¿A quien?
by Veczoz Masen
Summary: Bella decide irse despues de que Edward la dejara, pero descubre que esta embarazada. Conoce a 3 personas que la ayudaran en todo, y ella decide darle una oportunidad a la persona que si la quiere, pero Edward regresa por su perdon ¿A quien eligira Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Bueno esta es la primera historia q publico y espero de todo corazón que les guste. =)**

**Quiero aclarar que este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Por cierto este fics esta dedicado a mis mejores amigos que son Carolina (KARO), Estefanía (FANY) y Jean (PULPO) y a mi padre que gracias a el que me da el permiso de prender la computadora para escribir y quedarme hasta tarde.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO:¡ ****GRACIAS!**

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea es mia…. Disfrútenla.**

**Prefacio**

hoy enfrente de el siento que mi corazón ya muerto y hecho trisas se vuelve a juntar como en un rompecabezas acomodándose todas las piezas en su lugar y volvía a latir, pero sabia que eso era imposible, hoy en día era mas inmortal que todos los vampiros existente.

Pero al ver a Edward de un lado y a Damon del otro, dándome un ultimátum, me sentía entre la espada y la pared, sin saber que camino tomar.

En un lado estaba la persona a la que mas he amado en el mundo y el era parte de mi ahora razón de la existencia, y del lado opuesto de el estaba la persona que me había ayudado en todo que no me había abandonado y a la cual quería con todo mi corazón… o al menos lo que quedaba de el.

La pregunta era ¿a quien se supone que debo de elegir? ¿Damon? ¿Edward? Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y podía jurar que me sentía un poco mareada por tantas decisiones de las que no cuales no me decidía por tomar.

Cuando me había decidido, alcance a ver a Alice cubrirse la boca por el asombro mientras abría los ojos como platos, por suerte le brinde un poco de mi capa para que Edward no se enterara de mi decisión antes de que se las comunicara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =)**

**Este fics esta dedicado a mis mejores amigos que son Carolina (KARO) y Estefanía (FANY) y a mi padre que gracias a el que me da el permiso de prender la computadora para escribir y quedarme hasta tarde.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Hoy a una semana y media de su partida me encuentro sentada en mi mecedora observando mi cama con tanto anhelo a verlo otra vez hay, recostado y brindándome una sonrisas torcida que hacia que mi corazón diese un brindo y girara en su totalidad.

Mi corazón empezaba a dolerme, señal de que debía de parar los recuerdos, pero mi mente ya no me obedecía como yo quisiera. Mi tramposa mente me llevo a la noche más feliz de mi existencia, la más importante para mí.

Me había entregado a Edward diciéndole en todo momento que lo amaba, me entrega a el por amor y de eso no me arrepiento, jamás me podría arrepentir de algo tan bello como esa vez.

_Ya era tarde e íbamos de camino a mi casa. Sabía que Charlie no estaba en casa y llegaría asta la noche del día siguiente, estaría sola toda la noche. Bueno no tan sola, estaría con Edward._

_Había pasado todo el día en la casa del amor de mi vida, con sus hermanas y hermanos, fue un día sensacional me la pase riendo todo el tiempo con las ocurrencias de las chicas y de los chicos, no creía que a Emmet se le ocurrieran tantas bromas en tan poco tiempo._

_Por primera vez vi a Jasper comportarse de forma mas suelta y tranquila, y asta Rosalie se comporto nunca me ofendió ni siquiera me lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria o algo por el estilo, pero aun así no me dirigió la palabra._

_Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa y Edward me tendía una mano para ayudarme a bajar del carro, la tome con mucha confianza en mi misma cosa rara en mi pero hoy estaba mas que feliz y se notaba a kilómetros que Edward estaba igual de feliz o quizás mas que yo._

_Entramos a la casa abrazados y besándonos, mientras me dejaba conducir a la cocina, sentí como Edward se sentaba sin separar nuestros labios en ningún momento, me hizo sentarme en su regazo pero yo cambie la posición por una más cómoda, así que puse mis piernas a sus costados._

_Sentí como Edward se sorprendía por mi posición tan atrevida pero no dejo de besarme, solo poso su manos en mi cintura y me atraía mas a el, mientras yo movía mis manos de su pecho a su nuca lentamente y enredaba mis dedos en su pelo._

_Me separe solo un poco en busca de aire, tiempo que Edward hundía su rostro en mi cuello y movía sus manos de arriba a bajo en mi cintura._

_En ese momento me tome una decisión y no me daría por vencida asta que cumpliera mi objetivo._

_Empuje gentilmente a Edward para poder mirar sus ojos, sabia que era un error ya que al hacerlo me arrepentiría pero no fue como lo esperaba sino todo lo contrario me dio la confianza necesaria para continuar. Lo bese lentamente y el me correspondió de igual forma. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y me levante de su regazo sin apartar la vista de su rostro, lo tome de las manos y lo hice que se levantara._

_Cuando se levanto lo volví a besar pero esta ves fue con un poco mas de pasión, solo un poco. Me volvía a separar y vi como su pecho subía y bajaba por lo entrecortado de su respiración, aun no se como logre mantener la postura y parecer segura._

_Empecé a caminar hacia las escalaras rumbo a mi habitación sin ir lento pero tampoco rápido, Edward aun seguía tomado de mi mano y no me soltaba mientras me seguía, al llegar a mi recamara abrí lentamente la puerta y entre, cuando Edward entro cerré la puerta con lentitud y de igual forma me gira hacia el._

_Sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón pero no era sed lo que tenia sino que había pasión y lujuria en ellos. Me acerque lentamente a el y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo mientras lo volvía a besar, sentía desesperación en su beso pero eran delicados después de todo._

_Pensé que me iba a separar al averiguar lo que tramaba pero en lugar de eso me tomo en brazos y camino hacia la cama, me recostó con cuidado en ella mientras se recostaba encima de mí._

_Beso mi cuello mientras sus manos me recorrían, yo solo trataba de concentrarme en respirar, pero el tenerlo junto a mi era todo un reto, pero al parecer lo hacia bien si no ya me hubiera desmayado._

_Hoy me entregaba a el en todos los sentidos, este seria el momento que yo recordaría por el resto de mi existencia, ya no existía nadie mas que el y yo, de alguna manera ya no les prestaba atención en ninguna forma, no había nada mas importante que el._

_No quería pensar en el como empezó y en el como terminara, hoy era el mejor día de mi vida y en este momento me dejaría llevar por mis instintos._

_Después de este día no le quedara duda de que el es para mi y yo para el seria siempre suya, el era la perfección, nuestro mundo era perfección, eso le daba a nuestro amor la perfección._

_-te amo- le dije entre un susurro y un suspiro_

_El me miro por unos segundos al apartarse de mi cuello y se fue acercando cada vez más a mis labios donde deposito un beso corto, luego se separo unos centímetros._

_-te amo- me dijo con voz entrecortada - ¿estas segura de esto, bella?_

_Sabia de alguna forma que me lo preguntaría y aunque tenia preparada mi respuesta de mis labios salieron otras que no tenia planeado decir._

_-si- dije en un susurro mirándole a los ojos, y cuando el iba a hablar le puse un dedo en su labio y continúe- no hay mas que hablar._

_Lo volví a besar mientras yo descansaba mis manos en su pecho y las hacia bajar y subir poco a poco habiendo que el gimiese._

_Mi cama no lo merecía, el era mucho para algo hacia pero sabía que era ideal para nuestro amor._

_Edward dejo de besos mis labios y empezó a dejar un camino de besos hasta la orilla del cuello de mi camisa sentí como movió una de sus manos de mi cintura y las colocaba sobre el primer botón de mi camisa y lo empezaba a desabrochar mientras sus labios exploraban mis cuello._

_De pronto llego a mis oídos mi canción de cuna y supe que Edward me la estaba tarareando para relajarnos juntos, en ese momento sentí a mi corazón que se estaba volviendo loco y que estaba temblando con cada rose que daba Edward en mi piel expuesta._

_Aunque los temblores no eran de miedo, si no de excitación, pasión y amor._

_Poca a poco las ropas fueron sobrando entre nosotros y ya estábamos desnudos los dos mientras mi habitación se iluminaba por la luz de la luna. La casa estaba en total silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran los suspiros y los gemidos por parte de los dos._

_Grite su nombre mientras alcanzaba el paraíso con mis propias manos y trataba de bajar algo que me sirviera de recuerdo de este maravilloso momento. Pero lo único que puede obtener de mi paraíso personal fue el escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, viajando al mismo sitio a donde yo lo había echo segundos atrás._

_-te amo- dijimos los dos a la vez y con voz entrecortada._

_Solo sonreí mientras me abrazaba a el con fuerza y caía en un sueño hermoso donde los protagonistas eran Edward y yo reviviendo nuestra promesa de amor._

Mi pecho me empezó a doler como nunca lo había hecho y no podía hacer nada por parar esa terrible punzada. Las lagrimas salían sin control de mis ojos impidiéndome ver. Mis gritos y sollozos me impedían oír otra cosa que no fueran esas dos cosas.

Sentí un fuerte golpe y después todo se desvanecía.

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Estaré publicando cada semana.**

**Las quiero mucho (TKM)**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =)**

**Este fics esta dedicado a mis mejores amigos que son Carolina (KARO) y Estefanía (FANY) y a mi padre que gracias a el que me da el permiso de prender la computadora para escribir y quedarme hasta tarde.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y sentía el frio y la dureza del suelo, supongo que después de tan tremendo sufrimiento que pase la noche anterior.

Afortunadamente Charlie había pasado la noche entera en la comisaria resolviendo un caso que se le había complicado. Eso estaba bien ya que no tuvo que presenciar mi desesperación emocional.

Me levante como pude, aunque con cierta dificultad, y me dirigí al baño a darme una muy buena ducha con agua caliente, eso me ayudaría y mucho.

Al terminar me vestí con lo primero que encontré a la mano y baje a desayunar, aunque ciertamente no tenia ganas de comer, pero eso lo hacia por Charlie, no quería que se preocupara mas.

Aunque ciertamente había otra razón por la que trataba de llevar una vida lo mas cercano a lo normal, quería que dejara de pensar que necesitaba ayuda psicológica, y aunque sabia que probablemente funcionaria, eso implicaba ser sincera con el y no podía contar todo o me pasaría el resto de mi vida en una celda acolchonada y con un abrigo de fuerza.

Al entrar a la cocina no vi a Charlie ni rastro de el, así que eso decía que no había llegado a casa aun. Me senté en la mesa con un plato de cereal con leche y empecé a comer de el aun que sin ganas.

Mi estomago últimamente no estaba del todo bien. Al terminar de comer el plato de cereal salí como rayo al baño y afortunadamente no me caí en el camino.

Devolví todo lo que había ingerido con un pequeño matiz del tono rojo. Eso me preocupo por un par de segundos pero decidí no darle importancia.

Me levante del suelo y me empecé a lavar los dientes, el olor a vomito me revolvía el estomago. Escuche ruido en la planta baja y como autoreflejo me puse rígida pero después el grito de mi padre me dijo que no había peligro alguno.

-¡Bella!- su voz sonaba cansada pero preocupada- ¿Dónde estas?

-arriba- le dije el voz lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara

Suspire y salí del baño dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-perdón por no avisar que llegaría tarde- dijo mi padre- en verdad lo siento, debiste de estar muy preocupada

- no te preocupes, estoy segura de que no fue tu intensión-

- claro que no fue mi intensión- aclaro en tono alegre tratando de que hablara un poco mas, pero fallo.

Le prepare algo sencillo pero agradable para desayunar, no me tomo mas de 20 minutos preparar todo, tiempo suficiente para que Charlie pudiera subir, bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y bajar.

Lo acompañe mientras el desayunaba, ya le había contado de que me sentí mal del estomago y aunque insistió en que fuera a ver al doctor logre convencerlo de que no era necesario.

Mientras lavaba los trastes sentí un retorcijón en el estomago, solté el plato que sostenía en mis manos, escuche perfectamente como caía al piso y se rompía en mil pedazos mientras corría otra vez al baño.

Estaba ves no arroje comida pues no tenia nada que lo pudiera devolver, esta ves había sido sangre, le baje rápidamente a la canastilla para evitar que el olor a oxido con sal me llegara y me producirá mareos.

Cuando salí del baño Charlie me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo y en sus ojos no había otra cosa que no fuera preocupación y enojo.

Lo siguiente que paso me dejaron mareada pues pasaron muchas cosas en un momento muy conto. Charlie me sujetaba por los hombros con mucha fuerza haciendo que gritara de sorpresa y dolor. El me aventaba contra la pared que se encontraba atrás y el golpe hizo que se me escapara el aire de sopetón.

Charlie me miro con odio, enojo y decepción escrita en sus ojos ya marcados por la vejez yo no sabia el por que de su actitud y el echo de que me hubiera en cierta forma dañado me tenia muy sorprendida y confusa.

-¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?-grito Charlie

Me había quedado en total shock y no comprendía lo que me había dicho mi padre. En mi cabeza solo escuchaba esas dos palabras pero no les hallaba su significado, no las comprendía. Pero de repente lo comprendí todo y abrí la boca sin quererlo realmente, estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-¡RESPONDEME!-volvió a gritar Charlie- ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?

Espere a que estuviera totalmente repuesta pero me costaba trabajo, y si demoraba mas Charlie lo tomaría como una respuesta positiva y eso no esa posible ¿o si? Obligue a mi boca a moverse pero era demasiado tarde, Charlie ya se había desesperado de mi silencio y me volvía a tomar aun mas fuerte por los hombros y me volvía a azotar contra la pared.

-¡CONTESTAME!- me grito con mucha mas fuerza mientras me volvía a azotar una vez más contra la pared.

-¡NO LO SE!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que un pequeño sollozo se escavaba de mi boca y las lágrimas se agrupaban en mis ojos.

Charlie pareció enloquecer con mi respuesta, me soltó de golpe asiendo que callera el suelo y me golpeara en la cabeza con la puerta y rebotaba con el suelo. Pero no me dolió como yo lo esperaba. Lo siguiente que paso no lo creí posible.

Charlie me levanto bruscamente por un brazo y cuando estuve parada torpemente me recargue un la pared, pero volví a caer al suelo después de recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda y luego otro en la derecha.

La sorpresa y el dolor esta vez me sobrepasaron, ¡Charlie me había golpeado! Y no una sino dos veces.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Charlie parado enfrente de mí con sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento que de repente se volvieron furiosos.

-¡ME DESEPCIONE DE TI, BELLA!- Me grito- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREEER!

Vi como Charlie se daba media vuelta y me daba la espalda mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me sentí fallecer, jamás me había tratado así, ni siquiera me había levantado la voz en toda mi vida.

No me levante del lugar donde había caído, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, y solo me voltee boca abajo, sentía mis ojos cerrarse pidiendo unas horas de sueño pero no quería dormir sabia que debería bajar y buscar a Charlie y pedirle perdón pero mi cuerpo no me obedeció y solo me quede en donde estaba.

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Estaré publicando cada semana.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Las quiero mucho (LKM)**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuando escuche que Charlie pasaba junto a mi indiferente de si estaba despierta o dormida o probablemente desmayada, me levante y vi que en el suelo había un charco de sangre me levante de sopetón sintiendo un pequeño mareo que probablemente me habría hacho caer pero afortunadamente estaba junto a la pared y logre sostenerme.

Me dirigí abajo y tome lo necesario para limpiar mi propio desastre. Cuando subí me arrodille frente a mi propia sangre y observe por el rabillo del ojo como Charlie asomaba por la puerta de su habitación la cabeza y me observaba, decidí ignorarlo.

Al terminar de limpiar me levante y me metí en el baño con demasiado silencio por tratarse de mi, me di una ducha y al terminar me observe en el espejo, tenia una cortada en la frente del lado derecho por el golpe con la pared y el suelo, mis mejillas estaba rojas y un poco moradas por los golpes de Charlie y mi labio estaba mas rojo y hinchado de lo normal además tenia una cortada aunque no se el por que de esta, además de tener golpes en la espada y la manos marcadas de Charlie en mis hombros.

Me enrolle en una toalla y antes de salir asome mi cabeza por la puerta para cerciorarme de que Charlie no estaba cerca no quería que hubiera otro enfrentamiento.

La puerta de la habitación de mi padre estaba cerrada, así que supuse que ya se había acostado a dormir. Salí y me metí en mi cuarto para vestirme con un pijama que me cubriera la mayoría de los golpes. Después vería como le hacia con los de la cara, no quería que supieran que Charlie me había golpeado, no por mi sino por el.

Me acosté en la cama y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos pero ahora estos se negaban, sentí un movimiento en mi estomago y instintivamente dirigí mis manos a la zona donde provenía el golpe. Cuando acaricie esa zona sentí un pequeño bulto y enseguida un golpecito mas.

Me incorpore muy rápido en mi cama, tan rápido que caí al suelo, me levante con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y no despertar a Charlie, al estar ya incorporada sentí un pequeño mareo que me hizo tropezar y chocar con la pared. Cuando creí que ya había pasado el mareo, camine lentamente hacia mi cama y me senté en el borde de esta.

Mis parpados empezaban a pesarme y se me serraban inconscientemente, así que me pare otra vez pero lentamente y me acomode en la cama.

Cuando ya estuve dentro de ella lleve mis manos otra vez a mi vientre donde ya se notaba el pequeño bulto, donde se encontraba mi pequeño. Esperen ¿mi pequeño? ¿Ya había dicho mi pequeño?

Sonreí para mi aunque no supe el porque. Mi corazón decía que si estaba embarazada pero mi mente se negaba a creerlo.

¿Yo embarazada? ¿De un vampiro? ¿Seria cierto? ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Qué aria yo con un hijo de un vampiro? ¿Se enteraría Alice? ¿Que diría… Edw… el? ¿Podría ser posible un embarazo?

Esas y más preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza, pero la más importante era ¿seré capas de enfrentar esto yo sola?, pero había otra que me preocupaba mas ¿Cómo seria mi pequeño? Me refiero a si será como el o será un humano como yo.

La luz que se filtraba por mi ventana, que seguía abierta desde que el se fue, me pegaba justo en el rostro, debía ser uno de esos días escasos donde se estaba soleado, gruñí y me di la vuelta para poder dormir un poco mas.

Sabia que ya no me iba a poder dormir pero de todas formas lo intente, cuando me di por vencida me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, aunque con mucho cuidado, solo porque si era verdad el hecho de que estaba embarazada.

Cuando entre sentí un golpe en mi brazo del lado derecho, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, mi mano voló instintivamente a mi vientre y note que era mas grande de lo que era en la noche. Cuando levante la cabeza para ver con que me había golpeado vi a Charlie a mi lado con una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

- hazte a un lado- me dijo con un tono frio, que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

Después de lo que me acababa de decir dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose en el perchero que estaba alado de la puerta y recogía su chaqueta y su pistola.

- ire a buscar al bastardo que te dejo embarazada- me dijo y la verdad de sus palabras me callo como un bote de agua fría- debe de hacerse cargo de sus consecuencias

-¡NO!- grite y el me dedico una mirada fulminante

-claro que si- me contradijo- y si es necesario ire con el FBI y los buscaran por todo el mundo si es necesario.

Me quede pensando en una forma para que no lo hiciera, mi mente trabajo tan rápido que me sentí mareada. Me levante con cuidado y cuando lo conseguí me recargue en el marco de la cocina y hable lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-papa, eso no es necesario- dije con voz temblorosa

- ¡CLARO QUE SI LO ES!- me grito

Tenia que mentir lo suficientemente bien para que no lo hiciera y la mejor solución tenia que sujetarse lo mas que se pudiera a la verdad.

- papa, no quiero que se entere- dije en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el lo escuchara.

-En eso tienes razón- me dijo y pude notar que estaba conteniendo su enojo

- el ni siquiera lo sabe- dije en el mismo tono pero lo dije mirando a mis pies- no quiero que lo sepa

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero de pronto escuche que la puerta se abría, quise levantar la mirada pero me contuve había estado llorando todo el tiempo en que habíamos estado en silencio y no quería que me viera así.

-no los buscare- dijo con voz neutra- tienes razón en que el no sepa nada de esa cosa que esperas.

Después de que dijo esto escuche que la puerta se cerraba dejando un sonido hueco en la estancia donde me encontraba. Lleve mis manos a mi vientre y lo sostuve fuerte mientras lloraba y me dejaba caer de rodillas.

-no estarás solo, mi amor- le dije a la nada, pero en realidad me dirigía a mi pequeño- no te dejare solo, lo prometo.

De pronto sentí un dolor punzante en mi vientre que hizo que me doblara de dolor y soltara un grito al igual que el poco aire que me quedaba en mis pulmones.

Cuando me recupere, acaricie mi vientre suavemente mientras me levantaba y caminaba rumbo a mi habitación.

-tranquilo- le dije a mi pequeño.

Al llegar a mi habitación me dirigí a mi closet y empecé a sacar la ropa que había en el, cuando termine la empecé a guardar en mi única maleta.

- no te preocupes mi amor, no nos volverá a tratar mal otra vez- le dije a mi pequeño y sentí un pequeño golpecito en mi vientre que me saco una sonrisa.

Baje la maleta con demasiado cuidado y la deje a un lado de la puerta, me dirigí a la cocina y saque una libreta de mi mochila de donde arranque una hoja blanca y luego busque un bolígrafo. Me senté en la mesa tratando de pensar que era lo que le iba a decir, no supe ni como pero empecé a escribir.

_Charlie:_

_Me voy, no permitiré que me vuelvas a poner una mano encima una vez más, no por mí sino por mi hijo. Se que no fue tu intención golpearme y que te sientes mal por eso, pero no permitiré que le hagas lo mimo a mi pequeño._

_No me busques, recuerda que ya soy mayor de edad y tengo el derecho de independizarme. Además de eso ay otra razón por la que me quiero ir, todo aquí en este pueblo me recuerda a el y no quiero sufrir mas._

_Dile a Reneé que la quiero y que lo siento mucho. No prometo nada pero intentare volver, no para quedarme sino de visita._

_Los quiero mucho_

_Bella_

_¡Lo siento!_

_PD: no me busques ni a mi y a El, recuerda que el no lo sabe y quiero que sigua así._

**Creo que ya se han dado cuenta de que escribí coda semana y especialmente los martes, así nos vemos el siguiente martes.**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida.**

**Mechiikagome: si lo se esta muy loco todo esto, y todo tiene su por que, la verdad no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Charlie y solo me dedique a escribir, se puede decir que se escribió solo. Respecto a los capis, pues poco a poco se van a ir haciendo más largos.**

**Maelilautner96: la verdad me gusto mucho tu historia y espero que sigas actualizando me muero por saber que sigue.**

**Elizabeth Chiba: solo te puedo decir gracias y por favor sigue con nosotros.**

**Afroditacullen: la cosa esta rara aun, pues no se como va a aparecer en la historia, pero ya me di una idea y solo te digo que ya no tardad en entrar a escena, máximo unos cuatro capis. Gracias**

**Las quiero mucho (TKM)**

**Nos veremos en una próxima actualización... Hasta entonces.**

**Con alegría de volver,**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =)**

**Este fics esta dedicado a mis mejores amigos y a mi padre que gracias a el que me da el permiso de prender la computadora para escribir y quedarme hasta tarde.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva. **

**Este capitulo me salió mas largo de lo que esperaba y lo tuve que dividir en dos partes, así que esta es la primera parte. Aviso de buena vez que este es el punto de vista de uno de los Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 4 **

**Parte 1**

**Alice**

Mi familia estaba sumida en un mar de emociones no necesitaba ser Jasper o tener su don para sentir lo que ocultaban.

Mi pobre Jasper se sentía tan mal que en varias ocasiones llegaban visiones donde lo veía partir y trataba de acabar con su vida. Por suerte siempre estaba cerca para impedir que se fuera. Siempre intentaba distraerlo para que no se sintiera más culpable de lo que en realidad decía tener.

Hemos ido de caza por lo menos 3 veces en esta semana, me sentía totalmente llena pero trataba de disimularlo para tener una escusa y poder sacar a Jasper de la casa.

Mi pobre familia se sentía tan mal por la resiente perdida de nuestra familia. La de mi adorada hermana, Bella.

Edward era el responsable del dolor de nuestra familia por que en su terquedad dejo a Bella, tratando, en vano, de alejarla del peligro que rodea a nuestra familia, pero en el proceso termino haciéndose daño a si mismo y a Bella.

Día a día me llegaban visiones donde ella lloraba por la noche y gritaba hasta que el aire se extinguía de sus pulmones mientras mordía la almohada mas cerca para no despertar a Charlie con sus constantes sollozos.

Se que sufre y que sufre demasiado por nuestra partida, le reproche a mi hermano el no dejarme despedir de ella, la quería, la adoraba y ella era la única a la que consideraba realmente una hermana, la extrañaba y mucho.

De todos en la familia yo era la que mas sufría, claro esta que después de Edward, yo veía todos y cada uno de sus fallidos planes por parte de todos para tratar de regresar un poco de la alegría. Pero nunca los llegaban a realizar.

Extrañaban a mi hermana eso esta claro, asta un ciego lo notaria a kilómetros, mi madre siempre que nos veía que no hacíamos lo normal en nosotros soltaba suspiros, debes en cuando escuchábamos sollozos salir de su habitación y las palabras consoladoras de Carlisle que a todos nos partía el alma.

Mi padre que siempre había tenido esa chispa de alegría en los ojos y eso sonrisa que nos decía que estaba feliz aunque no fuera el momento adecuado para reír se había extinguido, siempre que intentaba sonreír solo lograba una mueca extraña. Ya casi no estaba en casa y cuando lo hacia era para encerrarse en su habitación con Esme para consolarla o simplemente no salía de su despacho.

Mi hermano Emmet ya no nos dedicaba esa risa estruendosa cuando nos hacia alguna broma, ya no quería salir y estoy segura que ya había olvidado como se jugaban sus dichosos juegos.

Rosalie ya ni siquiera se miraba en el espejo, ya no se arreglaba y aunque lo negara sabia que se sentía mal por perder a Bella, estoy segura que se había llegado a encariñar con ella.

Mi pobre Jasper intentaba a toda costa alejarse de la familia no quería sentir sus emociones. Además se que se siente culpable, por todo lo que esta pasando, pero el verdadero culpable aquí soy yo por no haber previsto el dichoso accidente que daría fin a la felicidad de nuestra familia.

Mi pobre hermanito Edward se sentía muy mal y en varia ocasiones me llegaban visiones donde el regresaba y le pedía perdón a Bella pero antes de que terminara la visión y el decidía no ir.

Probablemente había cuatro responsables en todo este asunto y éramos yo, Bella, Jasper y Edward, en ese orden. Yo por no prevenir el ataque, Bella por no cuidarse, Jasper por atacarla y Edward por dejarla.

Pero yo absorbía tres partes de culpabilidad, la mía, la de Jasper y la de Bella. Así que tenia más culpabilidad en el asunto que nadie, incluso más que Edward.

Se escucho a lo lejos como un carro bajaba la velocidad y segundos después daba la vuelta a la derecha. Acabada de llegar Carlisle a casa después de su turno en el hospital.

Esme que hasta ahora había estado en su cuarto encerrada bajaba las escaleras y acto seguido abría la puerta para recibir a su amado esposo con un abrazo y un tierno beso, que mi padre gustoso correspondió.

Cuando entro en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos todos soltó un enorme suspiro al vernos a todos con nuestra habitual escena.

En el sofá que estaba a la mitad de la habitación se encontraba Emmet que pasaba los dedos inconscientemente por el cabello de Rosalie que tenia la cabeza en el regazo de su esposo con los ojos cerrados.

Jasper y yo estábamos en nuestra habitual esquina abrasados mirándonos a los ojos como siempre.

Y mi desolado hermano, Edward, se encontraba sentado frente a su piano rosando las teclas de este. Nadie mas que yo se había dado cuenta que en realidad tocaba la nana de Bella, pero con sus roses parecía que solo lo hacia por hacer algo.

Cruzo despacio la sala mirándonos a todos, y por ultimo su mirada de detuvo en mi, enseguida me llego una visón donde estábamos todos sentados en la mesa del comedor charlando de lo que en realidad pasaba, al terminar la visión sin apartar los ojos de Jasper asentí en respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

En seguida me llego otra visión donde no había tal charla esta vez si aparte la vista de Jasper y lo mire por primera vez en días.

-no-dije y mí voz sonó dura y fría, cosa que a todos sorprendió- hay que hablar.

Después de que hablara todos levantaron la vista y me miraron con ojos interrogantes, pero yo no aparte la vista de Carlisle y mientras lo miraba vi que sus ojos tenían un brillo de esperanza, así que decidí decirles lo que pasaría a continuación.

-vamos a platicar- mi voz seguía sonando fría por mas que intentaba que sonara suave- pero no será aquí si no en el comedor

Volví la mirada a Jasper y le sonreí, tome su mano y empecé a caminar hacia el comedor, escuche como se levantaba Rosalie y me seguía tomada de la mano de Emmet, y después a Esme y Carlisle.

Me senté en mi sitio y junte las manos sobre la mesa. Seguida de mí se sentó Rosalie a mi derecha con Emmet a su lado, Jasper se sentó a mi izquierda y Esme a lado de Carlisle que estaba a lado de Jasper. Solo faltaba Edward que aun no se separaba del piano.

Suspire con cansancio y me levante de la mesa dirigiéndome a la sala nuevamente, sentí los ojos de todos en mi espalda pero no deje de caminar. Me pare a lado del piano y volví a suspirar al tener una visión donde Edward salía de la casa para regresar tres meses después solo para evitar que se produjera la conversación.

Me senté a su lado y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura quería que supiera que lo quería a pesar de todo. El volteo lentamente su torso para abrazarme bien y enseguida recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. Después de unos segundos puse mi boca en su oído y susurre

-te quiero- y esta vez mi voz si sonó dulce, clara y suave con un matiz de nostalgia y dolor- y me duele mucho verte así, a todos.

-lo siento- se limito a decir

Me estrecho con mucha mas fuerza pero no me queje sabia que el necesitaba un abrazo sin que le digiera lo mal que se había portado últimamente

-has esto por mi- le dije y esta vez mi voz sonó con mas tristeza- por favor

El solo asintió mientras desasía mi abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. En seguida tenia una visión donde el me decía "te quiero, gracias por todo" esta vez fue mi turno de asentir.

-yo también- le dije en un susurro solo audible para el

Tome su mano y me levante para después caminar hacia el comedor con paso lento. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar pero no sabía que era, solo se trataba de una intuición. Solo rezaba para que no fuera tan grave.

Lo conduje a su asiento y cuando ya se estuvo sentado me dirigí al mío. Pero algo me detuvo. Una visión.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento dejar así el capitulo pero quería un poco de suspenso.**

**¡Muchas felicidades a todas aquellas que son mamás, muchas felicidades!**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me ayudaron, me ha servido mucho su información, probablemente nada mas pasa la segunda parte de este capitulo y ya lo tendremos en acción.**

**Estuve viendo sus respuestas de la encuesta y estoy indecisa, por que unas quieren niña y otras niño, y pues estaba pensando que probablemente podría ser gemelos pero una niña y un niño, o algo así, ¿ustedes que dicen?**

**K4ROLINA la verdad me intrigan mucho los libros y me gustaría leerlos, e escuchado mucho de ellos y ya me tienen acorralada, pero lamentablemente no e tenido ni el tiempo en comprarlos ni el dinero, además de que en donde yo vivo no venden muchos libros y tengo que salir a las ciudades de los alrededores y me gasto mas, así que me arias un favor enorme en pasármelos, mi corro esta en el perfil, pero de todos modos es: veczoz (guion bajo) 1412 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com**

**Maelilautner96, claro que no me aburrisate, eso nunca pasaría, gracias por tu ayuda.**

**Y a todas las demás que me un dejado un Reviews, también, GRACIAS, la verdad me sacaron de un apuro.**

**Les aviso que probablemente mañana suba la segunda parte, porque para mi es un día muy especial ¡mañana cumplo años! ¿Pueden creerlo? Si, cumplo mis 15 años y pues quería darme un pequeño regalo a mi misma, jajaja…**

**Estaré publicando cada semana.**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =)**

**Este fics esta dedicado a mis mejores amigos, a mi padre que gracias a el que me da el permiso de prender la computadora para escribir y quedarme hasta tarde y a todas aquellas que leen esta loca historia.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva. **

**Como ya saben el capitulo anterior fue mas largo de lo esperado y lo tuve que dividir en dos partes, así que esta es la segunda parte. Como ya dije este es el punto de vista de uno de los Cullen, y como ya han de saber es de Alice.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Parte 2**

**Alice**

Lo conduje a su asiento y cuando ya se estuvo sentado me dirigí al mío. Pero algo me detuvo. Una visión. Una visión que se trataba de un destello de luz, mucha luz y luego nada solo oscuridad. No le di importancia y seguí caminando hacia mi asiento.

Pero cuando iba a sentarse una visión me golpeo con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo, escuche a lo lejos mi nombre pero quería saber que tipo de visión era, tenia que ser algo muy grave como para que me haiga tirado. Así que enfoque toda mi concentración en aquella visión que ya se estaba desvaneciendo.

En cuanto me concentre la visión empezó desde el principio dejándome sin aliento, esto era imposible, nunca se había repetido alguna visión sin que yo lo quisiera, era como si alguien tratara de mostrarme lo que sucedía, pero lo que en realidad me sorprendió fue lo que se me mostraba.

_Bella estaba lavando los trastes y de repente soltaba el plato que sostenía en sus manos corriendo escaleras arriba directo al baño dejando a un sorprendido Charlie que corrió detrás de su hija al terminar de observar como rebotaban los miles de pedazos en los que se había vuelto el plato._

_Bella estaba inclinada sobre el baño devolviendo sangre y al terminar le bajo a la canastilla muy rápido._

_Mientras salía del baño Charlie la observaba con enojo y preocupación, mientras caminaba hacia ella la miraba de arriba a bajo deteniendo su mirada en el vientre de Bella, que se veía que un poco hinchado. Bella se veía demasiado preocupada._

_Cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella la agarro por los hombros con demasiada fuerza haciendo que gritara de dolor. Charlie estaba perdiendo la cabeza y el enojo lo había cegado por que ahora la estaba aventando hacia la pared haciendo con el golpe que Bella soltara todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capas de sostener._

_Los labios de Bella se habían vuelto morados por la falta de aire y estaba en este preciso momento ventilando, casi pidiendo a gritos aquello que le faltaba y sin el cual no podría vivir, el aire._

_Charlie aun la miraba con odio y con mucho pero mucho enojo, y su cara se torno roja de la ira cuando hablo o más bien grito._

_-¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?- grito tan fuerte que aunque fuera imposible a mi me lastimo los oídos._

_Se veía que bella estaba en total shock pues no se movía ni siquiera parpadeaba, asta que la comprensión relució en sus ojos mientras abría la boca pero de ella no salió sonido alguno. Sus labios se movieron pero seguía sin decir nada._

_De repente Charlie la tomaba con mucha mas fuerza que antes y la azotaba contra la pared una vez mas, mientras pedía a gritos que le contestara su pregunta. Pero antes de que le contestara el la volvió a azotar con mucha mas fuerza contra la pared mientras ella gritaba con toda su fuerza._

_-¡NO LO SE!-¿Cómo que no sabia?_

_Las lágrimas estaban brotando de sus ojos y empezó a llorar por el dolor de los golpes de Charlie. Mientras este la soltaba tan bruscamente que Bella callo al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza. Cuando se iba a levantar Charlie la tomo del brazo con fuerza mientras jalaba de ella para ponerla de pie, Bella se sostuvo de la pared, pero no sirvió de nada pues Charlie ya la estaba abofeteando en cada una de sus ya sonrojadas mejillas haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cállese._

_Observe a Bella llorar al ver que su padre la había golpeado por algo que no podía ser posible ¿o si? Charlie se inclina hacia delante para agarrar el brazo de su hija mientras le gritaba a Bella_

_-¡ME DECEPCIONE DE TI, BELLA!- grito _

_Los ojos del desquiciado padre de Bella se llenaron una vez más de odio y enseguida todo se volvió negro para después regresar a la visión mostrando a una destrozada Bella se escucho un latido muy lento y suave, pero a la vez pesado, mientras Bella bajaba la cabeza con pesar y con los ojos cerrados, se había formado un charco enorme de sangre que provenía de la cabeza de Bella._

Cuando volví a la realidad me encontraba en un sillón recostada, mientras sentía que Jasper me abrazaba por la cintura, moví mi mano para situarla en su cabeza y acariciar su sedoso cabello. En cuanto lo hice levanto la cabeza y me miro se notaba que estaba preocupado.

En cuanto reflexione lo que había visto mi mirada busque desesperada a Edward que estaba a mi lado con la cara enterrada en sus manos.

-¿Edward?- dije con voz temblorosa-¿tu y ella…?

El se estremeció ante mi pregunta y soltó un sollozo que llamo la atención de toda la familia.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Me pregunto Carlisle y como vio que no respondía siguió preguntando- ¿Edward?

-respóndeme Edward- mi voz sonó angustiada pero el no respondió-¡MALDITA SEA EDWARD, RESPONDEME!- grite desesperada

-si- dijo en un susurro y enseguida se derrumbo, lloro como un niño que había perdido su juguete favorito en el parque.

Ya también solté un sollozo pero no me permití desperdiciar mi tiempo tenia que ver lo que le había pasado a Bella después de el ataque de su padre, trate de ver su futuro pero todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, intente e intente pero no obtuve nada, asta que sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.

-¡Alice, déjalo!- me dijo la voz rota de Edward pero no le hice caso y seguí intentándolo, Bella no podía desaparecer así por que si- ¡Que lo dejes, Alice!

-¿Por qué me pides eso, Edward?- le pregunte con voz rota y un sollozo se me escapo de la boca

-por que no tiene caso- dijo con voz totalmente rota, el estaba peor que yo

-Clara que tiene caso- le dije- ¿Por qué no hay que intentarlo?

-recuerda ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que viste?-Me pregunto con voz dura pero aun seguía rota-¿Qué oíste?

Trate de recordar pero mi mente se negaba, cuando me estaba dando por vencida, una imagen cruzo por mi mete. Bella estaba bajando la cabeza ya con la mirada perdida a su alrededor había mucha sangre y luego recordé el sonido de un corazón lento y suave pero a la vez pesado y luego la visión se torno oscura. Por eso no podía ver nada del futuro de Bella. Por eso todo era oscuridad. Ella estaba muerta. Charlie la había asesinado.

Solté un sollozo al comprender y abrase a Edward que también estaba llorando, todos estaban en total silencio a la espera de que los dos nos calmáramos y les contáramos lo que sucedía.

Ninguno de los dos queríamos decir lo que habíamos presenciado, Edward no se quería soltar de mi, me abrazaba, con mucha fuerza debo de decir, pero no me queje en ningún momento, los dos nos dábamos consuelo mutuo.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, me sentía tan mal que no me había fijado que Carlisle ya se había ido al hospital y ya regresaba. Edward aun seguía sollozando por la perdida de su amada y por no poder hacer nada.

Cuando mi padre se sentó a mi lado, vi que era hora de decirles lo que estaba pasando, ponerlos al día. Esto iba a ser aun más doloroso.

-"Edward, ay que decirles"- pensé solo para el

El solo asintió contra mi cuello y suspiro hondo.

-diles Alice- dijo con voz entrecortada- yo no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo

Esta vez fue mi turno de asentir y se me escapo un sollozo

-hija todo esto me esta preocupando- dijo Carlisle con voz suave y puso una mono en mi hombro- ¿a caso es tan grave?

-mucho- dije con voz casi inaudible y Edward soltó un sollozo contra mi cuello y se aferro más a mí.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Emmet al fin después de no hablar durante días.

Solté un enorme sollozo que alerto a Jasper por que al segundo siguiente trataba de alejar a Edward para abrazarme el, pero Edward se amarro aun mas a mi y protesto. Mire los ojos de Jasper y vi que se estaba enojando así que solo me abraza mas a Edward dando a entender que yo tampoco me quería soltar

-no Jass- le dije con voz quebrada y suave- déjalo

El solo me miro y asintió y todo enojo desapareció de sus ojos

- ¿dinos que pasa Alice?- dijo con voz suave mi madre- ¿Qué viste?

Empecé a llorar sin lagrimas otra vez pero decidí decirles antes de que se malinterpretaran las cosas.

-es-s… es… vi… a… B-Bella- dije entre sollozos

Todos se tensaros ante la mención de mi hermana, pero luego sentí que mi Jasper estaba usando su don para dar un ambiente mas tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- dijo una preocupada Rosalie que sorprendió a todos por su desesperación por saber como estaba-¿le paso algo malo a ella?

- mas que eso Rosalie-dijo Edward con un sollozo muy fuerte y partimos a llorar otra vez.

-Ella… ella… es que… ella… esta… - dije entre sollozos que con dificultad trataba de contener- esta… ella… esta…

-¿ella esta que, Alice?- dijo Jasper participando en la conversación

-muerta-dijimos Edward y yo a la vez

Todos se quedaron en silencio para después unirse a nuestros sollozos. Nuestra familia se estaba desmoronando, y nadie podía evitarlo. No había nada más por hacer.

**Bien ya tenemos la parte final del capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias ****alee Malfoy Cullen**** y ****afroditacullen**** de verdad me la pase genial ese día.**

**Se que muchas me van a querer asesinar por que había dicho que publicaría el miércoles pasado, pero simplemente se me hizo imposible, ese día estuve muy ocupada, además si recuerdan bien yo les comente que seria un "probablemente" pero un así me sentí fatal por quedarles mal. Lo siento.**

**Una persona muy especial me pregunto si me iba a basar en el libro o el la serie con respecto a the vampire diare y la verdad como ya saben yo aun no leo los libro por lo cual me voy a guiar por la serie. Aun que abra algunos cambios.**

**Aun no me dicen nada sobre que opinan sobre que Bella tenga gemelos, o mellizos. Además espero que me ayuden con algunas duditas que tengo sobre la serie, y es que ya estuve buscando en todos lados y no me da una información concreta. Ojala y puedan.**

**mmm… les quiero dar una sorpresa… o mas bien un regalo… aun n lo se bien pero si me da tiempo les publico el siguiente capitulo, hoy mismo.**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien ya estoy otra vez con ustedes y como lo dije publique un nuevo capitulo.**

**Esta es una sorpresa que espero y me de je muchos Review si tienes alguna duda, con gusto y se las respondo.**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva. Ya regresamos al punto de vista de nuestra querida Bella.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla**

**CAPITULO 6**

No sabia que iba a hacer, ni a donde iba a ir, solo sabía que necesitaba cambiar de ambiente y alejarme de todos.

Deje la nota en el comedor y tome las llaves de mi camioneta, no sabia que hacer, así que solo subí a la camioneta y antes de prenderla mire a por ultima vez a la que asta hace poco fue mi casa, mi hogar.

Prendí la camioneta y recorrí las calles que reconocía desde que llegue a Forks, las mismas calles que me llevarían a un nuevo futuro que aun no tenia planeado, las mismas que me alejarían de aquello que alguna vez me hicieron feliz. Pero era tiempo de dejarlo todo atrás y olvidar, y aun que no quisiera olvidarlo a El, aria todo por mi hijo.

No me fije por cuanto tiempo estuve conduciendo ni a donde me dirigía, asta que a page la camioneta fui consiente de a donde había llegado. Estaba en la entrada de la casa de Ángela, no supe que hacia allí, así que me quede quieta tratando de pensar por que había llegado ahí.

Estuve dentro de mi camioneta por 20 minutos, asta que comprendí lo que mi subconsciente intento decirme.

Me baje del la camioneta y camine asta la puerta de mi mejor amiga para después tocarla. Tardaron unos minutos antes de que alguien abriera la puerta, era una mujer sonriente y juvenil pero aun así algo avejentada con algunas arrugas en el rostro.

-buenas… ¿tardes?- dije no muy segura, no sabia que hora era, la mujer solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras yo me sonrojaba

-si, son tardes- dijo con voz dulce- ¿en que puedo ayudarte? ¿Necesitas algo?

- si, ¿se encuentra Ángela?- pregunte con inseguridad, no sabia que iba a hacer si no estaba en casa

-claro, ahora le hablo- dijo la mujer con la sonrisa que parecía que no desaparecía de su rostro-¿quieres pasar?

-no, gracias- dije con voz tímida- la espero aquí afuera, no tardare, solo vengo a pedir un favor.

-bien, ahora viene- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y desaparecía en el interior de la casa

Me recosté contra mi camioneta y inconscientemente me lleve una mano a mi vientre.

- hola-dijo una voz familiar y suave- ¿pasa algo?

-hola, Ángela- dije aun mas nerviosa-mmm… si, venia a pedirte un favor, bueno en realidad son dos y a otra cosa… pero eso te lo digo después.

Ángela se preocupo de inmediato y se me acerco para tener un poco mas de confidencialidad.

-dime- dijo con voz preocupada- eres mi mejor amiga y en lo que sea te voy a ayudar, no importa que sea

-me voy, Ángela… me voy- dije con voz muy baja y rota mientras bajaba la mirada.

-no te entiendo- dijo después de un largo silencio-¿Cómo que te vas?

-pues eso, me voy, descubrí algo que no le agrado mucho a Charlie y pues no quiero que nos haga daño una vez mas y pues… quiero saber si me llevas al aeropuerto de Seattle – dije con nuevas lagrimas en mi rostro y viéndola a la cara

No dijo nada, solo se me quedo viendo por unos minutos y después se acerco mas a mi y me abrazo, no supe que hacer pero de forma automática le correspondí el abrazo, necesitaba de el, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara sin juzgar, sin obligarme a hacer algo de lo que un lo estaba preparada. Ella era la indicada para hablar de aquella que aun dolía en el hueco de mi corazón.

-espera aquí- me dijo después de unos minutos mientras se alejaba de mi- ire a avisar que regreso en un rato.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de su casa, pero la detuve.

-Ángela- dije con voz rota, ella se volteo hacia a mi desde la entrada de su casa- no les digas nada de que me voy, no quiero que se enteren antes que Charlie

Ella solo asintió y se adentro, espere a que regresara y mientras lo hacia solo trataba de alejar los recuerdos que había vivido aquí, aquellos en los que reía, uno por uno fueron pasando haciendo que me fuera arrepintiendo de mi fugas huida asta que se tuvieron en un en especifico, la cara de ayer de Charlie.

Ese recuerdo me dio las fuerzas para irme, para dejar todo atrás y empecer una nueva vida.

Escuche unos pasos que se dirigían hacia mí y rápidamente limpie mi rostro con la manga de mi blusa.

-¿Bella?- dijo Ángela con preocupación, lentamente levante la mirada y observe su rostro donde estaba escrito la preocupación- ¿estas bien?

- si y no- dije con voz rota- esto es lo mejor, pero es doloroso

-bien vámonos- dijo y antes de seguir se acercó y me abrazo, luego de unos minutos se alejo solo un poco- ¿en tu camioneta o el mi carro?

- en la tuya, la mía es muy lenta- dije y luego pregunte algo que tenia planeado decirle en el aeropuerto- ¿luego de que regreses se la puedes llevar a Charlie?

- claro, vamos, el carro esta acá- dijo mientras caminaba hacia un carro azul un poco despintado

Baje la maleta con cuidado y espese a caminar rumbo a Ángela. Entre las dos subimos mi maleta en la cajuela y nos dirigimos a Seattle en un silencio cómodo.

Después de una hora en empecé a sentir sueño, pero me rehusé a dormir, en el avión tendría mucho tiempo para dormir

- cuando me dijiste que te ibas- dijo Ángela rompiendo el silencio y mirándome, yo solo asentí para que continuara- dijiste "no quiero que nos haga daño una vez mas" ¿te a golpeado Charlie?

-si- dije muy bajo y baje la cabeza con tristeza

- no lo puedo creer, pensé que te habías caído, pero nunca pensé que te golpeara, el no es así, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-por que… -dije y sus palabras me hicieron detenerme- ¿como que pensaste que me había caído?

-tus golpes en la cara- dijo y me miro por el rabillo del ojo

-ooooh… -me había olvidado de que tenia golpes que delataban mi tragedia del día anterior.

-y entonces ¿por que lo ha echo?- dijo y descubrí que no preguntaba para chismear sino no por que en realidad se preocupaba- espera ¿dijiste "nos"?

Asta ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no había medido mis palabras y no tenia escapatoria, tenia que decirle.

- si, he dicho "nos"- dije con voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana y puede sentir su mirada en mi- me a golpeado por que descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Ángela freno de sopetón por la sorpresa asiendo que chocara con el tablero, por suerte y tenia el cinturón de seguridad.

- es de Edward, ¿verdad?- dijo con voz suave pero un así preocupada

- si- dije y descubrí que estaba otra vez llorando, si seguía así formaría mi propio mar.

-¿el lo sabe?

-no, se fue si saberlo

-¿lo iras a buscar?

-no, no quiero que lo sepa, mi bebe es solo mío y nada mas mío

-Bella, el tiene derecho a saberlo, a ser parte del crecimiento de su hijo

-el perdió ese derecho el día que se fue y me abandonó en el bosque, el día que me dijo que solo había sido un juego en el que había ganado, lo perdió dos días después de haberme entregado a el, ¡EL PERDIO ESE DERECHO!- dije enojada y llorando mares

-bien, no quiero que te pongas mal, así que lo voy a dejar a tu decisión- dijo con voz suave y arranco otra vez el carro mientras subía la velocidad para llegar mas rápido a nuestro destino

- lo siento, no debí gritarte- dije con voz apenada- se que el tiene derecho a saberlo pero lo conozco y si se entera de que estoy embarazada va a querer regresar a mi lado y no quiero que lo haga por lastima.

-¿y que pasaría si el solo quiere estar a lado de su hijo?- dijo con voz preocupado

- me dolería tenerlo cerca y no poder estar a su lado, y ese mismo dolor me mataría- respondí con voz rota

- entiendo, dos cosas complicadas y mal formadas, pero el bienestar de ti y tu hijo es lo mas importante.

Prendió el estéreo pero cubrir aquel silencio que había regresado y después de un rato lo apago y vi que habíamos llegado, solo faltaba llegar a el aeropuerto. Cuando dimos con el, nos bajamos y esta vez ella bajo la maleta sola.

Me espero mientras compraba mi boleto a Italia había leído de el y me pareció que era un buen lugar para volver a empezar, cuando regrese a su lado, nos sentamos en la sala de espera, mi vuelo despegaría en una hora

-¿te podre visitar?- dijo con voz temblorosa-¿me gustara conocer al pequeño?

En cuanto termino de hablar sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, al saber que ella quería a mi pequeño. Sonreí al sentir que mi hijo me daba una patadita que tome como un si de su parte

-claro, visítame las veces que quieras- dije y la abrasé- ¿te puedo pedir algo mas?

Si- dijo feliz

- no digas a donde voy, solo di que después de que me viste en tu casa, fuiste a dejar una carta para alguien en especial, y si te preguntan quien, solo di que la dejaste en el correo o inventa algo- dije con voz neutra- ¿lo aras?

-si, lo are-dijo y me volvió a abrazar- mantente en contacto conmigo, llámame y si puedes me mandas fotos de tu embarazo, por favor

- claro, pero si quieres tu también me puedes llamar

Nos quedamos platicando un rato del bebe, asta que escuchamos que el vuelo al fin despegaría, me levante y sin decir nada la abrasé

-nos vemos dentro de poco- dije con voz rota y con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella solo asintió y me di media vuelta para partir del lugar donde había ganado tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo que se quedaran conmigo para siempre. Empecé a caminar rumbo al avión con la cabeza cabizbaja, no quería que nadie se diera cuanta de que estaba llorando.

Cuando esta por llegar choque con alguien que iba caminando y caí al suelo junto con aquella persona, por instinto coloque mis manos en mi vientre. Había caído sobre un hombre, justo en estos momentos estaba sobre el.

Cuando me di cuenta de la posición en la que había caído me trate de levantar pero lo único que conseguí fue rodar para quedar de lado. Volví a tratar de levantarme pero sentí un mareo y volví a caer.

La persona con la que había chocado, ya estaba a mi lado observándome preocupado, me tomo por el brazo con una mano y la otra la puso en mi espalda para levantarme.

-gracias- dije con voz baja cundo estuve de pie- lo siento, no me fije por donde iba

-no es nada- dijo con voz baja, suave pero fuerte-no te preocupes, mi nombre es Damon Salvatore-dijo mientras me tendía una mano

Asta ese momento no me había fijado en el, era un muchacho no mayor de 20 años, guapo, de cabello y ojos negro, alto.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella- dije y tome su mano.

-le haces justicia a tu nombre- me sonroje de inmediato y aquella sonrisa que creía perdida estaba devuelta en mi rostro.

Su mirada era penetrante y me hacia sentir escalofríos por la columna provocando que me estremeciera. Sus ojos mostraban sinceridad, amor, cariño, protección, incredulidad y fastidio, pero estaba segura que yo no provocaba lo último, por que no me miraba a mí en ese momento.

-El vuelo numero 65 con destino a Italia, acaba de despegar, que pasen buenas tardes- dijo una voz por el altavoz.

La sonrisa que estaba hace unos momentos en mi rostro se había esfumado, al escuchar aquellas palabras, mi vuelo se había ido y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, tenia que esperar asta el próximo vuelo, exponiéndome a que Charlie me encuentre.

Damon me miro un poco preocupado, estoy segura que mi rostro no tenía la mejor expresión del mundo y a cualquiera le hubiera preocupado. Me tambalee un poco por un mareo y estuve a punto de caer otra vez, y me hubiera dado un buen golpe, sino hubiera sido por los brazos que estaban alrededor mío, tuve otro mareo pero en esta ocasión fue por no respirar correctamente, pues tenia aquellos penetrantes ojos sobre mi observándome con extrema preocupación.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me limite a negar con la cabeza y eso me provoco otro mareo- ok, vamos a sentarnos, no ¿sabes? Mejor vamos a la cafetería, sirve y comes algo, te has puesto muy pálida.

Puso un brazo en mi cintura y se agacho para recoger mi maleta, la tomo y me empezó a empujar rumbo a la cafetería, no me podía negar, no se que pasaba simplemente no le podía llevar la contraria, además que mas hacia, mi avión ya se había ido, solo faltaba disfrutar.

Por la ventana de cristales, observe alejarse la camioneta de Ángela, genial, no vio mi accidente, así que piensa que ya me fui. Eso me da un poco de tiempo extra para formular un plan.

**Ay algo que se me olvido mencionar el capitulo pasado y es: me siento fatal por que casi no recibí Review en el capitulo 4, y se que probablemente no les gusto para nada, pues no tenia mucha emoción, pero tratare que los próximos si.**

**Estaré publicando cada semana.**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =)**

**Ya saben a quien esta dedicado, a mis amigos, mi padre y a todas aquellas que leen esta loca historia, además de aquellas que aun siguen aquí después de que tarde un tiempo en actualizar.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo y de vampire diares no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Habíamos estado platicando durante mucho tiempo mientras se me pasaba el malestar, el me había contado su historia y no pude evita fijarme que en parte se parecía a la mía.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que el había sufrido igual que yo, se había enamorado dos veces y las dos lo habían abandonada, la primera había muerto por no se que cosa, y la segunda estaba con su hermano, Stefan.

Me había contado que tenia mucho dinero y aunque gastaba en cualquier capricho no se le acabaría nunca, y que por ese motivo y por el que la mujer a la que el amó estuviera con su hermano, decidió viajar para no complicarles la vida a los enamorados y que no sufrieran por el dolor de el.

A mi parecer era algo tierno y amable por su parte, me hubiera gustado que El hubiera peleado por nuestro amor, a pesar de todo los peligros, pero el se dio por vencido antes de empezar, y ahora me deja, lastimada, rota, sola, y sobre todo embarazada.

No sabia nada de cómo iba a ser todo esto del embarazo, pero llegaría asta el final y nada me impediría recuperar mi vida y tener en mis brazos a mi hermoso Bebe

Se me escapo una lagrima que recorrió mi mejilla y después de esa continuaron bajando varias mas, por suerte logre controlar lo demás y le limite a dejar escapar lagrimas, nada mas. Solo eso.

Damon se asusto de inmediato y se levanto de su silla para ponerse a mi lado y abrasarme, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y llore, llore asta que me sentí bien, no sabía que me pasaba pero estando en los brazos de Damon, me sentía segura y tranquila.

Eso era raro solo había sentido eso por una persona que en estos momentos se encontraba a millas de mi, seguramente disfrutando de su existencia y burlándose de lo ingenua que fui.

Pero con el era mas intenso, y seguía sin creerlo, el era prácticamente un extraño que acababa de conocer y me sentía feliz a su lado.

Me separe un poco de el pero con la cabeza agachada, mis brazos estaban en su cuello abrazándolo muy fuerte, me sorprende que no se hubiera quejado aun, sus manos estaban a mi alrededor, asiendo círculos en mi espalda, y de ves en cuando subía y bajaba.

El se separo un poco más y puso una de sus manos en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras que con la otra mano limpiaba el rastro que mis lágrimas había causado.

-no te preguntare si estas bien, eso ya lo se, lo que te voy a preguntar es el que te puso así o quien- dijo con voz dulce- ¿me lo dirás?

Yo solo asistí y por primera vez desde que me había abrazado, me fije de en donde estábamos, ya no estábamos en la mesa de hace un tiempo, sino que estábamos en una esquina de la cafetería, donde casi nadie nos podía escuchar y ver.

Era una mesa casi abandona nadie se percataba de ella y en ves de tener sillas como las demás mesas de la cafetería, esta tenia sillones. El estaba sentado en uno que daba hacia la pared, le estaba dando la espalda a las otras personas que estaban en la cafetería. A su lado estaba mi maleta y la de el, y yo… pues…mmm…me encontraba en su regazo, que extrañamente me hicieron sentir segura y para nada vergüenza, aunque puede sentir mis mejillas calientes.

Mire sus ojos y me perdí en ellos totalmente.

- me enamore, me hicieron muy feliz mientras estaba a mi lado, su familia se convirtió en la mía, hubo un accidente donde salí lastimada, su hermano se había descontrolado y termine siendo lanzada por el aire, caí sobre vidrio y termine con una gran cortada, me atendió su padre que es un doctor y al poco tiempo el me dijo que solo había sido un capricho y que no me amaba, luego el se fue y yo caí en depresión- tome un suspiro y puede ver que en sus ojos había enojo y dolor- me entere de algo extraño y casi imposible de suceder y mi padre no reacciono muy bien, me golpeo- dije tocando mi cicatriz en el rostro y el la miro y la preocupación se hiso presente en su rostro- eso sucedió ayer y yo intente huir de mi casa, pero al parecer mi vuelo ya salió.

El se quedo mirándome muy pensativo e indeciso, tuve la sensación de que me quería decir algo pero no sabia como o no estaba seguro en hacerlo.

De un momento para otro el se inclino, por un momento pensé que me iba a besar y lo quería, pero el problema es que no sabia casi nada de el, y que no estaba preparada aun para esto, aun lo amaba y no quería romper mi promesa de amarlo por siempre, pero realmente quería que me besara, mi yo interno y yo estábamos en una lucha, donde se estaba jugando lo que yo quería y lo que debía ser lo correcto.

Pero a unos milímetros de sus labios eso que mas daba, solo quería sentir la suavidad de sus labios, quería probar esos labios tan provocadores que hacían brincar mi corazón, que por cierto pensé que ya no lo tenia asta ahora.

El miro mis ojos y no se que vio en ellos que se detuvo y solo me atrajo hacia el, solo que con su mano puso mi cabeza en su hombro y me abrazo mas fuerte, suspire de alivio, no quería hacerle y hacerme ilusiones. Pero a la vez me sentía decepcionada, quería esos labios sobre los míos y probar su prometedor sabor.

-que te parece cambiar tu destino- me dijo después de un rato de silencio-¿te apetecería acompañarme a visitar a mi hermano?

Su propuesta me sorprendió, no sabia que hacer o decir. Mi vuelo ya se había ido y no me quería encontrarme con mi padre, no quería pasar otra vez por aquel infierno. Me separe de el y lo mire atentamente, quería encontrar algún signo que me indicara que solo lo hacia por cortesía o que era una broma, pero solo pude encontrar ilusión y esperanza en sus ojos.

-yo… en… donde… que…- estaba en shock, que asta incoherencias decía, sacudí la cabeza- ¿A dónde vas?... ¿es en serio todo esto?

-voy a Mystic Fall y si es en serio- dijo con voz suave- me gustaría viajar contigo, conocerte y que me conozcas, que conozcas a mi hermano, ¿Qué dices?

-si… ¡CLARO!-dije, bueno mas bien grite, muy feliz y luego la realidad me callo de golpe-mmm… lo que pasa es que… no… puedo… todos mis ahorros se fueron en el pasaje que perdí y…

No me dejo continuar, puso un dedo en mi boca y nos levanto, tomo nuestras maletas con una mano y la otra la coloca alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco a el, salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigió a el mostrador, hiso fila, trate de saber que trataba de hacer pero simplemente no lo sabia, probablemente trataría de cambiar mi pasaje por otro, no lo se bien.

Cuando toco nuestra turno, soltó las maletas y me rodeo con los brazos, sentí mis mejillas arder por el acto así que escondí mi rostro en su pecho, no quería que me viera sonrojada, sabia que debía tener el color de mil jitomates en el rostro. Empezó a hablar con la recepcionista. Pero unas palabras captaron mi atención y levante la mirada para ver su rostro que parecía alegre.

-tiene suerte señores- dijo le recepcionista con voz suave- solo quedan dos pasajes ¿los quieren?

-por supuesto- dijo Damon y de su billetera saco una tarjeta de crédito dorada- aquí tiene

-bien, el vuelo sale en media hora ¿a que nombre pongo los pasajes, señor?- pregunto

- a mi nombre- contesto Damon viéndome a los ojos- por favor

-¿al los dos?- volvió a preguntar- ¿o quiere que ponga el nombre de su esposa, señor?- dijo la recesionista mirándome con una sonrisa

Me puse de mil colores al caer en la cuenta que se refería a mí, Damon se acercó a mi oído y susurro con voz suave y baja solo para mí

-¿tu que dices? ¿Te molestaría que lo apuntaran así?- me dijo con ojos divertidos, pero percibí una chispa de ilusión.

Volteé a ver a la recepcionista y asentí

-bien entonces ¿me podría dar su nombre?

-Marie- dije y me pareció buena idea, nadie me decía así, ya era tiempo de un cambio, ya nada de Bella.

Me abraza mas a Damon y lo mire a los ojos y en ellos había confusión y alegría, con un toque de ¿amor? Bien el dijo que siguiera con mi vida y eso iba a hacer, seguiría con ella, ya no seria Bella Swan, no ya no. Cambiare y lo are por mi y mi hijo. De repente me acorde que no le había dicho nada a Damon de que estaba embarazada, tenia que decirle, no podía hacerle ilusiones tan profundas.

La recepcionista nos dio los pasajes y nos dirigimos a nuestro avión. Cuando iba a preguntar en donde nos íbamos a sentar, el me guio asta la parte delantera y pasamos una puerta, dando una visión hermosa e inmediatamente supe que estábamos en primera clase. Me voltee a el y le hice una pregunta silenciosa, el solo se encogió de hombros y me dio un pequeño empujón para avanzar.

Nos toco en una ventanilla y le pedí de favor que me dejar justo a lado de esta, y el asedio gustoso. Estuvimos platicando de cualquier cosa, y me estaba dando cuenta de que teníamos cosas en común pero también en contra. Pero aun así algo en mi corazón me decía que no me alejara de el, que no lo lastimara.

Cuando el avión estaba despegando, me asuste con los movimientos bruscos, y en un momento sentí los brazos fuertes de Damon a mi alrededor, que estaba susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, empecé a sentir mucho sueño y para mi vergüenza se me escapo un bostezo.

Damon se separa de mi y me miro con ojos divertidos, llamo a la sobrecargo y pidió una almohada y una manta. Cuando el sobrecargo regreso Damon le agradeció y esta se retiro. Me volvió a abrazar, y volví a bostezar. Paso una mano por debajo de mis rodillas y la otra la puso en mi espalda, me levanto con facilidad, mucha facilidad para mi sorpresa y me sentó en su regazo, luego me acorruco, yo no hice otra cosa mas que abrazarme a el dejarme llevar por el sueño

-duerme, mi amor- dijo Damon y eso me hizo sonreír por un momento, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que me había dicho me puse colorada y por alguna razón que no entendí sonreí mas y me abrase mas a el- no se que me has hecho pero ya esta en mi corazón, y se que no es el momento, y se que tu no estas aun preparada para algo mas conmigo, pero lo tengo que decir… te empiezo a querer mas y no es amistad lo que siento, sino amor…Isabella Marie… Te amo

Por un momento me asuste, aun yo amaba a El pero el ya no estaba muy lejos, seguramente con jugando con otra, o quizá y en realidad ya tenia pareja y solo me había utilizado para sus fines.

Además estaba Damon y este nuevo sentimiento que tenia hacia el, uno muy fuerte y dulce. Era amor, lo que sentía, pero aun así no se comparaba con el que asta ase poco sentí. Damon y yo nos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad en el amor y me la iba a dar, olvidaría todo el dolor y me dedicaría a ser feliz, pero para eso le tendría que decir toso, absolutamente TODO.

-nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Damon, los dos, además de que de alguna forma tu también te as ganado un lugar en mi corazón y… también… Te amo- dije roja de la vergüenza- pero tal vez cambies de opinión al saber todos los detalles de mi historia…

- eso será después, hablaremos y todo, lo que importa es que duermas.- me dijo en un susurro y en sus ojos solo había amor.

Me acerque a los labios de el mientras lo miraba a los ojos, donde tenia un brillo muy hermoso y hipnotizador. El se acerco mas y poso su labios sobre los míos, eran dulces, fuertes y suaves. El beso que empezó como solo un rose se convirtió en uno mas apasionado pero a la vez dulce y calmado, nunca había dado un beso así. Siempre había estado cuidadosa con cada uno de mis movimientos, y este beso no tenia nada de cuidadoso.

Era un beso cómodo y bien correspondido, un beso que me hacia delirar y pedir mas, esta vez no besaba a un vampiro preocupado por mi seguridad, no, esta vez besaba a el perfecto "sin limites"

-duerme, luego hablaremos- solo asentí y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, el sueño empezó a hacer efecto y me pesaban los ojos- pero digas lo que digas, no me alejare de ti lado, no ahora que he encontrado a el amor, no podría hacerlo, no importa lo que pase…

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en la profunda oscuridad a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando. Pero con algo diferente, ya no tenia miedo a aquellas pesadillas que me lastimaban con cada imagen de el. Con cada palabra, no, ya no eran tan temibles, y no lo serian mientras estuviera en brazos del que ahora me sostenía.

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Se aceptan de todo, gritos y de mas, me porte muy mal al no actualizar toda una semana y se que las defraude pero la verdad no pude publicar, se me hizo imposible. Además de que la ultima vez que publique fueron dos y me había quedado sin reservas, lo siento mucho, no son escusas.**

**Bien aclarando una duda de una de mis queridas lectoras, ****qaroinlove****, yo pienso dejar las características comunes de cada personaje y solo voy a modificar un poco, un ejemplo seria el de Damon, su comportamiento con Bella en muy agradable, trate de poner a un Damon preocupado y con mucho amor por dar, aunque no se si me quedo bien. También quiero dejar sus características como vampiros igual, algo así como dos razas diferentes, pienso yo que eso le dará un poco de misterio, pero ustedes chics ¿que opinan?**

**Además aclaro otra duda, en el otro capi, nuestro querido Edward dejo sorprendida a una de las lectoras y creo que también a otras, el echo de que se rindieran solo por el final de la visión de Alice, y les daré una pista, como dijo Alice, fíjense en el final de la visión, ¿Qué escucho? Solo espero que me contesten.**

**Querida ****Cullen Lorena**** necesito un favor, estoy planeando una sorpresa, por lo mismo me gustaría que me contactaras. Por favor serias de mucha ayuda.**

**Afroditacullen**** no te preocupes ya vendrá el Pov de Damon, se me esta complicando un poco pero si vendrá. No se que es lo que te paso en el brazo pero de corazón espero y que te recuperes.**

**Chicas les tengo una noticia mi correo a estado mal escrito todo este tiempo, lo siento, pero ya esta corregido.**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =)**

**Ya saben a quien esta dedicado, a mis amigos, mi padre y a todas aquellas que leen esta loca historia, además de aquellas que aun siguen aquí después de que tarde un tiempo en actualizar.**

**ACLARACION: Como saben este fic también estaba dedicado a una persona que asta ase mucho era mi amigo, pero por situaciones lo dejo de ser, por lo tanto este fic ya no es dedicado a el, pero por fines de respeto no mencionare su nombre y también por que me siento mal asiendo esto, aunque los que me conozcan ya saben quien es.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo y de vampire diares no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 8**

_Llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro con listones negros en los bordes y en algunos lugares de la falda dándole la forma de pequeñas flores, llevaba zapatillas con un pequeño tacón, pero lo suficientemente bajo para caminar sin tropezarme._

_Por alguna razón que no entendía empecé a correr y dar vueltas por todo el claro, mientras reía. Estaba feliz, muy feliz._

_Había un buen clima, había mucho sol y me pareció ver un arcoíris en una de las tantas vueltas que había dado. Pero de repente todo se torno oscuro y aquella felicidad que había tenido se había esfumado para entrar en mí el pánico._

_De algún lugar del bosque, se escuchaban susurros, los cuales no entendía, me deje guiar por aquellas voces que me llamaban. Pero mientras mas caminaba la desesperación me invadía y empezaba a ir mas rápido, asta que la desesperación fue tanta que empezaba a correr ingresando en lo oscuro del bosque._

_Hubo muchas caídas en mi recorrido, y mientras mas corría aquella dulce voz desaparecía, obligándome a ir mas rápido para encontrar al dueño de aquella voz. El cansancio me estaba venciendo y poco a poco esta yendo mas lento, asta que al fin pare._

_Todo estaba bastante silencioso, y aquella voz había desaparecido, derrotada y cansada me tire al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire. La oscuridad me abrazaba cada segundo que pasaba y el frio se había instalado el aquel solitario lugar asiendo que tiritará del frio._

_Escuche pasos cerca de mi pero no me moví un centímetro, estaba muy cansada para hacerlo, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca haciendo eco en todo el bosque y en mis oídos, aquella persona ya se encontraba a varios metros detrás de mi._

_-Bella- fue apenas un susurro que apenas había escuchado._

_Lo mas que me sorprendió fue escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada que ya había olvidado, me levante rápidamente para ver aquel hombre que me había echo la persona mas feliz del mundo pero al mismo tiempo también la mas infeliz._

_Empecé a caminar hacia el pero dio los pasos que yo había dado hacia atrás, eso me lastimo, lo único que quería era abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que todo había estado bien, pero al parecer le no lo quería así._

_Di otro paso más pero el retrocedió, y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que su familia estaba atrás de el, mirándome seriamente al igual que Edward. Rosalie se empezó a acercar a mi con los brazos extendidos, como si esperara que le entregara algo, pero ¿Qué?_

_Intente caminar hacia ella hipnotizada por sus penetrantes ojos, lo cuales tenían una chispa de ilusión que me desconcertó, pero antes de dar el paso que estaba a punto de dar, observe a su familia y cada una de sus expresiones._

_Carlisle tenia aquella expresión que indicaba que tenia curiosidad por aquello que considerara científico, Jasper con arrepentimiento y ilusión, Alice con aquella expresión que indicaba que era hora de ir de compras, Esme tenia una expresión que aun no descifraba bien, Emmet tenia una expresión divertida y por ultimo Él, que tenia una expresión dolida y esperanzada._

_Aquella expresión de dolor me dio las fuerzas para caminar pero algo me detuvo, Damon me estaba abrazando diciéndome que no les hiciera caso, que no se lo entregara, pero ¿que les iba a entregar? Me abrase a el y di aquellos pasos que había dado hacia atrás con el a mi lado._

_Sentí dos presencias a tras de mi, pero no me volteé a verlos, Damon puso algo en mis brazos que yo gustosa lo recibí pero no me fije que era por que estaba observando a los Cullen que me pedían que se lo entregara y cada vez se veían mas desesperados y enojados, pero ¿Qué querían que les diera? Yo no tenia ya nada que ofrecerles ¿o si?_

_Observe a Rosalie que me miraba con anhelo en los ojos y observaba lo que tenia en mis brazos, tenia miedo de que si bajaba la mirada y observara lo que sostenía, ellos se acercarían, pero ¿porque tenia miedo? La curiosidad pudo más conmigo y volteé a ver aquello que tanto abrazaba, aquello que tanto quería que les diera._

_Mi mirada se clavo en unos ojos marrones claros con destellos de azul en las orillas, era un pequeño niño en mis brazos mirándome alegremente y con diversión, tenia una cara angelical y su cabello era de color broncíneo oscuro con pequeños chinos cubriéndole la frente, era tan tierno que no puede apartar la vista de el, asta que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos bruscamente, haciendo que el niño llorara de susto._

_Me volvían a decir que se los entregara, pero ¿Qué? Aun no sabía que querían. Escuche a Damon gruñir y correr hacia Rosalie a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia ella para impedir que diera un paso mas, eso me desconcertó, desde cuando Damon corría de esa forma, algo me decía que el no era un humano, pero el no era un vampiro, claro que no lo era, ¿o si?_

_Damon volteo a verme y sus ojos negros como el carbón me indico que si era un vampiro, mi vampiro, el que me había ayudado a superar aquello que tanto me había lastimado. Observe una vez mas a los que en algún momento fueron mi familia y todos tenían la vista fija en el bebe que tenia en mis brezos, mi bebe._

_Algo hizo clic en mí, cuando me di cuenta de lo que querían, ellos querían una vez mas hacerme sufrir, me querían verme derrotada, no les gustaba verme feliz, eso ya estaba comprobado._

_Ellos querían a mi bebe. _

_Y yo no se lo iba a dar, no, yo no daría a mi razón de la existencia, no mi pequeño, yo daría todo por el, por ese pequeño que desde el día que me entere que vendría robo mi corazón, aun sin conocerlo._

_-Bella- una voz dulce y suave resonaba por todo el bosque, una voz que no tenía un ponto determinado, pero esa voz yo la conocía y no sabía como ir tras ella._

Sentí un leve movimiento, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que despertara de aquella pesadilla. Trate de abrir los ojos pero veía todo borroso, pestañe varias veces mas y después lleve una de mis manos a mis ojos y frotarla contra ellos.

Y fue entonces que comprendí que veía borroso por las lágrimas que mis ojos derramaron mientras dormía.

-pensé que no despertarías- dijo aquella voz dulce- me tenias muy preocupado

Reconocí la voz de inmediato y me abrase a el con fuerza, mientras tratada de no sucumbir al dolor de los recuerdos, pero extrañamente no dolía como otras veces, eso era un progreso. Quise comprobarlo y empecé a recordar aquel sueño que me puso los pelos de punta, poco a poco pasaban las imágenes de la última pesadilla y afortunadamente ya no dolía como otras veces ya era soportable. Cuando ya iba al final mi atención se concentró en una de las tantas escenas, un nuevo vampiro en mi sueño, algo que nunca había pasado, algo que me sorprendió, nunca me imagine ver a Damon como un vampiro. Pero solo era un sueño

-mi vampiro- susurre muy pero muy bajo- mi valiente vampiro

Damon se tenso en mis brazos y escuche como el aire se le escapaba. El me había escuchado, eso era imposible, lo había dicho en un tono demasiado bajo, eso quería decir que el si era un vampiro, pero como, no puede ser un vampiro, no el no.

-no sabia que estabas embarazada- susurro el en mi oído, pero la tensión seguía allí.

No recordaba que yo hablaba mientras dormía, el había escuchado todo lo que yo había dicho y lo peor yo no sabia que era lo que había dicho, sentí una mano acariciaba la zona de mi vientre con dulzura. Separe mi cabeza de su cuello y lo observe a los ojos, definitivamente el era un vampiro, como no me había dado cuenta, los ojos negros como el carbón, tez blanca y tiene fuerza que mas pruebas quería, lo principal era sabe la dieta de el.

Pero no podía ser yo había huido de forks para no estar en el peligró, y con que me encuentro, con otro vampiro, lo peor es que me estaba enamorando de el, yo no podía permitir estar cerca de otro vampiro, ¿y si me causa mas daño? ¿Y si solo quiere jugar conmigo como lo hizo el? No yo definitivamente no estaría con el, ¿o si?

Ya no tenia las fuerzas de huir de nuevo, de volver a sufrir, ya no tenia fuerzas para el daño, no quiero huir de el, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

El volteo la cabeza y me miro a mis ojos, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y tuve la extraña necesidad de besarlo. Me incline un poco observando sus labios primero y después a sus ojos, el comprendió el mensaje y también se inclino, me miro a los ojos y después los cerro acortando el espacio que había entre nosotros, sus labios eran dulces y tiernos, pero a la ves eran fuertes y salvajes, una exquisita combinación.

Nos separamos por mi falta de aire y después de mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle, baje la mirada a donde aun seguía su mano, di un pequeño brinco al ver que mi vientre ya estaba más grande, ¿Cómo era posible? Yo a penas tenía unas semanas y ya me veía de unos tres o cuatro meses ¿Pero como?

-y yo no sabia que tu eras un vampiro- susurre y sentí como el se tenso y puso su mano en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Su rostro era un perfecto poema, sus ojos tenían preocupación y miedo, mientras que en su boca había una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?- dijo con voz divertida pero pude escuchar un toque de preocupación además de tener la voz temblorosa

-se lo que eres, no me había dado cuenta antes simplemente por que estaba preocupada por mi padre- vi que iba a replicar y lo calle poniendo un dedo en su boca- y antes de que digas algo, te explicare el porque lo se, bien yo se lo que eres por que conocí a unos cuantos de ellos, una familia completa, o un aquerrale, como gustes llamarlos, conviví con ellos durante un tiempo y… bueno el chico del que me enamore y me rompió el corazón era uno de ellos, además de el es el padre de mi pequeño- dije señalando mi vientre y acariciarlo con ternura- pero no quiero que sepa que estoy esperando un hijo de el, no quiero que me lo arrebate de las manos…

Dije todo si tan rápido que durante un momento dude de si lo había escuchado todo sin problemas, sus ojos se habían oscurecido aun más, y toda su cara me decía que estaba preocupada

-no te hicieron daño, ¿verdad?- dijo con un susurro temeroso, se había rendido.

-ellos jamás me mordieron, pero…- dije y baje mi mirada y tome la mano donde estaba aquella cicatriz- ase unos meses unos nómadas irrumpieron en el pueblo donde vivía y yo me encontraba con ellos, los vampiros me olieron y empezaron una casería, donde el objetivo era yo, uno de ellos me engaño diciendo que tenia a mi madre y yo fui a rescatarla, jamás la tubo con el, pero bueno…

Deje la frase incompleta y levante la mano junto con mi cabeza, el observo mi mano y su rostro se distorsiono en el enojo. Me apresure a decir lo que tanto quería escuchar

-afortunadamente, me salvaron- dije y su cara se relajo

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar, no sabíamos que decir o hacer. Estuvimos mirando a la nada durante un muy buen rato, me canse de esperar a que digiera algo, pero yo no hablaría, aun no, así que recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y mi mano la coloque en mi vientre.

No sabia el porque tenia un estomago tan grande, cuando apenes unos días y me acabo de enterar de que estoy embarazada, ¿será que su desarrollo es mas avanzado por tener en a un padre vampiro? ¿Será eso posible? Si su desarrollo es rápido, entonces que me puedo esperar de esto.

Ahora que lo pienso si su desarrollo es veloz por tener a como padre a un vampiro, entonces ¿el será un vampiro? ¿O será como yo? Solo espero que no le herede mi torpeza. Le tendría que preguntar a Damon que es lo que me espera de ahora en adelante.

Aun no decíamos nada y eso me estaba provocando mucho sueño, pero no quería dormir, aun no, tenia que saber que es lo que piensa de esto, así sabré si seguirá a mi lado o me abandonara, pero si decide irse ya estoy preparada.

-¿nunca les tuviste miedo?- pregunto Damon rompiendo el incomodo silencio- me refiero a si te tenían a su lado en contra de tu voluntad.

-no jamás, al contrario trataron de alejarme para no correr peligros, tanto ellos como yo, tenían a un nuevo integrante en su dieta y le costaba trabajo estar cerca de los humanos, pero aun así nunca me mordió.

-¿dieta? No entiendo, me puedes explicar por favor- dijo un poco avergonzado, o eso creo.

-mmm… bueno ya sabes… me refiero a como… se alimentan- dije con voz nerviosa, aun no sabia como se alimentaba, pero por el hecho de estar aquí a mi lado, abrazándome, supongo que es vegetariano, y tiene un muy buen autocontrol, supongo.

-ooh… y ¿Cómo se alimentan?- dijo un poco intrigado y ¿preocupado?

-animal- dije casi si voz

El se puso serio en ese momento pero no supe por que, cuando iba a preguntar el avión se movió bruscamente asiendo que casi callera al sueño, pero afortunadamente Damon estaba allí y me sostuvo, me abraza a el con fuerza por el miedo que tenia en ese momento, el separa mi rostro de su cuello y me miro a los ojos para después juntar sus labios con los míos, haciendo que olvidara a el avión junto con los pasajeros y sus movimientos, solo existíamos el y yo.

Se separo de mi con la respiración entrecortada, habíamos estado besándonos por mucho tiempo, lo que provocó que nos quedáramos si aire, pero ¿Cómo era posible que el se quedara sin aire? El es un vampiro, no me moleste en preguntarle, por que recordé las veces en el que el respiraba igual, y cuando le había preguntado el simplemente respondió que era por el beso y en parte por la sed que en ese mo0meto sentía.

El avión volvió a moverse bruscamente y me sostuve a Damon para evitar caer al suelo, el me sostuvo colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura y la otra en mi vientre, empezó a dar pequeños círculos alrededor de el, con demasiada suavidad y ternura eso me desarmo por completo y me abrase a el mas fuerte escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y besándolo de ves en cuando, el soltaba suspiros entrecortados, asiendo que me pusiera colorada. El silencio me estaba matando, literalmente, así que decidí romper el silencio con una de mis intrigas.

-¿sigues pensando quedarte a mi lado, sabiendo que estoy embarazada de otro, y que además es un vampiro?-dije rápido y con voz nerviosa, no quería escuchar la respuesta, no quería volver a sufrir otra vez

El se quedo en silencio meditando su respuesta pero solo fue un momento, por que a los segundos siguientes el separo mi cara de su cuello y me beso con demasiada ternura, la mano que estaba en mi vientre subió a mi cuello y ahí la sostuvo, la otra bajo a la mitad de mi espalda y me pego a su cuerpo aun mas, tanto que ya me estaba doliendo un poco mi lado derecho de cuerpo.

-no tengo nada que pensar, yo se lo que quiero y lo que quiero es estar a tu lado- dijo con ternura después de separarse de mi- la pregunta aquí es ¿tu seguirás conmigo después de saber que te encuentras con otro vampiro?

-no tengo nada que pensar, se lo que quiero- dije tratando en vano en imitar su voz, cosa que lo hizo sonreír y soltar unas risitas

Me beso y al separarse miro mi ya abultado vientre y lo acaricio, frunció un poco el cejo y me miro, no se que vio en el que sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y me miraba con preocupación, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Algo le pasaba a mi bebe? ¿Que tiene mi bebe? Solo espero que no sea nada malo, por que yo movería cielo y tierra para poder que no tuvieran nada malo. Estoy dispuesta a todo.

Empezó a decir algo pero yo no lo podía escuchar y aparte mi visión se empezaba a tornar demasiado borrosa y a la vez un poco oscura. De pronto simplemente ya no vi nada y todo se torno oscuro.

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Maelilautner96**** me encanto tu Review, graxias y no es nada la verdad yo también ya quería a Damon en la historia.**

**Srta de Malfoy ****sobre tu pagina, debo confesarte de que no estoy muy segura, pues la verdad apenas empiezo y no creo que mi historia sea buena, además de que me preocupa el hecho de que tenga problemas con esta pagina si publico en otro lado la misma ¿eso es posible? Mira por mi esta bien pero antes quiero estar segura si no tendremos problemas. **

**Afroditacullen y alee Malfoy Cullen**** la verdad si no me dicen yo ni encuentra de que el romance va rápido, pero la inspiración me vino de golpe lo escribí, no reacciono como se debe cuando tengo un teclado enfrente de mí.**

**Mechiikagome**** que son esas palabras tan elevadas =) no te creas, yo también las utilizo aunque la verdad no las escribo, jajaja =)**

**AnGeL CuLiEn ****te soy sincera, me encanto mucho el echo de ser la primera a la que le dejas un Review, me alegra que ya no seas… mmm… bueno ya sabes… si lo digo las demás pensaran otra cosa, cuando es otra =) gracias por leerme y sobre todo por tu consejo, la verdad no sabia que iba hacer con el y tu idea me a ayudado un buen, gracias. Con respecta a los bebes are lo que pueda y sobre Damon… pues tendrás que esperar un rato mas. Gracias por todo y me encantaría tener tu correo, no solo para compartir ideas si no para charlar un rato, creo que e encontrado una amiga en ti =) si tu lo permites, claro esta.**

**Aiixa-salvaore-cullen**** la visión de Alice tiene un punto clave para los siguientes capítulos, si no lo as encontrado solo te digo que pongas atención en el final específicamente en los latidos. La verdad yo también tengo celos de Bella, y te confieso que el Damon creado tiene parte de mi príncipe azul, jajaja =)**

**Apenas estoy empezando a hacer el Pov de Damon, pero una fabulosa persona que dejo si Review dijo que le gustaría ver el Pov de Edward, pero la verdad yo no lo avía pensado, ustedes que dicen, ¿lo hago o no lo hago?**

**Respecto a Edward, si aparecerá mas adelante aunque la verdad no se como. ¿Alguna idea?**

**Aun tengo un débete donde se expone si son DOS bebes o TRES o quizá UNO y el como serán, ya saben características, y también se expone el si serán gemelos o mellizos, no lo se aun. Ayúdenme, díganme que quieren.**

**NOTA: Chicas les tengo una noticia mi correo a estado mal escrito todo este tiempo, lo siento, pero ya esta corregido.**

**PD: ¿alguien se dio cuenta de que use mucho las palabras verdad y sincera? Eso es loko =)**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =)**

**Ya saben a quien esta dedicado, a mis amigos, mi padre y a todas aquellas que leen esta loca historia, además de aquellas que aun siguen aquí después de que tarde un tiempo en actualizar.**

**La aclaración ya la saben.**

**Además este pov esta dedicado a una lectora que se a convertido en mi amiga y espero que siga asi, Lorena Cullen, además de que ella me ayudo a escribir este capitulo, esperamos y que les guste =)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo y de vampire diares no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Damon**

Mi viaje había sido un total fracaso, el intento de olvidarla me dejaba totalmente desarmado, pero debo de admitir que aunque hice lo mismo que siempre hago a donde voy o donde me encuentro fue divertido.

Cada día era una mujer nueva con quien me divertía, se que todas tienen lo mismo y sirven para lo mismo, pero la verdad todas tienen sus formas de complacer, ya sea dejando a nosotros los hombres el control de todo, siendo tímidas, salvajes, innovadoras, o las chicas valientes que le vale y toma el control de todo.

En mi recorrido bebí de diferentes muchacha, e observado que mientras más jóvenes mas dulce es su esencia, y un que con Caroline me divertí dominándola a todo lo que daba, y me alimentaba de ella, no se compara con los diferentes tipos de sangres.

Me estoy hartando de estar dando solo vueltas por el mundo, es mas divertido estar molestando a mi hermano, y aunque me duela estar cerca de Elena, voy a estar cerca de ellos, observándoles y burlándome de ellos, se que ella ya esta casada con el y que pronto la convertirá en una eterna dama, pero eso no quita el echo de haber estado enamorado de ella, pero ya entendí y se que ella no me quiere mas que a un hermano, pero que ni a un amigo le llego, no al menos a que cambie, y eso no sucederá, amo mi forma de ser.

Decidido me voy a Mystic Fall con mi hermano, solo espero que no me hagan espera como en el vuelo de Italia, aunque tengo que admitir que la administradora sabia como moverse y que hacer, que ingenua.

Bien tengo que ir a comprar el boleto.

Empecé a caminar rumbo a la recepción (no se si así se les llaman) y cuando estoy a solo unos metros de distancia, con que me encuentro, con un total distraído, ¡oh no! Es una distraída, bueno quizás tengo un buen rato, manos a la obra.

Me deje llevar por aquella persona al suelo, haciendo que callera encima mío, así averiguaría que tipo de muchacha es esta, si es tímida se quitara inmediatamente, y si es lanzada, se ara la que no puede levantarse y caerá encima mío otra vez tratando de que la levantara yo. Haber que tipo es.

Bien creo que es lanzada, aunque la verdad me estoy preocupando, no se mueve ni nada, se abra golpeado o algo así, espero y que no sangre por que si no, adiós diversión. Bien la voy a levantar yo, moví mis manos a su cadera pero cuando las iba a colocar en esa zona ella bruscamente trato de levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar a lado mío, me senté en el suelo para observarla mejor y ver si valía la pena, pero…

Todo lo que me rodeaba se convirtió a nada, y lo único que en este momento me importaba era ella, se veía un poco desorientada y pálida, tenia una cicatriz resiente en la frente y se veía que no había dormido en días. A pesar de todo ella era un ser muy hermoso, quizás y asta Katherine y Elena se quedan muy cortas a su lado, su pelo y ojos de color café eran sorprendentes, jamás había vista algo así, y eso que e vivido y viajado mucho.

Trato de levantarse otra vez pero no lo consiguió, y volvió al suelo produciendo un sonido hueco, me levante rápidamente para atenderla, realmente se veía mal, por alguna razón no me importaba ya nada, lo único que me importaba es que este bien. Me vale lo que piensen. Pase una mano por su espalda y me sorprendí de lo cálida que era, ase tiempo que no sentía algo así, la tome por su suave brazo y la levante, la sostuve asta que me fije que ya no caería.

-gracias- dijo con una hermosa voz que me dejo alucinando- lo siento, no me fije por donde iba.

Definitivamente su voz era hermosa, pero más hermosa era ella, pero ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así, ni siquiera con Elena llegue a pensar eso.

-nos es nada- no sabia que decir así que improvise-no te preocupes, mi nombre es Damon Salvatore- estire mi mano hacia ella

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, ella era tan suave y cálida que me daban ganas de besarla y abrazarla.

-le haces justicia a tu nombre- un momento ¿yo había dicho eso?

No pensé que se fuera a sonrojar y aparte sonriera, eso me dejo claro que ella no era lanzada, además que mas da la diversión si puedo estar a su lado platicando y asiéndola sonrojar, eso es mas divertido y placentero de alguna forma. Mientras la observaba puede ver como se sacudía levemente por un escalofrió. Ella hacia en mi todo lo que nunca creí jamás sentir, ella me producía una sincera confianza y por ella aria todo, le entregaría todo, es sensacional, pero se que si la llevó conmigo a Mystic Fall sin que ella lo quiera me empezara a fastidiar, le tendré que preguntar, pero el problema es el que no se si quiera, ¿y si tiene ya planes?, o ¿si ya tiene novio? Quizá esposo, eche un rápido vistazo a su mano y pude respirar tranquilo cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba anillo y ni siquiera había marca de el.

-El vuelo numero 65 con destino a Italia, acaba de despegar, que pasen buenas tardes- dijo una voz por el altavoz.

Ella había estado sonriendo asta que escucho aquel mensaje, quizá ella se dirigía a Italia y nuestra platica la había distraído haciendo que lo perdiera, una gran parte de mi se alegro de ese echo quizás pueda platicar con ella un rato asta que llegue el siguiente vuelo y ella se marchara, pero también esta el echo de que no me gusto verla triste y preocupada, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue el echo de que parecía ansiosa y con temor.

Bien que es lo que le puede pasar a mi Bella, un momento ¿yo acabo de decir mi Bella? Completamente me e vuelto loco, o tal vez tantas mujeres me estén destartalando.

Su rostro no tenia ya rastro de felicidad, todo lo contrario se veía preocupada y pálida, vi como se tambaleaba y se precipitaba al suelo pero no lo permití, no quería que se hiciera daño, observe como se mareaba otra vez y dejaba de respirar, eso me preocupo aun mas.

-¿te encuentra bien?- ella solo negó con la cabeza, y se puso un más pálida-ok, vamos a sentarnos, no ¿sabes? Mejor vamos a la cafetería, sirve y comes algo, te has puesto muy pálida.

Coloque mi mano en su cálida espalda y me agache para tomar nuestras maletas que se hallaban en el suelo, la guie hacia la cafetería empujándola suavemente, y agradecí completamente el echo de que no protestara. Vi como observa por la ventana y seguir con la vista un carro observe que era una mujer, probablemente te ella la había traído y no se había dado cuenta de que había tenido un pequeño accidente. Observe su cara otra vez por el rabillo del ojo y vi que sus ojos brillaban por un pequeño momento alegría.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, la senté en una de las mesas desocupadas que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, le compre algo nutritivo y que le ayudarían a recuperar las fuerzas. Me había echo platicar casi toda la conversación, pero no me importo simplemente quería que confiara en mi. Le conté mi historia omitiendo lo más importante y escalofriante, no quería que saliera corriendo asustada, o que se riera de mi por considerarme un completo loco.

Le conté sobre Elena y Katherine, y eso fue doloroso, tenia tiempo que no hablaba de ellas, y nunca había platicado así con nadie, y aun que no la conociera sabia que nunca me juzgaría y me escucharía asta el final. También le conté el por que había viajado tantas veces.

Sus ojos solo reflejaban amabilidad, comprensión y tristeza, observe como una lagrima recorría su pálida pero aun si sonrojada mejilla, y después de eso le siguieron mas y eso me preocupo mucho, ¿se abría lastimado? ¿Le dolía algo? ¿Dije algo que la hiso sentir mal? Me levante lo más rápido que pude pero lamentablemente tubo que ser a velocidad humana, que fastidio. La abrase y ella me correspondió enseguida, hundió su rostro en mi pecho y lloro.

Estuve esperando a que se tranquilizara, pero podía ver que todos en la cafetería nos veían cuchicheando entre ellos, eso me molesto y cuando vi que un niño de unos 14 años pasaba cerca de nosotros lo llame y le pedí de favor que si podía cargar las maletas asta una mesa que estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la vista de todos, el acepto y las levanto del suelo para empezar a caminar en dirección a la mesa. Cargué a Bella y la acerque mas a mi, eso se sintió bien, era como si ella llenara esa parte de mi que me hacia querer ser otra persona para poder estar a su lado, ella me hacia feliz, y no lo podía creer ella solo era una extraña y lo único que pienso es el protegerla. Camine con ella hacia aquella mesa donde ya se encontraban las maletas pero el muchacho ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Me senté en un sillón mientras colocaba a Bella en mis piernas la abrase mas fuerte pero con cuidado de no lastimarla, ella movió sus manos a mi cuello y me abrazo fuerte pero no tanto como para hacerme daño. Le empecé a hacer círculos en la espalda con el fin de tranquilizarla, pero queriendo conocer más esa zona subía y bajaba de vez en cuando.

Ella separo su hermosa cara de mi cuello y me observo avergonzada.

-no te preguntare si estas bien, eso ya lo se, lo que te voy a preguntar es el que te puso así o quien- dije con voz suave- ¿me lo dirás?

Solo asintio y empezó a observar a nuestro alrededor, vi confusión en su rostro, observo las demás mesas, la pared que estaba enfrente de nosotros, los sillones, nuestras maletas y por ultimo observo donde estaba sentada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa fuerte, me miro y eso fue como si me completar, sus ojos fueron tan intensos que me perdí en ellos.

- me enamore, me hicieron muy feliz mientras estaba a mi lado, su familia se convirtió en la mía, hubo un accidente donde salí lastimada, su hermano se había descontrolado y termine siendo lanzada por el aire, caí sobre vidrio y termine con una gran cortada, me atendió su padre que es un doctor y al poco tiempo el me dijo que solo había sido un capricho y que no me amaba, luego el se fue y yo caí en depresión- suspiro un momento, no podía creer que alguien le hiciera eso, pero eso me dolió pues es como si estuviera hablando de mi- me entere de algo extraño y casi imposible de suceder y mi padre no reacciono muy bien, me golpeo- dijo tocándose una cicatriz en su rostro, la mire y me preocupe - eso sucedió ayer y yo intente huir de mi casa, pero al parecer mi vuelo ya salió.

Me quede pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, quería que se viniera conmigo pero no sabia como decírselo, estaba por raptarla y todo si no se venia.

Pero será que tengo una oportunidad de estar a su lado, no, yo no tengo ese tipo de oportunidades, por mas que lo quiera y desee no se me dan este tipo de cosas, pero y si el destino me esta diciendo que ella es para mi y yo para ella, no, no puede ser yo nunca e creído en el destino, yo soy mi propio destino, yo digo lo que hago y lo que no, lo que se recordara y lo que se olvidara, yo destino y eso no va a cambiar. Pero aunque yo no lo quiera ella tiene que decidir esta vez, y formar su camino, al final ella es la que saldrá corriendo cuando se entere de lo que realmente soy.

Aunque, ay algo en lo que yo puedo decidir, algo de lo que si no hago no podre seguir tan calmado, lo necesito y se que ella también, por lo mismo quiero probar esos labios que se mueren por ser besados, no se si realmente lo quiera ella pero yo si lo quiero.

Ella se mordía el labio distraídamente, asiéndola ver más sexi de lo que ya es, pero ese simple movimiento despertó algo en mí, queriendo ser yo el que la muerda y dejarlo aun más rojo de lo que ya esta.

Se que soy prácticamente un extraño para ella pero yo siento que la conozco de toda la vida, observe sus dulces labios y no se que fue lo que paso que me hipnotizaron por completo, como si fueran un imán para mi me fui inclinando lentamente.

La quería besar como si no existiera el tiempo, como si ya no hubiera otro día, quería que me sintiera como siente el viento, quería besarla solo a ella, quería que ella también me besara y que con ese beso olvidara todo y a todas, que ese beso borrara todas la noches de diversión, simplemente quería que nos besáramos sin tener motivos.

Escuche como su corazón se aceleraba de la cercanía de nuestros rostros, un sonido que me hiso perder la cabeza y mirar sus lindos ojos, ojos que estaban inundados de inseguridad y indecisión, eso fue lo único que pudo que parara, no puedo después de mirar esos lindos ojos llenos con esos sentimientos.

Será mejor que no lo intente asta que ella este preparada, ella sufrió igual o mas que yo, por un amor no correspondido, y puede pensar que yo solo quiero jugar con ella como lo hizo el.

Solo pude mover mis manos, una la coloque en su cintura y la atraje mas a mi, si no podía probar sus labios por lo menos podía sentir su calor, y mi otra mano en su cabeza para atraer esta a mi hombro, escuche desde mi cuello como suspiraba, y pude sentir el cosquilleo que provocó su aliento en mi.

Salí mas de mis pensamientos mas por fuerza que de ganas y me centre en esta hermosa muchacha y en la propuesta que le iba ha hacer. Bueno tan sin quiera puedo preguntarle y dejarla escoger, es lo ultimo que queda, si ella acepta, entonces significa que podre pedirle mas adelante una oportunidad.

- que te parece cambiar tu destino- dije para empezar-¿te apetecería acompañarme a visitar a mi hermano?

Se separo de mí lentamente y me miro a los ojos buscando algo, pero solo se sorprendió mas.

-yo… en… donde… que…- estaba en shock eso se veía asta de lejos, después de eso sacudió la cabeza- ¿A dónde vas?... ¿es enserio todo esto?

-voy a Mystic Fall y si es en serio- dije - me gustaría viajar contigo, conocerte y que me conozcas, que conozcas a mi hermano, ¿Qué dices?

-si… ¡CLARO!-lo dijo gritando, se veía muy feliz y eso me encanto, me gustaba verla feliz, pero no se que paso que de repente se puso triste- mmm… lo que pasa es que… no… puedo… todos mis ahorros se fueron en el pasaje que perdí y…

Puse un dedo en su deliciosa boca impidiéndole continuar, la levante de mi regazo, tome nuestras maletas con una mano y la otra la coloque en su cintura acercándola mas a mi, la guie fuera de la cafetería para después ponernos en la fila donde se compraban los boletos, observe a mi preciosa dama y se veía confundida y calculadora, quizá estaba tratando de averiguar que tramaba.

Cuando fue nuestro turno, la rodee con mis brazos, la vi como se sonrojaba y escondía su rostro en mi pecho escondiéndose de mi. Empecé a hablar con la recepcionista, estuve unos segundos arreglando todo, eso parecía bien no había nada que me hiciera mas feliz que Bella.

Me alegro que mi niña no viera a la recepcionista, pues su cara era de asco, si seguía así, juro que de no me tentare y le arrancare el cuello

Después de un rato platicando con la recepcionista, levanto su rostro y me observo.

-tiene suerte señores- dijo le recepcionista con voz suave, tratando de engatusarme- solo quedan dos pasajes ¿los quieren?

-por supuesto- dije mientras sacaba la billetera y sacaba mi tarjeta de crédito- aquí tiene

-bien, el vuelo sale en media hora ¿a que nombre pongo los pasajes, señor?- pregunto

- a mi nombre- conteste distraídamente mientras observaba sus profundos ojos- por favor

-¿a los dos?- volvió a preguntar- ¿o quiere que ponga el nombre de su esposa, señor?

Se sonrojo adorablente cuando escucho lo que la recepcionista preguntaba. Me pareció divertido que pensara que estábamos casados, pero eso abría abierto en mi ya muerto corazón una ilusión imposible. Me acerque a su oído y baje el tono de mi voz para que solo ella lo escuchara. Su nombre y mi apellido sonaban bien. Isabella Salvatore.

-¿tu que dices? ¿Te molestaría que lo apuntaran así?

Volteo a ver a la recepcionista y asintió

-bien entonces ¿me podría dar su nombre?

-Marie

Eso me confundió, pensé que se llamaba Isabella, probablemente era otro nombre de ella, le tendré que preguntar mas adelante, ahora lo único que importaba es que ella había aceptado que le digieran que estaba casada conmigo. Se abrazo mas a mi y me observó a los ojos, ese abrazo me lleno de mor puro, y aunque era un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, eso es lo que sentía.

La recepcionista nos dio los pasajes y nos dirigimos a nuestro avión. La guie asta el área de la primera clase, se volteo hacia mi, preguntándome en silencio el por que y yo solo me encogí de hombros, dándole un pequeño empujón para que avanzara, que quería que hiciera ¿Qué la llevara en la segunda clase? Por supuesta que no, ella merecía mas que eso. Además yo ya estaba acostumbrado a residir lo mejor.

Me pidió estar a lado de la venta y accedí gustoso, por dos razones, la primera, yo le daría asta la fecha del fin del mundo, y la segunda, nunca me había gustado estar a lado de la ventanilla. Estuvimos platicando mientras el avión despegaba, y cuando lo hizo fue con movimientos mas bruscos de lo normal, observe como se aferraba a los antebrazos del asiento y su mirada daba signos de total temor, la abrase y empecé a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras, escuche como bostezaba, eso me pareció tierno y divertido a la vez.

Me separe lentamente de ella y la mire para después llamar a la sobrecargo y pedirle una almohada y una manta, cuando regreso le agradecí antes de que se marchara, la abrase otra vez y al parecer el sueño se hacia otra vez presente pues había vuelto a bostezar, pase una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y la otra la puse en su espalda, la levante de su asiento y la puse en mi regazo mientras se abrazaba a mi.

No quería que estuviera lejos de mi ni un momento, quería sentirla cerca, quería que me sintiera, quería muchas cosas que no podría obtener aun de ella, no mientras no me tuviera confianza, pero aun así no podía hacer nada mas, yo quería que escuchara lo que tanto siento desde que la vi, y eso podría ser posible.

-duerme, mi amor- dije para empezar, sentí como sonreía, pero después de unos segundos se sonrojo pero sonrió mas y se abrazo mas a mi, tenia que decirle, horita era el momento - no se que me has hecho pero ya esta en mi corazón, y se que no es el momento, y se que tu no estas aun preparada para algo mas conmigo, pero lo tengo que decir… te empiezo a querer mas y no es amistad lo que siento, sino amor…Isabella Marie… Te amo

Me asuste de que ella no sintiera nada por mi, de que mi mala suerte se hiciera presente y ella me rechazara como lo habían echo ellas,

-nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Damon, los dos, además de que de alguna forma tu también te as ganado un lugar en mi corazón y… también… Te amo- dijo roja de la vergüenza, pero me pareció adorable- pero tal vez cambies de opinión al saber todos los detalles de mi historia…

Cuando realmente entendí lo que ella me acababa de decir, me alegre mucho, ella tenia razón nos merecíamos una nueva oportunidad, pero me había dejado intrigado con lo ultimo, nada me iba a separar de ella, no importaba que fuera, aunque espero y que no fuera nada malo.

- eso será después, hablaremos y todo, lo que importa es que duermas.

Me miro a los ojos mientras se acercaba a mi, ¿ella quería que la besara? Bien, no lo iba a desperdiciar, llevaba un rato deseando hacerlo, me acerque a ella y rose mis labios con los de ella, eran suaves y dulces, justo como los había imaginado. Poco a poco el beso se fue transformando en algo mas apasionado pero aun así eso no le quitaba lo dulce y lo calmado.

-duerme, luego hablaremos- dije mientras me separaba de ella, ella solo asintio y se apoyo en mi, el sueño estaba asiendo de las suyas con ella otra vez- pero digas lo que digas, no me alejare de ti lado, no ahora que he encontrado a el amor, no podría hacerlo, no importa lo que pase…

Deje que mi voz se fuera apagando. Observe como cerraba los ojos con delicadeza y se dejaba guiar por el sueño. Se abrazo más fuerte a mí y yo la sostuve mas fuerte.

-ya no tengo miedo…

Dijimos los dos justos en un susurro y eso me sorprendió, pues ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, ola observe y vi tranquilidad en su rostro.

Una de sus manos que estaban alrededor de mi cuello, bajo asta su vientre y lo acaricio aun dormida

-estaremos bien… -volvió a susurrar

Eso me sorprendió a un mas ¿a que se refería? Escuche un latido débil, suave y pesado que provenía de mi Bella ¿pero como? ¿Que es ese sonido? Bueno, ya se que es, ¿pero de quien? Volvió acariciar su vientre y eso me intrigo mas, observe su vientre, lo acaricié y pareció abultado bajo mi palma. Abrí los ojos en grande cuando comprendí lo que pasaba.

Ella estaba embarazada.

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Maelilautner96**** graxias por tu consejo. Rose no es mala, solo que es bueno es ella, y acuérdate que solo fue un sueño, o casi.**

**AnGeL CuLiEn**** ya mande la solicitud solo falta que me aceptes =) y sobre lo otro m parece un bueno idea, vere que puedo hacer. Pero ya me diste una idea.**

**Cullen Lorena**** gracias por tu ayuda, pero ya era tarde cuando recibí el msj y ya no sabia como acomodarlo, espero y que no te moleste solo agregue un poco y lo que puse lo acomode en otra forma =) GRAXIAS**

**Una fabulosa persona que dejo si Review dijo que le gustaría ver el Pov de Edward, pero la verdad yo no lo avía pensado, ustedes que dicen, ¿lo hago o no lo hago?**

**Respecto a Edward, si aparecerá mas adelante aunque la verdad no se como. ¿Alguna idea?**

**Aun tengo un débete donde se expone si son DOS bebes o TRES o quizá UNO y el como serán, ya saben características, y también se expone el si serán gemelos o mellizos, no lo se aun. Ayúdenme, díganme que quieren.**

**NOTA: Chicas les tengo una noticia mi correo a estado mal escrito todo este tiempo, lo siento, pero ya esta corregido.**

**Lectoras + minino 10 Reviews = actualizaciones antes del martes**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

**Ya saben lo demás… esta dedicado a mis amigos, mi padre y a ustedes que leen esta loca historia.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo y de vampire diares no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Damon**

Como no me había dado cuenta de esto. No lo puedo creer. Como pudo haber pasado esto. Bueno eso ya lo se, es obvio, pero me refiero a que… ¿ahí como explicarlo?

Ahora entiendo lo que me quiso decir, como pude ser tan ciego y no observar su estado, pude haberme apartado a tiempo, quizá si en vez de quedarme con ella ya estaría en cama de otra, sin preocuparme por alguien, quizá no sentiría esto que me confunde, no se que sentir, que hacer o decir, no se como actuar.

Pero ella cambio todo de mi, ella me hizo ver el mundo con otros ojos, no puedo dejarla en estos momentos, no puedo dejar que pase por estos momentos sola, no se lo merece, ella merece mas que eso, ella necesita a alguien que la apoye en estos momentos, y yo seré su apoyo.

Observe el pequeño bulto en el vientre de mi ahora amada y dueña de mi vida y lo acaricio, no puedo creer que en este pequeño lugar se encuentra el hijo de mi Bella, solo espero que se parezca en su totalidad a ella, no quiero que nada le recuerde a el.

No puedo creer que el le haiga echo esto, ella era tan valioso, un tesoro que es buscado por todo pirata, un muy valioso tesoro.

Ahora recuerdo sus palabras con tanta precisión que me sorprende:

_-me enamore, me hicieron muy feliz mientras estaba a mi lado, su familia se convirtió en la mía, hubo un accidente donde salí lastimada, su hermano se había descontrolado y termine siendo lanzada por el aire, caí sobre vidrio y termine con una gran cortada, me atendió su padre que es un doctor y al poco tiempo el me dijo que solo había sido un capricho y que no me amaba, luego el se fue y yo caí en depresión… me entere de algo extraño y casi imposible de suceder y mi padre no reacciono muy bien, me golpeo… eso sucedió ayer y yo intente huir de mi casa, pero al parecer mi vuelo ya salió-_

Si antes la entendía, ahora la comprendo mejor, su padre la había golpeado por estar embarazada, no lo puedo creer, eso fue totalmente inhumano, golpear a su propia hija por esto, ella no tenia la culpa de que ese tipo no se halla cuidado y no la halla cuidado a ella.

Me alegro de que no haya pasado a mayores y que no se le halla pasado la mano, pero eso no se compara con lo que siento de que ella halla decidido irse de su hogar, por el bien de ella y su hijo, por que se que ella quiere a su hijo con ella, pero lo que no estoy seguro es el por que lo quiere a su lado, si es por que ella no le importa de quien es o por que es de el. No lo se y aunque me da miedo preguntarle por su reacción, lo tengo que hacer, y si es por el, la are cambiar de opinión.

No se cuanto tiempo había estado perdido en mis pensamiento, pero de lo único de lo que estaba consiente es de que ya estábamos llegando a Mystic Fall y del hecho de que Bella se estaba inquietando en mis brazos, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Al parecer estaba soñando con alguien que le quería quitar algo, y ella no sabia que era.

Le di un pequeño movimiento, pero aun así no se despertó, a l parecer ella tenia el sueño pesado. La volví a mover pero un poco mas de fuerza pero obtuve el mismo resultado, volví a moverla pero mas fuerte y como no se despertó me empecé a preocupar. La moví un poco mas fuerte y ella se inquieto enseguida pero aun así no se despertó, le moví un poco mas y dio resultado con la diferencia de que empezó a llorar, me preocupe aun mas y la volví a mover pero esta vez un poco mas suave, y dio como resultado su despertar.

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pestaño varias veces haciendo que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero al parecer veía borroso por que llevo una de sus delicadas manos a sus achocolatados ojos y los froto.

-pensé que no despertarías- me sincere con ella- me tenias muy preocupado

Cuando me reconoció se abrazo a mi de inmediato, eso me sorprendió, por lo general no recibo muchos abrazos y nunca me sentía cómodo con ellos, pero con ella fue diferente, me gusta sentirla a mi lado, saber que le importo me llena de un extraño sentimiento. Le respondí el abrazo y la pegue más a mí.

Se tenso en mis brazos y eso me sorprendió, fue como si ella esperara que pasara algo ¿pero que?

-mi vampiro- susurro muy pero muy bajo- mi valiente vampiro

Me temo que estaba vez fui yo el que se tenso al oír esas palabras, ¿será posible que ella sepa algo? ¿O solo lo dijo por decirlo? no tengo forma de saberlo, sin tener que preguntarle, y aunque hay una posible solución, no pienso utilizarla con ella, no por algo que puedo que no sea real,

-no sabia que estabas embarazada- hice como si no hubiera dicho nada pero aun así fue difícil realmente creerlo

Moví mi mano a su vientre mientras lo veía, separo su cabeza de mi cuello y sentí su mirada en mi pero no quite la mirada de su vientre, pero no pude seguir así, me costaba trabajo dejar pasar desapercibido algo de ella, la mire a los ojos y ella me correspondió de igual forma, la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos y por alguna razón tenia la necesidad de besarla, pero no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera, yo seria en esta ocasión paciente.

Pero ella se inclino un poco bajando su mirada a mis labios para después volver a mis ojos, mandándome un mensaje silencioso, ella quería que la besara, me incline yo también sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero no pude resistir su mirada y los cerré acortando el reducido espacio entre los dos, trate de que el beso fuera dulce como ella pero mi instinto y la costumbre le dieron un toque salvaje, dándole excepcional toque y personalidad.

Pero no todo dura para siempre, bueno casi todo, pues nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire me miro a los ojos y me regalo una sonrisa sincera pero tenia un toque de picardía, bajo la mirada a donde aun seguía mi mano y dio un brinco de sorpresa ¿pero por que?

-y yo no sabia que tu eras un vampiro- susurro

Me tense de inmediato, ella lo sabia, no cabía duda, pero ¿y si no? Tengo que fingir aunque no me agrade la idea y tratar de averiguar el como lo sabe, pero si realmente no sabe nada yo mismo se lo diré, no quiero secretos con ella.

Puse una de mis manos bajo su delicada barbilla obligándole a verme a los ojos y con todas mis fuerzas trate de parecer divertido por esa idea pero se que aun así falle un poco.

-¿Qué?- dije con voz divertida pero no fue como realmente quería que fuera

-se lo que eres, no me había dado cuenta antes simplemente por que estaba preocupada por mi padre- la iba a interrumpir para decirle que ya no tenia nada que temer pero ella puso un dedo en mis labios- y antes de que digas algo, te explicare el porque lo se, bien yo se lo que eres por que conocí a unos cuantos de ellos, una familia completa, o un aquerrale, como gustes llamarlos, conviví con ellos durante un tiempo y… bueno el chico del que me enamore y me rompió el corazón era uno de ellos, además de el es el padre de mi pequeño- dijo señalando su vientre y acariciarlo con ternura- pero no quiero que sepa que estoy esperando un hijo de el, no quiero que me lo arrebate de las manos…

Definitivamente ella sabia lo que era, y lo peor, ella había convivido con ellos, solo espero que sean como mi hermano, de los que se alimentan de animales, solo ruego por eso, ya no tenia por que fingir que no sabia de que estaba hablando.

-no te hicieron daño, ¿verdad?- dije temeroso de que la hayan lastimado

-ellos jamás me mordieron, pero…- dijo y bajo la mirada y tomo la mano donde estaba aquella cicatriz, ¿pero que?- ase unos meses unos nómadas irrumpieron en el pueblo donde vivía y yo me encontraba con ellos, los vampiros me olieron y empezaron una casería, donde el objetivo era yo, uno de ellos me engaño diciendo que tenia a mi madre y yo fui a rescatarla, jamás la tubo con el, pero bueno…

Dejo la frase incompleta y levanto una de sus manos, la observe tratando de comprender, pero no tuve que comprender nada, todo estaba hay, su mano tenia una cicatriz, y no cualquier cicatriz, era la marca de los dientes de un vampiro, ellos se habían alimentado de allá, no lo podía creer, se que ella huele delicioso pero aun así como le pudieron hacer eso a ella. Pero lo que ella me había dicho fue que un nómada la había herido, no ellos.

-afortunadamente, me salvaron- dijo apresuradamente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar, no sabíamos que decir o hacer. Estuve mirando a la nada durante un muy buen rato, sentí como ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro y su mano en su vientre.

Ella no quería que el se enterara, eso quería decir que ella quería al bebe por que realmente lo quería y no porque era de el. Pero cuando la vi por primera vez no tenia estomago, no aun, que extraño, ¿Por qué? Esperen un momento, ¿dijo que del que se enamoro era un vampiro? Si eso dijo ella, pero también dijo que era el padre de su hijo, pero eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo puede estar embarazada de un vampiro? Se supone que nosotros no podemos tener descendencia, creo que tendremos que visitar a mi hermano lo más rápido que podamos, no puedo dejar parar mucho tiempo, esto no puede ser nada bueno.

Pero mi temor en estos momentos es el si ella aun querrá estar conmigo después de saber que se a encontrado con otro vampiro, solo espero que se de cuenta de que no todos somos como ese tipo, y aunque yo me e comportado como un completo patán estos últimos siglos, yo cambiare por ella, que ironía ¿no? En la mañana dije que no cambiaria por nada y ahora digo que lo are por ella.

Trate de abrir mi boca para romper el silencio pero no se me ocurría nada que decir y me deje llevar por el momento, preguntándole mi gran duda

-¿nunca les tuviste miedo?- me sentí como un tarado- me refiero a si te tenían a su lado en contra de tu voluntad.

-no jamás, al contrario trataron de alejarme para no correr peligros, tanto ellos como yo, tenían a un nuevo integrante en su dieta y le costaba trabajo estar cerca de los humanos, pero aun así nunca me mordió.

-¿dieta? No entiendo, me puedes explicar por favor- tenia que saber cual era su alimentación, pero, así sabría a que le tiene confianza y si tengo que cambiar eso también.

-mmm… bueno ya sabes… me refiero a como… se alimentan- dijo con voz nerviosa, ¿por que?

-ooh… y ¿Cómo se alimentan?- dije un poco preocupado, al parecer si tengo que cambiar mi estilo de alimentación.

-animal

Eso quiere decir que tengo que cambiar mi estilo, era una confirmación, pero y si le pregunto si le molestaría que yo me alimentara de sangre humana, pero eso sonaría bastante siniestro y no puedo preguntarlo aquí esa en otro momento y si no llega ese momento en una semana le pediré a Stefan que me de una ayuda.

Escuche con mi oído desarrollado, que estaban teniendo problemas en la cabina pero el fuerte viento, y cuando le iba a decir a Bella que se pusiera el cinturón el avión se movió bruscamente asiendo que Bella se soltara de mis brazos y se precipitara al suelo, pero la alcance a sostener, se abrazo a mi con fuera por el miedo que tenia, le separe de mi un poco pero lo suficiente para besarla y hacer que olvidara por un momento lo del avión, pero no solo lo olvido ella sino también yo.

Nos separamos lentamente por falta de aire, tengo que recordar el hecho de que ella no aguanta tanto como yo sin aire.

El avión se volvió a mover bruscamente y se sostuvo de mi para no caer, coloque una de mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la atraje un poco asía mi y la mantuve firme en ese lugar, la otra mano la puse en su vientre y empecé a dar pequeños círculos a su alrededor intrigado por la dureza de esa zona y también por la frialdad aunque no era mucha. Se abrazo mas a mi y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, después de un rato de estar abrazados ella empezó a dar pequeños besos en mi cuello siendo que soltara vergonzosos suspiros entrecortados.

-¿sigues pensando quedarte a mi lado, sabiendo que estoy embarazada de otro, y que además es un vampiro?-dijo rápido y con voz nerviosa rompiendo el silencio.

Separe su rostro de mi cuello y la bese, subí mi mano a su cuello y con la otra la pegue mas a mi

-no tengo nada que pensar, yo se lo que quiero y lo que quiero es estar a tu lado- dije respondiendo a su pregunta anterior- la pregunta aquí es ¿tu seguirás conmigo después de saber que te encuentras con otro vampiro?

-no tengo nada que pensar, se lo que quiero- dijo tratando en vano en imitar mi voz y eso me divirtió mucho.

La bese y cuando me separe de ella mire su vientre y lo acaricié, estaba mas frio que antes y eso me preocupo, la mire para preguntarle, cabe la posibilidad de que ella sepa el por que. Pero al mirarle me preocupe aun mas, tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos y se veía aun mas pálida y su piel se veía estirada, mire su demás cuerpo y tenia las mismas características excepto su vientre que se veía mas colorido, además me di cuenta de que había perdido mucho peso.

Ella se preocupo por mi mirada que estoy seguro que también era de preocupación.

-¿te sientes bien?

Pero ya se había desmayado en mis brazos.

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**DamonxBella**** mmm… no le entendí bien a tu Review y el traductor de google casi no dice nada, lo siento.**

**Lunaisabella **** jajajajaja….aunque no lo creas yo también soy fan de Edward pero por alguna razón la historia a salido así y no me arrepiento de hacer sufrir un poco a Eddy. =)**

**OIGAN CHICAS… UNA FABULOSA PERSONITA HA COMENTADO EN UNO DE SUS REVIEW QUE LE GUSTARIA UN POV. DE EDWARD, PERO YA SABEN QUE USTEDES TIENEN LA ULTIMA PALABRA. ¿LO HAGO O NO?**

**Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo trato de que su sueño se haga realidad (wuaw eso sonó lindo, creo que e visto mucha tv)**

**NOTA: Chicas les tengo una noticia mi correo a estado mal escrito todo este tiempo, lo siento, pero ya esta corregido.**

**ESTO ES SERIO:**

**Lectoras + minino 10 Reviews = actualizaciones antes del martes**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

**Ya saben lo demás… esta dedicado a mis amigos, mi padre y a ustedes que leen esta loca historia.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**AVISO: volvemos al punto de vista de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo y de vampire diares no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Desperté en un lugar suave y cómodo pero extrañamente me sentía incomoda y adolorida con trabajos y pude abrir los ojos. Reuní a toda mis pocas fuerzas para poder mover la cabeza y observar el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Era una habitación de un tono café claro, muy claro, casi blanco, los muebles eran del mismo color solo que estos eran de un tono mas fuerte, había un sillón blanco largo a mi lado, y una bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de donde me encontraba, que por cierto era una cama demasiado grande, quizá mas grande que las que conocía, la cabecera de esta era de igual de madera, solo que esta llamo mas mi atención, pues en el centro de esta había un sol tallado que dejaba ir sus rayos por todos lado atravesando las estrellas que estaban a su alrededor.

Termine de pasar la mira por la habitación y me di cuenta de que de todo lo que había en la habitación, aparte de la cama, resaltaba mas el librero, pues ocupaba toda una pared y estaba llena de libros de diferentes tamaños y si fuera posible de forma.

Trate de llevar mi mano hacia mis ojos para frotarlos y poder ver mejor, pero al momento de tratar de levantar mi mano sentí un punzante dolor en muñeca impidiéndome hacer mas movimientos, deje escapar un quejido sordo de mi boca al sentir aquel dolor particular que me decía que tenia una intravenosa, suspire derrotada y confundida ¿y ahora que me había pasado? Solo espero que me hijo no tuviera nada malo… ¡MI HIJO! Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba en un avión con Damon y su mirada llena de preocupación al observar mi vientre.

Trate de levantarme y poder llamar a Damon que de seguro el sabrá lo que me esta pasando y a mi hijo, me costo horrores poder sentarme pero lo conseguí, cuando iba a bajar mis pies de la cama lleve mi mano a mi vientre instintivamente y al hacerlo pegue un grito de sorpresa, mi vientre estaba mas grande de lo que recordaba, calculando yo llevaba mas o menos unas semanas y ya tenia el vientre de aproximadamente 4 o 5 meses, ¿Cómo…?

Desafortunadamente no pude recuperarme de mi resiente sorpresa cuando obtengo otra, haciéndome gritar mas fuerte que la anterior, pero esta vez fue por tener a tres personas, dos de ellas desconocidas para mi, mirándome preocupados y moviéndose tan rápido en frente mío que me maree de tan solo seguir un movimiento a paso humano, o casi, pero la sorpresa fue tan fuerte que me gane un dolor punzante en el estomago, haciendo que me doblara sobre mi misma y como era mi costumbre, me precipité al suelo.

Ellos rápidamente me sostuvieron y cuidadosamente me recostaron otra vez en la cama, con la diferencia de que me recostaron sobre mas almohadas a mi alrededor, mis manos estaban en mi vientre justo en el lugar del dolor, pero afortunadamente, así como el dolor llego así se fue, no duro solo faltaba que mi respiración se regularizada.

Me quede observando el techo en cuanto me percate de tres pares de ojos mirarme inquisitivamente, pero sabia que al techo no le sucedería nada si lo dejaba de mirar, así que decidí rendirme y enfrentar lo que sea que tenga que pasar, además de estar mi duda de si mi hijo estaba bien y si no que podía hacer para que lo estará.

Mire a Damon a los ojos que se encontraba de pie a lado de mí y como había sucedido en el avión, tuve la necesidad de besarlo, pero sus ojos me detuvieron, esos ojos que estaban cargados de tristeza y preocupación me dijeron que algo realmente malo pasaba.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- susurro Damon

Medite su pregunta un momento, no sabia a ciencia cierta si estaba bien y quería serle sincera si es que lo estaba,

-Eso creo- dije en un tono bajo-¿Qué paso? O mejor dicho ¿Qué me paso?

El se arrodillo a lado de la cama muy cerca mío pero a la vez lejos para poder besarlo, con cuidado de no mover ninguno de los cables que estaban conectados a mi, puso una de sus manos en mi vientre y lo acaricio, lo observo un momento y la imagen se me hizo demasiado tierna como para interrumpirlo, pose mi mano libre de cables sobre la suya y le di un pequeño apretón, Damon poso sus ojos sobre los míos y con la otra mano acarició mi mejilla y mi labio inferior, se acerco a mi y rozo sus labios con los míos, pero fue tan breve que pensé que quizá lo había imaginado.

-te desmallaste en el avión y no supe que hacer mas que traerte con mi hermano-dijo mirándome, yo solo asentí para que continuara pero al parecer era todo lo que diría- me tenias muy preocupado, Bella

-lo siento- sonreí solo para el y levante mi mano libre para acariciar su rostro- ahora ven a aquí y dame un beso como a mi me gustan, no he acabado contigo.

El sonrió y se acerco a mi demasiado lento para mi gusto, la espera no pudo mas conmigo y pose mi mano en su pecho, hice un puño con mi mano tomando con el su playera y lo jale hacia a mi, estrellando sus labios con los míos, eso pareció gustarle y sonrió sobre mis labios, se escucharon risas de fondo y eso hizo acordarme de que había mas personas en la habitación pero no les di mucha importancia, solo era Damon, yo y nuestro beso.

La falta de aire lo hiso separarse de mi. Cosa que provoco un puchero de mi parte y una risa maravillosa del de el.

-¿así esta bien? ¿O todavía no acabas conmigo?-dijo con una sonrisa

-mmm… no lo se, déjame pensar-lleve mi mano a mi barbilla y hice como si estuviera pensando, el soltó una carcajada y que me hizo sonreír - aun no, pero no te preocupes, luego te lo cobro.

El rio pero no fue el único, pues las dos personas mas en la habitación también lo hicieron, los observe detenidamente y me parecieron vagamente familiares pero no supe decir de donde.

-Bella, te presento a mi hermano y a su esposa- dijo Damon a mi lado- Stefan y Elena, chicos ella es Isabella.

Lo mire primero a el y después a su hermano y a ella. Stefan se acerco a mi y se inclino para darme un beso en la mejilla, espere aquel peculiar escalofrió recorrer mi espalda que siempre llegaba a mi cuando un vampiro me tocaba pero nunca sentí nada, al contrario sentí calidez.

-es un placer, Isabella- dijo con voz dulce

-gracias yo opino lo mismo, pero por favor díganme Bella, Isabella no me gusta mucho y parece muy formal- sonreí

El solo asintio y se alejo hacia la ventana, recién me daba cuenta de que era de noche, la chica, Elena, se acerco a mi y me abrazo para después darme un beso en la mejilla, al separarse de mi me sonrió.

-Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte y un gusto verte despierta, has tenido a Damon como un loco-dijo con una risita

-Hola Elena, el gusto es mío, y lo siento espero que no haiga causado problemas- dije lo ultimo mirando a Damon que se estaba parando de su lugar para unirse a Stefan y mirarnos desde su nuevo lugar, Stefan tenia una mirada divertida al igual que su hermano.

Elena rio por mi recién chiste y se sentó en la cama a lado mío.

-no causo tantos, solo saco de quicio a Stefan… unas cuantas veces, no fue mucho- dijo riendo y yo me reuní con ella, miro mi vientre anhelante luego me miro y vi en sus ojos esperanza, señalo mi vientre- ¿puedo?

-pero por supuesto que si, ven ayúdame-le dije mientras me levantaba la playera que traía puesta con su ayuda y le daba acceso libre a mi ya muy abultado vientre

Elena poso sus manos en mi y lo empezó a acariciar, después de un rato sentí a mi bebe moverse y eso fue un poco incomodo y también doloroso pero me lleno de felicidad al sentirlo, Elena dio un gritito ahogado y miro a Stefan y Damon, que tenia caras de no se que cosa, ella los llamo y ellos se acercaron, tomo una de sus mano de ambos y las poso en mi vientre, el bebe aun no dejaba de moverse así que sintieron a mi hijo.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?

-claro- dijeron los tres aun con sus manos en mi vientre idos y maravillados por lo que acababa de pasar hace unos segundos

-¿Por qué tengo el vientre tan grande si solo tengo unas semanas?- dije y ellos me miraron preocupados

-¿no lo sabes?- dijo Stefan y su voz sonó ronca, yo solo negué con la cabeza- esto no esta bien- dijo agachando la cabeza y asustándome

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no esta bien? ¿Que le pasa a mi hijo? ¿El esta bien? Por favor díganme que no tiene nada malo y que el esta bien, por favor, por favor, por favor…-dije desesperada y llorando

Stefan y Elena se alejaron, y Damon me abrazo con fuerza susurrando para mi que todo iba a estar bien, y dando círculos a mi espalda, estaba tan conmocionada que no me había dado cuenta que mientras hablaba me había levantado y en estos precisos momentos estaba sentada. Cuando me tranquilicé Stefan se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama y Elena a su lado. Estaba tratando de controlar mi respiración.

-te estas adelantando a los hecho, Bella- me dijo Stefan con voz suave y tranquila- cuando dije que no estaba bien, me refería a que ninguno sabemos que es lo que esta sucediendo con tu embarazo, que yo sepa no se a había nunca un embazado en una mujer donde el padre sea un vampiro, no sabia que fuera posible, y déjame decirte que por mi parte esta confirmado- dijo mirando a Elena que se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, esperen ¿se sonrojó? ¿Qué no es vampiro?- tengo teorías que no se si sean correctas, pero una de ellas al parecer si lo fue una… - dijo mirando mi intravenosa

-¿Qué teoría resulto ser cierta?...-dije con voz rasposa por mis anteriores sollozos- una pregunta mas, ¿Qué no se supone que son vampiros?- dije realmente curiosa, no sentía su tanto frio y sus ojos dorados no estaban hay sino que eran negros, eso puede ser que estén sedientos, pero Elena tenia los ojos de color, ellos me miraros como si estuviera loca

- mi teoría fue que tu hijo se esta alimentando de ti, me refiero que al ser hijo de un vampiro algo tenia que heredar, y heredo su estado alimenticio, es decir se alimenta de sangre que consigue de ti, por eso te desmallaste en el avión, te habías debilitado, y al descubrir eso quisimos comprobarlo poniendo en ti una intravenosa para brindarte sangre, y funciono, ¿me sigues?- pregunto y yo solo asentí- y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, yo soy un vampiro al igual que Damon y Elena aun es humana, solo que pronto se convertirá en una mas de nosotros

-¿pero por que no siento su piel fría? ¿Por que sus ojos no son dorados? bueno eso se espera, pueden estar sedientos, su piel no es tan pálida como los vampiros a los que conocí y lo de si brillan bajo el sol…- dije mirando la cama metida en mis pensamientos, o mejor dicho, pensando en voz alta

-Bella ¿de que estas hablando?- esta vez fue Elena la que hablo, mire a Damon y vi en sus ojos que también tenia curiosidad y preocupación.

-mmm… pues de eso, los vampiros que yo conocí eran de piel fría, muy fría y en realidad también son pálidos, corrían demasiado rápido, tanto que el ojo humano no podía verlo, y la fuerza es mas que la de Hulk o eso creo, brillan bajo el sol- ellos abrieron los ojos como platos ante mis palabras- tienen los ojos dorados por su alimentación de animales, pero si se alimentan de humanos, son rojos, y cuando tienen sed se ponen negros como el carbón…- lo había dicho todo tan rápido y de una sola toma de aire que me encontraba cansada y jadeando

-¿C-como di-dices?- dijo tartamudeando Damon y mirando de reojo a Stefan que tenia los ojos desorbitados y me miraba como si yo tuviera las respuestas del universo- ¿lo que dices es verdad?- yo solo asentí- ¿eso es posible Stefan?

-N-no los-s se- dijo aun es shock, sacudí la cabeza y luego me miro a los ojos-¿brillan bajo el sol?

-mmm… ¿si?... ustedes son vampiros ¿no lo saben? No me digas que crees que los vampiros son como Drácula y tienen que dormir en atules, ¡por Dios ustedes ni siquiera duermen!- dije mirándolo a los ojos y sin creer que ellos no lo supieran

-Aaaah…- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Stefan y Damon

-Bella… mmm… creo yo que tu nos estas describiendo a… - Elena se detuvo por que ya no solo yo la miraba sino también los hermanos, trago en seco-…otros vampiros, ellos no son como tu los describes… y si no fuera por que e visto crecer tu vientre en estos 4 días que estuviste desmayada diría que mentías, pero te creo en eso, creció demasiado rápido a mi parecer y creo que el de otros, Stefan y Damos, si son rápidos y fuertes como tu los describes, pero lo demás no, ellos son cálidos, sus ojos son negros desde que se convirtieron, duermen, se alimentan no solo de sangre sino también de nuestra comida, y son mas parecidos a Drácula pues si desaparecen a la luz del sol, pero no les pasa nada a ellos por sus anillos… y…y.. Ya no se que decirte- dijo nerviosa y levemente sonrojada.

Yo no estaba nada bien, tenia la boca abierta y los ojos como platos por la recién información, ellos eran totalmente diferentes a como yo sabia que eran los vampiros, al parecer el autor de Drácula los conocía, por que los describe tal y como es Damon y Stefan.

-Esperen un momento, lo de que son diferentes ya lo entendí, lo juro- dije levantando las palmas de mis manos para que mis palabras tuvieran mas sentido- pero ¿CUATRO DIAS?- Dije gritando lo ultimo

Ellos se encogieron bajo mi grito y sonrieron divertidos y aliviados, los tres asintieron y yo me deje caer en la cama con cansancio y rendida. Dejándome llevar por el sueño… una vez más.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ME AYUDARAN PARA CRESER Y PARA EL BIEN DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**NinieN****, solo te puedo decir: GRACIAS. Eres de las pocas chicas que me dicen su opinión sobre lo que quieres para la historia, y lo que mas me gusto fue que simplemente fuiste directa, eso me impresiono, y no te preocupes, yo no me ofendo, al contrario se que lo dices para mejor. Sobre el Pov de Eddy pues para serte sincera aun no se como escribirlo o que escribir pero ya tengo una idea de lo que contendrá. Cuídate**

**Cullen Lorena**** mmm… espero que te guste, trate de hacer un poco de drama pero al parecer falle un pokis, espero y te guste. Cuídate**

**Shineevero**** no te preocupes sobre la alimentación de nuestro querido Damon, en realidad nunca tuve pensado cambiarla, creo que eso es lo que lo hace tan especial y sexi =D siempre supe que el cambio daría paso a un Edward mas y eso no esta en mis planes, y sobre la alimentación de Bella, no lo se aun, la historia prácticamente se desarrolla sola. Cuídate y muchas graxias por tus consejos.**

**Qaroinlove**** mmm… sobre la traducción aun no estoy segura, te confieso que si quiero que mas personas la lean y que mejor que una traducción, pero pienso que es mejor si por lo menos llevo la mitad de la historia y en eso esta el problema pues no se cuantos capis mas tendrá el fics, pero en cuanto tenga un numero determinado o cercano y este segura al 100% te informare, ¿vale? Cuídate mucho.**

**Lunaisabella****: la verdad ya lo tengo pensado y ya se donde aparecerá el Pov de Edward y es para mas adelante, bueno no tanto pero si, y a mi parecer las voy a dejar con ganas de matarme, pues abra muchas sorpresas que darán inicio a… mmm… bueno creo que ya hable de mas, lo siento. Cuídate**

**Alee Malfoy Cullen****: bueno, primero: me alegra tenerte aquí otra vez y no te preocupes. Segundo: felicidades, por lo menos tu ya saliste de vacaciones, a mi todavía me faltan unas semanas mas =( espero y que te allá ido súper bien en los exámenes. Y por ultimo: tú y yo tenemos ideas similares, tenía pensado algo parecido a tu comentario, solo que es un tanto diferente, pero la idea esta hay. Cuídate.**

**A TODAS:**** estuvimos cerca chicas de los 10 reviews, nos faltaron solo 2, me sentí un poco triste y mis ganas de escribir se esfumaron pero regresaron al ver que casi todos los reviews estaban largos y eso me emocionó, chicas si ustedes son de las que escribes demasiado, por mi no se detengan escriban una hoja entera si quieren pues yo estaré mas que contenta por leerlos y jamás me cansare de hacerlo =)**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Como saben yo publico cada semana, pero últimamente e tenido el evitó de cambiar el fabuloso martes por los miércoles, por lo tanto solo me queda decir que uno de esos dos días publicare. **

**Chicas espero y no se molesten pero les confieso a TODAS que e estado leyendo sus fics y todos me han llamado mucho la atención, espero y que no les moleste**

**Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**ESTO ES SERIO:**

**Lectoras + minino 10 Reviews = actualizaciones antes del martes**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces.**

**Con alegría de volver…**

**VECZOZ MASEN.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =)**

**Este fics esta dedicado a mis mejores amigas Karo, Fany, Andy y Viry y por supuesto a mi padre que gracias a el que me da el permiso de prender la computadora para escribir y quedarme hasta tarde.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo y The Vampire Diares no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Me desperté con una sed insoportable y con el vientre adolorido. Damon se encontraba a mi lado con los ojos cerrado, con una mano en mi vientre y la otra bajo su cabeza, se veía tan tierno que no pude resistir mas y, ladee mi cuerpo para que quedara de lado y estar enfrente de el, espere que con ese movimiento el abriera los ojos pero no fue así, fue entonces que recordé que el podía dormir como cualquier humano, según me había dicho Elena.

Su respiración era acompasada y tranquila, su rostro era un poema pues se podía apreciar una tranquilidad infinita, ciertamente era él el ser mas hermoso bajo la tierra pero al verlo dormido e indefenso hicieron que mi corazón se expandiera solo para darle espacio a mas amor, el era el amor de eso no cabía duda y yo aria que el pensara lo mismo de mi.

Me arrastre a su lado y pase mi brazo por su cintura y mi otro bajo mi cabeza, solté una risita tranquila al ver que sin quererlo había imitado su postura. Me acerque mas a el con mi cara a centímetros del de el, el soltó un suspiro y me abrazo con poco mas de fuerza pegándome mas a el inconscientemente, su dulce aroma me inundo y bloqueo todos mis sentidos, solo pode pensar en tener mis labios sobre los de el.

Me incline y rose nuestros labios, el volvió a suspirar y abrió los ojos lentamente para después posarlos en los míos, sonrió y me acerco a el con cuidado de no aplastar mi vientre, acerco nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un beso tierno que demostraba nuestros sentimientos, me recostó en la cama sin separar nuestros labios, pase mis brazos por su cuello para atraerlo mas a mi mientras el se recostaba encima mío sin llegar a poner su peso por completo en mi pero si lo suficiente para sentirlo.

El beso poco a poco fue cambiando de intensidad y nos encontrábamos en estos momentos en uno dulce pero apasionado, empecé a sentir calor, mucho calor y cada vez me encontraba mas excitada, lleve mis manos a su pecho para poder recorrerlo y el gruño sobre mi cuello mandando vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo, nuestras ropas fueron sobrando y pronto el ya se encontraba sin camisa y la mía ya estaba desabotonada, los besos se estaban asiendo salvajes y impresionantemente eso me gustaba, sin pensarlo empecé a gemir cuando sus labios fueron bajando lentamente por mi cuellos y seguir un camino propio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una muchacha de tez morena pero no mucho, con una sonrisa en los labios que se borro al vernos en tal posición se sonrojo al mas no poder mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, rápidamente se dio vuelta para poder darnos la espalda pero no se retiro simplemente observo la pared que estaba enfrente de ella como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Antes de separarse de mi, Damon me abrocho mi camisa mientras me daba tiernos besos en los labios, se tiro al lado mío de la cama y se coloco la suya con rapidez me alzó en brazos y me metió entre las cobijas de la cama, me dio un beso mas en los labios y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres Bonnie?- dijo con fastidio y el cambio me a turbio.

-¿ya puedo voltear?- dijo y Damon pronuncio un muy cortante "si"- ¡HOLA!- dijo con emoción dirigiéndose hacia mi, me abrazo y yo dudosa le correspondí mientras miraba a Damon y el se encogió de hombros-mi nombre es Bonnie y soy la mejor amiga de Elena, y ella me hablo de ti, así que como me di cuenta de que no bajabas decidí venir yo y presentarme, perdón por interrumpir sus cosas pero tenia muchas ganas de conocerte y conocer al pequeño niño, además quería molestar a Damon…

Por mis ojos resbalaron varias lágrimas y tanto Bonnie como Damon me miraron con preocupación. Bonnie desesperadamente busco en mi algún daño pero ese no era mi caso, ella se parecía tanto a alguien que no quería recordar, me abrase a Damon con ganas y busque con mis manos a las de Bonnie, el parecer el embarazo estaba haciendo de las suyas y mis emociones estaban demasiado sensibles. Cuando me calme solté una de las manos de Bonnie y me limpie las lágrimas de mi mejilla.

-lo siento- dije con voz ronca a los dos mientras desasía el abrazo de Damon- el embarazo esta haciendo de las suyas… es un gusto conocerte Bonnie, mi nombre es isabella pero prefiero Bella y no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa

- bien- dijo y sus ojos brillaron de emoción- ¡oh! Por cierto Elena dijo que en cuanto quisieras y estuvieras lista bajaras, nos esta preparando el desayuno y Stefan me dijo que me digieras a mi o a Damon para que desconectáramos la intravenosa.

-ok…mmm… bajemos horita ¿Qué les parece?- dije y ellos sonrieron y asintieron- ¡genial! Tengo hambre, ¿puedes por favor desconectarme? – dije dirigiéndome a Bonnie y ella acepto gustosa y se puso a trabajar.

Damon se paro de la cama y se arrimo al armario saco un por de prendas y me las ofreció con una deslumbrante sonrisa, Bonnie lo miro como si no pudiera creerlo y sacudió su cabeza para después sonreír. Tome las prendas y levante una ceja confusa

-creo que quieres darte un baño, o ¿me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza y el sonrió- eso pensé, la verdad no creo que te quede la ropa de Elena y Bonnie y estoy segura de que te sentirías mas cómoda con esta ropa, solo espero que no te moleste.

Lleve la ropa de Damon a mi pecho y la aleje de sus manos, ganándome una risa de ambos, el tenia razón yo no estaría cómoda con ropa ajustada y esta se veía bastante cómoda. Me levante de la cama con ayuda de Bonnie, mi panza estaba tan grande que sentía que caía al suelo por su peso.

-no te preocupes, mas al rato podemos ir al pueblo y comprar ropa de tu talla, de hecho creo que Elena nos va a querer acompañar, necesita un cambio de ropa, pero ¿quieres ir tu de compras?- yo solo asentí, necesitaba ropa urgentemente- ¡genial! Ahora ¿quieres que te ayude a bañarte?

- por favor- dije con sinceridad- no creo poder moverme mucho con esta panza

-ok… ¡TU!- dijo de repente asiéndome saltar, y luego reír pues también Damon había saltado- ve y corre por Elena, podemos necesitar su ayuda, ¡corre!... ¡¿pero que esperas? ¡Corre!- me dio risa y Damon se acerco a mi y me beso

- ¡cuídala!- dijo en un susurro y después desapareció.

Bonnie estaba es shock, pero no entendí el por que. Aun en shock me guio la habitación que suponía era el baño, después de unos minutos esperando a Elena llego. Entre las dos me ayudaron a desvestirme y a entrar a la bañera, cuando ya había terminado, me ayudaron a vestirme con la ropa de Damon y a bajar las escaleras.

Recorrimos casi toda la casa, mientras ellas me decían en donde nos encontrábamos, pero después se aburrieron y empezaron a platicar entre ellas, olvidándose unos momentos de mi, no me molesto en absoluto pues venia metida en mis pensamientos, pero una frase se dejo clavada en el suelo provocando que Bonnie y Elena chocaron conmigo, pero mi suerte hizo acto de aparición y el suelo se inclino peligrosamente, lleve mis manos al frente para retener el golpe aunque sea un poco, pero este nunca llego, lentamente abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta con eso de que los había cerrado, y me encontré en los brazos de Stefan. Solté de golpe el aire que se había atascado en mi garganta con el susto y trate de sonreír pero solo conseguí una mueca que simbolizaba mi nerviosismo y alivio.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Stefan, mientras Bonnie y Elena repetían una y otra vez un "lo siento"

-si, un poco asustada, pero estoy bien, gracias- dije mirándolo a los ojos- e perdido un poco de mi absurdo equilibrio, aunque no creo que halla tenido antes- dije riendo, gire mi cabeza en dirección a las chicas que estaban prácticamente muertas de miedo y preocupación-no se preocupen estoy bien, pero si me lo quieren recompensar con una rica comida yo no me quejo-. Dije tratando de animar en ambiente, ellas rieron, y antes de salir corriendo a la cocina asintieron.

Stefan me llevo al comedor en brazos y me sentó con cuidado y amabilidad en unas de las sillas, le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento mientras el se sentaba en frente de mi, el solo sonrió. Las chicas regresaron con la comida recién hecha. Empezaron a hacer planes entre ellas, sobre las tiendas a las que asistiríamos pero yo en ese momento cerré mi mente para no recordar y que el dolor hiciera acto de presencia, me concentre en lo que estaba comiendo, y asta que acabe levante la cabeza, para toparme con una mirada torturada que provenía de Stefan.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunte calmadamente, pero mi voz solo fría y sin sentimiento, el abrió muchos los ojos y agacho la cabeza avergonzado, las chicas dejaron de hablar y ahora nos miraban, pero en especial a mi.

-si… por… por un momento… creí que… bueno… que estabas mal- dijo con voz baja-estabas bien ase unos minutos, estabas escuchándolas y de un momento a otro… cambiaste la expresión por una mascara que no rebelaba tus sentimientos… pero… tus ojos… tus ojos decían que estabas sufriendo… y me preocupe…pensé… pensé que te habían obligado a venir en contra de tu voluntad…

Su voz fue perdiendo intensidad además de que sonaba preocupada y decepcionada. Sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón y cada una de ellas se repetía en mi cabeza con un disco reyado, tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de decir, después de un rato en un silencio incomodo, Stefan levanto la cabeza pero no me miro. Dirigió su vista a la ventana sin ver realmente nada, fue entonces cuando decidí hablar.

-tienes razón…- dije y el volteo su cabeza bruscamente buscando mi mirada y yo me dediqué a sostenerla, el empezó a murmurar entre dientes pero no pude escuchar ninguna de sus palabras, las chicas me miraban pero solo Elena me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir

-me… lo imaginaba…- dijo Elena

- ¡alto hay los dos!- dijo Bonnie- Déjenla terminar, no es eso a lo que ella se refería, estoy segura que ella aun no sabe nada de eso.

-¿tengo razón de que?- dijo bajo Stefan

-en que estoy mal, si, cambie mi expresión, pero fue por una razón, pero no es por la que tu dices… yo… yo no quiero hablar de esto ahora… mejor en otro momento… cuando este lista… ¿quieren?

Por mis ojos bajaban lagrimas para seguir su camino, trate de limpiarlas, pero algo me lo impidió, eran unos brazos a mi alrededor, pero no eran de Damon, sino de su hermano, me levanto de la silla, y empezó a caminar conmigo en brazos a la sala, se sentó en un sillón y a mi me sentó en su regazo, llore por un buen rato, asta que sentí cerrarse la puerta y a alguien jadear, después de eso sentí otros brazos remplazar los que ahora me sostenían, para sentarme de igual forma.

-¿Qué paso?- esa fue la voz de Damon, pero sonaba diferente, fría, me aferre mas a el pasando mis brazos por su cuello y escondí mi cara en su pecho, tratando de controlar mi llanto, y poco a poco lo estaba logrando.

-fue mi culpa, hable un poco de mas y pero ella me confeso que si estaba mal, pero dijo que era otra la razón y que la diría cuando estuviera lista, los siento- los brazos de Damon se apretaron mas a mi alrededor y soltó un gruñido.

-no… no es tu culpa Stefan… los recuerdos no me dejan vivir…son esos los que me ponen así- dije levantando mi cara del pecho de Damon y mirándolo a sus ojos, el solo asintio no muy convencido, me gire a Damon y lo mire a los ojos- y tu no te preocupes tanto- tome un suspiro y vi en sus ojos que quería preguntar- tu… tu ya sabes mis recuerdos… o partes de ellos.

El solo me miro sin comprender pero luego la comprensión se reflejo en sus dulces ojos, me incline un poco y rose mis labios con los suyos, luego me separe de el y me gire hacia las chicas.

-¿nos vamos?- dije sonriendo y ellas me regresaron la sonrisa mientras asentían.

Se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a las escaleras, para ir por sus bolsos, Damon me miro una vez mas antes de besarme, nos levanto a los dos y me coloco en el suelo con amabilidad. Me abrazo y después me dejo ir con las chicas. Subimos al carro que según supe era de Bonnie y nos adentramos en la ciudad.

Estuvimos vagando por una tienda, yo ya llevaba aproximadamente 5 bolsas con muy cómoda ropa y ellas ya llevabas más de 11 las dos juntas. Me senté en una banca que se encontraba afuera de la tienda en la que se encontraban Bonnie y Elena, con un helado entre mis manos.

Me gire para ver las demás tiendas y ver si algo llamaba mi atención, observe cada una de las tiendas pero mi mirada se quedo clavada en alguien particular, me tense al instante y mi respiración se corto sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Iba saliendo de una de las tantas tiendas que había, dio media vuelta y se alejo con elegancia pero aun así sus pasos eran pausados y seguros se adentro en otra tienda. Me pare casi sin pensarlo y empecé a caminar hacia la tienda.

Me acerque lentamente a el vidrio de la tienda esperando lo peor, quizá ay le esperaban, estaba de espaldas a mi y su hermosa cabellera rubia estaba a la vista, nadie le acompañaba. Entre en la tienda cuidando mis pasos, solté un suspiro, y se tenso de inmediato, volteo lentamente y me miro a los ojos, yo observe los suyos y pude reconocer en ellos confusión y alegría, sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos.

Tenia tantas dudas en mi cabeza que me estaba mareando, pero había una importante y era la de si todos estaban aquí, por que si era así, solo preguntaría la aun mas importante que esa y me marcharía a casa para suplicar, no, rogar irnos de ahí, por que si no lo hacía sufriría aun mas.

Abrí mi boca para hablar pero de ella solo salió un suspiro. Lleve mis manos a mi vientre y por supuesto siguió el movimiento, abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse de mi estado, luego me miro otra vez a los ojos y en ellos había confusión, alegría, tristeza, y mas que no logre descifrar. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, no quería que se enteraran de que este bebe era de Edward, no quería que me lo quitaran, pera sabia que la persona que estaba enfrente de mi jamás lo aria.

-Bella…- dijo en un susurro para luego suspirar.

**¿Quién será esa persona? Tenemos que tener a alguien de nuestro lado, ¿o no?**

**Por favor, suplico que los tomates no estén podridos… **

**Bueno chicas se que se preguntaran el porque de mi tardanza, pero todo tiene una explicación… bueno son varias… aquí van:**

**1.- La semana pasada fue mi salida de la secundaria y como son los últimos días decidí compartirlos con mis amigas ya que cada una va a diferente escuela y no las voy a ver tan seguido.**

**2.- No tenia capitulo y no sabia que escribir mi cerebro no copero mucho, ninguna idea que me tenia era lo bastante buena para ustedes, cuando termine el capitulo, decidí esperar al Reviews 10 pero cuando iba a poner los agradecimientos, descubrí la razón 3…**

**3.- me castigaron… ya saben por desobedecer Jijijijiji… =)**

**4.- no tenia computadora… bueno mas bien no tenia PC, se le metió un tipo de virios y mi papa se la llevo a arreglar pero también la actualizo y le llevo dos días más o menos.**

**5.- cuando tengo la computadora ya encendida y con mi memoria abierta me doy cuenta de que a mi memoria se le ha metido unos virios creando accesos directos de todas las carpetas y por lo tanto no pude escribir y mi papa la llevo a arreglarla. Tuve que esperar asta que me la entrego. Así que:**

**LO SIENTO**

**MarilizzieCullen13**** trato de poner a un Damon sarcástico pero la verdad no me sale, no se como poner a un tipo rebelde. Sobre si aparecerá Katherine, bueno si la quieres en la historia puedo traerla y los Cullen si aparecerán, pero todo a su tiempo. **

**Maelilautner96**** el Pov de nuestro Eddy aun no esta en progreso, solo tengo la idea de lo que va a llevar, mas aun no lo tengo escrito, pero ya no tardo en ponerme a trabajar en el.**

**Afroditacullen**** como te as dado cuenta, si van a aparecer pero no se si los ponga a todos, de echo no se si me quedo bien la personalidad de Bonnie, y me costo mucho trabajo, tengo la impresión de que se parece mucho a la de Alice. **

**Qaroinlove**** siento la confusión sobre la traducción, si me ayudo, gracias, pero no se como comunicarme con ella, ¿alguna idea? y sobre la traducción del fics, bueno lo e consultado con la almohada y con mi padre y la decisión ya esta tomada, ¡SI! y el ¿cuando? es cuando tu quieras empezar, se que a veces no ay tiempo y por eso antes que nada quisiera hablar contigo y ponernos de acuerdo. Mi correo esta en el perfil para cuando quieras. Si leo las historias pero no siempre tengo tiempo de dejar Reviews ya que yo me conecto entre semana por medio de mi cel y cuesta trabajo por que tarda en cargar, tratare de dejarte uno.**

**AnGeL CuLLeN**** no te preocupes yo se lo que no es tener internet, de echo yo tengo que ir al ciber para publicar, pero yo si tengo compu en casa y ay es donde escribo para no perder tiempo y dinero en el ciber. Me alegro que a me hayas agregado solo espero encontrarte conectada algún dia.**

**Florencia Quijano**** la verdad no estoy segura de ser buena escribiendo, pero aun así seguiré escribiendo por que es lo que me gusta hacer. Tratare de hacer mas Pov de Damon pero son difíciles de hacer, pero tratare. Mmm… tu correo no apareció en el Review, creo que lo tienes que poner separado o algo así.**

**BellaAliceCullenSalvatore**** no tenia idea de que haiga sido tan emocionante el capitulo donde Charlie la golpea, ni mucho menos que te haiga echo llorar, y cuando me lo contaste… bueno me emocione pero también me extrañe, no fue mi intensión que eso pasara pero me gusto. Yo también soy seguidora de Bella y Edward, pero poco a poco estoy dudando, me gusta mucho los fics donde Bella esta de pareja con otro pero son difíciles de encontrar =) ¡un cambio a veces es bueno!**

**Muchas se preguntaran el como será el embarazo de Bella así que les resolverá sus dudas:**

**Será un embarazo muy rápido pero debo confesar que a pesar de haber leído amanecer muchas veces no se aun cuanto tiempo es en la novela, por lo tanto será solo unos meses o quizá solo será uno ¿ustedes que opinan? Lo demás seguirá igual pero sin menos drama.**

**AYUDA**

*** Desde horita me estoy quebrando la cabeza para el nombre de los mellizos, por lo tanto les pido ayuda, mi cabeza ya no soporta tanta presión, busco nombres bonitos pero aun así un poco raros, ya saben como si fueran antiguos pero que a la vez no sean muy oídos o utilizados mucho. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Recuerden que son dos: una niña y un niño.**

*** ¿Alguien quiere Pov de Stefan?**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: chicas me siento muy mal por decir esto pero tengo que decirlo. No voy a poder escribir tan seguido como antes por dos razones:**

**1.- estoy de vacaciones y mis papas no me dejan prender mucho la compu por que quieren momentos "familiares" solo puedo en algunas mañanas pero aun así es poco el tiempo por que ando de un lado para otro.**

**2.- estoy castigada como ya he dicho y el castigo consiste en no salir, no prender la computadora, sin celular, sin tv y hay mas "sin"**

**3.- entro a un nivel mas alto de educación y se me va a dificultar mas, las clases y tareas no son iguales a como en la secundaria y me ro0baran mi mayor tiempo libre, me costara adaptarme.**

**Recomiendo poner la historia en alerta para que les sea mas fácil. Lo siento pero les tenía que decir antes de que aparezca Jane enfrente de mí. Ha pero eso si yo voy a continuar con la historia hasta el final, ¡lo juro!**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Estaré publicando cada vez que pueda.**

**Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**Espero sus comentarios y también a los Vulturis en la puerta de mi casa ya que me he tardado una eternidad.**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!**

**YA REGRESE!**

**Ya saben a quien esta dedicado, pero en esta ocasión también se dedica a todas aquellas que en el capitulo anterior se tomaron unos segundos para dejar un Review, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Ya saben, este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo y The Vampire Diares no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 13**

**JASPER**

Les estoy muy agradecido a Emmet y a Alice por a verme sacado de la casa después de haberle saltado a la novia de Edward. Ahora me encontraba corriendo solo para poder alejarme de aquel lugar y no tener que ver la cara de decepción que seguramente tenia mi familia.

No quería regresar pero debía hacerlo, se lo había prometido a Alice antes de salir corriendo y no me gustaba romper mis promesas. Y mucho menos a Alice. Salí corriendo en dirección a la mansión Cullen, siguiendo mi propio rastro. No me extraño que la casa estuviera en total silencio eso era normal, pero al estar cada vez mas cerca de la cada descubrí que no había nadie en ella. Entre directo a mi habitación sin importarme lo demás, no quería sentir la decepción o la culpabilidad hacia mí y mucho menos quería sentir su compasión.

Acomode el sofá que se encontraba en la habitación de forma que diera directo hacia la gran ventana y poder ver la tranquilidad del bosque y perderme en la belleza de la imagen. Poco después se empezó a escuchar ruido en el primer piso y preste atención para saber quien era, Esme. Volví mi atención a el bosque y no se cuanto tiempo estuve así asta que sentí unos pequeños brazos en mi cintura, Alice. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ya no era de dia sino de noche. Quería responder el abrazo pero no tenia fuerzas para ese simple movimiento por lo tanto solo lo deje pasar y no me moví. Justo cuando ella empezó a hablar volví mi atención en el bosque para perderme en el.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en la misma posición, sin hacer nada, sin respirar, sin moverme, sin hablar, sin prestar atención a mi alrededor. Solo era consiente en estos momentos del alboroto que se estaba produciendo en la planta baja. Decidí dar un vistazo y controlar un poco la situación.

Me levante del sillón con lentitud, no quería que los demás me sintieran mover y poner toda su atención en mi, con la misma velocidad baje las escaleras y cuando llegue al final de estas me recargue en la pared que estaba justo a lado de ellas para una huida rápida.

Edward estaba gritándoles a los demás sobre algo que no tenia sentido para mi, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a Emmet, Esme y Alice cosas como: "No es tu decisión"," que te importa", "es por su bien", "se merece una vida" pero una me dolió mas que a todos: "estará mejor sin nosotros".

Esa frase se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, el tenia razón en una muy pequeña parte, ya que el único peligro era yo y la otra era que ella lo amaba tanto como para seguir con una vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado. Si el se alejaba ella sufriría y mucho.

Mande ondas de calma casi imperceptibles que dieron resultado, ellos se calmaron y no se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba aquí. Siguieron discutiendo y Edward se desespero no hice nada para detenerlo ya no tenia fuerzas fui subiendo poco a poco otra vez las escaleras asta que escuche un serrarse la puerta principal de un portazo.

-¡NO ES SU DECISIÓN!-grito Edward desde afuera de la casa y corriendo al terminar de hablar.

Los demás se acercaron a la puerta y yo me voltee solo la cabeza para verlos ir directo hacia la puerta, solté un suspiro y regrese mi vista hacia las escaleras, lamentablemente el suspiro no fue muy bajo y llamo la atención de los demás, sentí sus miradas en mi espalda cuando iba llegando al final de las escaleras pero no dijeron nada. De pronto sentí tres personas a mi alrededor que me abrazaban, fácilmente pude reconocer a Alice, Esme y Emmet, aunque me sorprendió un poco ya que aunque nos lleváramos bien no nos consolábamos mas que con una palmadita en el hombro.

Cuando los brazos de Esme y Emmet desaparecieron, me sentí un poco mas libre aunque aun tenía los brazos de Alice a mí alrededor, aun así no correspondí el abrazo, quería regresar a la habitación y seguir observando el bosque. Separe a Alice lentamente de mi sin mirarla nunca a la cara y seguí mi camino. Me sentí aturdido por las emociones tan fuertes que estaba recibiendo en estos momentos que tuve que poner una mano en la pared para no caer, aun así nunca deje de caminar. Enojo, alegría, confusión, tristeza y mucho dolor y rechazo proveniente de Alice, pero jamás mire a lo que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

-jazz, vamos a ir por Edward. Vamos a impedir que cometa el error de dejar a Bella, ¿vienes?- pregunto Alice con voz débil.

Me detuve al escucharla y para poder mantener el equilibro. Negué con la cabeza, no confiaba mucho en mi voz para dar un "no" por que sabia que ella mostraría lo que sentí y no quería humillarme enfrente de ellos.

Di un paso mas y en seguida pude escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y los pasos rápidos por el bosque, regrese a la habitación pero no me senté en el sofá solo me mantuve parado en la entrada de la alcoba viendo mi reflejo en la ventana. Me acerque al ropero y puse en una mochila alguna ropa lo suficientemente gruesa para sobrevivir a una carrera, puse lo necesario en ella y me colgué en el hombro.

Me acerque al escritorio tome un papel y un bolígrafo y escribí una simple palabra:

"_CONTINUA"_

_Jasper W._

La doble y la coloque a la mitad de la cama. Sin volver mi vista abrí la ventana y brinque por ella para salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que en estos momentos mi familia seguía.

Llevaba varios días corriendo y mantuve mi cabeza ocupada con tomar decisiones que en realidad no estaba tomando, por ejemplo, a donde iría, que aria y cosas así. No quería que me buscaran por lo tanto tome la decisión de ir con Peter y Charlotte, pero obviamente no lo haría, simplemente seguí corriendo.

Pronto la necesidad de cazar se hizo fuerte y decidí parar. Me dirigí hacia el pueblo más cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Empecé a caminar por las calles ya que era de noche, me llamo la atención un hotel era bonito y cómodo, entre y reserve una habitación a mi nombre, era una gran habitación con vista a la ciudad, un hermosos espectáculo.

Después de un rato baje y fui directo hacia el bosque para poder cazar y no tener problemas con los humanos. Una vez termine la de alimentarme me adentre en la ciudad y empecé a caminar por las calles desiertas.

El dia estaba empezando y yo ya tenía que regresar al hotel para no llamar la atención. Justo cuando entraba escuche a mi celular sonar, me acerque a el y observe quien me llamaba, Alice, no conteste y espere a que se rindiera una vez que dejo de sonar me apresure a apagarlo y guardarlo en la mochila.

Yo solo quería tranquilidad.

Los días pasaron lentamente, pero lo que más me gusto de ellos es la paz que trasmitían. Decidí salir a comprar una cosas ya que la ropa ya estaba echa un desastre o estaba rota o estaba sucia, me puse el ultimo par de ropa limpia y se dirigí a la ciudad, por suerte tenia mi tarjeta de crédito y dinero en efectivo.

Me dirigí a la primera tienda de caballeros que vi y compre camisas, cuando termine con esa tienda me dirigí a otra tienda. Estaba viendo la tienda y observando que me llamaba la atención.

Escuche unos pasos desconfiados detrás de mi pero no me voltee solamente era un humano, pero algo me decía que lo conocía, se acerco un poco mas pero estaba vez con cuidado, soltó un suspiro que hizo que su dulce aroma me llegara a mis fosas nasales y me tensara de inmediato, yo conocía ese aroma, pero ¿no se supone que me encontraba a kilómetros de aquí? Quizás mis pies me había echo una mala jugada y solo había conseguido llegar a Seattle o quizá a Phoenix.

Voltee lentamente y la mire a los ojos tratando de entender que hacia ella aquí y donde estaba, me alegre de verla y no reconocer en ella el miedo y el rencor, pero no podía creer aun que ella me había perdonado asta que ella me lo diga. Seguí mirando sus ojos y pude reconocer en ellos también confusión y solo un poco de miedo pero sabía que no era hacia mí, lo que me dio miedo y coraje fue que sus ojos ya no tenían aquella chispa que la caracterizaba, esa chispa que te decía que estaba feliz y con vida. Ella parecía que no estaba viva completamente. Eso quiere decir que Edward si la abandono y ella lo esta pasando muy mal.

Abrí su boca para poder decir algo pero solo salió un suspiro de sus labios un poco resecos. Con el rabillo del ojo percibí que movía las manos, baje mi mirada a ellas y pude observar que las posaba en su vientre… ¡POR DIOS! Ella estaba embarazada ¡EMBARAZADA! Sabia que mi cara mostraba lo que sentía en ese momento, sorpresa.

Me obligué a alzar la mirada y posarla en sus ojos ya un poco opacos. Las preguntas empezaron a hacer estragas en mi, confundiéndome. ¿Cómo podía esta ella embaraza? Se veía de unos cinco meses aproximadamente y según mis cuentas, ella debía estar embarazada mientras convivía con nosotros, ¡MADRE MIA, ¿ATAQUE A UNA EMBARAZADA? Solo rogaba a dios que eso no fuera cierto, sino no podría volver a verla a los ojos.

Sus manos se movían inconscientemente por su ya grande vientre, como si tratara de protegerlo, ella se veía feliz y sentía que estaba más que eso. Probablemente había estado corriendo por mucho tiempo y ya había pasado lo suficiente para que ella se cambiara de ciudad, encontrara de nuevo el amor y quedara embarazada, solo esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Pero también quiere decir que abandone a mi familia todo ese tiempo, y no creía que ellos después de todo me recibieran con los brazos abiertos, pero con ellos nunca se sabe.

Tenia mucho que preguntarle, y también mucho de que disculparme, ella lentamente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su embarazo. Sentí miedo proveniente de ella, mucho miedo pero yo no se lo provocaba. Tal vez, solo tal vez y el bebe es de una persona que ella no quiere que me entere o que se enteren, pero ¿Quién?

Y como si la respuesta estuviera grabada con fuego en mi, lo comprendí, ella estaba embarazada de Edward. Decidido si ella me necesita yo me quedaría con ella para ayudarla en lo que necesite. Yo sabía que solo las humanas podían concebir hijos de un Vampiro, pero nunca habían tenido las madres un final feliz. Yo la ayudaría en todo lo que ella necesitaba, sea o no sea el hijo de Edward.

-Bella…-salude y ella solo asintio mientras avanzaba hacia mía con cuidado de no caer y me abrazo y yo gustoso se lo devolví, sintiéndome bien desde que la ataqué.

**Bien un misterio de resolvió presiento que pensaron que la persona que había encontrado Bella era Rosalie, pero ya se vio que no es así, es Jasper.**

**AnGeL CuLLeN**** gracias por entender, y si se que a todos nos a pasado algo parecido en algún momento, pero me sentí un poco mal por dejarlas esperando, pero ya estoy otra vez en el rimo, o al menos eso intento.**

**Mitsuki**** bueno al principio si quería sacarlos de los nombres de los conocidos de Bella, así como Renesmee pero me pareció que la aria muy al estilo de Amanecer así que decidí poner nombres ya existentes. Gracia por tu ayuda, ay nombres muy hermosos. Sobre el Lemmon bueno te confieso que yo lo leo pero no me animo a escribir uno por que simplemente no tengo ni idea de cómo escribirlo, pero la verdad tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero e colocado a a la historia en "k" y pues no lo permite, si me animo lo pondré como uno corto y fuera de la historia.**

**Shineevero**** si estoy consiente de que e colocado a Bonnie en el estilo de Alice pero la verdad no tenia ni idea de cómo era Bonnie, pero prometo que tratare en los siguientes capis ponerla un poco mas seria.**

**MarilizzieCullen13**** creo que ya te diste cuenta de que no es Rose, siento decepcionarte pero la verdad ni yo misma sabia quien iba a ser ata que me senté enfrente de la computadora, al principio pensé en ella, pero no me agrado mucho y luego en Carlisle pero me pareció un poco extraño y quise ver que onda con Jazz. No te preocupes de que el Review sea largo, me encantan así y me inspiraran ver que les agrada un poco de lo que a mi me gusta.**

**AYUDA**

***como saben estaba buscando los nombres de los mellizos y e estado buscando algunos nombres y fueron varios los que me llamaron la atención. Así que los dejare a votación asta el nacimiento de los niños, el que tenga mas votos serán sus nombres. Si no recibo votos, aviso, yo tomare la decisión o lo sorteare entre las que leen el fics para que me diga lo que les agrada, ustedes deciden.**

**Niño: ****Axel ****Ian ****Derek ****Alexandre**

**Niña:****Mayte ****Roxanna ****Electra ****Emma**

**Si tienen otra sugerencia, será bienvenida.**

*** ¿Alguien quiere Pov de Stefan?**

***¿Quieren a Katherine de vuelta?**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: chicas me siento muy mal por decir esto pero tengo que decirlo. No voy a poder escribir tan seguido como antes por las razones que esplique el capitulo pasado. Recomiendo poner la historia en alerta para que les sea mas fácil.**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Estaré publicando cada vez que pueda. ****Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**

**PD: ¿alguien se ha preguntado que fue lo que Bella escucho en el capi anterior que casi la hace caer?**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola!**

**YA REGRESE!**

**Ya saben a quien esta dedicado, pero en esta ocasión también se dedica a todas aquellas que en el capitulo anterior se tomaron unos segundos para dejar un Review, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Ya saben, este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo y The Vampire Diares no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

Al separarme de el, pude comprender que había abrazado a un vampiro que no tenia un buen autocontrol, pero eso de alguna forma no me importo, me sentía cómoda con el y sabia que el jamás me haría daño, no al menos siendo consiente. Me invito a comer, pues de asta de lejos se escuchaba mi estomago gruñendo, y después de eso a dar un paseo por el parque, pues el sol se había ocultado ya hace un rato, al parecer llovería, acepte, pero antes de eso fuimos a avisar a Bonnie y Elena, no se que fue lo que las convenció pero aceptaron gustosas y me parece que también un poco preocupadas ¿Por qué? Me dieron la dirección y el teléfono de la casa y entraron a otra de las muchas tiendas.

Nos adentramos a un lindo restaurant, no era ni siquiera parecido a los que frecuentaba con el, este era cómodo, sencillo, alegre y tenia un toque de elegancia que lo hacia encantador. No habíamos hablado desde que le presente a las chicas, estábamos sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas alejadas para que no se escuchara nuestra conversación pero también de forma de que si nos vieran. Tenia enfrente de mi un gran y apetecible sándwich y un gran vaso de soda y enfrente de el solo un vaso de soda y un helado que con solo verlo se me hacia agua la boca. Me concentré en mi comida, saboreando cada bocado que entraba a mi boca, seguro que me quedaría con hambre. El en ningún momento había dejado de observarme, pero cuando sintió mi incomodidad mientras comía había puesto su atención a otra cosa que no sea yo.

-¿Cómo as estado?- pregunte una ves que termine mi alimento.

-sobreviviendo- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras posaba sus ojos en mi.

Esa simple respuesta me había traído mucha curiosidad, pues así me encontraba yo, aun así lo deje pasar. Suspire y baje mi mirada al vaso.

-¿Cómo estan ellos?- dije en un total susurro pero sabia que el lo había escuchado.

- no lo se- su voz sonó tan vacía que me pregunte si lo había imaginado.

Regrese mi mirada a el lentamente y estudie su rostro en busca de un signo que me digiera que estaba mintiendo y que no me quería decir la verdad.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-días después de tu cumpleaños me separe de la familia…- dijo bajando la mirada, su voz sonaba avergonzada y con un deje de culpabilidad- …buscaba paz.

Sus palabras se repetían en mi mente como un disco rallado, lo observe detenidamente y el solo se limito a huir de mi mirada, se sentía culpable por mi accidente, de eso no cabía duda, pero no creía que por mi culpa el se hubiera separado de su familia, de… Alice… mi ¿amiga?

-Jasper…- espere a que me mirara, pero no lo hiso- Jasper, mírame- levanto lentamente la cabeza, lo mire a los ojos- no te culpo por lo que paso, ¿entiendes? ¡No quiero que te sientas culpable! NO fue tu culpa.

El solo miro mis ojos y reconocí en ellos esperanza, pero no dijo nada. Suspire y me concentré en lo que diría a continuación.

-si de algo te sirve… te perdono… aunque no le veo sentido perdonarte de algo de lo que jamás te culpe- dije con una sonrisa y el la correspondió feliz de la vida- ahora dime ¿hace cuanto te separaste de… ellos?

Aun me dolía hablar de ellos, pero ya era hora de que lo superara y fuera feliz, lo vi fruncir el ceño y encogerse levemente de hombros.

-no se cuanto tiempo llevo corriendo- dijo en un susurro, su sonrisa era triste- me fui días después del accidente…

-¿no lo sabes?-pregunte incrédula y el asintio- bueno… me parece que a pasado…- forcé mi mente para poder recordar en que dia estábamos- mas o menos… mmm… un mes desde mi cumpleaños, aproximadamente.

Me reí de su expresión, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de la sorpresa, tenia tiempo que no reía y se sentía bien. Me levante con cuidado y me acerque a su lugar, con una mano tome la soda y bebí de ella, la deje en la mesa con tan solo la mitad de su contenido, para acto seguido tomar su helado, me acerque mas a el que aun no salía de su shock, pero aun así su mirada nunca dejo de ver mis movimientos, con mi mano libre tome la de el y jale de el un poco para levantarlo, eso al parecer lo devolvió a la realidad porque se levanto en seguida y me siguió, no sin antes tomar con su mano libre su vaso.

Salimos del restaurant aun de la mano después de que pagara lo que yo había comido y nos encaminamos al parque. Nos detuvimos enfrente de un kiosco y sonreí al recordar mi niñez y el como me la pasaba jugando en el kiosco cerca de la casa de mi madre. Subí los escalones y me senté en el suelo justo en el medio con sumo cuidado, Jasper se sentó enfrente de mi aun con nuestra mano entrelazada, nos miramos a los ojos para después acercarme mas a el y besar su mejilla. El se sorprendió pero me devolvió el gesto.

-¿no te molesta estar tan cerca de mi?- pregunto mientras yo probaba su helado, estaba delicioso.

-no ¿Por qué?- pregunte distraídamente mientras soltaba mi mano de la suya y tomaba mas del rico helado, pero enseguida extrañe el contacto, el estaba frio y en este lugar hacia un calor tremendo.

-¿no tienes miedo de mi?- volvió a preguntar, pero su voz sonó tan dura que me sorprendió y levante la cabeza bruscamente, mareándome.

-jamás te he tenido miedo Jasper- dije mirándolo a los ojos- además la que debe preguntar si no te molesta mi cercanía soy yo no tu.

- si te refrieres a si tengo sed… no, no tengo… ahora que lo pienso, tu olor no me llama mucho la atención- dijo burlándose, lo golpe en el hombro siguiéndole el juego- hablando en serio… creo que tu embarazo… bueno… creo que por el no me atrae tu sangre

-¡Ohh!- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca, y lleve mi mano a mi vientre en un rápido movimiento con temor, el me miro y luego bajo la cabeza.

-Bella… ¿de quien es el Bebe?- susurro aun con la cabeza baja.

Me tense de inmediato y como acto reflejo y sin tener conciencia de ello, me levante como pude del piso y me empecé a alejar de el, no quería que se enterara de que el hijo que esperaba era de su hermano, no quería que me lo quitaran de mis manos, que lo alejaran de mi. Pero antes de que llegara a las escaleras, el me tenia agarrada del brazo y me miraba atentamente, su cara se descompuso en una mueca extraña y me abrazo, me tense aun mas pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, pase mis manos por su cintura y me abrase fuerte a el, estuve un rato así, asta que me calme por completo, pero un así no me soltó. Suspire y el se alejo un poco para ver mi rostro con una de sus manos limpio los rastros de mis lagrimas, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y contenía mas que amenazaban por salir. Esta vez fue el quien suspiro, cuando abrí mis ojos y me estaba sonriendo de forma tranquila y preocupada.

-por tu reacción, supongo que es de Edw…- se callo al sentir mi dolor y escuchar un sollozo.

-Jasper… ¿podrías simplemente… no decir su… nombre?- dije hipando y mirándolo a los ojos, el solo asintio y se separo por completo de mi, me guio de nuevo al centro del kiosco y me ayudo a sentarme.

-si es de… el, ¿verdad?- dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo simplemente no respondí- Bella debes de confiar en mi, por favor, me preocupo por ti y por tu hijo o hija, necesito saber si es de el- seguí sin responder el suspiro y me tomo de las manos- te prometo que no diré nada, se que tienes miedo de que se enteren, por que sino ya estarían enterados todos, pero si tu lo quieres mantener en secreto, esta bien, no te juzgo, después de que el te dejara no tiene derecho a saberlo, por favor confía en mi, te juro que no diré nada.

Suspire y me alegre que me entendiera, así que simplemente sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, diciendo con eso de quien era mi pequeño, que hablando de el me acababa de dar una patadita que me había dolido pero aun así era soportable. Al parecer Jasper había sentido mi dolor una vez mas y se preocupo de inmediato, yo solo me sonreí una vez mas y lleve sus manos hacia mi vientre para que sintiera a mi hijo que en este momento se estaba moviendo, me sentía incomoda pero aun así feliz.

Jasper estaba en shock por el movimiento que sintió bajo su palma de la mano, cuando se recupero empezó a mover sus manos tratando de volver a encontrar el movimiento, pero ya habían cesado. De pronto mi hijo se volvió a mover y Jasper soltó una risita y acaricio la zona del golpe, aliviando así un poco el dolor. Jasper estaba tan feliz que asta un ciego lo vería, sonreía de oreja a oreja, asiéndome recordar al gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Poco después Jasper se alejo un poco pero aun así tomo entre sus manos una de las mías.

-Jasper…por favor dime que tu si sabes algo sobre mi embarazo- dije con tono desesperado.

Jasper suspiro y susurro algo muy bajo que no logre escuchar, se sentó derecho en su lugar y me miro a los ojos, se veía pensativo, como si tratara de decidir la mejor manera de decirme sobre el embarazo, o quizá el tampoco sabe.

-yo soy el único de la familia Cullen que sabe sobre ellos… quizá lo sepa también Carlisle, pero no estoy seguro de eso… ¿te acuerdas de mi historia?- me pregunto, hace mucho tiempo en la sala de la mansión Cullen me había platicado su vida de vampiro mientras lo veía jugar con Emmet ajedrez, no era una bonita historia, así que solo asentí- durante ese tiempo María me platico sobre los embarazos de las jóvenes que mantenían relaciones con un vampiro…- asentí para que continuara, el suspiro y bajo la cabeza- ella empezó a experimentar con eso, pero sus intentos siempre fallaban, los vampiros no se controlaban y la muchacha fallecía o cosas peores les pasaban, pero siempre me contaba lo que sabia de ellos… tu embarazo es y será diferente a el de las demás, pues será mas rápido por que así se desarrollan, rápido, te sentirás débil, por que ellos se alimentan atreves de tu sangre, dormirás mas que cualquier persona, no se bien cuanto tiempo se lleve, todo depende de lo cansada y débil que estés, sus movimientos son bruscos y te serán incómodos, aunque eso ya lo sabes- sonrió un poco mas y levanto la vista, una de sus manos se poso en mi vientre y lo acaricio, la alejo un momento y me entrego mi helado que ya había olvidado ¿de donde lo saco? Después de dármelo regreso a acariciar mi vientre- tendrás más hambre, y comerás tanto que lo que comas alimentaria a un batallón- rio un poco y yo le di un zape y eso le dio mas risa- estarás de unos ánimos que me volverán loco…

-bien… estoy un poco mas tranquila con todo eso, ¿ay algo más que tenga que saber?-

-mmm… si… nunca tienen un final feliz- dijo muy bajo que me costo trabajo escucharlo, mi respiración se atoro en la garganta cuando comprendí sus palabras. Moriría.- no te preocupes, ella me cuanto una vez que durante uno de sus viajes conoció a una vampiresa con su hijo, supongo que la única solución es…

-transformarme- dije en un susurro completando su frase, trague en seco, no sabia si Damon estaría dispuesto a transformarme, no quería sacar el tema a relucir por que la ultima vez que presione sobre el tema me habían dejado sola en el bosque.

Jasper levanto la cabeza y me observo, tal vez sintió mi temor y solo me abrazo, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo nos hayamos hecho muy amigos. Ahora que lo recuerdo no le había contado sobre Damon y su hermano, si el iba a ser mi amigo tenia derecho a saberlo

-Bella… si quieres puedo… puedo… ayudarte en lo que se te ofrezca… -dijo en un susurro al separarse de mi.

-cuando llegue el momento ¿me podrías transformar? No quiero dejar a mi hijo sin una madre- dije por si Damon se negaba a transformarme.

Jasper solo trago sentí su nerviosismo y su miedo para después sonreír y asentir. Susurre un "gracias". Estuvimos platicando de cosas triviales entre ellas sobre sus últimos días con los Cullen.

-lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana, tengo un presentimiento de que fui algo así como un títere, me desconecte de todo a mi alrededor, no reconocía el dia ni la noche, simplemente tenia en mi mente el paisaje de mi ventana, recuerdo vagamente que Alice tubo una vez una visión que puso a todos tristes, pero no supe que era, solo recuerdo que me moví por puro instinto, me pregunto que fue lo que sucedió. El único recuerdo coherente que tengo es que estaba yendo hacia mi habitación mientras todos cazaban, no se por que baje, pero tuve algo así como un Deja vu, de el dia que discutieron, el ultimo dia que estuvimos en Forks, hice lo mismo que la otra vez, fue como si lo hubiera vivido una vez mas, solo que estaba vez, llegue a mi habitación, guardé un par de cosas y me marche de donde sea que estábamos- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Lo tome de las manos y le sonreí, pronto sentí un aire alborotar mis cabellos, seguido de unos brazos a mi alrededor separándome bruscamente de Jasper, grite por el susto pero pronto escuche un terrible ruido, como si alguien hubiera roto algo, me tense de inmediato y mire a través de quien me tenia contra el barandal de el kiosco, vi a Jasper y a Damon en posición de ataque gruñéndose uno al otro y enfrente de mi tenia a Stefan mirando por encima de su hombro, pero después de volteo y me dio la espalda, pero aun así no tenia forma de escape.

Desde donde estaba pude observa que los dos me volteaban a ver y Damon suspiraba con alivio y Jasper gruñía aun mas. Aquí había un total y gran malentendido. Los dos pensaban que el otro era un peligro, debía interferir en esto y ahora, cuando iba a intentar salir de entre el barandal y Stefan, se escucho un gran impacto y Damon salió volando del kiosco, se escucho un gruñido de frustración a lo lejos y otro de enfrente mío cuando Jasper encaro a Stefan, pero de repente los dos ya se encontraban lejos de mi, de un golpe los dos callaron fuera del kiosco dejándome a mi arriba, observe con horror como Damon se unía a Stefan y atacaban a Jasper.

Baje corriendo y gritando que se detuvieran del kiosco, Jasper los había aventado en un movimiento rápido y pero cometí el error de colocarme enfrente de Jasper mirando a Damon y Stefan y gritando que se detuvieran. Stefan me vio y paro de correr al instante, pero Damon siguió corriendo y de pronto sentí un rápido movimiento que me mareo y revolvió el estomago, sentí un fuerte y frio brazo a mi alrededor, cuando abrí los ojos observe que estaba en dirección contraria a la que estaba antes del movimiento brusco, tenia la espalda recargada en el pecho de Jasper que gruñía ferozmente, me di la vuelta y lo mire a los ojos que estaban oscuros como el carbón y en ellos relucía la furia y la preocupación, después mire a Damon que estaba levantándose del suelo y se volvía a poner en posición de ataque junto con Stefan.

En un movimiento rápido, pase un brazo por el cuello de Jasper para tratar de tranquilizarlo y pase el otro brazo por su hombro y estirándolo en el movimiento para dar una señal que indicara que pararan, Jasper estaba tan tenso que no podía moverse mucho, supongo que para no hacerme daño.

-¡NO, DAMON!-grite con voz entrecortada y luchando con las ganas de vomitar-¡NO LO HAGAS!

Damon me miro y pude ver que estaba confundido, respire varias veces mas antes de volver a hablar, pero Jasper me abrazo y me pego mas a el tratando de tranquilizarse, pero el movimiento volvió a hacer estragos en Damon que gruño y corrió hacia nosotros, me tense de inmediato y oculte mi rostro en el cuello de Jasper mientras me abrazaba a el con fuerzas, sentí que nos movíamos pero no estaba en condiciones para protestar, estaba temblando de miedo, pero no duro mucho el movimiento.

-¿Bella?- dijo Jasper-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Los conoces?

No pude moverme así que solo asentí sobre su cuello, prácticamente estaba convulsionando en sus brazos. Suspire un par de veces mas antes de tratar de separarme de el, pero sus brazos estaban firmes a mi alrededor y me impedían moverme, escuche un gruñido cerca y me tense una vez mas. Tome valor de donde no lo tenia y me separe lo suficiente para ver a Jasper a los ojos y pedirle que me soltara, el lo hiso al instante un poco dudoso y preocupado por mis temblores que no cesaban.

Me gire hacia los gruñidos que no paraban y vi a Damon en posición de ataque una vez mas, justo a tras de el estaba Stefan que miraba a su hermano con expresión divertida, pero al mirarme su preocupación se hiso presente. Camine lentamente hacia Damon pero me tambaleé un poco, sentí un mano en mi cintura que me ayudo a mantener el equilibrio, me voltee y le sonreí a Jasper agradeciéndole. Me volví a girar hacia Damon que ya estaba derecho y tenía una expresión dolida, seguro había malinterpretado todo, me apresure a llegar a el y lo abrase. Se sorprendió y me abrazo de igual forma un poco receloso.

Me separe después de unos minutos de el, lo mire a los ojos y me acerque lentamente otra vez, tratando de no moverme mucho, aun tenia ganas de vomitar, pose mis labios en los suyos y el me respondió en beso, escuche un jadeo a mis espaldas y después sentí la sonrisa de Damos contra mis labios, me separe y me reí un poco, el me miro confundido, lo tome de la mano y lo jale para que me siguiera, mire a Stefan y el asintio dando un paso hacia delante, camine de la mano de Damon hacia Jasper que miraba mi mano unida a la de Damon con sorpresa, me pare a unos pasos de el y me separe un poco de Damon, quedando a un costado de entre los tres.

-Damon, Estefan… el es Jasper Cullen- dije con un movimiento de mi mano- el… el es un vampiro pero diferente a ustedes, es como se los conté.

Jasper me miro preocupado por que hubiera dicho lo último, reí un poco y le sonreí.

-también es mi mejor amigo- dije y el me mire con agradecimiento y felicidad en los ojos por que lo llamara así- Jasper, ellos son los hermanos Salvatore, Damon y Stefan…mmm… también son vampiros… pero diferentes a ti, mas al estilo de Drácula

Jasper estiro la mano para estrecharla contra la de Stefan pero Damon la tomo y sonrió con ironía, una sonrisa que jamás había visto en el y que me dejo sorprendida.

-su novio- dijo Damon y yo lo mire con ojos grandes

Jamás me había imaginado que digiera eso, Jasper me miro confundido

-¿lo somos?- dije sorprendida.

Damon se volteo a verme y me sonrió, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jasper se estremecía un poco y estrechaba la mano de Stefan mientras asentían los dos inconscientes de eso, tenían la mirada puesta en nosotros, Damon se acerco a mi y puso sus manos en mi vientre, me dio un casto beso en los labios y unió su frente a la mía.

-bueno si quieres que lo seamos, lo seremos- dijo en un susurro- aunque no lo hemos hecho correctamente, haber señorita ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Me acerque a el y lo bese, pero no fue un beso tierno como los que nos habíamos dado, sino que fue uno de completa pasión, cuando sentí que las nauseas regresaban y la falta de aire hacia acto de presencia me separe de el un poco.

-eso responde tu pregunta- el me miro y sonrió, me acerco un poco mas a el, pero yo de inmediato me aleje, el me miro un poco extrañado y dolido y yo le sonreí- espera un momento, por favor.

Di una vuelta en mi lugar tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que estábamos. Estábamos cerca de un bosque, empecé a caminar hacia el y recargue en un árbol mi mano, sentí tres miradas en mi espalda, me incline un poco y vomite todo lo que había comido en el dia, pronto sentí una mano agarrando mi cabello haciendo una improvisada coleta y otra en uno de mis costados sosteniéndome, el tacto era frio y eso me ayudo a reponerme un poco.

Me enderecé y le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Jasper que me miraba preocupado, me voltee a ver a mi novio, ¡que bien se escucha eso! Y a su hermano que también me miraban preocupados, les sonreí un poco.

-embarazo- fue lo único que dije mientras movía mi mano a mi vientre, pero la comprensión relucía en los tres rostros que me miraban.

Me maree un poco y me recargue en Jasper que me sostenía un poco mas firme, le sonreí.

-gracias- susurre muy bajo que asta a mi me costo escucharme.

La oscuridad me invadió una vez más y lo último que vi fue a Jasper sonreír y asentir.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por ayudarme a elegir el nombre de los bebes, pero recuerden que las votaciones aun no han acabado… por si alguien no se acuerda los nombres son:**

**Niña: Mayte, Roxanna, Electra y Emma**

**Niño: Axel, Ian, Derek, Alexandre**

**Si tienen otra sugerencia, será bienvenida.**

**Asta ahora en el nombre de la niña va ganando Emma y en el de niño Alexandre. Mmm… para que sea un poco mas interesante permitiré que las que ya votaron lo vuelvan a hacer, quizá ya cambiaron de idea y les gusta otro o quieren que el que eligieron gane, pero solo ay una condición: solo se puede votar una vez por cada capitulo. Si tienen dudas sobre esto no duden en preguntarlas, yo tratare de responder lo más rápido posible.**

*** ¿Alguien quiere Pov de Stefan?**

***¿Quieren a Katherine de vuelta? **

***¿Alguien quiere que los mellizos tengan algún don/dones? ¿Cómo cual/cuales?**

**Qaroinlove**** me he estado preguntando si ya leíste el comentario que te deje en el capitulo 12. Si no lo as leído, por favor hazlo, tiene algo importante para las dos. Bueno cuídate y gracias.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: chicas me siento muy mal por decir esto pero tengo que decirlo. No voy a poder escribir tan seguido como antes por las razones que esplique el capitulo pasado. Recomiendo poner la historia en alerta para que les sea mas fácil.**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Estaré publicando cada vez que pueda. ****Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**

**PD: sigo preguntando ¿alguien se ha preguntado que fue lo que Bella escucho en el capi anterior que casi la hace caer?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!**

**YA REGRESE!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =) se que fue mucho tiempo sin actualizar y créanme que lo siento, pero la escuela me tenia ahorcada. Pero aquí tienen el capitulo, lo fui haciendo en ratitos que tenia libres.**

**Es mas largo que lo normal, mucho mas largo pero espero que con este capitulo me perdonen, si se que es chantaje pero que le puedo hacer mi inspiración de seguir escribiendo a personas que me leen así trabaja =P**

**Esta vez esta dedicado el capitulo a todas aquellas que me sepan perdonar, y también a las que aun después de tardar una eternidad siguen conmigo, acompañándome, animándome y apoyándome. GRAXIAS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 15**

**STEFAN**

Elena era, es y será la mujer mas maravillosa que exista en TODO el mundo, me comprende a la perfección y me ayuda en todo, es mi amada adorada y sobre todo es mi esposa, ¡que lindo suena! No parece real, aun pienso que estoy dormido y que en algún momento despertare en mi alcoba y seré bienvenido por uno de los tantos comentarios hirientes de Damon…

-mi amor, Damon a hablo por teléfono mientras tu estabas de caza- la dulce voz de mi amor me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿y que a dicho?- pregunte acercándome a ella lentamente

-bueno… mmm… dijo que vendría- me pare en seco quedándome a la mitad del camino, así que ella vino a mi rápidamente y me paso sus pequeños brazos por el cuello.

-¿como dices?- volví a preguntar no creyendo lo que acababa de oír

-lo que escuchaste… solo… bueno sonó un poco diferente… no uso mucho su tono sarcástico… mas bien parecía ansioso, mencionó que no vendría solo, le pregunte a que se refería pero me colgó, típico.

-¿que Damon no hiso un comentario sarcástico?- quede perplejo con lo que acababa de decir-¿Damon ansioso?

-si eso acabo de decir… y dije CASI ningún comentario- dijo sonriendo y rozando nuestros labios.

Soltéun suspiro y roge que no trajera a ninguna mujer en contra de su voluntad… o peor aun que haiga convertido a una muchacha en uno de nosotros y la traiga consigo.

-¿te digo cuando venia?- pregunte, es mejor estar preparados, nunca se sabia con Damon.

-si, dijo que ya venia en camino- solté un jadeo pero me recompuse al instante pues Damon era así.

Siempre me he preguntado que es lo que estuvo mal con el, que fue lo que lo izo cambiar y ser como es, antes éramos muy unidos y ahora… parecemos unos totales desconocidos, que solo se hablan cuando la o las personas que mas queremos estan en peligro pero para el solo hay una persona que quiere, Elena, mi mujer. No se como pero ella logra que el haga cosas que ninguno a logrado en años. Pero estoy tranquilo por que se que aunque Damon la quiere, ella me quiere a mi.

A veces pienso como seria Damon cuando realmente encuentre a una mujer que lo ame a el y el a ella, me pregunto a diario si cambiaria en algo su forma de ser, si el encuentra a esa mujer solo espero que la sepa cuidar, respetar y darle su lugar pero espero que no deje pasar el amor y le permita entrar en su corazón, por que recibir el amor y entregarlo es lo mas lindo y maravilloso que existe.

Damon a sufrido tanto que el merece se feliz mas que nadie.

Nos encaminamos abrazados a muestra habitación para disfrutar de una linda velada de luna de miel. Para disfrutar de los pocos días, horas, minutos, segundos que nos restan de paz, sin ningún comentario sarcástico y sin frases hirientes.

Desperté con los brazos de mi amor en mi cintura abrazándome y su cabeza recargada en mi pecho, su brilloso y sedoso pelo estaba esparcido y un poco enredado pero aun así era la mujer más linda que conocí, conozco y conoceré.

Baje a hacer el desayuno. Cuando tuve todo preparado lleve todo al comedor, fui al patio delantero por el periódico y regrese pero esta vez me dirigí a la sala, me senté en el sofá y me dispuse a ver el periódico con una humante taza de café, me quede mirando la taza y me reí de mi propia ocurrencia, ¡me parecía a los señores de las películas! ¡Ja!

Escuche el ruido de un carro que frena después de venir a una muy alta velocidad. Y solo había una explicación para ese ruido. Damon

Me levante de mi lugar y camine a paso lento hacia la puerta retrasando lo más posible la llegada de mi "querido" hermano.

Me faltaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta cuando el ruido de alguien rompiendo algo me detuvo. Suspire hondo y acelere el paso. Seguramente Damon había roto la puerta. Desearía haberme equivocado, en definitiva Damon había roto la puerta. Volví a suspirar hondo y cuando me sentí mas calmado abrí la boca para llamarlo pero…

-¡STEFAN!- el grito fue tan fuerte que despertó a Elena y quizás asta los vecinos que se encuentran a mas de 4 kilómetros de nuestra casa- ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!

¡¿Damon pidiendo mi ayuda? ¡Oh, por todos los santos! Seguro el cielo se caerá. Fui corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba Damon. Y justo al entrar llego un delicioso aroma a mí.

¡Sangre! Mmm… totalmente delicioso.

Me reprendí mentalmente por ese tipo de pensamientos. ¿Como era posible? Volví mi atención a Damon que se encontraba recostando a una mujer muy joven y guapa en su cama con mucha delicadeza pero su aspecto no le favorecía mucho en estos momentos. Estaba demasiado pálida y el único color que tenia en la cara era las grandes ojeras que en ves de parecer moradas tenían un color negro, su piel se encontraba muy estirada, tanto así que temía que con las carisias que Damon le estaba dando se fuera su delicada piel. Se veía asta de lejos que había perdido mucho peso, quizás Damon se había pasado en alimentarse de ella. Volví a suspirar.

-estarás bien mi amor- dijo Damon en su oído- yo me encargare de que te encuentres mejor, te lo juro- dijo y me dejo en shock sus palabras- tu y tu bebe son lo mas importante en estos momentos para mi.

¡Bien! ¿Acaso es una broma? ¿Damon preocupándose por alguien mas que el? ¿O… Elena? ¡Esperen! ¿Acaso dijo…?

-¿mi amor?...- dije mas alto de lo normal- ¡no espera!... ¿tú bebe?

Fue entonces cuando me fije en que la chica se encontraba embarazada, ahora entiendo porque su aroma se a había hecho una delicia… y el por que me había atraído tanto.

¡Eso era el colmo!

-¿QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO?- grite tan fuerte que escuche como Elena jadeaba y se apresuraba corriendo a nuestro encuentro.

Llego muy rápido a mi, y al hacerlo enredo sus brazos a mi alrededor como tratando que no matara a su cuñado, respire hondo una vez mas. Al parecer ese seria mi profesión durante mucho tiempo.

Damon solo se limito a mirarme, pero pude ver que la pasaba muy mal, camino muy lentamente hacia mi y al llegar vi como perdió su control y callo de rodillas ante mi… ¡¿PERO QUE? No tuve tiempo de preguntarle lo que pasaba cuando el hablo.

-¡necesito tu ayuda! Y no acepto un "no" por respuesta… yo te he ayudado infinidad de veces para que Elena y sus amigos estén bien… ahora tu ayúdame para que ella este bien... –la voz de Damon fue apagándose lentamente, asta que ya no salió nada mas de su boca, realmente se escuchaba mal. Elena se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo, pero Damon no se lo devolvió, solo se limito a esconder su rostro en ella- yo… Stefan, yo la quiero… quizás más que tú a Elena… ayúdala.

Me quede totalmente paralizado ante sus palabras y el jadeo que quería salir se quedo atorado en mi garganta. Elena se volteo a verme y me dirigió una mirada de "haber si te vas moviendo" asentí para mi, y me dirigí a la chica. Le tome el pulso y me di cuenta con horror que apenas y se sentía, de cercas su estado era aun peor, sus labios estaban morados, sus ojeras estaban mas marcadas, estaba totalmente fría, pero… lo que mas me sorprendió fue que al levantar su blusa para revisar a su vientre, este se encontraba con muchos cardenales y estaba aun mas frio que lo demás del cuerpo, su textura era mas dura.

Mire a Damon que aun estaba siendo abrazado por Elena y me dio un poco de lastima. Si en verdad la quería la a de estar pasando realmente mal.

-Damon… necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de ella… o al menos todo lo que este legado a su estado de salud- dije lo más suave que pude.

Se separo de Elena y vino a mi.

- la conocí en el aeropuerto de Seattle, me gusto, le conté parte de mi historia ella igual, y ella me dijo que se había enamorado de un hombre que decía amarla mucho, tubo un accidente y ese amor se fue, la abandono, cuando su padre la golpeo por algo de lo que me enteraría mas tarde y ella huyo de casa, perdió su vuelo por un accidente que tubo conmigo, yo le ofrecí venir a conocer aquí y a conocerte, ya en el avión me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, y me dijo antes de desmayarse que sabia que rea yo, y me dijo también que el hombre del que se enamoro y que es el padre de su hijo es un V-A-M-P-I-R-O- dijo todo esto de forma calmado mientras la veía, y remarcando la ultima palabra de su historia.

Yo por mi parte me encontraba en shock, una vez más en el dia,

-¿un vampiro es el padre de su hijo?- pregunto Elena- ¿pero es posible?- pregunto con un deje de esperanza e ilusión, me sentí mal por ella

-lo siento Elena… pero Damon solo juega con nosotros una vez mas… los vampiros no pueden tener hijos…- dije mirándola a los ojos- en cuanto a ti Damon, será mejor que la regreses de donde vino, ella no esta bien y si te sigues alimentando de ella… morirá. Fue una broma de mal gusto, y no quiero que se repita. Será mejor que en cuanto despierte uses la compulsión y arregles esto. No quiero que llames más la atención sobre nosotros.

Dije saliendo de la habitación de mi hermano y llevándome conmigo a mi esposa. Me sentí como el peor hermano del mundo al decirle esas palabras pero no encontré otra cosa mas que decir en el momento, además esa chica realmente se veía mal y no se merecía que su vida acabara en manos de mi desconsiderado hermano.

No volví a ver a Damon en todo el dia, solo se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación con la muchacha, hablando con ella, aunque nunca escuche que ella le digiera palabra alguna. Confirmaba que su corazón se asía más débil conforme pasaba las horas, esa chica necesitaba de verdad salir de las manos de Damon. Pero aunque sabia que la chica no tardaría en morir no hice nada para impedirlo, no podía volver a ver a esa muchacha en ese estado. Simplemente no podía.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa con un libro sobre mis piernas pero no prestaba atención a lo que leía, simplemente mis ojos pasaban por las líneas sin comprender lo que decían. Elena se había ido como Bonnie de compras o algo así.

Escuche que alguien bajaba las escaleras muy despacio entre vacilante y decidido, ¿acaso Elena ya había llegado? No, por supuesto que no, ella aun no llegaba, por lo que yo sabia ella quedaría a dormir con Bonnie para no pasar otro trago amargo por culpa de Damon.

-Stefan-dijo mi hermano- ayúdala por favor, a empeorado, no quiero que se muera, te juro que no estoy mintiendo.

-¿Cómo quieres que no empeore si solo te la pasas alimentándote de ella?-pregunte señalando su camisa empañada de sangre

El se le quedo mirando su camisa, se volvió a verme y con ojos vidriosos dijo:

-no me e alimentado de ella en ningún momento, y esto- dijo señalando su camisa con su dedo- te dije que a empeorado, convulsiono ase unos momentos, y me a vomitado encima sangre… yo no me alimento de ella, lo juro ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

Suspire cansado, me senté un momento en el sillón donde anterior mente me encontraba, lo mire un momento, agache mi cabeza pensando una forma en que la chica se haiga puesto en ese entado, y si el decía que estaba empeorando… no quería ver como se encontraba en estos momentos, pero Damon parecía tan seguro de cada una de las palabras que había dicho que me la estaba creyendo.

Me levante del sillón y camine lentamente escaleras arriba, podía sentir a Damon detrás de mí impacientándose, se adelanto y llego a su habitación mientras yo trataba de retrasar lo mas posible el encuentro. Escuche un jadeo seguido de una maldición por parte de Damon. Eso solo hiso que apresurara el paso, solo un poco.

Al entrar caí de rodillas por la escena que se encontraba enfrente de mí. La chica, esa chica que antes tenía la piel muy estirada, ahora parecía que su cuerpo se había secado, era como si ya no le quedara nada de ser en su cuerpo. Estaba mas delgada que cuando la vi, y su estomago ya se encontraba mas grande, era como si en una horas, ella hubiera pasado de tener solo 3 meses a tener mas de 4. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Mire a Damon buscando una solución a todo esto, pero el estaba tan concentrado pasando su mirad entre la muchacha al estomago, como si tampoco se creyese lo que sucedía.

_-¿un vampiro es el padre de su hijo?- pregunto Elena- ¿pero es posible?_

Las palabras de Elena llegaron a mi, y enseguida trate de encajar lo que sucedía con lo que Damon nos había contado, si era verdad eso… quiere decir que se alimenta de ella… ¿no?

Damon me miro como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y vi en sus ojos que tenía esperanza y un poco de alegría.

-¿lo dije en voz alta?- pregunte sin creerlo, jamás me había pasado

-¡pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?- me ignoro por completo- si el padre del bebe es un vampiro… tiene que alimentarse como un vampiro el bebe…-se perdió en sus pensamientos, me levante lentamente del suelo- ¡NESECITAMOS SANGRE!

Grito tan fuerte Damon y con tanto entusiasmo que salte en mi lugar y sin saber como rompí la puerta de la habitación, Damon se quedo mirando la puerta destrozada por un momento para después sacar una sonrisa burlona que tanto le quedaba… ¡Por Dios! ¿Este hombre es bipolar? Me acerque lentamente a el y sin previo aviso le solté un golpe en la nuca, el hiso una mueca de diversión y salió de la habitación.

Me estaba acercando una vez mas a la muchacha cuando Damon entro cargando un refrigerador, el refrigerador donde guardaba su sangre… la sangre de humanos.

-sirve de algo y ven a ayudarme a darle de beber sangre- dijo Damon con un vaso lleno de sangre en la mano y sentándose aun lado de ella, me acerque rápidamente y sostuve su cabeza- pero la chica una vez que paso un poco de sangre la vomito, manchándome todo- ¡MALDICION BELLA!

No le tome atención a lo que seguía diciendo, deje a la chica recostada en la cama y salí de la habitación directo a mi despacho, para después regresar con un montón de instrumentos de hospital, los había comprado ase poco por si se llagaban a necesitar.

Los empecé a conectar a la chica para después ponerle una intravenosa para poder pasarle la sangre sin necesidad de terminar bañados de lo que la chica vomitaba.

Mire de reojo como Damon me miraba con atención sosteniendo la mano de ella, mire mis ropas y suspire cansado, Salí de la habitación directo a la mía para cambiarme de ropa, cuando termine, regrese a la habitación, tome a Damon del brazo y como un niño chiquito lo saque del cuarto, seguí caminando en la misma posición asta llegar a la biblioteca, por la ventana pude ver que ya estaba amaneciendo… ¿tan tarde era?

Cerré la puerta y me le quede viendo esperando respuestas de su parte. El suspiro cansado se acerco a su escritorio donde tenia guardada una botella de vino, se sirvió y se sentó en el sillón cerca de la chimenea.

Estuvimos prácticamente todo el dia platicando de ella, de lo que pasaría después. Solo salimos cada hora y media para cambiar las bolsas vacías de sangre por otra nueva. Se veía luego luego que estaba mejorando. Según Damon cada ves se parecía mas a como el la conoció.

Elena había llamado temprano para decir que llegaría en la noche. Y ya no tardaría en llegar. Y hablando de ella, se escucho un coche estacionarse fuera de la casa y las pisadas de mi amada al subir por el porche y entrar a la casa

-¿Stefan? ¿Damon?- pregunto

-en la biblioteca- dije y por un momento pensé que Damon también lo diría pero solo rio.

Elena no tardo en llegar a nosotros, nos miro un momento y luego se encogió de hombros suspirando cansada.

-¿de que me perdí?- pregunto despacio

-creo que Damon no miente- dije despacio y ella se me quedo mirando como su estuviera loco

La tome de la mano y la dirigí a la habitación de Damon, la hice pasar, ya no veía a la muchacho solo veía a mi esposa. Elena soltó un jadeo y me miro con demasiadas preguntas grabadas en sus ojos.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?- pregunto en un hilo de voz

-2 semanas- dijo Damon y Elena soltó un grito

- ¡si se ve que tiene 5 meses!

-lo se- dijo- yo también me pregunto eso.

Le cambiamos las bolsas una vez más y nos dirigimos a la sala para calmar a Elena. Y contarle lo poco que me había contado mi hermano.

Nos tomamos todo el dia explicarle a Elena lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella se rehusaba a creerlo, Damon se fastidio y salió de la biblioteca en dirección a su habitación, poco después escuche el sonido del agua caer.

Elena se quedo dormida en el sillón mientras yo iba a comprar un poco de comida para todos al pueblo, necesitábamos algo de comida en nuestro cuerpo, mientras estaba allí pude escuchar como el pueblo ya estaba enterado de que Damon había regresado, y como siempre las personas "comunicativas" por no decir chismosas, le aumentaron un par (muchas) cosas a su llegada, solo una fue acertada… o mejor dicho solo la mitad.

"no vino solo… trajo a conocer a su esposa… ¡y esta embarazada!"

Como dije solo la mitad es cierta, o al menos eso creo.

Al regresar a caza ya no encontré a Elena en el sillón donde se había quedado, si no que se escuchaban tres corazones en la habitación de Damon. Fui a la cocina prepare la comida y lo puse la comida de Damon en una bandeja y la de Elena y mía en otra para después dirigirme a donde se encontraban todos. De mala gana Damon comió su porción.

Ya se había echo de noche así que salí de la habitación con Elena dormida en mis brazos, estos días había estado algo cansada, así que dormía casi todo el dia. Además había sido un dia muy agotador para ella. Damon me siguió.

-los dejo solo…- lo mire interrogante, el sonrió con picardía y yo negué con la cabeza- necesito cazar regreso en una horas.

-pero aquí tienes sangre- dije confundido y esperando que la utilizara

-necesito sangre fresca… da mas fuerza ¿no te as fijado que tiene un aroma exquisito que esta debilita tu autocontrol?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo solo agache la cabeza avergonzado- por eso necesito sangre fresca y caliente… tu también lo necesitas

Y con eso salió de la casa sin dejarme tiempo a responder a eso, pero tenía razón y después de dejar a Elena en nuestra habitación salí de la casa adentrándome en el bosque.

A la mañana siguiente justo después de que yo entrara a la casa, Damon entro con un gran contenedor, me miro y con la cabeza señalo la puerta, hay había otro contenedor, me acerque a el y lo abrí, en el había sangre, lo serré rápidamente y voltee a ver a Damon que me miraba con burla.

-¡vamos abuelo!- dijo divertido- dejemos esto en la cocina

-¿para que es esto?

-¿no es obvio?- se burlo- es para Ella… ya no queda mucha sangre y presiento que aun después del parto la necesitara, mas vale estar prevenidos- dijo serio, algo raro en el.

Elena entro a la cocina justo cuando dejábamos los contenedores a lado del refrigerador, los miro un momento, para después desviar la mirada, y hacer algo de desayunar. Por un momento había pensado que gritaría horrorizada por lo que contenían, pero como siempre me sorprendía.

-habla dormida- dijo tranquilamente

-¿Quién?- dijimos a la vez Damon y yo.

- mmm… aun no se su nombre, ahora que lo pienso- dijo viendo a Damon esperando una respuesta.

El solo se encogió de hombros se acerco al refrigerado y saco de el una manzana, tomo un cuchillo y la partió a la mitad.

-¡eso ya lo se!- dijo y espere que digiera el nombre- en el avión también lo hizo.

¡Y nos ignoro! Elena lo miro un poco irritada pero solo se dio media vuelta y siguió asiendo el desayuno. Nos sentamos a desayunar una vez que estuvo listo, Damon se fue a su habitación, Elena a su habitación y yo a la biblioteca. Y así pasamos el dia todos encerrados en sus propias cosas.

Ya pasadas las 7 de la noche Elena bajo del cuarto directo a la cocina, yo la seguí, se preparo un poco de comida, se sentó y lo disfruto, al poco rato Damon salió de la habitación se sentó con Elena y empezaron un conversación donde yo fui excluido. Fui otra vez a la biblioteca y tome un libro para después dirigirme a la sala donde se encontraba Damon sirviéndose un vaso de vino, mientras que Elena estaba recostada en el sillón, algo se habían dicho y se habían enojado, Típicos.

Cuando vi abrir la boca de Damon para decir alguna de sus históricas frases hirientes y hacer Elena llorar, se escucho un grito en la habitación donde se encontraba la acompañante de mi hermano. Aquella que aun no sabíamos su nombre.

Nos miramos un momento y Damon salió disparado hacia la habitación, tome a Elena en mis brazos y me dirigí a ya a mi velocidad vampiritica. Nos encontramos con una mujer con su estomago de 5 o 6 meses de embarazo sentada al borde de la cama, con una mano en su vientre y mirándolo con sorpresa.

Al vernos ella grito más fuerte que la anterior, y me preocupe aun mas… si es que se podía, nos pusimos en movimiento luego luego para ayudarla si saber en realidad que hacer. De repente su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de completo dolor, de doblo sobre si misma mientras se precipitaba al suelo, pero ninguno de los tres lo permitimos y la recostamos una vez mas en la cama son sumo cuidado, Elena fue por mas almohadas y se las coloco a su alrededor para que estuviera mas cómoda, aun tenia sus manos en el vientre y respiraba entrecortadamente y muy rápido, así que solo miraba el techo tratando de regularizarla.

Suspiro profundo y nos miro por primera vez, sus ojos eran de un intenso color chocolate, pero estaban teñidos de preocupación y vergüenza, pero una vez que sus ojos encontraron a Damon se llenaron de deseo pero algo paso que ese deseo no duro, porque llegaron a ellos una nube de preocupación, me moví para alejar a Damon de ella, quizá tenia razón y el había usado la compulsión en ella para traerla con el, pero no puede moverme mucho porque la mano de Elena me detuvo y movió los labio diciéndome "observa" y no pude hacer otra cosa que obedecerle.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- susurro Damon con ¿ternura?

Pero ella no respondió tan rápidamente como el lo esperaba.

-Eso creo- dije en un tono bajo-¿Qué paso? O mejor dicho ¿Qué me paso?

Vi como Damon se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y lo mas sorprendente fue ver como lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no desconectar nada acariciaba el vientre de ella y lo miraba con admiración, ella puso su mano sobre la de el, en el momento justo cuando el levantaba la vista y la miraba a los ojos, movió su manos libre y toco con mucho cuidado su mejilla y sus labio inferior, se acerco un poco mas a ella y la beso, fue un beso casto, solo un rose, pero sus ojos regresaron al deseo.

-te desmallaste en el avión y no supe que hacer más que traerte con mi hermano-

Dijo y ella solo asintio para darle para a que siguiera, pero no lo hizo - me tenias muy preocupado, Bella

-lo siento- sonrió levantando su mano libre para poder acariciar la mejilla de mi hermano- ahora ven a aquí y dame un beso como a mi me gustan, no he acabado contigo.

¿QUE? ¿Acaso ella dijo eso? ¿No lo abre imaginado? Damon se acerco a ella y quise detenerlo, no podía seguir permitiendo esto…pero ¿y si estoy equivocado? No quería que Damon me odiara por esto, si de por si éramos casi unos desconocidos que solo se aliaban cuando mi mujer se encontraba en peligro, ahora si lo obligara a dejarla… jamás lo volvería a ver.

¿Debería esperar y comprobar si ella no esta aquí en nuestra casa por los poderes de Damon?

La respuesta estuvo frente a mi justo cuando ella tomo su playera y lo jalaba asía ella para estrellar sus labios, la desesperación tubo lugar en sus ojos y pude reconocer en ellos lo que siempre veo en los de Elena, amor.

Su impaciencia hizo reír a Elena y solo por verla reír yo lo hice. Pero no se separaron, solo eran ellos y nada mas ellos. Pero pude notar como le faltaba aire a la muchacha.

-Damon, sepárate un momento, necesita respirar, ella no aguanta tanto como nosotros- dije en un susurro solo para el y a velocidad vampiristica.

Lo dije tan bajo que pensé que no me escucharía pero lo hizo.

-no necesito que me digas lo que ya se- dijo un poco enojado.

La reacción de ella me sorprendió, hizo un puchero, nos mordimos los labios Elena y yo para no reír por su reacción tan infantil. Pero Damon si lo hizo, pero no fue la risa usual que solía usar, no esta risa era diferente, era como si estuviera maravillado por ese gesto, segado por ella.

-¿así esta bien? ¿O todavía no acabas conmigo?-dijo

-mmm… no lo se, déjame pensar- llevo su mano a la barbilla indicando que lo pensaría, y el volvió a reír. Y la sonrisa de ella me recordó a alguien- aun no, pero no te preocupes, luego te lo cobro

Con esa ultima frase no pudimos aguantar mas y reímos, ganándonos una mirada de curiosidad de parte de ella, su expresión cambio un poco, fue como si nos conociera pero no nos recordara ¿acaso nos conocía?

-Bella, te presento a mi hermano y a su esposa- dijo Damon siendo un poco educado en su vida- Stefan y Elena, chicos ella es Isabella.

Miro a Damon como buscando apoyo, pero despues nos miro a nosotros, vi que estaba nerviosa, y se mordía el labio inconsientemente. Me acerque tratando de que fuera despacio para que no se asustara, y al llegar a ella me incline y bese su mejilla, vi que esperaba algo pero no pude descubrir que , pero me parece que se relajo al no encontrar ese algo.

-es un placer, Isabella- dije tratando de ser cortes

-gracias yo opino lo mismo, pero por favor díganme Bella, Isabella no me gusta mucho y parece muy formal- dijo soriendo

Pero el estar cerca de ella me abia afectado un poco asi que solo deje de respirar y me aleje de ella lo mas posible pero sindo cortes aun asi, lo mas sercano que me pareció fue la ventana y me arrime a ella. Por lo tanto Elena se acerco y a diferencia de mi ella la abrazo siendo cuidadosa con su vientre y besarla en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte y un gusto verte despierta, has tenido a Damon como un loco-dijo con una risita al separarse de ella.

-Hola Elena, el gusto es mío, y lo siento espero que no haiga causado problemas- dijo mirando a Damon cuando lo menciono.

-¿pasa algo?- me pregunto demasiado bajo para que las mujeres no nos escucharan

-más o menos- dije en su mismo tono- su aroma se intensifico justo en el momento en que le bese en la mejilla, me tomo desprevenido, eso es todo.

El solo asintio, pero no nos mirábamos a los ojos en lugar de eso solo las miramos a ellas.

-por cierto, me debes una puerta- dijo feliz mi hermano, cosa rara.

-no fue mi culpa romperla, me asustaste- dije tratando de justificarme

-¿desde cuando una vampiro de asusta?- dijo divertido.

Elena rio y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

-no causo tantos, solo saco de quicio a Stefan- respondió mi esposa a una pregunta que no escuche, pero a Bella le causo gracia, Elena miro su vientre con anhelo y esperanza, para después señalarlo- ¿puedo?

-pero por supuesto que si, ven ayúdame-le dijo mientras se levantaba la playera que traía puesta y le daba acceso libre a su ya muy abultado vientre

Elena poso sus manos en el y lo empezó a acariciar, después de un rato el rostro de Bella paso de estar feliz a desconfigurarse a uno de dolor, aunque en sus ojos habia felisidad, yo solo podía ver a Elena con tristeza, ella y yo aunque no lo habíamos hablado nunca, queríamos a unos pequeñines corres por la casa, Elena lo añoraba, derrepente mi amada dio un gritito ahogado y nos miro, su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad que me dejo perplejo.

- chicos tienen que sentir esto…- dijo rápidamente- ¡pero que esperan! ¡VENGAN!

Nos acercamos rápidamente y ella tomo una mano de cada uno y las coloco en su vientre, al acerlo sentí como algo se movia bajo mi palma, dejándome aun mas maravillado, jamas abia sentido a un bebe moverse aun dentro de la madre y era una sensación hermosa. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Damon estaba igual que yo, quizás hasta mas.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto Bella

-claro- respondimos los 3 idos.

-¿Por qué tengo el vientre tan grande si solo tengo unas semanas?- dijo y la mire como si fuera una broma de muy mal gusto.

Esperaba que ella supiera el porque, pero si ella no sabia esto quiere decie que ella no sabe nada de lo que esta sucediendo, además ella me acaba de confirmar que solo tiene unas semanas.

-¿no lo sabes?- dije y mi voz sono distorsionada por la preocupación, ella solo negó con la cabeza- esto no esta bien- dije agachando la cabeza y buscando una forma de explicarle lo que pensaba que era una teoría.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no esta bien? ¿Que le pasa a mi hijo? ¿El esta bien? Por favor díganme que no tiene nada malo y que el esta bien, por favor, por favor, por favor…-dijo desesperada y llorando

Damon la abrazo consolándola con palabras tienes al oído mientras le acarisiaba la espalda. Me aleje de la cama llevándome a Elena conmigo para darles un poco de privacidad, Damon la sento en la cama para que estuviera mas comoda y poderla abrazar bien, y eso le dio oportunidad a Damon de mirarme y lanzarme una mirada asesina, solo pude articular "lo siento" pero solo me albirtio con la mirada. Cuando se tranquiliso me acerque a la cama y me sente en un extremo de la cama, elena se acomodo a mi lado.

-te estas adelantando a los hecho, Bella- dije suavemente-cuando dije que no estaba bien, me refería a que ninguno sabemos que es lo que esta sucediendo con tu embarazo, que yo sepa no se a había nunca un embazado en una mujer donde el padre sea un vampiro, no sabia que fuera posible, y déjame decirte que por mi parte esta confirmado- dije mirando a Elena inconscientemente y ella se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, cuando mire a Bella vi que tenia extrañes en sus ojos- tengo teorías que no se si sean correctas, pero una de ellas al parecer si lo fue una… - dije mirando su intravenosa

-¿Qué teoría resulto ser cierta?...- dijo con voz rasposa-una pregunta mas, ¿Qué no se supone que son vampiros?- dijo y sus voz cambio a una de curiosidad y la miramos sin comprender.

- mi teoría fue que tu hijo se esta alimentando de ti, me refiero que al ser hijo de un vampiro algo tenia que heredar, y heredo su estado alimenticio, es decir se alimenta de sangre que consigue de ti, por eso te desmallaste en el avión, te habías debilitado, y al descubrir eso quisimos comprobarlo poniendo en ti una intravenosa para brindarte sangre, y funciono, ¿me sigues?- aun son saber como responder a la otra pregunta- y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, yo soy un vampiro al igual que Damon y Elena aun es humana, solo que pronto se convertirá en una mas de nosotros

-¿pero por que no siento su piel fría? ¿Por que sus ojos no son dorados? bueno eso se espera, pueden estar sedientos, su piel no es tan pálida como los vampiros a los que conocí y lo de si brillan bajo el sol…- dijo metida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la cama, y se mordía el labio pensativa.

-Bella ¿de que estas hablando?- fue Elena la que hablo

-mmm… pues de eso, los vampiros que yo conocí eran de piel fría, muy fría y en realidad también son pálidos, corrían demasiado rápido, tanto que el ojo humano no podía verlo, y la fuerza es mas que la de Hulk, brillan bajo el sol- sus palabras nos dejaron en shock a los tres- tienen los ojos dorados por su alimentación de animales, pero si se alimentan de humanos, son rojos, y cuando tienen sed se ponen negros como el carbón…- al terminar de decirlo empezó a jadear en busca de aire.

-¿C-como di-dices?- dijo tartamudeando Damon - ¿lo que dices es verdad?- solo asintio- ¿eso es posible Stefan?

-N-no los-s se- dije aun es shock, sacudí la cabeza -¿brillan bajo el sol?

-mmm… ¿si?... ustedes son vampiros ¿no lo saben? No me digas que crees que los vampiros son como Drácula y tienen que dormir en atules, ¡por Dios ustedes ni siquiera duermen!- respondió

-Aaaah…- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca y la de mi hermano

**-**Bella… mmm… creo yo que tu nos estas describiendo a… - Elena se detuvo al percibir las tres miradas en ella, trago en seco-… otros vampiros, ellos no son como tu los describes… y si no fuera por que e visto crecer tu vientre en estos 4 días que estuviste desmayada diría que mentías, pero te creo en eso, creció demasiado rápido a mi parecer y creo que el de otros, Stefan y Damos, si son rápidos y fuertes como tu los describes, pero lo demás no, ellos son cálidos, sus ojos son negros desde que se convirtieron, duermen, se alimentan no solo de sangre sino también de nuestra comida, y son mas parecidos a Drácula pues si desaparecen a la luz del sol, pero no les pasa nada a ellos por sus anillos… y…y.. Ya no se que decirte- le explicó

Cuando mi vista regreso a Bella vi que ella estaba con la boca abirta y tratando de asimilar toda la nueva información.

-Esperen un momento, lo de que son diferentes ya lo entendí, lo juro- dijo levantando las palmas de sus manos - pero ¿CUATRO DIAS?

Lo ultimo lo grito totalmente sorprendida y nosotros nos encogimos en nuestros asientos por la sorpresa, para luego sonreír aliviados por que no saliera corriendo asustada y divertidos por su expresión, asentimos respondiendo a su respuesta, pero yo solo los seguí pues no sabia realmente cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, los días me parecieron tan solo horas.

Se dejo caer en la cama de espaldas, cerrando inmediatamente los ojos, se veía cansada y con suma razón, ya tenía más información de la que debía en su expediente. Minutos después su respiración se acompaso y ese fue la primera señal de que ya estaba dormida, Elena se levanto y fue directo al baño se escuchó como abría la regadera, volvió a salir y se acerco al closet de Damon saco unas cuantas prendas y se las dejo en la cama a Damon.

-báñate, fue un largo dia y necesitas descansar- dijo tranquilamente

Damon me miro reprochándome con la mirada, yo solo me encogí de hombros, ¿Qué podía ser hacer yo?

Se acerco a mi me sonrió cuando me tomo del brazo y jalo de mi para levantarme, aun de la mano nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, pero justo en donde debía estar la puerta se paro y lo señalo con una expresión fingida de enojo

-¡ahora!- reí por lo bajo para no despertar a nuestra invitada.

-si mama- Dijo con sarcasmo.

Y con eso regreso mi hermano, no lo admitiría jamás pero ya empezaba a extrañar a mi hermano antes de que conociera a Bella, pero me gusta este nuevo Damon, es más feliz.

Sonreí al recordar mi visión de el al encontrar al amor.

Abrase a Elena y salí con ella directo a nuestra habitación, por fin tendría descanso.

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Las votaciones aun siguen, SIGAN VOTANDO!**

**Niña: Mayte, Roxanna, Electra y Emma**

**Niño: Axel, Ian, Derek, Alexandre**

**SI TIENEN OTRA SUGERENCIA, SERÁ BIENVENIDA.**

***¿Quieren a Katherine de vuelta?**

***¿Qué dones serian estupendos para los mellizos?**

**Qaroinlove:**** me he estado preguntando si ya leíste el comentario que te deje en el capitulo 12. Si no lo as leído, por favor hazlo, tiene algo importante para las dos. Bueno cuídate y gracias.**

**Cielo. Crawford. Cullen**** me alegra que te gustara… cuando leí que te encanto me caí de la silla de tanta emoción… nunca creí que mi historia les encantara…. Espero seguir teniéndote por aquí. GRACIAS!**

**CulLeN PaTtInSoN**** si ya se que el nombre de Emma es femenino de Emmet, es por eso que lo elegí! Ellos Siempre tuvieron una linda relación de hermanos**

** me encanto eso de "tu Damon" jeje gracias!**

**Afroditacullen**** me acabas de dar una excelente idea! Gracias x todo!**

**BellaAliceCullenSalvatore ****muchas gracias! Fuiste la primera k leyó el PD y me pregunto lo k venia preguntando desde hace ya varios capítulos.**

**A TODAS LAS DEMAS! GRAXIAS POR ESPERARME Y COMPRENDERME… SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON.**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. ****Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**¿Algún Review?**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!**

**YA REGRESE!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =) se que fue mucho tiempo sin actualizar y créanme que lo siento. Pero aquí tienen el capitulo.**

**Esta vez esta dedicado el capitulo a todas aquellas que me sepan perdonar, y también a las que aun después de tardar una eternidad siguen conmigo, acompañándome, animándome y apoyándome. GRAXIAS**

**Bienvenidas todas aquellas que desde ase poco me siguen… GRAXIAS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón al sentir la luz de sol golpearme la cara, mis ojos me dieron una visión un tanto borrosa así que entrecerré los ojos mientras llevaba una de mis manos a la cara para tallarlos un poco. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras me levantaba del lugar donde en estos momentos me encontraba acostada.

Unas manos frías me lo impidieron y por un momento pensé que se trataba de el, no se por que, pero sentí un miedo demasiado fuerte recorrer todo mi cuerpo asiendo que me encogiste con el toque y abriese de nuevo los ojos de golpe. Suspire de alivio y mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas contenidas, exhale fuertemente y me abrase sin mas a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, aquella que me había despertado y asustado. Jasper.

Sus brazos me respondieron el abrazo atrayéndome mas a el, y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, pensé que se descontrolaría pero de alguna forma no me importo, lo deje. Pronto sentí como Jasper temblaba y su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse, me separe de el un poco pero el me lo impidió y puso una de sus manos en mi nuca para así no poder voltear la cabeza y observarlo, su brazo empezó a doler solo un poco pero eso no era lo que importaba si no el.

-Jasper… ¿Qué tienes?- dije suavemente, pero mi voz estaba teñida de preocupación.

-nada Bella…- se le quebró la voz y hay supe que estaba llorando- estoy bien no te preocupes…

Intente soltarme de sus abrazo pero el no me dejo así que solo me limite a abrazarme mas a el fuertemente, mi vientre me dolía un poco por la presión que estaba asiendo así que moví mi cuerpo hacia un lado para estar mas cómoda y logrando que mi vientre no se aplastara con el duro cuerpo de Jasper.

Alguien carraspeo fuertemente sin importarle la situación en que estábamos, era tan especial que aquella persona que nos interrumpió me hiso que la odiara, Jasper me soltó y se fue a la ventana dándome la espalda, fue tan rápido que no logre verle el rostro, quizá el así lo quiso, lo observe durante un momento y vi con preocupación como su cuerpo aun temblaba. Ese alguien volvió a carraspear y me volteé hacia esa persona irritada. Era Elena, quise decirle que lo que fuera que me quería decir podía esperar. Pero algo me detuvo, había algo en ella que me decía que no era Elena, ya que la que estaba enfrente de mi se veía… diferente, pero aun así se veía como la conocí.

-hola, mi nombre es Katherine- dijo acercándose a mi y extendiendo su mano- tu debes de ser Marie

Me quede mirándola esperando que Elena se partiera de la risa por la broma que me estaba asiendo pero nunca lo hiso, volví mi vista a Jasper que no había apartado la vista de algún punto de la ventana. Estaba confundida, mucho a decir verdad, pero aun así levante mi mano y la dirigí a la de ella que aun estaba estirada, le di un pequeño apretón y pude sentir que su textura estaba mas dura que el suave tacto de la que conocía.

-estoy segura que piensas que soy Elena, pero no es así, soy muy parecida a ella pero no tenemos nada que ver, no somos ni siquiera muy amigas, y estoy segura que no le agrada presentarme ni como una conocida- añadió con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa burlona.

Observe sus ojos pero estos estaban muy oscuros, tanto que pensé que era un vampiro, la observe bien y me aventure a decir me teoría.

-¿vampiro?

-veo que eres una persona inteligente y muy observadora, además de bella- dijo y me sonroje- si, soy un vampiro como Damon

Sonreí como boba tras su propia mención y me perdí en mis pensamientos, ella se me quedo mirando con orgullo y admiración y luego se volteo a ver a Jasper que aun se encontraba en la ventana, ella se acerco a el y le dijo algo muy bajo que no alcance a escuchar, me baje con cuidado de la cama y observe que mi vientre ya estaba de unos 8 meses mas o menos, a este paso tendría a mi bebe en unos días mas, tendría que hablar con Damon lo mas pronto posible y saber si el me ayudaría a estar con mi hijo, si el me salvaría, si me transformaba. Y si no ponerme bien de acuerdo con mi mejor amigo para mi conversión.

Cuando volví mi vista a ellos me di cuenta de que me miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, pero lo que me llamo mas la atención fue que los ojos de Jasper estaban inundados de tristeza y culpabilidad. Me acerque a el lentamente pues con mi panza sentía que caería al suelo. Al llegar a el acaricié su mejilla suavemente y el llevo su mano a la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos, me tomo en brazos y empezó a caminar, fue directo a la sala y me sentó en el sillón dejándome en medio de este, el se sentó a mi lado y siguió viendo mi mano. Damon y Katherine llegaron y se sentaron, ella en una silla alejada de nosotros, y el se sentó en el lugar vacio junto a mi. Stefan llego junto con Elena y se sentaron enfrente de mi, los mire a todos y me di cuenta de que algo malo sucedía. Los mire interrogantes pero nadie dijo nada, mire a Stefan que al ver mis ojos bajo la mirada, empezaba a asustarme, dirigí mi vista a Elena que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y los míos junto con los de ellas, luego mire a Damon que solo me abrazo y me dijo al oído "todo estará bien" y eso me asusto mucho mas, me decide de su abrazo y me gire a ver a Jasper, que me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos

-Bella cariño, tenemos una mala notica…- mi mano voló a mi vientre y el adivinando mis pensamientos dijo- tu embarazo esta bien- y me acarició el vientre, eso me relajo- es sobre… sobre… princesa, es sobre tu padre- me tense de inmediato y lo mire a los ojos, esperando lo que me diría a continuación- tubo un ataque al corazón, ayer por la tarde, lo siento mucho cariño- sentí mis ojos humedecerse, y me abrase a el con fuerza llorando.

Pero los sollozos se asieron presentes y para callarlos mordí el brazo de Jasper con fuerza, al fin y al cabo no le dolería, el acarició mis cabellos lentamente dejándome llorar todo lo que tenia que llorar, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda y sentí como estas se rompías lentamente, Damon me tomo de una mano y me dio un apretón para que supiera que el esta aquí, mis sollozos fueron aun mas fuertes pero estaban ahogados por la mordida, el me tomo de la cabeza y me obligo a que lo soltase, mis sollozos y gritos se hicieron aun mas fuertes.

-llora todo lo que tienes que llorar amor, grita si te ase falta, pero no te quedes con nada dentro- dijo en mi oído Jasper.

Y le hice caso, grite, llore, me desahogue, estaba cansada de tanto esfuerzo, pero lo que mas me dolía era la garganta de tanto sollozo y grito. Pronto solo salía de mi suspiros y lagrimas, me separe lentamente de Jasper y lo mire a los ojos, observe en ellos que aun no acababa la noticia y no quería preguntar, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le causo el ataque?- pregunte débilmente y con voz rasposa, esas simples palabras me hicieron que la garganta me ardiera.

Damon me tendí un vaso con agua y la bebí lentamente disfrutando del alivio que me brindaba.

-se entero que un avión exploto en el aire, al parecer había una bomba a bordó- lo diré con mil dudas, y el suspiro- era un vuelo con destino a Volterra.

Y ahí encajo todo, ese era el vuelo a donde yo me dirigí, el vuelo que perdí, el vuelo donde se supone que estaba. Ese vuelo había explotado en el aire.

-no hubo ningún sobreviviendo, Marie- dijo participando en la conversación Katherine y parándose de su lugar para pararse enfrente de mi- tu padre te busco ese dia que te fuiste, y al no encontrarte se fue a casa a esperarte, pero hay lo esperaba una de tus amigas, le dijo que te habías ido, poco días después llego a su casa unos oficiales a decirle que el avión en donde viajabas había explotado, no soporto su corazón.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas una vez mas y esta vez me abrase a mi Damon, no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando pero de un momento a otro sentí como los brazos de Damon eran sustituidos por unos brazos fríos, y sentí como Damon se paraba de su lugar junto con los demás, después de un rato los brazos de Jasper me alzaron y empezó a caminar, pronto me deposito en una superficie sabe deduje que era una cama. Cuando me estaba separándose de mí lo abrase aun más fuerte.

-¡NOOOOOOO…..!- grite-¡…no…!

-esta bien Bella, tranquila, no me voy- dijo en mi oído.

Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo acercándome a el. Pronto sentí como el sueño me golpeaba fuertemente y en cuestión de segundos me quede dormida.

Desperté con un profundo dolor de garganta, me dolía la cabeza y mis brazos y mi cuerpo estaba adoloridos, abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de que los tenía irritados y veía borroso. Unos brazos me movieron y me acostaron correctamente en la cama, dejando mi espalda recargada contra el colchón. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto los recuerdos del dia anterior llegaron una vez mas a mi y mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas pero ya no sollocé mas, Damon me abrazo rápidamente y me susurro al oído palabras tranquilizantes, yo no hice mas que dejar que me abrazara y que las lagrimas se deslizarán libremente por mis mejillas.

-Damon tengo que platicar contigo- dije y me di cuenta de que mi voz estaba muy rasposa y débil- es sobre lo que sucederá después del embarazo

Me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos, el solo asintió.

-lo se, mi amor- dijo tranquilamente- Jasper nos explico que el parto será muy duro y que… que probablemente…- y ya no pudo seguir, no pudo decir que con el parto moriría- y te quería decir que… -respiro hondo- que me permitas convertirte, no me gustaría estar alejado de ti, no quiero perderte, mi Bella.

Lo mire como si no pudiera creérmelo pero solo asentí, lo abrase y lo bese como no lo besaba en días. El miro mi vientre y suspiro aun más fuerte.

- ¿sabes como se transforma a uno de nuestra raza?- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza- bien, te lo diré, nosotros le damos de beber a la persona que se convertirá de nuestra sangre, al morir esa persona se convierten y resucitan, pero para a completar la conversión tienes que beber sangre...- su voz se apago- nuestra mordedura no convierte a nadie en vampiros-acaro- Al convertirte tienes acceso a habilidades extras, como compulsión, que nos permite manipular la mente de los demás, borrarle la memoria, asarle creer una cosa, y cosas así, además de velocidad y fuerza. Algunos, dependiendo su alimentación, pueden convertirse en algún animal, cuervo, esta alimentación es la sangre humana, ya que esta da fuerza.

-Damon, ¿tu de que te alimentas?- le pregunte curiosa, y el bajo la mirada avergonzada- ¡hey! No tienes por que avergonzarte, esa es tu naturaleza.

-humana- dijo y yo me quede callada esperando que continuara- pero nunca los asesino, me alimento y luego les borro la memoria.

Sonreí ante eso, era mas fácil esta raza de vampiros, y se que para el será muy difícil cambiar su alimentación, además, me llamaba mucho la atención ser como el…

-lo intentaremos- le dije suavemente, el me miro con los ojos bien abiertos al comprender mis palabras.

Le sonreí y luego lo bese apasionadamente, pronto se escucho un carraspeo débilmente cuando nuestro beso se iba transformando en algo mas, reímos nerviosos y nos separamos, Jasper me miro y me brindo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, suspire.

-te he traído el desayuno-dijo suavemente-ase días que no comes correctamente- dijo un una sonrisa fingida, yo solo sonreí levemente.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama y dejo en los pies de Damon la bandeja de comida, el olor llego rápidamente a mis fosas nasales y eso me produjo un revoltijo en el estomago, levante inmediatamente una mano y la lleve a mi boca y de paso tratar de cubrir mi nariz, Jasper me vio asustado y en seguida me tomo en brazos y se dirigió al baño, me puso suavemente en el suelo y me deje llevar… devolví, pero como no tenia nada de alimento en mi sistema lo único que salió de mi fue un poco de sangre y nada mas… Al terminar, Damon me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama.

-estarás bien amor- dijo suavemente en mi oído-tranquila, ¿quieres algo en especial de comer? Todo lo que pidas o mejor dicho se the antoje se te dara- dijo con una sonrisa.

-un jugo de naranja y una hamburguesa, estarán bien- dije con una sonrisa, me dio un suave beso en los labios y desapareció tras la puerta

Trate de levantarme para quedar sentada en la cama pero Jasper me lo impidió negando con la cabeza divertido, pero en sus ojos aun estaba esa tristeza que se muy bien que intentaba ocultármela. Esta vez negué yo y alcé mis brazos para rodear su cuello y abrazarlo, el me devolvió en abrazo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, intente levantarme una vez mas y esta vez lo logre.

-¿Qué sucede Jasper?- dije suavemente contra su cuello y el apretó mas sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-extraño mucho a la familia…. A Alice- dijo temblando y me dolió verlo así de triste

-Jasper, nadie te obliga a estar aquí, puedes irte cuando quieras, al igual de que puedes regresar… aunque…. Me gustaría que no digieras nada sobre mí, todos aquellos que saben de mí, ya saben que estoy… que estoy…. Muerta…. y quisiera que así continuara… si en algún momento alguien se llega a dar cuenta de que estoy viva… bueno, ya me las arreglare diciendo que solo compre dos boletos… pero tu puedes regresar y ver a tus sobrinos cada que quieras.

Se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos con alegría y ternura, bajo su cabeza y beso mi vientre al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba

-gracias Bella… mmm…. Mejor dicho Marie- comento con una sonrisa en los labios y toda tristeza que había en los ojos desapareció, yo solo reí tontamente sonrojándome furiosamente- pero me gustaría estar presente en el nacimiento de este Angelito

En ese momento mi bebe se movió y dio una fuerte patada en mi vientre que sintió Jasper y acaricio la zona del golpe, no fue doloroso, pero si incomodo. Damon llego con mi comida y no tarde mucho terminándola, asiendo que los dos hombres que tenia frente a mi y que queria con todo mi corazón me vieran divertidos. Me acosté un rato y en algún momento quede completamente dormida.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente me encontré con Stefan a mi lado viéndome preocupado, mientras los demás estaban alrededor de la cama a excepción de Katherine, que no la había visto desde la conversación en la sala. Los mire preocupantes y estaba a punto de hablar cuando un dolor muy agudo en el vientre me doblo en dos y saco de entre mis labios un grito ensordecedor que hiso a Elena se tapara los oídos, el dolor duro un momento mas y al desvanecerse me deje caer en la cama con canansio, no se como termine sentada pero bueno. Mire a Jasper que me miraba con el rostro desencajado al sentir mi dolor, luego a Damon que me miraba un preocupado pero feliz y por ultimo mire a Stefan pidiendo respuestas a preguntas no formudas.

-As entrado en labor de parto, y tenemos que darte de beber la sangre de Damon antes de empezar y nos sea imposible dártela- dijo mirandome a los ojos, yo solo asentí incapasa de formular alguna palabra, vi a Damon asercarce a mi mientras Stefan y Jasper se alejaban a la ventana mas lejana, se sento a la orilla de la cama y llevo una de sus muñecas a la boca y mordió justo donde se encontraba su pulso, yo estaba muy nerviosa y busque con la mirada a Jasper para pedirle ayuda, el asintio y pronto sentí calma en mi interior.

Damon separo su mano de sus lindo labios y la aserco a la mia, presiono suavemente su muñeca contra mis labios y susurro suavemente "bebe" y asi lo ise sentí como poco a poco su sangre resbalaba por mi garganta y lejos de sentir asco y repulsión sentí ganas de mas, lleve mis manos a la de el y la presione aun mas fuerte contra mi boca subsionando aun mas, pidiendo y reclamanto todo lo que se me daba. Escuche como alguien me llamaba y me pedia algo pero todos mis mentidos estaban puestos en la sangre que Damon me daba.

Demasiado pronto sentin un fuerte pero suave empujon en mi hombro obligándome a quedar acstada una vez mas y alejarme de la muñeca de Damon, Elena y Stefan estaban alejando a Damon de mi y lo sacaban de la habitación, pero pude ver el rostro cansado y las venas de su rostro mas marcadas de lo normal, ¿yo habia provocado eso?

No tuve tiempo para sentir la culpa pues un dolor aun mas fuerte que el primero llego asiéndome gritar y enterrar mis uñas en la cama, asi pasaron unos minutos asta el dolor me permito moverme un poco, lleve mis manos a mi vientre y lo acaricie tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor. Jasper estuvo a mi lado en cuestión de segundos y acaricio también mi vientre, su tacto frio alivio aun mas el dolor permitiéndome respirar un poco mas tranquila.

-Bella… me gustaría estar presente cuando nazca este Angelito, así podre ayudarte con los dolores, ¿esta bien?- lo mire a los ojos que estaban puestos en mi vientre, puse una de mis manos encima de una de las de el.

-gracias-dije suavemente.

Y me hubiera encantado decirle mas pero desafortunadamente un nuevo dolor me atravesó aun mas fuerte y me izo gritar asta que se me acabo el aire. Cuando recupere los sentidos Stefan, Damon, Elena y Jasper estaban ya moviéndose y arreglando todo para mi parto, no sabia que era lo que pasaría después y solo me relaje todo lo que pude en la cama.

-¿parto natural o cesárea?- dije en un susurro, y en eso todos los vampiros en la casa se voltearon a verme y luego mirarse entre ellos.

Su silencio me preocupo y como pude me senté en la cama poniendo todo ms peso en mis brazos y mire directamente a Jasper, el me miro y bajo la cabeza, saco su celular y marco rápidamente, no entendí que era lo que sucedía pero pronto había colgado y se había acercado a mi pero no mucho, ladeo un poco su cuerpo de forma que Damon también lo viera.

-la bolsa que cubre a tu hijo es impenetrable y la única forma de romperla es con los dientes de un vampiro o del bebe… en caso de cesárea serian mis dientes, en caso del parto natural… los del bebe- dijo suavemente- tu decides.

Lo pensé pero un nuevo dolor llego y me impidió decir mi respuesta, fue tan fuerte que me desgarre la garganta y de mi boca salió un poco de sangre. Y como si todos estuvieron de acuerdo grietaron "cesárea" y se apresuraron, pronto sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y la oscuridad me segó… ya no sentí nada mas, nada de dolor nada de nada, y estaba agradecida por esa paz que me absorbía. Sabía que ellos no dejarían que algo malo le sucediera a mi hijo.

Poco a poco el dolor empezó una vez mas a invadirme, pero la anestesia me impidió moverme, sentí como sacaban a mi hijo de mi y fue totalmente incomodo pero pronto no me importo cuando el llanto de mi hijo se hiso presenté, pero algo me desconcertó, ya que pronto escuche dos llantos… ¿¡DOS LLANTOS! Eso quiere decir que…. ¡OH POR DIOS! Había dado a luz a dos hijos… intente moverme, quería verlos ya, pero solo logre mover un poco mis dedos.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- escuche como alguien gritaba y me preocupo así que puse todas mis fuerzas en abrir mis ojos cosa que logre reuniendo absolutamente todas mis fuerzas dejándome casi agotada.

Vi sobre mis pechos como sacaban de mi vientre totalmente abierto mi hijo y como lo llevaba a sus brazos acorrucándolo, sentí una gran pulsada de celos cuando el lo hizo pues yo tendría que estar abrazándolo, vi un borrón y luego vi a Jasper a mi lado sonriendo feliz se movió y vi como tomaba una aguja y me serraba la abertura en mi vientre, no sentí absolutamente nada, al terminar me levanto un poco y me dejo recostada contra la cabecera y se sentó a mi lado, no tenia mucha fuerza así que me costaba abrir mis ojos lo observe y el sonrió me tomo de las manos y en ese mismo momento entraron Damon, Stefan y Elena a la habitación acorrucando cada uno en sus brazos un pequeño bulto.

-no era solo un Angelito…- dijo en un susurro Jasper- eran tres pequeños angelitos

Los mire, reí un poco y después deje que la oscuridad me invadiera, lo ultimo que vi fue a Damon sonreírme y susurrar un "te amo" pero ya era tarde, ya estaba muriendo…

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Como an visto trate de concentrarme en la amistad de Jasper… trate de que fortaeciera mas una sorpresamas adelante. Quise poner mas sobre el parto pero no se mucho sobre eso… asi que obte por poner a Bella a siegas un poco.**

**Las votaciones aun siguen, SIGAN VOTANDO!**

**Niña: Mayte, Roxanna, Electra y Emma**

**Niño: Axel, Ian, Derek, Alexandre**

**SI TIENEN OTRA SUGERENCIA, SERÁ BIENVENIDA.**

**CREO QUE YA SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE NO SERAN SOLO DOS BEBES…. SINO TRES BEBES!**

***¿Qué dones serian estupendos para los bebes? Ahora que an nacido los Angelitos deberíamos concentrarnos en los dones no creo…. Ayuden por favor!**

**DuLzEzItHa: los he cambiados por varias cosas: primera, no eh leído los libros y no tengo mucha idea de la saga… yo me baso con lo que vi en los primeros capítulos de la serie jeje…. Segunda: para Bella seria mas fácil identificarlo como vampiro si tuvieran los ojos negros, no crees? Jeje espero y que tu duda sea resolvida jeje y si te molesto… pido un millón de disculpas.**

**The ReturnOfMinyamir: ENSERIO LA LEISTE DE UN JALON? LE ALAGA! Graxias!no entiendo mucho eso sobre mi rotografia… no querrás decir mi ortografía? Mmm… intento no tener errores en eso… así k si ves algún error dime por favor! Y yo lo corrijo! =) y claro que me motivo! Todos lo asen!**

**A TODAS LAS DEMAS! GRAXIAS POR ESPERARME Y COMPRENDERME… SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON.**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**¿Algún Review?**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!**

**YA REGRESE!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =) **

**Bienvenidas todas aquellas que desde ase poco me siguen… GRAXIAS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD. AÑO NUEVO Y FELIZ DIA DE REYES!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 17**

**Damon **

Cuando al fin se fue Elena y mi hermano, me acerque a mi Bella y le di un casto beso en los labio, para después tomar la ropa que me había dado Elena y dirigirme a la ducha, me costaba admitirlo pero ella tenia razón había sido un largo dia y necesitaba descansar. Al terminar de bañarme me dirigí a mi habitación y me acerque a Bella, me acosté a su lado y viendo como ella parecía desfrutar de un dulce sueño mientras aun acariciaba lentamente su vientre inconscientemente, me senté el cama y me acomode de forma que quedara cerca de su ya grande vientre, levante lentamente su camisa para no despertarla y vi maravillado como su vientre se movía casi imprestable para el ojo humano, pero yo lo podía ver perfectamente, observe el rostro de mi amada y vi que tenia una mueca de dolor pero aun así una sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios rojos.

Coloque mis manos en su vientre y el movimiento seso dejando dormir tranquila a Bella. Estuve un rato mas a si, acariciándola, pero después vi como me hacia efecto los días que no pude dormir por estar al pendiente de ella. Me acomode una vez mas a su lado y le i un corta beso antes de acomodar mi cabeza en la suave almohada y dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia, por la oscuridad, que solo eso podía soñar. Poco tiempo después sentí como Bella se acercaba a mi y rozaba nuestros labios, suspire para que su esencia me llenara y lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos brillantes ojos achocolatados que me miraban con amor y pasión, pero sabia que tenia que tener cuidado con ella, ella estaba embarazada, y será una linda mujer con una pequeña niña a su lado, una niña que se parecerá mucho a ella, su pequeña nariz, esos labios tan llamativos, su dulzor, su ternura, su belleza, su amor.

Una linda hija para una linda mujer, sonreí ante esa idea, y la acerque mas a mi con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla y junte nuestros labios en un beso tierno donde nos demostrábamos nuestro amor, vi que nuestra posición era muy incomoda y la recosté completamente en la cama, mi intensión era separarme de ella por que no resistiría por mucho tiempo mas estar con una linda mujer y no poderla tocar como realmente yo quería hacerlo, y se que ella también lo desea pero es muy pronto y no quiero que piense mal de mi, pero ella lo puso difícil y paso sus pequeños brazos por mi cuello y me pego mas a ella asiendo que me recostara en ella, pero trate de no poder todo mi peso en sima de su pequeño cuerpo pero si lo suficiente para que me sintiera.

El beso fue cambiando de intensidad poco a poco, y cada vez me excitaba mas, pero no podía detenerme, yo la adoraba, la quería, la amaba, la deseaba y se que ella también a mi, así que… ¿Por qué no? Si ella quiere seguir, seguiremos. Ella movió sus manos por mi pecho causando que la excitación fuera aun más y sin poder evitarlo salió de entre mis labios un gruñido sobre su cuello, asiendo que ella se estremeciese. Sin saber como mis manos abrieron su camisa y ella me quito la mía y la aventó a algún lugar de la alcoba. Los besos ya eran salvajes pero suaves, no se como pero eso me gustaba esa combinación era… ¡exquisita! Cuando vi que necesitaba aire me separe de ella pero no por mucho tiempo pues empecé a besar su cuello y dejar que mis labios toaran el camino que desearan cosa que a ella le gusto pues empezó a gemir mi nombre y eso me encanto… NO ¡MAS QUE ESO!

Estaba por girarme y que mi Bella quedara arriba de mi para que le resultara mas cómodo pero no tuve ni tiempo de a completar la idea cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una sonriente Bonnie, aunque parecía feliz sus ojos me decían que estaba decepcionada, pero ¡que importa! Si valora su vida tendrá que no volver a entrar a MI habitación cuando ESTEMOS ocupados. Nos dio privacidad aunque solo un poco pues lo único que hiso fue darse la vuelta.

-¡vístete!- dijo con voz fuerte pero baja, solo para que yo la escuchara-no me moveré de aquí, no quiero que cometan una imprudencia.

Me puse en movimiento pero aun así no me baje aun de ella, quería vestirla, empecé abrochándole la camisa suavemente mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios, me separe de ella sentándome en la cama y me puse mi camisa rápidamente, la abrase y la alcé para poder meterla bajo las cobijas y así estuviera mas calientita y cómoda, le di una vez mas un beso y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres Bonnie?- dije con voz fría.

-¿ya puedo voltear?-pregunto asiéndose la inocente, así que solo pronuncie un cortante "si"- ¡HOLA!- dijo con emoción dirigiéndose a mi Bella, la abrazo y vi como ella dudaba por devolverle el abrazo pero al final lo hiso mientras me miraba, ¿que podía hacer yo? -mi nombre es Bonnie y soy la mejor amiga de Elena, y ella me hablo de ti, así que como me di cuenta de que no bajabas decidí venir yo y presentarme, perdón por interrumpir sus cosas pero tenia muchas ganas de conocerte y conocer al pequeño niño, además quería molestar a Damon…

Justo cuando me iba a levantar para ir a la cocina y hablar seriamente con Elena, di una rápida mirada a Bella y la vi soltar varias lagrimas que recorrían su rostro suavemente, Bonnie no perdió tiempo y la reviso tratando de encontrar algún daño y susurrando entre dientes "si fue por ti será mejor que corras" claro que esto era dirigido a mi, pero yo no le había echo nada malo, jamás lo aria, tan rápido que no me di cuenta ella se abrazo a mi asiendo su abrazo tan fuerte que si fuera humano no podría respirar, Bonnie estaba por disculparse e irse pero Bella la detuvo agarrando las manos de ella. Cuando estaba ya mas calmada se soltó un poco de Bonnie y se limpio las lagrimas que bajaban por su lindo rostro, y yo la abrase mas, no quería verla triste nunca.

-lo siento- dijo dirigiéndose a los dos pero yo me enoje, ella no tenia por que disculparse- el embarazo esta asiendo de las suyas… es un gusto conocerte Bonnie, mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero que Bella y no te preocupes.

-bien- dijo y sus ojos brillaron como cuando tiene una idea- ¡oh! Por cierto Elena dijo que en cuanto quisieras y estuvieras lista bajaras, nos esta preparando el desayuno y Stefan me dijo que me digieras a mi o a Damon para que desconectáramos la intravenosa.- y la idea era distráela, ¡genial!

-ok…mmm… bajemos horita ¿Qué les parece?- dijo y nosotros asentimos sonriendo- ¡genial! Tengo hambre, ¿puedes por favor desconectarme? – le dijo a Bonnie que inmediatamente se puso a hacerlo.

Me pare de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario buscando prendas que le quedaran bien a mi amada. Pronto, mi mente se quiso divertir conmigo y me imagine a Bella vestida con mi ropa, eso me saco una gran sonrisa. ¡Ella se vería realmente sexi! Se las entregue con una gran sonrisa que ocultaba mi impaciencia. Ella se veía confundida por lo de las prendas así que trate de explicarme.

-creo que quieres darte un baño, o ¿me equivoco?- negó con la cabeza- eso pensé, la verdad no creo que te quede la ropa de Elena y Bonnie y estoy segura de que te sentirías mas cómoda con esta ropa, solo espero que no te moleste.

Trate de ser lo mas sincero que podía sin lastimarla, además tenia que ser cuidadoso con las palabras que decía para que usara mi ropa y no la de las otras. Ella llevo la ropa a su pecho tratando de alejarla de mis manos, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí. Bonnie se adelanto a ayudarla a levantarse de la cama, pus se veía como perdía el equilibrio con el peso de su vientre, el vientre que llevaba la hija de mi Bella.

-no te preocupes, mas al rato podemos ir al pueblo y comprar ropa de tu talla, de hecho creo que Elena nos va a querer acompañar, necesita un cambio de ropa, pero ¿quieres ir tu de compras?-solo asintió-¡genial! Ahora ¿quieres que te ayude a bañarte?

- por favor- dijo con sinceridad- no creo poder moverme mucho con esta panza

-ok… ¡TU!- dijo de repente asiéndome saltar, y hacer reír a Bella - ve y corre por Elena, podemos necesitar su ayuda, ¡corre!... ¡¿pero que esperas? ¡Corre!- Bonnie viendo que la hacia reír trato de seguir con el juego, me acerque y le di un beso.

-¡cuídala!- me dirigí a Bonnie y luego Salí de la habitación.

Baje a la cocina y vi que Elena ya tenia casi todo preparado, así que me encamine a donde se encontraba Stefan, la biblioteca. Entre y vi como el estaba en la ventana viendo el jardín, me dirigí hacia la botella de vino y me serví un vaso que me bebí en tan solo unos segundos, me dirigí a la puerta una vez mas y al abrirla hable.

-voy a ir a cazar, te aviso por si pregunta por mi- solo vi como asintió mientras salía.

Empecé a caminar por las calles de Mystic Fall observando a la gente pasar y pensando en el cambio tan drástico que había dado mi vida en los últimos días. Yo, el hombre que se acostaba con toda mujer que le parecía atractiva y que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a mí, un hombre que no pertenecía a nadie pero estaba con muchas. Y ahora, un hombre que amaba a una maravillosa que podría existir en el mundo y que pensaba ser solo de ella.

Vi por mi rabillo del ojo como una linda mujer entraba a un callejón, mire alrededor asegurándome que nadie me viera, y corrí rápidamente hacia la muchacha y la abrase por la espalda, puse mi mano en su boca mientras sentía como mis colmillos salían, mordí justo en la yugular y succioné rápidamente para terminar rápido, una vez que sentí que la muchacha estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y dejaba de luchar me separe de ella y la voltee hacia mi.

-olvidaras los pasados 5 minutos, y seguirás tu camino, jamás me has visto- le ordene

Me fui rápidamente de hay dirigiéndome hacia la casa, el lugar donde se encontraba mi amada. Estaba ansioso de verla.

Al llega a la casa escuche como alguien lloraba, así que me apresure a entrar. Me horrorice por lo que vi, mi Bella estaba en los brazos de mi hermano llorando, sin poder evitarlo jadee y corrí asta donde se encontraba, la quite del regazo de Stefan y la abrase a mi, acomodándola en mi regazo.

-¿Qué paso?- Bella se asusto aun mas por mi tono y se abrazo mas a mi, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y escondiendo su rostro en mi para acallar un poco su llanto, le acaricié su espalda para calmarla.

-fue mi culpa, hable un poco de mas y pero ella me confeso que si estaba mal, pero dijo que era otra la razón y que la diría cuando estuviera lista, los siento- ¡tenia que se Stefan! Pero me las cobrara.

-no… no es tu culpa Stefan… los recuerdos no me dejan vivir…son esos los que me ponen así- dijo levantando su rostro para mirarlo, el solo pudo asentir, se volteo para verme y mirarme a los ojos- y tu no te preocupes tanto- ¿pero como me pedía eso? Aun así… ¿que fue lo que la puso así? - tu… tu ya sabes mis recuerdos… o partes de ellos.

¿A que se refería con eso? Y de a sopetón frases de nuestra primera charla llegaron a mi, respondiendo a mi pregunta "_me enamore… su familia se convirtió en la mía… el me dijo que solo había sido un capricho y que no me amaba… el se fue… yo caí en depresión"_ me incline un poco para besar sus dulces labios, se separo de mi muy pronto para mi gusto, y se volteo a ver a las chicas.

-¿nos vamos?- dijo. ¿A dónde van? ¡A si! de compras.

La mire una vez mas antes de besarla, me levante aun con ella en brazos y la coloque suavemente en el suelo, la abrase, no la quería dejar ir, pero sabia que le aria bien salir de la casa y comprar un poco de ropa. Escuche como se subía al carro de Bonnie y arrancaban. Ya había pasado más de tres horas y aun no llegaban. Estaba en la biblioteca dando vueltas de la ventana a la puerta, Stefan me veía divertido siendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

-se paciente Damon- dijo riendo- son mujeres, eso quiere decir que tardaran mas en comprar ropa que nosotros, y que ellas ven todas las tiendas y compran todo lo que les gustan y en cambio nosotros solo vamos a comprar lo que realmente ocupamos, no mas- y rio a carcajada limpia.

Me pare en mi lugar y lo vi poner su mano en su estomago. Sonreí levemente y me dirigí al sofá, tomando la botella de vino en el camino, me senté, prendí la tele y me dedique a relajarme, el tenia razón, son mujeres, y a ellas les encanta ir de compras. Sonreí mientras bebía de la botella. Stefan me miro y se sentó a mi lado. Lentamente, para mi tortura pasaron cinco horas desde que se habían ido y yo ya me estaba preocupando, necesitaba besar a Bella, tenerla en mis brazos, ver sus dulces ojos y perderme en ellos ansiaba verla sonrojarse y morderse inconscientemente su labio. Estaba por llamar a Elena y exigirle que regresaran cuando escuche como el carro de Bonnie se estacionaba afuera de la casa, me dirigí a la puerta con Stefan siguiéndome. Bonnie bajo con más de 15 bolsas y Elena con aun más. Vi con horror como Bella no se encontraba en el carro y si poder evitar mis acciones o tan siquiera pensar en ellas, me pare enfrente de Elena y la mire con furia.

-no te preocupes Damon, ella esta bien- se limito a decir Elena mientras trataba de pasar por mi lado y entrar a la casa pero no la deje, la tome del brazo y la obligue a que me mirara. Bonnie se acerco a mí y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro

-se encontró con un amigo, el la invito a comer, seguro andan en Mystic Fall paseando, tranquilo, le dimos la dirección y el teléfono de la casa por si se le ofrecía algo, ella se quedo con mi teléfono, de hay puede llamarnos. Tranquilo. Ella estaba feliz de verlo.

Me tranquilice un poco solo un poco y por poco tiempo. Corrí a mi habitación y me encerré en el no quería que nadie me viera tan preocupado. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y mire fijamente el reloj de la pared, vi como las manecillas se movían lentamente y sin darme cuenta ya había pasado dos horas desde que Elena y Bonnie habían llegado. Baje las escaleras, fui a la biblioteca donde se encontraban Elena y Stefan, supongo que Bonnie ya se ha de haber ido, fui directo al sofá y tome mi chaqueta y mire a Stefan.

-¿vienes?- dije fríamente y sin mirar a Elena, estaba enojado con ella. El miro a su esposa que me miraba supongo tristemente, suspiro, asintio y se acerco a darle un beso mientras yo me alejaba.

Estuvimos caminando por las calles de Mystic Fall buscando su aroma, pero no encontramos nada, pasamos por las tiendas que aun estaban abiertas, una en especial me llamo la atención, la mire detenidamente mientras paraba mi caminata, me acerque lentamente a ella y observe su vitrina, sentí como Stefan se paraba a mi lado y me miraba a mi para después mirar la vitrina de la tienda.

-¿A… acaso… enserio? Dijo sin créelo.

Lo mire y sonreí burlonamente, no siempre lograba sorprender a alguien con mis acciones, yo solo asentí mientras imaginaba a Bella a mi lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces entre a la tienda y mire cada uno de los modelos que había ay. Sentí como la que atendía la tienda me miraba y se acercaba y decía algo, pero yo simplemente la ignore. Stefan estaba a mi lado y miraba igualmente, pero pronto me detuvo y me giro para verlo.

-he encontrado la de mamá…- dijo con una sonrisa. Asiendo que yo sonriese también, esa era la primera sonrisa sincera en años, muchos años, que le dedicaba a mi hermano, le pegue en el hombro un poco y asentí -… esa se la puedes dar, claro… si tu quieres.

-¿Qué si quiero?- dije burlonamente, pero feliz- ¡CLARO!

Salimos de la tienda y seguimos buscando el rastro de mi Bella, asta que lo sentimos al pasar por un restaurant sencillo pero cómodo, justo cuando íbamos a correr tras el rastro cuando un olor dulce nos golpeo, nos miramos preocupados y corrimos lo mas rápido que podíamos, ese no era el olor de un humano… era algo mas, algo parecido a nuestro olor… pero aun mas fuerte… y mucho mas empalagoso. El olor nos condujo al parque, y a lo lejos logre ver a Bella sentada en el piso y en un kiosco con un hombre o lo que parecía ser. Mientras mas nos acercábamos el olor se hiso mas fuerte pero había algo que no me cuadraba, ni a mi ni a Stefan. Me abalance sobre esa cosa mientras Stefan alejaba a Bella de nosotros y la arrinconaba contra el barandal. Esa cosa me golpeo fuertemente a un costado aventándome al suelo pero me pare rápidamente y me posicione en forma de ataque mientras mis instintos salían a frote y gruñía fuertemente, imitándome al Rubiosito que tenía enfrente de mí.

Volteé a ver a Bella y vi que no se encontraba herida y sin evitarlo suspire de alivio, pero el rubio solo gruño al verla, provocando que todos mis sentidos se encontraran con el y decidiera acabarlo. Corrí hacia el sin pensarlo, cosa que provocó que chocara con el y del impacto saliera volando, gruñí de frustración, vi desde abajo del kiosco como se encaraba con Stefan y en un rápido movimiento, el empujo a el tipo alejándolo de ella para que no saliera lastimada. Me puse al lado de Stefan para poder atacar entre los dos al rubio, ya que al parecer esa cosa era más fuerte que nosotros.

Corrimos hacia el y sin saber como el nos aventó a ambos lejos, nos levantamos rápidamente y intentamos una vez mas, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Bella corría hacia nosotras asustada y se paraba enfrente de nosotros, sabia que debía detenerme pero todos mis sentidos estaban en el rubio, Stefan si se detuvo al verla. Y cuando estaba por pararme el Rubiosito se puso atrás de ella y la abrazo para voltearse, choque de pronto contra la espalda de aquel tipo cayendo al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Aun en el suelo vi como ella se daba vuelta en los brazos de el y lo miraba a los ojos con preocupación para luego buscarnos con la mirada mientras me levantaba del suelo con un poco de dolor y me podía junto con Stefan en posición de ataque. Pero ella lo abrazo y sobre el hombro del tipo nos hiso la seña de alto.

-¡NO, DAMON!-grito entrecortadamente -¡NO LO HAGAS!

La mire confundido, y observe como respiraba varias veces mientras yo hacia lo mismo para tranquilizarme, pero el Rubiosito la abrazo y la pego mas a el, y sin poder evitarlo la ira me nublo la mente una vez mas y sin pensarlo corrí hacia el, vi como ella se asustaba y ocultaba su rostro en el tipo ese, y vi que cometía un error al correr hacia ellos, ella podía salir lastimada pero ya estaba muy cerca como para detenerme, pero lo intentaría, y justo cuando intentaba frenar el tipo corrió lejos de mi, y sin poder evitarlo una vez mas me estampe contra un árbol, que se dio contra mi y se inclino un poco.

-¿Bella?- le pregunto el tipo a MI Bella-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Los conoces?

Ella solo asintió incapaz de hablar por el susto que le provoque, vi que trato de separarse de el pero no la dejo asiendo que saliera de entre mis dientes un gruñido, observe como ella se separaba lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos y pedirle lo que la soltara, lo que me desconcertó fue que el la dejara libre. Se giro hacia nosotros y nos miro, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mi pero se tambaleo y el Rubiosito la sostuvo por la cintura mientras una de sus manos se posaba en vientre y la miraba preocupado, ella le sonrió con ternura, y eso me dolió mas de lo que imaginaba, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía fuertemente, se giro otra vez hacia mi y no se que vio que prácticamente corrió a mi lado para abrazarme, eso me sorprendió pero aun así se lo devolví.

Por encima del hombro de Bella vi al Rubiosito ese y vi que miraba a Bella un poco confundido pero la preocupación estaba aun presente en sus ojos, me miro a mí y sus ojos estaban calculadores. Bella se separo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi para besarme, no lo pensé cuando mis labios ya estaban respondiendo el beso, escuche un jadeo proveniente del Rubiosito y sin evitarlo sonreí contra los labios de MI Bella. ¡Si Rubiosito, ELLA esta conmigo! Es MIA. Se separo de mi lentamente mientras reía, me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que caminara, miro a mi lado, viendo a Stefan para que hiciera lo mismo y camino conmigo aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas hacia el Rubiosito, que miraba nuestras manos con sorpresa. Cuando ya estábamos cerca de el se paro.

-Damon, Stefan… el es Jasper Cullen- dijo con un movimiento de mano- el… el es un vampiro pero diferente a ustedes- El la miro preocupado y con expresión aterrada pero ella solo rio. -también es mi mejor amigo- dijo y el la miro con felicidad en los ojos, y yo me calme ante eso- Jasper, ellos son los hermanos Salvatore, Damon y Stefan…mmm… también son vampiros… pero diferentes a ti, mas al estilo de Drácula

El tal Jasper estiro la mano para estrecharla contra la de Stefan pero me adelante y la tome yo antes poniendo una gran sonrisa irónica en mí, ¡extrañaba ser yo!

-su novio- dije de improvisto y vi como mi Bella me miraba con grandes ojos, ojos en los que me perdí por un momento.

Ni yo mismo me imagine que diría eso, algo muy grande me debió de haber pasado para que digiera eso, ni siquiera somos novios, pero… yo quería que eso pasara, yo quería que ella fuera más que eso, algo que muy pronto solucionare. Vi como el Rubiosito miraba a mi Bella entre confundido y sorprendido.

-¿lo somos?- dijo sorprendida

Me voltee para verla de frente y poder hablar bien con ella pero una vez que sus hermosos ojos chocolate me miraron me perdí completamente en ellos y no pude encontrar la salida de ellos. Me acerque a ella lentamente mientras ponía mis manos en el lugar donde se encontraba el hijo de mi Bella, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca junte nuestros labios dándole un pequeño beso y después unir nuestras frentes.

-bueno si quieres que lo seamos, lo seremos- dije muy bajo pero lo suficiente para que me escuchara- aunque no lo hemos hecho correctamente, haber señorita ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Vi como se acercaba a mi con urgencia y me besaba igualmente pero se separo muy pronto por alguna razón, pero no le tome mucha importancia ya que mi mente se encontraba con lo que diría a continuación.

-eso responde tu pregunta- sonreí ocultando mi entusiasmo por lo que solo me acerque a ella para besarla una vez mas pero me sentí muy dolido cuando vi que me apartaba, pero ella solo sonrió- espera un momento, por favor.

Dio una vuelta sobre si viendo a su alrededor lo que había, fijo su vista hacia algún punto en el bosque y empezó a caminar hacia el, se recargo en un árbol con una de sus delicadas manos, se inclino un poco un poco y vomito, el shock en mi era tan grande que no me puse mover mucho, pero Jasper, el amigo de ella se acerco a ella y con delicadeza le agarro el cabello para que no le callera en la cara y con la otra mano la sostuvo suave pero firmemente. Vi como después de un momento se enderezaba y le daba una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero su cara me dejo mas sorprendí, su rostro estaba blanco, casi tan blanco como el dia del avión, su hijo una vez mas se alimentaba, y ella aun no se le administraba nada de sangre. Se volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa y aunque mi rostro se veía muy preocupado su sonrisa no se fue, al contrario se ensancho más.

-embarazo- fue lo único que dijo mientras sus manos se movían por su ya más grande vientre.

Claro que sabia que era lo que le ocasionaba esos malestares y por supuesto que no era el embarazo, era algo mas, era su hijo. Vi como perdía el equilibrio pero aun estaba en brazos de el Rubiosito así que solo se recargo un poco en el, solo un poco pero lo suficiente para que los ¿celos? Hicieran estragos en mí.

-gracias- fue lo ultimo de dijo antes de caer dormida.

Me acerque a ellos con pasos sigilosos y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi Bella.

-te mostrares el camino- dije despacio tragándome los celos que me consumían, Bella necesitaba descansar y al parecer Jasper seria su protegido.

El solo asintió y tomo a Bella en brazos acorrucándola contra su pecho, si un paso hacia atrás poco acto reflejo ante la imagen que tenia frente a mi, di media vuelta mire a Stefan y el echo a correr directo hacia la casa, corrí rápido pero de forma que a Bella el aire no le lastimara o incomodara.

Al llegar a casa Stefan se paso de largo y se fue a su habitación en busca de Elena, mientras que a mi me dejaba a solas con el Rubiecito, empezó a caminar hacia la sala, pero me acorde que Bella estaba dormida.

-sígueme, te llevare a nuestra habitación para que la recuestes- dije remarcando el "nuestra" con una gran sonrisa, pero su reacción no fue lo que esperaba pues se estaba riendo y negaba con la cabeza.

Caminamos a paso lento por el corredor que conducía a la habitación. Al llegar abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para que pasara, una vez el adentro camine y fui directo a la cama para acomodar las cobijas, me hice una vez mas a un lado mientras la recostaba, y debo admitir que lo hiso delicadamente. Una vez Bella se encontraba acostada me acerque la cobije correctamente y me di un tierno beso en los labios. Me voltee para nuestro invitado y le hice una seña con la mano para que saliera de la habitación, el lo hiso y yo fui tras el.

Al llegar a las escaleras lo adelante y lo guie a la sala donde se acerco a la ventana y siguió con la vista mis movimientos. Me acerque al mueble que tenia encima mi botella y le di un trago grande, la satisfacción me embriago al instante al sentir el liquido resbalar por mi garganta. Levante la botella en su dirección y le dice:

-¿quieres?- dije con una gran sonrisa burlona al recordar a Bella decirme que ese tipo de vampiros no comían ni bebían otra cosa que no fuera sangre.

El solo rio un poco y negó con la cabeza una vez mas, ¿Qué este no tenia lengua para hablar? Stefan estaba bajando por las escálelas para encontrarse con nosotros, una vez que estuvo en la sala se le quedo viendo a Jasper y después me miro a mi, preguntando sin palabras el por que del silencio, yo solo me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia.

-sobre lo que paso en el parque… -dijo hablando el tal Jasper por primera vez hacia nosotros- quisiera pedir una disculpa… no sabia que Bella los conocía… en verdad lo siento.

-¡si, claro! No te preocupes, solo fueron unos golpes, nada grave- dije de forma irónica. Stefan se me quedo viendo y murmuro un par de cosas pero no les preste atención.

-mi hermano así es, no le tomes mucha importancia- dijo mi hermano caminando hacia el amiguito de MI Bella y estirarle la mano para que se la estrechara- no te preocupes, nos otros estábamos en las mismas, tranquilo

Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como el tal Jasper sonreía y asentía, yo resople y me encamine a las escaleras para darme una ducha y dormir un poco junto a mi Bella y a su hijo, pero algo me detuvo, y precisamente ese algo fue la mano de el vampirito de la otra raza, Jasper. ¡Idiota! ¡Aprenderá que a mi nadie me toca si no es mi mujer!

-no hay necesidad de que sientas celos- dijo mirándome a los ojos y sin evitarlo sentí que la paz me invadía- yo no la quiero de esa forma-dijo sonriendo.

Cuando iba a contestarle como se lo merecía por atreverse a hablarme así y luego largarme de hay para irme a encontrar con mi dulce cariño, pero algo me interrumpió o mejor dicho alguien me interrumpió, la puerta fue abierta con un fuerte estruendo y muy rápidamente la persona que se atrevió a hacer eso entro en la casa como un torbellino. Katherine.

Todos los que estábamos en la habitación a acepción de el tal Jasper gruñimos por la furia que nos produjo el recordar a la persona que tenía enfrente de mí, todos, absolutamente todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en acabar con ella, pero como hacer unos momentos la paz y tranquilidad me llenaron de golpe sin evitarlo o al menos pedirlo o intentarlo, pero no puede hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

Mire a Katherine y me acerque a ella lentamente para luego tomarla por el cuello y apretar fuertemente, aun a pesar de lo que sentía hice lo que quería, ella me miro con una sonrisa de burla para luego alzar las manos en señal de paz, cosa rara y en lo que también no debo creer, nunca. Está bien que sea masoquista o un idiota pero aprendo de mis errores y el creerle es uno de ellos. Pero en ese momento ella dijo las palabras que harían que la soltara y quedara prácticamente en shock.

-se que te has enamorado y que además es una humana- esas fueron las palabras que derribaron parte de mi mundo pensando más de un millón de posibilidades de protegerla de ella y de lo que vendría a continuación- pero no te preocupes, digamos que la conozco, solo vengo a darles una noticia muy importante para ella, y odio decir esta palabra pero también va a ser muy dolosos para dos de las personas que se encuentran bajo este techo, y una de ellas es Isabella.

La mire sin comprender, las palabras simplemente no podían salir de mi boca, no podía preguntar ni decir nada, ¿Bella la conoce? Pero… ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué noticia es esa?- dijo el amigo de Bella, sirviendo al fin de algo.

-tú debes de conocer al padre de ella, ¿tú debes de conocer al padre de ella, ¿verdad?- vi con incredulidad con el asentía inseguro- bien, lamento lo sucedido, pero el padre de Isabella a muerto.

Los tres nos quedamos totalmente petrificados tras esa simple palabra, trate de verle el sentido a todo esto, pero ella parecía un poco mortificada lo que me decía que ella decía la verdad aunque no se sabe nunca con ella la verdad asta que está comprobada.

-¿Qué… que… ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo un atónito Jasper

-tubo un infarto al enterarse de la muerte de su única hija…

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Este fue un capitulo para que vieran la parte de Damon para que sepan el cómo piensa, además para que se enteraran de cosas que no ve Bella.**

**En el próximo capitulo daré a conocer los nombres de los angelitos.**

**Las votaciones van asi:**

**Mayte: 0**

**Roxanna: 3**

**Electra: 9**

**Emma: 9**

**Axel: 3**

**Ian: 9**

**Derek: 4**

**Alexandre: 4**

**Aun tienen oportunidad para votar por su nombre favorito, asi que espero sus votos.**

**Tengo pensado ponerle dos nombres a los angelitos, los votados son uno de ellos y los otro os tomare de las sugerencias k me dejen, si a ustedes les gusta algún nombre pueden dármelo para ponérselo a alguno de los angelitos.**

**Algunas sugerencias que me han compartido son: Elisabeth, Scarlett, Allison, Alyssa, Deivy, Damian, Alan… otro nombre será bienvenido.**

**SIGAN VOTANDO! :DDD**

***¿Qué dones serian estupendos para los bebes? Ahora que an nacido los Angelitos deberíamos concentrarnos en los dones no creo…. Ayuden por favor!**

**Bellatrix Hale:**** gracias por tu ayuda, me as dado muy buenas ideas! Graxias!**

**Ckonna****: jeje ¿mala? Jeje pus es que quería poner un poco de suspenso, y a lo mejor ganarme un poco mas de Reviesw jeje**

**A TODAS LAS DEMAS! GRAXIAS POR ESPERARME Y COMPRENDERME… SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON.**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**¿Merezco algún Reviews?**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!**

**YA REGRESE!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =) se que fue mucho tiempo sin actualizar y créanme que lo siento. Pero aquí tienen el capitulo.**

**Bienvenidas todas aquellas que desde ase poco me siguen… GRAXIAS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 18**

_Tres angelitos… _esa frase se repetía en mi mente constantemente, no me podía mover, no podía pensar, era como si algo me aplastara y me impidiera hacer cualquier movimiento, solo me pasaba escuchando esa frase que lo único que sabía me la había dicho Jasper…

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero de pronto y sin previo aviso imágenes, de lo que supuse era yo, llegaban a mí de forma rápida pero teniendo el tiempo suficiente de analizarla, reconocí a mi padres de unos 18 años más jóvenes, y lo que me pareció mas extraño, pude verlos juntos, abrasados, por lo que supuse que era antes de que se separaran, poco a poco las imágenes fueron avanzando, y pude reconocer el tiempo en ellos, al igual que empezaba a recordar todo aquello que había querido olvidar en un rincón de mi corazón, todos mis momentos tanto buenos como malos y incluyendo hay a los horribles pasaban en mi mente.

Pero lo que más me dolió fueron las imágenes de los que creía mi familia, de aquellos a los que ame, amo y estoy segura que amare por siempre, pero ahora… ahora hay más personas en mis corazón que estan encima de ellos… quise correr, gritar, llorar cuando los recuerdos de Edw… El, llegaron a mí, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada "te amo" cada mirada, cada noche que llore por él, todo, absolutamente todo, me dolió, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los recuerdos fueron pasando, y poco a poco sentía como ellos se volvían un poco borrosos, como si no pudiera verlos bien, pero sabía que hay estaban. Al igual que fueron pasando los recuerdos, pude percibir ruidos lejanos a mi alrededor, el viento soplar, los olores se intensificaron y pude apreciar la maravilla de la comida, al parecer alguien estaba cocinando y olía asombroso, ¡mis felicitaciones al Chef!

Mi cuerpo poco a poco se estaba quedando libre de aquel peso que me asfixiaba, pude sentir cuatro respiraciones, dos de ellas eran dulces, otra empalagosa y otra por lo que mi sentido decía deliciosa, luche contra el poco peso que quedaba en mi hasta que con pude mover mis manos, convirtiéndolos en puñus, escuche como jadeaban tres de las personas y la otra en voz baja preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido, por lo que pude reconocer, la persona que había preguntado era Bonnie.

Muy despacio y estando un poco aterrada por lo que sucedería pero aun así con ansiedad por ver a mi bebe, ¡no! ¡Corrección! ¡Mis bebes! abrí los ojos y me sorprendí de la claridad de todo. Me senté en la cama en donde me encontraba, incluso antes de que la idea se formulara en mi mente y casi con desesperación mis ojos buscaron los de Damon como acto reflejo.

Ese color oscuro que tanto me impresionada estaba allí, para mí, mirándome, no tuve tiempo de pensar en mis actos cuando ya me encontraba fuera de la cama y corría a velocidad que ni yo misma conocía en mi y con una agilidad no apta para mi, y en menos de una fracción de segundo ya estaba con mis brazos alrededor de Damon y mis labios sobre los de él, besándolo como nunca lo había hecho nunca antes, el sabor de sus labios era como beber del paraíso, un exquisito manjar.

Aunque sus labios eran posesivos también se sentían dulces y suaves mientras se movían al campas de los míos siguiendo el ritmo que a los dos nos encantaba y disfrutábamos al máximo.

El me sujeto con fuerza y me beso de igual manera, sentí como las demás personas tosían discretamente pero no hicimos caso y seguimos en nuestro mundo, nuestro beso, en nuestro paraíso, donde solo éramos nosotros dos, sentí una sensación de ansiedad y pasión junto con amor infinito extenderse por todo mi cuerpo asiendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese y pegara mas a Damon, pude sentir lejanamente como las demás personas se retiraban y cerraban la puerta despacio pero con prisa.

Damon me sujeto con fuerza y me beso con incluso más pasión que antes, casi me dolieron los labios pero le respondí el beso y lo sujete por el cuello, cada centímetro de separación entre nosotros era una tortura.

Sentí como caía con rapidez sobre una superficie plana y suave y de pronto sentí la presión del cuerpo de Damon sobre el mío, sus labios abandonaron los míos para ir directamente a mi cuello, donde dio pequeñas mordiditas que encendieron en mi interior una llama de pasión absoluta en tan solo cuestión de segundos.

Mis manos volaron a su camisa y en un intento desesperado por quitársela y sentir la suave textura de su piel se la desgarre y pase mis manos por el largo de su lisa y bien marcada espalda, me separe lo suficiente para observarlo y admirarlo, pero solo pude quedarme embobada con lo que tenía enfrente mío, de pronto Damon desgarro mi blusa dejando al descubierto mis pechos cubiertos con un fino y hermoso sostén de encaje color negro que por un momento me robo mi atención por lo bello que parecía, pero eso dejo de importar cuando las manos de Damon se movieron sobre mi estomago hasta llegar a mi vientre y acariciará levemente mi piel expuesta, sus manos llegaron hasta la orilla de mi pantalón y dirigió sus manos al botón de este para abrirlo y quitármelo, para mi tortura y excitación, lentamente besando cada parte de mi piel que dejaba al descubierto dejando en algunos lugares pequeñas y exquisitas mordidas.

Cuando el pantalón ya se encontraba ya fuera de mi, empuje a Damon para que callera sobre la cama y me senté sobre su estomago a arcadas. Me agache para besarlo en los labios y morderlos, lo que lo excito poniendo sus manos en mis muslos y apretarlos un poco atrayéndome todo lo posible a él, me hice un poco para atrás y pude sentir su erección rosándome en mi parte intima y excitándome al máximo y asiendo que ambos gruñéramos por lo bajo por el placer que nos hizo estremecer.

Damon rápidamente nos giro y yo logre bajar con un poco de esfuerzo mis manos a sus pantalones y quitárselos desgarrándolos con mis manos, una vez sin pantalones le quite el Bóxer de la misma forma que su camisa y pantalón. Sus labio abandonaron el beso en el que estábamos y me miro a los ojos, más negros de lo normal, preguntándome en silencio si es realmente lo que quería, no pude más que sonreír sinceramente y atraerlo a mí para darle un beso tierno en los labios. Este era un beso algo extraño, pues desde mi punto de vista era una combinación de ambos, pues tenía el apasionamiento, salvajismo, lo voraz y posesivo de Damon, pero también tenía un toque mío, tierno, suave, tranquilo, libre… un beso exquisito con un toque de todo.

Damon me abrazo y pude sentir como sus manos desabrochaban mi sostén y lo retiraban despacio acariciando mi piel en el proceso, una vez que el sostén ya no me cubría el me miro una vez más a los ojos mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre uno de mis pechos y bajaba su cabeza para cubrir con su boca todo lo que podía de mi pecho mientras que con el otro pecho lo masajeaba con una de sus manos, su lengua acariciaba lentamente mi pezón en círculos provocando pequeñas descargas por todo mi cuerpo provocando que arqueara la espalda en busca de mas, de pronto Damon cambio de pecho atendiendo al otro y haciendo lo mismo que este.

Mis manos se enterraron en su espalda cuando Damon hizo frotar levente su miembro contra mí y en un acto de desesperación levante su rostro con mis manos y lo bese, lo bese como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, de pronto mis bragas ya no se encontraban y Damon se posiciono en mi entrada frotándose un poco contra mi asiéndome enloquecer de placer, lleve mis labios a su oído y le susurre muy despacio:

-te amo…

Y como si eso fuera lo que había estado esperando me abraso y empezó a entrar suave y despacio en mi, y esperando pacientemente a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al nuevo invitado, agradecí al infinito que ya no fuera virgen, si no este proceso sería realmente difícil para ambos, una vez que me sentí lista y la ola de excitación me cubrió enrolle mis piernas en su cadera insistiéndole en que continuara, cosa que el entendió a la perfección empezando a moverse al principio despacio, para después aumentar de velocidad con forme la llama se hacía más grande en nuestro cuerpo, hasta que de pronto esa llama se hiso tan grande que nos hiso gritar y llegar al placer infinito. Al lugar que me encontraría yendo seguido en brazos de Damon.

Nuestras respiraciones eran un lio, pues ambas estaban demasiado agitadas, vi con el rabillo de mi ojo como los brazos de Damon empezaban a doblarse lentamente después de haber terminado dentro mío, y en un movimiento rápido y cuidadoso se salió de mi y se dio la vuelta acostándose en la cama y llevándome a mí con él para pasarme los brazos por la cintura y atraerme a su pecho, donde recargue feliz mente mi cabeza mientras tranquilizábamos nuestra respiración.

La experiencia que habíamos compartido ambos había sido asombrosa, levante mi rostro para mirarlo y lo que vi me dejo maravillada, sus ojos me miraban con amor y ternura con una sonrisa inconsciente de alegría, me abrazo un poco mas y me acercó a él para besarme, yo me deje, pues ansiaba besarlos, un simple beso que nos lleno de mucho más de lo que esperábamos, nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada, pues no había nada que decir, no queríamos romper ese maravilloso silencio…

Alguien toco a la puerta tímidamente rompiendo nuestra burbuja de amor y ambos como acto reflejo volteamos a ver a la puerta y a mandar miradas asesinas a quien se encontraba detrás de esta.

-siento interrumpir… - Bonnie, por lo que reconocí que era, se encontraba muy nerviosa detrás de la puerta - pero creo que Bella a de querer ver a sus angelitos… - ¡CLARO QUE QUERIA VERLOS! Me empecé a levantar para buscar algo que ponerme pero los brazos de Damon me rodearon- pero sabes muy bien Damon lo que tienes que hacer… - y sin más se alejo de la puerta rápidamente dejándome un millón de preguntas en mente.

Mire a Damon quien me sonrió con nerviosismo, se levanto y se paro enfrente de su armario y saco de ay dos camisa de él, me tendió una junto con unas bragas negras y el se puso la otra camisa, yo lo imite enseguida y me los puse, se acerco a mí y se incoó enfrente mío.

-Bella, amor, antes de ir a ver a tus bebes tenemos que ir a cazar…-yo lo mire sin entender- quizás ahorita no sientas la sed… pero de un momento a otro la sentirás, y podrías ponerlos en peligro- dijo

Bajo la mira un momento, avergonzado por lo que había dicho, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le levante el rostro, me agache un poco y lo bese en los labios tiernamente, al separarme lo mire a los ojos.

-está bien, vamos a cazar, no quiero que pase nada malo- y sonreí para darle confianza.

El me miro y me sonrió tranquilamente, pero de pronto su rostro cambio a uno mas serio y lo que me dijo a continuación me dejo pensando.

-¿seguirás la dieta de Stefan o la mía?-dijo nervioso y en un susurro…

**Bueno se que es corto pero me costo mucho escribirlo, fue mi primer Lemmon! Me sinto tan orgullosa de lanzarme a escribirlo! ¿algun comentario sobre este "encuentro"?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**En el próximo capitulo daré a conocer los nombres de los angelitos.**

**Las votaciones van asi:**

**Mayte: 0**

**Roxanna: 3**

**Electra: 11**

**Emma: 13**

**Axel: 5**

**Ian: 12**

**Derek: 6**

**Alexandre: 4**

**AUN TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD PARA VOTAR POR SU NOMBRE FAVORITO, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS VOTOS.**

**Tengo pensado ponerle dos nombres a los angelitos, los votados son uno de ellos y los otro os tomare de las sugerencias k me dejen, si a ustedes les gusta algún nombre pueden dármelo para ponérselo a alguno de los angelitos.**

**Algunas sugerencias que me han compartido son: Elisabeth, Scarlett, Allison, Alyssa, Deivy, Damian, Alan, Jack, Dayana… otro nombre será bienvenido.**

**SIGAN VOTANDO! :DDD**

***¿Qué dones serian estupendos para los bebes? Ahora que an nacido los Angelitos deberíamos concentrarnos en los dones no creo…. Ayuden por favor!**

***¿Qué dieta quieren que elija Bella?**

**vampire-girls97:**** tienes mucha razón en que los nombres de Reneesme y Anthony ya son muy usados, x lo mismo no quise ponerlos! :DD**

**Haruka83: ****graxias x todos tus Reviews! Y no eres la única que me a preguntado sobre los ojos, los he puesto de color negreo, xk no he leído ningún libro y no se nada de los personajes jejeje, tampoco la serie la he visto (solo vi los primros 5 capitulos jeje) pero además ay una razón extra: Bella se dio cuenta de que es vampiro x los ojos negros :D… sobre meter al resto, bueno no lo se, como dije no se mucho (nada) de los personajes, asi k ps no se komo meterlos o komo escribirlos… jejeje pero alguno entrara a la historia :D… mmm…. Sobre k Edward se quede cerca de Bella no lo se aun, tengo otro destino para el, una sorpresa para mas adelante… aunk mas de alguna me querra mandar a los vulturis jajaja... mmm… yo no veo la serie True Blood ¿me podrías explicar lo del lazo mental?**

**Anni LallamaQtellamaenlanoche: ****jejejeje la verdad casi no entendí eso de la llamada, perolo poco que entendí me agrado, graxias! :DD**

**NavMen13**** jejeje, cuando retrcedo un poco es para que entiendan algunas cosas de la historia que se pierden cuando Bella duerme o no esta en escena :DD**

**Bueno creo k es todo, muchas graxias x las demás personas que me dejaron un reviews!**

**A TODAS LAS DEMAS! GRAXIAS POR ESPERARME Y COMPRENDERME… SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON.**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**¿Merezco algún Reviews?**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!**

**YA REGRESE!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =) sé que fue DEMACIADO tiempo sin actualizar y créanme que lo siento. Pero aquí tienen el capítulo.**

**Esta vez está dedicado el capítulo a todas aquellas que me sepan perdonar, y también a las que aun después de tardar una eternidad siguen conmigo, acompañándome, animándome y apoyándome. GRAXIAS**

**Bienvenidas todas aquellas que desde hace poco me siguen… GRAXIAS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**PD: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI NOVIO! THHEEE AMMOOOOOO! LO ESCRIBI PENSANDO EN TI! Jejeje**

**Chicas en parte este capitulo fue posible por el jeje el me animo a que siguiera escribiendo**

**JEJEJE THHEEEE AMMOOOOOO OSITO!**

**CAPITULO 19**

La sensación que me recorrió al beber de aquel líquido vital fue fascinante, casi al instante me sentí fuerte, rápida! Poderosa! Por primera vez en la vida no me sentí torpe, frágil, y eso me encanto mas de lo que debería.

Quise tomar todo lo que esta persona me daba, bebí de el mas de lo que debería sin importarme que eso significaría la muerte para el, una pequeña parte de mi me decía que parara pero simplemente seguí guiada por mis instintos nuevos.

Después me preocuparía por la culpa, en estos momentos simplemente soy yo y esa deliciosa esencia. Pero muy pronto para mi gusto tal sensación se acabo junto con la vida del hombre.

Solté el cuerpo sin vida del aquel hombre… sabía que dos personas me miraban desde lejos, a una distancia prudente, observando pausadamente mis movimientos. El cuerpo cayó al suelo produciendo un golpe sordo y hueco.

Espere a que el sentimiento de culpa me golpeara, pero nunca llego, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros sutilmente dando a entender que ya no me preocuparía por eso, así esta mejor, si no tenia culpa mas fácil se me iba a hacer esta nueva vida.

Levante la mirada para observar la gran luna que se cernía sobre mí, la mire durante un buen tiempo que me parecieron segundos dejando que mis pensamientos fluyeran libremente, hasta que sentí como una de las personas que se encontraban atrás de mí se acercaba lentamente, y cuando estaba solo a unos metros de mí, mi cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente y corrí… corrí sin rumbo buscando algo que aún no sabía que era, pero tenia una extraña sensación de que debía encontrarlo, que solo así estaría en paz.

Sabía que me seguían pero no me pare en ningún momento, corrí durante mucho tiempo esperando que lo que buscaba lo encontrara de una vez por todas o que ese algo me encontrara a mi… corrí bajo la noche, corrí durante el día, pero mientras era de día me la pasaba en las sombras o por los bosques, sabía muy bien que si un solo rayo del sol me tocaba moriría en ese instante con mucho dolor...

Una de las ocasiones donde salía de algún bosque comprobare lo del sol, literalmente, en carne propia, pues tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos pensando en que estaría buscando que no me di cuenta que era de día y yo salía del bosque, escuche detrás de mi un preocupante _"Cuidado!"_ solo fueron un segundo lo que los rayos del sol tocaron mi piel, pero fue el tiempo justo para recibir un dolor inimaginable, punzante, fue como si me prendieran fuero completamente y para apagarme me echaran encima gasolina.

Cuando una vez mas estuve dentro de las sombras revise las heridas aun sin dejar de correr y me di cuenta que aun del terrible daño que tenían ya se estaban curando rápidamente, así que sin mas me deje de preocupar por ellas, en unos minutos estarían curadas.

Seguí corriendo durante mucho tiempo, aunque aún no sé cuánto hasta que supe hacia donde me dirigía y fue en ese momento cuando corrí aún más fuerte sin impórtame que las personas que me seguían se quedaban demasiado atrás y cuando me di cuenta de eso corrí aún más fuerte para ganar tiempo.

Seguí corriendo y aumentando la velocidad hasta que mis pies prácticamente no tocaban la tierra bajo mis pies, hasta que por fin…

Me detuve.

Me encontraba en un acantilado, y para más preciso en Forks, La Push, justo cuando me iba de este pueblo recuerdo haber visto saltar a varios muchachos de este mismo acantilado solo que de unos metros más abajo… me acerque a la orilla observando como las olas arremetían con fuerza unas contra otras produciendo una escena hermosa y escalofriante, me aleje un poco para quitarme la chaqueta de Elena que me había prestado, mis pulseras y mi camisa… para quedarme solo en una camiseta ombliguera y un pantalón de mezquilla un poco desgarrado por la velocidad a la que había llegado a ir.

Me acerque a la orilla y justo cuando iba a saltar algo me detuvo… o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo… era _El _que me miraba con reproche.

-_¿piensas saltar? ¡No seas ingenua! ¡JAMAS SOBREVIRAS!_- dijo el con enojo – _No seas tonta y mejor da media vuelta…_- y luego como si se regocijase con mi dolor el agrego lo único que me lastimaría-_… por ser como eres te convertiste en mi juego… para lo único bueno que me serviste es para tener a mis hijo… ¡SALTA! Eso me ayudaría! Así me quedare con mis hijos y mi familia será MIL VECES más feliz!_

Retrocedí ante la dolorosa idea de que mis hijos no los tuviera en mis brazos… en que me los quitara El… pero entonces comprendí, el solo era una alucinación y jamás se enteraría El de mis hijos… camine segura hacia el con una sonrisa de triunfo en mis labios y me pare enfrente de él.

-YO NO TE AMO- Grite a los cuatro vientos, y su cara mostro dolor y se tornó un poco borrosa- ¡Y JAMAS TENDRAS A MIS HIJOS!

Y así sin más me deje caer en las furiosas olas, escuchando de fondo un _"NOOOOO". _Las olas me golpearon fuertemente disputando una con la otra cual me arrastraría, pero yo era más fuerte y podía nadar sin problemas entre ellas, nade rápidamente hasta llegar a la orilla y camine unos paso más hasta que me decidí por correr una vez más… un fuerte aroma a un animal me golpeo pero no hice caso y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi destino… sabía que él se encontraba aquí y quería verlo.

Camine rápidamente entre todos leyendo cada lectura que apareciera frente de mi buscándolo, hasta que por fin lo encontré, se encontraba justo a lado de la mía y me quede hay sin más leyendo cada palabras en un susurro… Sentí cuando las dos personas que me seguían desde Mystic Fall y se quedaban en silencio detrás de mí.

Mire una vez más sin poder creerlo, y cuando por fin entendí esas complicadas palabras sentí mi mundo caerse a pedazos, y si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron hubiera caído fuertemente al lado de aquella lectura…

Me deslice despacio de aquellos brazos y me deje caer al suelo derrotada con un solo pensamiento en mi mente…. _Todo fue mi culpa…._ Llore… llore como nunca lo había hecho, llore incluso aún mucho más que cuando _Él _se fue de mi lado diciéndome aquellas palabras tan duras para mi corazón y alma… grite, maldecí, y en el preciso momento en que la última lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla lo culpe… ¡TODO! Era su culpa! Si él no hubiera entrado en mi vida yo no tendría que estar aquí llorando algo tan injusto… pero cuando mi lagrima toco la dura piedra de aquella fría lectura comprendí que gracias al El yo tengo en este momento a mi lado a un ser que merece aún más de mí, que no solo ha reparado mi alma, si no que ahora él es el dueño de mí, de mi corazón, de mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi alma y mi espíritu, Él era TODO para mí, y estaba segura que él no me abandonaría…

Leí una vez más aquellas letras, pero esta vez en voz alta, sintiendo mi voz gruesa y ronca, mi voz que era prisionera de tantas cosas…

_Charlie Swan_

_Amado padre! Y amigo!_

_TODOS TE EXTRAÑAREMOS!_

_13/Nov/2013_

Damon me miro con dolor en los ojos y se agacho a mi altura, tomando delicadamente mi rostro y obligándome a mirarlo, vi que sentía impotencia por querer ayudarme a manejar todo lo que sentía, así que simplemente sin tener las fuerzas para apartar mi vista de él, sostuve su mirada, mostrando por fin todo lo que sentía en ellos, mis brazos inconscientemente envolvieron mi torso queriendo con ese fin no romperme a un más…

Sentí como Jasper intentaba ayudarme con su don y lo deje hacerlo, lo necesitaba… pero desgraciadamente no sirvió de mucho… seguí mirando esos penetrantes ojos negros hasta que vi como lentamente entreabría sus labios para decir algo, y fue entonces cuando sentí la necesidad de SU consuelo…

-no amor, no tengo palabras para poder ayudarte, sé que es difícil pero no te voy a decir lo mismo que se le dice a las personas que han perdido a un ser amado… ese no soy yo, pero tampoco puedo ser tan indiferente a tu dolor… lo sé, sé que duele, y más en la circunstancia en la que tu estas… pero solo quiero que pienses que él está en un muy buen lugar, donde es mucho más feliz, y que sea a donde sea él te acompañara y te cuidara a su modo, no le llores más…. No creo que eso le gustaría…- dijo todo eso sin apartar su mirada de mí y fue entonces cuando vi que el realmente creía eso por lo que yo también lo creí…

Lentamente despegue mis brazos de mi torso ya no sintiendo ese agonizante dolor como antes, limpie mis lágrimas secas y lo abrase fuertemente y sin querer tirándolo conmigo al suelo… no supe como agradecerle por lo que lo único que salió de mis labios fue:

-Te amo…- mi voz sonó delicada y sincera en forma de un suspiro…

Nos levantamos y me gire hacia Jasper que nos miraba con dolor, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, dedicándole un momento a nuestros seres que hemos perdido….

No supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió solo fui consiente cuando un abrazo duro y frio me envolvió de la cintura con fuerza y escondió su rostro en mi cuello sofocando así su sollozos de dolor…. Por un momento pensé que era Jasper, por lo que instintivamente envolví mis brazos en él, pero al recorrer con la mirada a mis acompañantes y ya no sentir el piso en mis pies comprendí de quien se trataba…

Emmet.

Me separe de el rápidamente para comprobar mi teoría y fue en ese momento cuando mi mundo que recién estaba construyendo tembló amenazando con caer… escuche varios gruñidos de amenaza por lo que me tense de inmediato y me aparte levente para observar la escena y fue entonces cuando vi a los demás…

Los Cullen estaban de regreso… y no sabía por cuanto tiempo… seguro se enteraron de Charlie por medio de Jasper, así que lo mire y vi en sus ojos confusión y dolor, por lo que seguí su mirada lentamente… Alice…

Mi amiga! Estaba de regreso! Mi mejor amiga estaba aquí! Inconscientemente di un paso hacia enfrente queriendo abrazarla descubriendo que aun tenia los brazos de Emmet en mi cintura, me moví incomoda en mi lugar logrando que me soltara, descubriendo en los ojos miel de Emmet el dolor de mi rechazo de su abrazo y componiéndose en el instante, fue entonces que regrese mi mirada a Jasper que tenía la mirada gacha pero a mis ojos el ocultaba un grandísimo dolor…. Mire una vez más en dirección a el lugar donde el miraba segundos antes y me encontré con aquello que debió haber sido desgarrador para Jasper…

Estaban de la mano… Ella…. El…. Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Y entonces vi como Edward daba un paso hacia mi dirección y como Alice lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda, El la miro y le dio un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios…

Dirigí mi mirada una vez más a Jasper… sintiendo una gran pena por él y una confusión grande por mi… pues al ver ese beso solo sentí una repulsión enorme y no querer verlo jamás en mi vida… era como si nunca hubiera sentido nada por el… que el gran amor que le tenía se había quedado en dos lugares… en el pasado y en aquel bosque…

Lentamente devolví mi mirada a Jasper y sonriendo a mi Damon de manera cómplice me acerque lentamente a Jasper y lo abrace tiernamente pasando mis delicados brazos por su cuello y atrayéndolo a mi… para los que estuvieron conmigo mientras estaba embarazada ese abrazo solo era de fraternidad pero para la familia Cullen llegaría a significar algo más… y de eso YO como me llama Isabella Marie Swan! Que las pagarían de todas a todas… empezando por abandonarme y terminando en lo más importante: lastimar a mi Hermano!

Jasper se tensó pero no tardo en comprender lo que hacía y me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello para que los Cullen no vieran su expresión de dolor y al parecer eso lo calmo ya que cuando se separó de mi me miro con una sonrisa en los labios y se acercó lentamente para darme un casto beso en mi mejilla riendo suavemente ambos y mi Damon.

Damon se acercó a paso tranquilo a mí y Jasper, posando una mano en mi hombro y diciendo con una sonrisita en los labios susurro lo suficiente para que todos y repito TODOS escucharan

-debemos irnos Bella- dijo suavemente- nos esperan… recuerda que tenemos que irnos a la ceremonia… - dijo riendo por lo bajo con burla en los ojos… cosa que jamás había visto en el en los días que había estado conviviendo con ellos…

-y es un muuuy largo camino a casa Nena...- esta vez fue Jasper que nos siguió el juego con una sonrisa traviesa, yo solo reí feliz de que el realmente intentara ser feliz.

Asentimos felices y antes de dar cualquier paso me acerque a mi padre una vez más.

-te amo papa… perdón por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar… pero lamento mas no estar contigo en tus últimos días… pero sé que tu estarás conmigo apoyándome y cuidando de mí y de los angelitos… te amo…-dije susurrando y dejando caer una sola lagrima en la tierra húmeda…

Me acerque nuevamente a Jasper y en una acción de consuelo y apoyo entrelace mi mano con la suya, y levante mi mirada hacia enfrente, salude con un simple "Buenas noches" a la familia Cullen, que nos miraban sorprendidos y con dolor, camine despacio y a paso al que tendría que ir yo si aun era humana, de la mano de Jasper, a mi lado izquierdo se encontraba Damon.

Los angelitos como eran llamado por mi Damon y Jasper se habían quedado con Bonnie, Elena y Stefan. Los extrañaba y necesitaba urgentemente verlos y abrazarlos sentirlos junto a mí.

Nos adentramos en el bosque camino a la casa de mi padre… hay nos quedarías hoy y mañana partiríamos al aeropuerto de Seattle a el bautizo de mis pequeños. Llegamos al Claro de Edward y asaltada por los recuerdos me detuve en seco. Sentí un apretón en mi mano y sonreí ante los recuerdos. Y seguí caminando mientras contemplaba mis recuerdos, nada había cambiado, seguía siendo hermoso y aunque meses atrás el dolor del recuerdo era asfixiante hoy solo me sacaba sonrisas pero no sentía nada… ni dolor, ni añoranza… solo era una vaga ilusión a la felicidad, pues quiera o no lo vivido en Forks fue un sueño hermoso.

**Bueno se que es corto pero me costo mucho escribirlo,¿algún comentario sobre este "encuentro"?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por esperarme tanto tiempo jejejejeje.**

**En el próximo capítulo daré a conocer los nombres de los angelitos.**

**Las votaciones van asi:**

**Mayte: 0**

**Roxanna: 3**

**Electra: 11**

**Emma: 13**

**Axel: 5**

**Ian: 12**

**Derek: 6**

**Alexandre: 4**

**AUN TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD PARA VOTAR POR SU NOMBRE FAVORITO, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS VOTOS.**

**Tengo pensado ponerle dos nombres a los angelitos, los votados son uno de ellos y los otro os tomare de las sugerencias k me dejen, si a ustedes les gusta algún nombre pueden dármelo para ponérselo a alguno de los angelitos.**

**Algunas sugerencias que me han compartido son: Elisabeth, Scarlett, Allison, Alyssa, Deivy, Damian, Alan, Jack, Dayana… otro nombre será bienvenido.**

**SIGAN VOTANDO! :DDD**

***¿QUÉ DONES SERIAN ESTUPENDOS PARA LOS BEBES? **

**Ahora que an nacido los Angelitos deberíamos concentrarnos en los dones no creo…. Ayuden por favor!**

***¿les agrado la dieta de bella?**

**Muchas graxias x TODAS las k me dejaron un reviews!**

**A TODAS LAS DEMAS! GRAXIAS POR ESPERARME Y COMPRENDERME… SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON.**

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CUMPLIRE LA PETICION DE UNA PERSONITA K ME DIO SU OPINION JEJEJE PASARAN MUCHAS COSAS MAS Y AUNK JASPER ESTA MUY LASTIMADO ORITA LE TENGO UNA HISTORIA SOLO PARA EL! JEJEJEJE**

**¿Merezco algún Reviews?**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!**

**YA REGRESE!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =) sé que tarde en actualizar y créanme que lo siento, estaba de vacaciones. Pero aquí tienen el capítulo.**

**Esta vez está dedicado el capítulo a todas aquellas que me sepan perdonar, y también a las que aun después de tardar una eternidad siguen conmigo, acompañándome, animándome y apoyándome. GRAXIAS**

**Bienvenidas todas aquellas que desde hace poco me siguen… GRAXIAS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 20**

-adiós…- dije a Elena atraves del teléfono.

Le había marcado minutos atrás para preguntar del bautizo, y para disculparme de haberme ido así sin decir palabra alguna, aun ni siquiera yo lo entendía…

Los brazos de Damon me abrazaron por la espalda una vez que colgué la llamada, deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla y recargo su barbilla en mi hombro, estaba en mi vieja habitación de la casa de Charlie, muchos recuerdos me golpeaban regocijándose de mi dolor, afortunadamente estaban conmigo las personas que quería con mi corazón eterno.

Mire mi cama con anhelo, quería dormir y Damon quería estar ahí conmigo, pero simplemente no lo aria, esa cama era testigo de un amor de ase tan solo unos pocos meses, y a pesar de que los sentimientos que tenia ese tiempo hoy eran mas fuertes y mezclados con otros, pero hacia otra persona. Una persona que amaba tanto como el me amaba a mi, y no profanaría este amor con los momentos del pasado.

Me separe de Damon y camine alrededor de mi habitación, recorrí cada rincón y al final me decidí, fui a la cocina, justo a lado de la estufa y refrigerador se encontraban algunas cajas, tome algunas y subí una vez mas a la habitación, justo detrás de mi entro Jasper que me miraba con curiosidad. Deje las cajas en la cama y empecé a guardar mis cosas personales en ellas, luego fue al cuarto de papá y guarde algunas camisas que me recordaban a el, los álbumes, las fotos que tenia en sus muebles, y algunas cosas personales.

Recorrí la casa guardando cosas importantes para mi, y cuando por fin termine regrese al cuarto y me senté junto a Jasper en mi cama, Damon me miraba sentado en la orilla de mi ventana, por la que tantas veces había entrado Edward.

Jasper me tendió unas cosas que estaban envueltas en polvo, las reconocí al instante, eran mis regalos, sonreí ante los recuerdos de aquel día y solté una risita al mirar mi rostro en una de las fotos.

Las guarde en unas de las cajas y observe atreves de la ventana la oscuridad del bosque, tenia sed, tanto correr me había dejado hambrienta, mire a los ojos de Damon y entendió al instante así que solo asintió tras mi pregunta no formulada.

Me levante de la cama, y me siguieron los dos, justo en el borde de las escaleras mi visión se volvió un tanto borrosa y sin saber como termine tropezando con la orilla del barandal de la escalera, y rodé escalera abajo, justo cuando deje de dar vueltas me encontraba ya en el suelo, rodeada de sangre de unos de mis brazos, dolía como el infierno mismo pero era soportable.

Pero justo cuando levante la mirada para pedir disculpas me reí tontamente tras el Deja vu que me recorrió, Damon me miraba preocupado y Jasper con sed, la sangre a mi alrededor lo había alterado, lentamente vi como se movía asía mi segado completamente por la sed, y lo deje hacer, ya no pasaría nada, sabia que no me mataría.

Sentí como me tomaba fuertemente por los hombros atrayéndome a el con brusquedad y mordía mi cuello descubierto, vi por sobre el hombro de Jasper a Damon sorprendido y como se acercaba para alejarlo, pero levante una mano y lo detuve diciendo con la mirada que estaba bien, el solo asintió al pendiente de que Jasper no bebiera de mas.

Pero justo cuando sentí como Jasper dejo de subsionar mi sangre, sentí un fuerte ardor recorrerme, era aun mas agonizante que el sol sobre mi piel. Y cuando Jasper se separó de mi unos segundos después aun sosteniéndome, con una mirada de arrepentimiento, el dolor se intensifico si es posible aun mas, y caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor, los dos me miraban a mi alrededor sin saber que hacer.

Hubo un momento entre todo el alboroto que pude controlar mi cuerpo y deje de gritar y retorcerme para solo estar hay tirada en el suelo, poco a poco el dolor se fue centrando en mi corazón y de la nada este dejo de latir, justo en ese momento el dolor seso y comprendí lo que pasaba, Jasper me había convertido un vampiro aun cuando ya era uno.

Me levante lentamente tras la mirada atónita de Jasper, sentí unos brazos envolver mi cintura y como si se tratara de una orden mi corazón empezó a latir una vez mas, tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Me separe de Damon y los mire a ambos.

-¿acaso…. Me acabó de convertí en un vampiro…. Otra vez?-dije pensando mis palabras lentamente

-eso… eso… parece-dijo entrecortadamente Jasper-eres algo así como la mezcla de ambas razas…. Bella yo…. Perdón…. No sabia lo que hacia… lo siento de verdad- dijo apresuradamente Jasper

-tranquilo, fue mi torpeza una vez mas, no pasa nada-dije tranquila y con seguridad en mi voz-no te atormentes mas

El solo asintió y su mirada se dirigí a un espejo y se acerco a el trayendo a mi, me lo tendió y con manos temblorosas lo sostuve pero antes de ver mi reflejo mire a Damon que me miraba con pasión en los ojos, eso fue todo lo que necesite para tomar valor y observar mi reflejo.

Esta más pálida pero se notaba un leve rubor en mis mejillas, mis fracciones de la cara estaban mas marcadas, mi cabello tenia mas matices y brilla soltando un tono rojillo, pero lo que mas me impacto fueron mis ojos eran negros pero en las orillas de estos y en algunas partes de en medio estaban de color rojo sangre.

Le regrese el espejo a Jasper y mire el resto de mi cuerpo… mi cintura estaba más marcada y al parecer había crecido un poco, mis piernas estaban muy bien formadas y torneadas a pesar que no corría cuando era humana, mi pecho estaba más tonificado y parecía que habían crecido.

En conclusión… me había convertido en una diosa… sonreí ante eso,

Toda la felicidad se fue cuando sentí un dolor o mejor dicho un ardor en mi garganta, no dolía solo era una molestia, y al instante comprendí que lo que me pasaba era que estaba hambrienta, necesitaba saciar mi sed para que la molestia cesara.

Me gire asía Damon que me miraba raro, me acerque a él con pasos felinos, también tenía hambre de el pero en este momento la sed ganaba con mucho, es como se de la nada esta nueva condición me dominara un poco más de mí, pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo bese con pasión, el no tardó en reaccionar y pasando sus manos por mi cintura me atrajo a el fuertemente pegándome a él todo lo que le era posible.

El beso fue apasionado, feroz, desesperado, lleno de mucho deseo contenido. Con decisión el acabo el beso y se me quedo mirando largo rato acariciando mis costados y un poco más allá.

-yo también quiero estar contigo mi niña… pero tienes sed, y tienes que alimentarte bien para los angelitos mi amor- yo solo asentí apoyando sus palabras.

Nos dirigimos los 3 al bosque una vez me hubiera cambiado pues la ropa que anteriormente llevaba se había llenado de sangre, caminamos unos kilómetros juntos y minutos después cada uno se dirigió en caminos separados, yo seguí el mismo camino, observando a mi alrededor, hasta que un olor familiar me golpeo satisfactoriamente.

Era sangre, sangre de un hombre, corrí asía el sintiendo como cada vez que me acercaba el olor se intensificaba llenando mis fosas nasales, y enloqueciendo mis instintos. Cuando por fin me detuve me encontraba cerca de un rio, y justo al lado se encontraba un hombre totalmente herido, un puma se encontraba arriba de él mordisqueando su pierna, el hombre aún estaba vivo, pero muy apenas su corazón latía, estaba inconsciente.

Sentí una presencia a mis espaldas pero no hice caso de ella, seguramente se trataba de Jasper o Damon, me encamine asía el Puma y le partí el cuello sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Lo lance al agua y observe como el agua se lo llevaba rio abajo, me acerque al hombre y me hinque a su lado, dejándome guiar por mis instintos me agache a su altura y mordí su cuello subsionando su esencia, y arrebatando así su vida en el instante, sentí como se acercaban más personas y junto a la que se encontraba observándome jadeaban, pero no me importo en este momento como en el anterior solo era yo y la esencia de vida.

Me separe lentamente del cuerpo y me levante despacio, limpiando mis ropas de la tierra que se encontraban en mis rodillas. Llevaba una blusa muy ajustada de color verde oscuro en conjunto a un pantalón de mezclilla desgarrado sintéticamente pegado también a mi cuerpo, botas negras de 7 centímetros y un cinturón a juego, mis manos estaban cubiertas en guantes igualmente negros que no tenían la parte de los dedos que se ajustaban a mis muñecas, y mi pelo se encontraba suelto.

Sabia quienes se encontraban atrás de mí y no estaba de humor para eso, aun así forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro y me gire lentamente hacia donde se encontraban.

-Hola- dije suavemente.

Ellos salieron de entre las sombras y me miraban todos de diferentes maneras: alegría, orgullo, decepción, miedo, horror, dolor. Pero ninguna me importo realmente.

Carlisle se acercó unos pasos hacia mí y me miro, pero luego miro al hombre que se encontraba a mis pies y fue entonces que me sentí un poco avergonzada por lo que había hecho, aun así nunca llego la culpa. Sonreí un poco al pensar que a los ojos de Carlisle, del señor que había sido un padre para mí, yo era una asesina, un monstro y ya no era más una inocente, eso me gusto aun cuando no debería.

-no volveré a cazar en su territorio…- dije sintiéndome como seguramente se sintió Lauren y su clan- si me entra la sed buscare en los sitios de los alrededores… incluso puedo…

Pero Carlisle no me dejo continuar pues su abrazo me había sorprendido mucho y dejado sin palabras

-hija…. No tienes que irte, este es tu hogar… además sé que los primeros días son muy difíciles y no debes de sentirte mal… a todos nos ha costado, pero con el tiempo el autocontrol se hace más fuerte y puede controlarse…

Me confundió al principio pero al comprender que él pensaba que yo seguiría su propia dieta me reí interrumpiendo su discurso, luego lo mire con arrepentimiento y vergüenza y hable con seguridad aun así.

-Carlisle… no es necesario el discurso, ya me lo sé...-reí un poco más- ¡tranquilo! Estoy bien- sonreí ante eso y el me miro confundido. Me gire asía los demás y hable claro.

-tengo que irme, tengo asuntos importantes que hacer entes de irme- dije empezando a caminar- Adiós.

Estaba por entrar una vez más al bosque he irme a casa cuando la mano de Emmet tomo la mía y me jalo para darme un abrazo, lentamente se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-¿tienes que irte ya?-dijo con voz cargada de tristeza-quédate un rato y hablemos… no tiene que ser con la familia entera…. Solo conmigo… ¿sí?

Lo pensé un momento, no aria mal hablar con él, así que asentí con cautela y en respuesta el sonrió y sus ojos se llenaban de alegría, su propia sonrisa me hizo reír a mí, mire en dirección opuesta a mi casa y corrí rápido sabiendo que Emmet me seguía, si antes era rápida con este nuevo cambio era más, me detuve un rato más tarde, había seguido el camino del rio y llegado a un claro muy lindo y luminoso, se veía hermoso, me senté en una roca y espere a que llegara Emmet y se sentara enfrente de mí, lo mire interrogante y él se limitó a mirar el suelo donde estaba sentado.

-te convirtió Jasper- dijo en un susurro en forma afirmativa, ni siquiera lo había preguntado.

-en parte- dije riendo un poco, pues era verdad él había sido parte de esta nueva vampira en el mundo. El me miro entre dolido y asombrado- él tiene más autocontrol de lo que su familia alguna vez pensó que tendría, pondría mi vida en sus manos, ¿sabes? En la paso muy mal cuando se encontró conmigo, y entre los dos nos ayudamos, ahora él se ha convertido en parte de mi vida, de mi eternidad, ha sido un muy buen amigo y por el iría hasta el infierno a llevar agua helada si así es feliz…

Mi voz se detuvo en ese momento, lo que había dicho era verdad. Emmet me miro a los ojos se llevó las manos a un collar que colgaba en su cuello, se lo quito y me lo tendió. Sonriendo.

-dáselo a Jasper y dile que el seguirá siendo mi hermano…- dijo feliz- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo es que sigues viva? Según Alice tú habías muerto… Charlie te había…. Asesinado…- me quede atónica cuando él dijo lo último… ¿CHARLIE QUE?

-¿Qué dices?- fue lo único coherente que pude decir… mi mente estaba en un completo lio.

-si… bueno eso fue lo que dijo Alice…. Menciono que… bueno que discutieron de algo imposible…. No dijo de que…. Pero que se puso muy furioso y te golpeo…. Caíste inconsciente y después todo de ti se volvió negro, no pudo volver a ver nada de ti... y eso pasa solo cuando una persona ha muerto.

Después de que me digiera eso me puse a reír frenética, no supe como logre controlarme para dejar de reír como loca, y lograr hablar para arreglar las cosas.

-si peleamos… y si me golpeo…- dije en un susurro y con dolor- pero no me asesino solo fue una cachetada… -dije tratando de suavizar las cosas y no hacer ver a mi padre mal, aunque había hecho lo que había hecho, ya nada se podía arreglar, y sobre todo seguía siendo mi padre y lo quería a pesar de todo-después de eso me fui de vacaciones para superar su partida, no es gran cosa. Solo fue eso.

Termine mi explicación calmada y con una mirada que no revelaba mi verdadero estado de ánimo no quería que supiera que tan mal me sentí y me siento al pensar como las persona que creía mi familia se marchaban con la idea de no volver a verme más.

-ooo- fue lo único que salir de su boca-entonces…. Eso fue…- dijo distraído. Me levante lentamente.

-bueno Emmet me tengo que ir, ya está amaneciendo y tengo un vuelo que tomar junto con mi familia- dije suavemente y lamentando el tener que despedirme. Y viendo su mirada triste- sabes Emmet, TU aun eres mi familia, ¡mi hermanito!- dije tratando de ponerlo feliz, cosa que funciono- mira te daré mi teléfono y nos mantendremos a tanto, por cualquier cosa que necesitemos, ¿te parece?

El parecía muy feliz con eso, así sí que después de darle el número de mi celular y el me diera el suyo le di un gran abrazo y corrí junto con él en dirección a donde me habían encontrado cazando el y su familia, al llegar solo se encontraba Carlisle, me acerque a él y lo abrase.

-Carlisle… cuídate y cuida de todos, y más de este niño que se encuentra de tras de mí, ¿he?- dije suavemente y con burla hacia Emmet, cosa que le arranco una carcajada estruendosa, y la mirada atónita que le dirigió Carlisle a su hijo fue graciosa, parecía que Emmet no había reído en días, reí tranquila y Carlisle me siguió- cuídate tú también.

En ese momento me llego un olor que me era muy conocido, me gire hacia él y le sonreí y una sonrisita se le escapó a él, me gire haca Emmet y lo volví a abrazar, camine lentamente hacia Jasper y también lo abrase por su cuello y el paso sus brazos por mi cintura, cuando se separó de mí, camino lentamente hacia Carlisle y estiro su mano, el la estrecho y luego jalo de el para darle un abrazo, cuando se separaron ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y Emmet reía a mil voces, se acercó con Emmet e igualmente lo abrazo, para ese momento Emmet estaba serio pero con una sonrisita en los labios.

Sentí una presencia a mis espaldas pero no tuve tiempo de girarme cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su mentón fue apoyado en mi hombro, gire levente mi cara y le di un tierno beso en los labios a mi Damon, para cuando Jasper se separó de Emmet los tres nos despedimos con un asentimiento de la cabeza y corrimos hacia mi casa para recoger las cosas y partí al aeropuerto.

Cuando ya estábamos en nuestros asientos los tres del avión nos relajamos y me permití dormir en brazos de Damon. Poco a poco la oscuridad me atrapo y dormí en un sueño profundo.

**Bueno se que es corto pero me costó mucho escribirlo, ¿algún comentario sobre este nuevo cambio en Bella?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por esperarme tanto tiempo jejejejeje.**

**AUN TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD PARA VOTAR POR SU NOMBRE FAVORITO, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS VOTOS.**

**Tengo pensado ponerle DOS O TRES nombres a los angelitos, los votados son uno de ellos y los otro los tomare de las sugerencias k me dejen, si a ustedes les gusta algún nombre pueden dármelo para ponérselo a alguno de los angelitos.**

**Algunas sugerencias que me han compartido son: Elisabeth, Scarlett, Allison, Alyssa, Deivy, Damian, Alan, Jack, Dayana… otro nombre será bienvenido.**

**SIGAN VOTANDO! :DDD**

***¿QUÉ DONES SERIAN ESTUPENDOS PARA LOS BEBES? **

**Ahora que an nacido los Angelitos deberíamos concentrarnos en los dones no creo…. Ayuden por favor!**

**A TODAS LAS DEMAS! GRAXIAS POR ESPERARME Y COMPRENDERME… SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON.**

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**Bien aquí está la sorpresita… la verdad no recuerdo el nombre de la persona que me pidió esta combinación de vampiro, pero me pareció una buena idea asi que pues aquí esta y haber que reacción tiene.**

**¿Merezco algún Reviews?**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola!**

**YA REGRESE!**

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =) sé que tarde DEMACIADO en actualizar y créanme que lo siento, no tenía inspiración. Pero aquí tienen el capítulo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

**CAPITULO 21**

Hace más de tres meses que habíamos vuelto de Forks, día tras día me mensajeaba con Emmet que me contaba lo que hacía en todo el día, de vez en cuando me mandaba algún video o foto de sus bromas a la familia Cullen, todo iba bien, empezaba a sentirme segura hasta que me había pedido en una ocasión visitarme, el miedo de que su familia viera a los pequeñines me lleno y no pude responder el mensaje. No volvió a preguntarme después de esa vez. Supongo que había entendido que no era el momento.

A los dos días de que me había mandado el mensaje se lo había comentado a todos, y ellos se sintieron emocionados por conocer a un viejo amigo mío, pero las risas cesaron cuando se escuchó el llanto de mi pequeña, yo no pude responder y solo me acerque a ella, la tome en brazos y me abrase a ella ocultando mis lágrimas. Minutos después la niña se había quedado dormida y fue entonces cuando les dije a los demás mi temor, todos asintieron pensativos y no volvieron a hablar del tema.

Pero hoy era el bautizo de mis angelitos, ya habíamos salido de la ceremonia y nos encontrábamos en el jardín de la casa Salvatore. En el centro había una mesa con las sillas exactas para cada uno de los integrantes que asistirían a la comida. A un lado se encontraba una mesa larga con varios tipos de comida y postres y a un lado un mini bar. A una distancia prudente de la mesa de invitados se encontraban 3 preciosas cunas dentro de un pequeño quiosco de madera tallado a mano que había comprado Stefan cuando nosotros nos encontrábamos fuera.

Cada cuna tenía un diseño único y diferente. Las dos de las orillas eran iguales lo único que cambiaba era el color de la ropa de cama, una verde y la otra azul, ambas tenían forma de una carroza, la cual tenía 4 ruedas y para mi sorpresa estas se podían mover, era algo parecido a una carriola pero grande… la de en medio la había comprado Jasper y se trataba de una cuna color oro solo que esta tenía la forma de la carroza de cenicienta.

Los nombres habían sido todo un reto, pues no nos aviamos puesto a pensar en ellos hasta que Bonnie nos preguntó por ellos, por lo que pasamos 3 días seguidos discutiendo por eso Damon y yo, por lo que al final Elena nos dio la solución: cada uno pensaba en 5 nombres que nos gustara para cada angelito y al día siguiente los diríamos y el otro iba a descartar 2 que no le gustaran y Stefan, Elena, Bonnie Y Jasper eliminarían a otro y los dos que quedaban los discutiríamos solo Damon y yo y le pondríamos un nombre de cada lista.

El pensar en los nombres fue un tanto desesperante y más al discutir pero al final, todos quedamos satisfechos por el resultado. Todos pensaron en los nombres, pero yo pensé en los Apellidos por lo cual en la ceremonia, cuando el padre nos preguntó el nombre del primer Angelito solté la sorpresa de sopetón.

_-¿cuál será el nombre de este pequeñito?-pregunto el padre pausadamente_

_-Santos Alexandre…-dijo Damon pero no lo deje terminar pues le plante un beso a mitad de la frase, el me miro sorprendido a lo que yo sonreí un poco avergonzada, así que hable en un susurro solo para el…_

_-sé que no hemos hablado de esto pero…. Me gustaría que ellos crecieran a tu lado, no solo como una figura paterna, si no como un padre, que incluso está en su nombre…- el me miro sorprendido y feliz, y solo pudo asentir cuando observe como una pequeña lagrima resbalaba de su ojo derecho y caía en la cabecita del Angelito que cargada con ternura, en ese momento él bebe abrió los lindos ojitos y poso su delicada mano en la mejilla de Damon y luego rio para después dejar caer la mano y acorrucarse en sus brazos para poder dormir una vez más._

_-¿y los apellidos del Bebe?- volvió a preguntar el padre interrumpiendo el momento_

_-Salvatore Swan- dije con una sonrisita feliz, por lo que los miembros que asistieron a la ceremonia jadearon por la noticia de los apellidos._

_El padre sonrió satisfecho y se acercó al bebe para bañar su cabecita con agua bendita y darle la bendición camino hacia mi esta vez, que cargaba a el segundo bebe._

_-¿cuál será el nombre de este otro niño?- pregunto el padre con una sonrisa._

_- Axel Joel Salvatore Swan- dije feliz, agache mi cabeza lo suficiente para besarle la coronilla un segundo antes de que el padre bañara su cabecita en agua bendita._

_Y por último el padre se acercó a Jasper que cargaba a mi pequeña niña, ella jugaba con sus mechones rubios que caían sobre la frente de él, feliz, riendo suavemente solo para ella. Justo antes de que el padre preguntara por el nombre el respondió_

_-Emma Mayte Salvatore Swan- dijo con una sonrisa y el padre repitió el mismo proceso. Minutos después la ceremonia había concluido, y todos nos dirigimos a casa._

Justo después de la haber levantado los platos de la mesa y dirigirme a la cocina a empezar a lavarlos, Jasper me hiso compañía, y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco solo pasando el tiempo, enfrente del fregadero se encontraba una ventana grande y desde ella podía ver el kiosco de las carriolas.

-Axel se parece mucho a ti- dijo riendo, estábamos observando como Stefan levantaba al pequeño sobre sus dos piernitas, levantándolo una vez mas, negué con la cabeza al comprender a que se refería

- solo porque se allá caído dos veces, porque su padrino no lo cuida bien, no le hace un torpe- dije suavemente defendiendo a mi bebe.

Habíamos aprendido muy rápidamente que después del nacimiento de mis angelitos ellos empezaron a crecer rápido, era como si 3 meses fuera un año para ellos, crecían físicamente rápido, y mentalmente también.

-no solo se parece a mí Jasper- dije con la mirada perdida- también a El - suspire y parpadee un momento, luego dirigí mi mirada a Jasper- y no solo Axel sino los 3 angelitos- dije despacio- lo que más me sorprende es que de alguna forma… ellos también se parecen a Damon

Él se me quedo viendo mientras comprendía a lo que me refería. Cuando los niños fueron creciendo nos fuimos dando cuenta de que los angelitos se parecían también a Damon, por extraño que pareciera, y nuestra teoría era que como yo había tomado sangre de Damon antes de dar a luz a los pequeños para convertirme como el, ellos tomaron también de esa sangre tomando algunas características de él. ¿Raro? ¡Lo sé! Aun no lo entiendo yo del todo, pero el descubrimiento había puesto muy feliz a Damon por lo cual no quise insistir.

Axel se parece a Edward físicamente, tiene el cabello de color cobrizo y unos preciosos ojos verdes, además su parecido conmigo era más en el comportamiento, pues es muy curioso y aunque apenas acabe de enseñarse a andar, ya llevaba dos caídas en el día y aun mas desde que sus piernecitas tocaron el suelo, por lo que Jasper decía que tenía mi equilibrio, pero a la vez su comportamiento se parecía mucho a Damon, pues era muy sobreprotector con Emma y se enojaba fácilmente si le quitaban algún juguete a él o a sus hermanos, sobre todo no le gustaba que ninguno llorara.

Emma en cambio, era la más parecida a Damon, tiene unos ojos color Azul Esmeralda, su cabello era de un negro intenso, y tiene una extraña fascinación por el color negro en la ropa. Pero de ahí en más es más parecida a mí, pues es tranquila y con la edad que aparenta ya ha empezado a leer gracias a Bonnie que le dedica tiempo y paciencia cada que viene a vernos. Una tarde mientras ella estaba sola en la sala, se subió a un banquito a lado del piano y empezó a tocar, claro que ella no compuso nada ni sus notas tenían sentido, solo apachurraba las que tenía cerca jugando, así que Stefan después de verla, toca para ella todos los días después de la cena, ella lo mira atenta sentada en las piernas de su padrino y justo cuando termina el de tocar ella ya se ha quedado dormida, lleva casi un mes tocando para ella y ella ya empieza a tocar melodías muy pequeñas y sencillas que le enseña Stefan.

Alex, como le dice Elena a Alexandre, es mucho más parecido a mí, pues su cabello era justo como lo tengo yo, café y con mechones rojos al sol, al igual que sus ojos, pues son de un hermoso color chocolate, aún más intensos que los míos cuando era humana. Es muy comprensivo, pero al igual que su hermano Axel es muy curioso y se desespera cuando no le damos algunas respuestas concretas, pero eso es rara vez, pues se limita a ver en YouTube videos que le expliquen, y cuando no les entiende, rara vez, nos pregunta. Además de eso, tiene la misma fascinación que Edward por la música, aunque no le gusta bailarla. El casi no se parece en Damon salvo por el hecho de que es muy protector conmigo y sus hermanos, Damon y Axel son muy unidos, siempre que Axel quiere salen a jugar un rato al jardín o si no Damon lo acompaña viendo los videos, por lo general es a él a quien acude a preguntare sus dudas.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había perdido en mis pensamiento hasta que sentí a Jasper moverse por la cocina me estaba diciendo de que la semana que venía iría a visitar a la familia Cullen, pues Rosalie se lo había casi suplicado, ella y Emmet eran los más cercanos a Jasper, y solo por ellos lo hacía.

-me extrañan- dijo el con la cabeza agachada por la culpabilidad, el había decidido ir a pesar de saber con qué se encontraría en esa familia, me acerque a el trasmitiéndole un lo siento-los extraño...- hiso una pausa para deshacer mi abraso y mirarme a los ojos- te extrañan

Me separe de él y sonreí un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que él me había dicho el cómo se la pasaron después de que me dejara, aún tenía el sentimiento de que a ellos no les importaba, y juntado con el miedo de perder a mi hijos, el dolor era casi insoportable. Trague en seco, recordando aun aquel día en el bosque donde mi corazón había muerto, sentí el dolor como la primera vez, aun después de haberlo superado, Jasper se acercó a mi rápidamente y me abrazo.

justo en el momento en que una lagrima traicionera rodara por mi mejilla, escuche el llanto de 3 bebes, mis bebes, mi vista voló a la ventana mientras veía con horror como mi angelita se sentaba en la cuna, y empezaba a gatear a un orilla, se apoyó a la orilla de la cuna y me miro a través de la ventana, extendió el brazo hacia mí, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, como... como si sintiera mi dolor, pero la pesadilla aumento cuando su pequeña manita flanqueo y su cuerpecito callo fuera de la cuna, observe que todos los vampiros en la casa trataron de agarrarla, pero todos estaban lejos, no alcanzarían a llegar a tiempo.

pero por algún motivo, no recordé que yo era la más rápida de todos, me sentía como una torpe humana otra vez, cosa que por instinto e inercia estire las mano como si pretendiera salvarla aun desde la cocina como si con eso la alcanzara. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al recordar mi velocidad, y al comprender que era ya demasiado tiempo, Emma caería.

pero la vida decidió reírse de mí y justo cuando abrí los ojos mi hija se encontraba suspendida en el aire, a solo unos centímetros de distancia, mire mis manos, que aún se encontraban alzadas, y las levante solo un poco, viendo como mi hija se elevaba la misma distancia que las mías al levantarse y supe que yo había detenido la caída aun estando a 10 metros de distancia, mire a Jasper sin saber que sentir o decir, pero el aun en shock por lo ocurrido salió rápidamente de la cocina y se dirigió al quiosco donde sin perder el tiempo sostuvo a mi hija en brazos, de inmediato sentí como si un peso hubiera sido retirado de él. Los baje y pude sentir los ojos de todos desde el jardín sobre mí.

Yo tenía un don.

La pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza era… ¿y mis hijos… tenían alguno también?

**Bueno se que es corto pero no tenia mucha inspiración jeje**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus ayuda! **

**Ya saben el nombre de los bebes! Les gusto?**

***¿QUÉ DONES SERIAN ESTUPENDOS PARA LOS BEBES?**

**Ahora que han nacido los Angelitos deberíamos concentrarnos en los dones no creo…. Ayuden por favor!**

**A TODAS LAS DEMAS! GRAXIAS POR ESPERARME Y COMPRENDERME… SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON.**

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yo ****tratare**** de que su sueño se haga realidad.**

**¿Merezco algún Reviews?**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**

**Les dejo el link de las cunas, a mi me parecieron hermosas y a ustedes?**

Cuna niña ( . /search?um=1&hl=es-419&sout=0&biw=1200&bih=643&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=cunas+originales&oq=cunas+originales&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i24.8508.9980.0.10..854.3j1j1j1.6.0... 0.0...1c.1. .1nz0jSrhVGE#imgrc=1LvhpC_O-Q3i3M%3A%3BpRHWygm8TAg3bM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .es%252Fsystem%252Fimages%252Fattachments%252F1087 3%252Fbig_nina_ %253F1295527118%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fideas%252F13081-cunas-originales-para-bebes-n ina-s-house%3B300%3B300 )

Cuna niño( . /search?um=1&hl=es-419&sout=0&biw=1200&bih=643&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=cunas+originales&oq=cunas+originales&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i24.8508.9980.0.10..854.3j1j1j1.6.0... 0.0...1c.1. .1nz0jSrhVGE#imgrc=t0Rq-yTc7MMUoM%3A%3BvTH7S5nxl6dJLM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .net%252Ffiles%252F2012%252F08% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net% %252Fcunas-originales-bebe-3%3B500%3B500)

Cuna niño ( . /search?um=1&hl=es-419&sout=0&biw=1200&bih=643&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=cunas+originales&oq=cunas+originales&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i24.8508.9980.0.10..854.3j1j1j1.6.0... 0.0...1c.1. .1nz0jSrhVGE#imgrc=ZYMCgJkX9NALxM%3A%3B0chsfiijzkhaXM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F-TMqp0dCJlUU%252FT0G-ZRqiARI%252FAAAAAAAAfrI% 252FaZQlzpN8_po%252Fs1600%252Fcunas_originales_par a_bebes_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2012%252F02% %3B575%3B430)


	23. Chapter 23

Hola!

YA REGRESE!

Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =) sé que tarde en actualizar y créanme que lo siento. Pero aquí tienen el capítulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!

Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.

Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.

CAPITULO 22

**PUNTOS DE VISTA DIFERENTES EN EL MISMO MOMENTO**

**Bella**

Lleva días discutiendo con Damon, simplemente no estábamos de acuerdo en casi nada, no le veía mucho interés en lo nuestro, y desde ayer que no había llegado a casa

Lamentablemente creo que todo esto ha sido mi culpa pues todo empezó desde el día en que estábamos en la cama, en plena acción y me entro la sed, era lo único que había cerca de mí en ese momento y no pude resistir mis instintos así que simplemente lo mordí, sé que él se sorprendió pero no me aparto solo sostuvo mi cabeza contra él y se dejó llevar, sentí en ese momento sus emociones todo lo que el sentía, el cómo me veía a mí y a mis hijos, nuestros hijos, pasados unos segundos el me mordió a mí, desde ese día lo asemos siempre que podemos además de nuestras casas habituales, es como una unión, una barrera que nos junta con un "para siempre"

Es por esa unión por la que sé que me ama, y es por la que no renuncio, por lo que trato de arreglar todo después de cada pelea, pero simplemente cada día se me hace más difícil pues el no coopera, es como si el pensara que solo con mi esfuerzo saldríamos. Dice Elena que el solo no quiere perder su antigua vida, su "soltería", y ayer cuando no llego a casa creí en las palabras de ella.

Justo en estos momentos estoy con mis angelitos en la sala y me acompañan Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy y Alaric dándoles de comer a mis bebes. A estos dos últimos los había conocido el día del bautizo de mis pequeños, Jeremy era el pequeño hermano de Elena, el cual se la pasaba la mayor parte del día con nosotros pues le encantaba jugar con Alex y Alaric era una persona asombrosa, su historia me había sorprendido mucho y nos habíamos hecho muy unidos, había algo en el que me decía que lo conocía pero no sabía que.

Ellos me miran como si en cualquier momento fuera a derrumbar, solo que esta vez no lo are, siempre soy yo la que trata de arreglar todo porque se que de alguna forma es mi culpa también o mi palabras no habían sido las correctas y por eso yo lo trataba de remediar, pero esta vez no iba a ser yo.

El tenía que aprender que si no demuestra que me ama no iba a conseguir nada mas de mi lado, esta vez aplicaría el dicho "lo que me des, te doy, como me trates, te trato".

Emma trajo un libro de cuentos a mi regazo y con palabras dulces me pregunto

-¿y papi?- sonreí ante su inocente pregunta, sin saber que ella tenía dos padres, uno biológico y uno de corazón, aunque ambos de sangre, pues la pequeña Emma tenía en su cuerpo sangre de Damon

Aguantando una pregunta sarcástica "¿Cuál?" sonreí y dije la verdad

-no se mi niña- sus ojitos se aguadaron un poco por las lágrimas retenidas, ella era fuerte y no lloraría, eso lo había sacado de Damon. Asintió despacio y mi corazón se rompió aún más al comprender que Damon no solo me hacía daño a mí sino a mis hijos pues por el rabillo del ojo vi a mis dos pequeños agachando la cabeza tristemente.

Abrase a mi niña un poco antes de soltarla y levantarme del sillón, vi como ella se iba con sus hermanos que estaban jugando con Bonnie y Elena. Stefan y Alaric se acercaron a donde yo estaba y me miraron fijamente

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto Alaric y en sus ojos vi sincera preocupación

-sí, ¿porque no he de estarlo?- dije con una sonrisa sincera y el me miro enarcando una ceja

-bueno tu sabes, mi hermano no ha llegado a dormir y ha puesto triste a los niños ¿no crees que eso es razón suficiente para que estés enojada?- me dijo Stefan con voz rara.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente, había comprendido que no era solo mi responsabilidad sostener la relación, sino también de él, y si el no hacía nada, no solo me perdería a mí, sino a nuestros hijos. Aunque ciertamente yo era la que saldría perdiendo más, no tenía a nadie con el que ir, no tenía nada, solo la casa de mi padre pero nada más, jamás podría ir con Renne, ellos se habían vuelto mi familia y perderlos seria doloroso.

Pero había tomado una decisión y sabía que tenía que cumplirla, sonreí, abrase a Stefan y me quede hay durante unos segundos solo abrazándolo, sentí como el me rodeaba con sus brazos mi cadera y dibujaba círculos en ella suavemente tratando de consolarme, me separe y sonriendo me acerque a Alaric que me correspondió el abrazo, solo que él me estrecho fuertemente contra sí, me separe y dando media vuelta me encamine a las escaleras no deje de caminar hasta que estuve mi cuarto, tome una maleta y metí ropa abrigada, luego fui al cuarto de los niños e hice lo mismo. Deje la maleta escondida cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Subí una vez más a mi habitación y tome mi bolsa de mano, metí una camisa de Damon grande y me puse su chaqueta favorita que aunque a él le quedaba un poco ajustada a mí me quedaba grande. Tome el collar que me había dado la semana pasada cuando por fin pude dominar uno de mi don completamente y el otro ya lo empezaba a controlar un poco.

Era un hermoso collar que aunque estaba pequeño era asombroso y me encantaba, era una piedra lápiz azul en forma de lágrima con oro incrustado formando una enredadera para sostener la piedra a la cadena que de igual manera era de oro. Para poder caminar a la luz del sol sin llamar la atención al brillar y, pues al ser un hibrido aviamos descubierto que no me quemaba al sol y tampoco brillaba como los Cullen, sino que mi piel suelta pequeños destellos de luz, como si me hubiera puesto una crema con brillantina, aunque un poco más sobrenatural, por lo que pensamos que la piedra podría ayudar a evitar el destello, y así había sido.

Los angelitos también tenían una piedra lápiz azul, pero solo porque les gusta la joya. El de los tres era un collar aunque los de ellos solo era círculo perfecto en vez de una lagrima, pero la enredadera que lo cubría formaba la inicial de su nombre.

Las joyas las había hechizado Bonnie, que era una bruja, lo había descubierto después de la noticia de que mi padre había muerto, en un intento de distraerme me puse a hablar con ella durante horas, y llegando a un tema que había escuchado aquel día que me habían obligado a salir de compras, aquella vez que casi caigo si no hubiera sido por Stefan que me había sostenido, fue hay que me explico todo, lo que era y la historia de su familia, ella era una heredera de las brujas de Salem, y según Stefan de las mejores brujas.

También me había contado que gracias a su magia me habían encontrado el día que Jasper y yo nos encontramos, fue así que Damon y Stefan me habían ido a buscar.

Saque mi celular y mande un simple mensaje. Era hora. No había vuelta atrás.

**Damon**

No soportaba la tensión entre Bella y yo, la amo a ella y nuestros hijos, pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo, sabía que debía confiar en ella y en su amor, pero teniendo siglos solo y con compañías de una noche y habiéndome enamorado de la prometida de mi propio hermano, se me hacía difícil olvidar y pasar página.

Me encontraba en el bar de Mistert Fall, me encontraba ya borracho y abrazaba a una mujer que jamás en mi vida había conocido, sabía que no debía hacer eso pero no podía soltarla simplemente, me quede con la mirada perdida y recordé cada uno de mis momentos con mi Bella y solo con eso la claridad volvió a mí, solté bruscamente a la muchacha en mis brazos y esta callo de bruces al suelo con un gran estallido y totalmente vergonzoso, su cerveza se había vertido en su vestido totalmente pegado, me agache a su altura y usando la compulsión le ordene que no se volviera a acercar a mí y se fuera rápido a su casa, ella asintió rápidamente y se paró con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. Regrese a la barra y pedí un wisqui doble mas, luego iría a casa con mi Bella, cuando termine mi trago recargue mi cabeza en la barra y cerré mis ojos solo un momento, solo que ya no los pude abrir, la oscuridad me había segado en el momento en que los había cerrado.

Sentí una mano en mi espalda y me enderece rápidamente, sentí como el piso se movía a mis pies, mejor dicho sentí como en banco en que estaba caía por la brusquedad me hice a un lado y caí en mis rodillas, me levante despacio y después limpie la suciedad que había quedado en mi pantalones, me gire hacía la persona que me había despertado y me sorprendí al ver Matt, el ex novio de Elena y Caroline, que me miraba divertido. Pase una mano por mi cara despejándome y luego por mi cabello despeinándolo y peinándolo todo lo mejor posible.

-si no tenías donde dormir deberías ir a un hotel, pero supongo que de lo borracho que estabas te quedaste dormido en el primer lugar que encontraste. –dijo divertido, lo mire sin comprender y mire a mi alrededor, era de día, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que era las 3 de la tarde, la ora en que abría el bar. Me enderece las ropas y me encamine a la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarla esta se abrió y por ella entro Alaric que me miro raro, había algo en sus ojos que me decía que algo iba mal, sus ojos mostraban preocupación alivio y enojo.

-¿Qué va mal?- dije rápidamente, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia fuera del bar

-han desaparecido…- dijo lentamente con la voz teñida de preocupación, rápidamente me puse a alerta, lo mire fijamente y preocupado por la respuesta pregunte

-¿Quiénes..?

**Edward**

La casa estaba en completo silencio, yo me encontraba en tocando en el piano la melodía de mi madre, Alice y Esme estaban en la sala viendo una revista de decoración y moda, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, faltaba una hora para que su turno terminara y se habían ido de caza Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper. Este había llegado hace una semana tras una invitación totalmente obligatoria que Emmet y Rosalie le habían hecho pues, mañana se "casarían" otra vez.

Bella también había sido invitada pero según Emmet jamás había contestado al mensaje que le había mandado, jamás lo hacía cuando se trataba de visitarla o que nos visitara, ni siquiera aceptaba llamadas solo mensajes, según Rosalie esa era su forma de castigarnos por todo lo que le hicimos. Rosalie había aceptado que la quería y que se había preocupado por ella todo el tiempo en que estuvo con nosotros, no quería que ella tuviera la vida de un vampiro. Ella le mandaba a Bella algunos mensajes y ella le contestaba. El primer mensaje que Rosalie le mando a Bella había sido para disculparse por su comportamiento y quería empezar de nuevo, Bella no tardo en contestar que estaba perdonada y que no había pasado nada, además de un "siempre te he considerado una amiga, la única que no me mintió, y te lo agradezco", Rosalie no había querido decirle a nadie la respuesta pero tras una Alice totalmente amenazadora, tuvo que leerlo, cosa que a todos sorprendió y destrozo mas a Alice.

Bella había sido una gran persona, parte de nuestra familia, una hermana e hija para nosotros y en mi caso el amor de mi vida, mi primer gran amor, y sé que no amare a nadie como la ame a ella, pero ella continuo su vida a lado de mi "hermano" y yo a lado de la ex mujer de él. Es raro lo sé, pero así es la vida, le gusta jugar.

Después de que Jasper se fue Alice estuvo destrozada, fue así que nos hicimos muy unidos, pasábamos cada segundo del día juntos, consolándonos o distrayéndonos, supongo que fue así que nos creamos una idea de estar juntos, ninguno de los dos teníamos compromisos, empezamos con abrazos y besos furtivos que solo se daban cuando recordábamos a nuestras antiguas parejas, pero después el cariño que era de fraternidad se convirtió en el de pareja, fue así que tras querer ser felices, decidimos esta juntos como pareja oficial, no nos amamos pero si nos queremos. Alice piensa que con el tiempo el amor llegara. Pero por el momento en nuestro corazón solo se encuentran Bella y Jasper. Aunque sabemos que es mejor dejarlos ir.

Alice extraña a su mejor amiga, Bella, pero ella no le contestaba ni los mensajes ni las llamadas, así que se la pasaba triste la mayor parte del día, pero cada día ella le mandaba al menos un mensaje con un "Hola" con la esperanza que le contestara… jamás lo hacía. Así que pensó que si Jasper venía a la Boda de Emmet y Rosalie, todos pensábamos que así pasaría, pero no lo hizo cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Desde ayer a Jasper se le veía diferente, ansioso, preocupado, miraba cada rato el celular como esperando un msj o llamada. Toda la familia intuía que se trataba de Bella.

Acababa de levantarme del banquillo del piano donde me encontraba cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Rosalie totalmente llena de lodo y a Emmet y Jasper riendo a carcajada, alguna broma le habían hecho. Rosalie no dijo nada solo subió a su habitación y segundos después se escuchó como se habría la llave de la regadera. Emmet se fue directo tras ella tras reír un poco pero segundos después volvió solo con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-ha cerrado la puerta- dijo un poco triste y preocupado, luego añadió un poco más feliz- me alegro de no poder dormir, si no hoy dormiría con el perro.

Y luego Jasper y Emmet se echaron a reír tras eso último, contagiándonos a todos, cuando se calmaron nos voltearon a ver y Emmet nos empezó a contar lo que había pasado mientras Jasper se sentaba en el sillón, al final todos estábamos riendo de nuevo hasta que Rosalie apareció en la sala mirándonos asesinamente callando la risa de todos de sopetón, todos esperábamos su furia cuando un celular sonó, volteamos todos hacia el sonido buscando una distracción.

Jasper saco su celular y lo miro atentamente, sonrió cálidamente y a todos nos golpeó una ola de preocupación, enojo, nuevamente preocupación y al final cariño, para luego reírse, levanto la mirada, y luego miro a Rosalie.

-te manda saludos Bella- dijo un poco vacilante y luego sonrió abiertamente- y dice que ese look no te va

Rosalie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego agacho la cabeza avergonzada, pero segundos después la levanto con los ojos llenos de enojo.

-Haaaa pero porque le mandaste la foto!-dijo enojada, pero todos sabíamos que solo fingía, ella lo que le había gustado era a su familia riendo de nuevo, aunque ella sea el objeto de burla, Jasper en contestación solo se encogió de hombros.

-por cierto Emmet- continuo ablando Jasper- tu regalo de bodas ya viene en camino.

-¿Qué es?- dijo un emocionado Emmet-¿QUE ES?

-¡solo te diré que es el regalo perfecto! Y que lo aproveches bien, ha costado conseguirlo- dijo con una sonrisa Jasper luego levantó su celular de su regazo y escribió algo en el segundos después sonó de nuevo el sonrió y se levantó del sillón se dirigió a la puerta y salió, desde afuera hablo- saldré un rato de caza, luego iré con mi abogado, regresare a tiempo

-pensé que ya habían ido de caza- dijo una Esme preocupada, Emmet negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-nos hiso compañía pero no cazo nada, solo un oso conmigo- dijo Emmet- pero sentí que bebió muy poco, tiene un autocontrol increíble- dijo con orgullo- Bella tenía razón…

Desde que llego nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ya controlaba muy bien la sed y ase tres días después de que había ido a caza había llegado a la mansión con olor a sangre humana y los ojos un poco rojizos era como en solo casi un año él hubiera cambiado un poco su dieta.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando al vacío cada quien en sus pensamientos, sentí como Alice se ponía enfrente de mí y me abrazaba por la cintura, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella escuchando cada uno de los pensamientos de mi familia, hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

-no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos- todos me voltearon a ver confundidos- no he escuchado un solo pensamiento de Jasper desde que el llego- dije mirando a todos- me pasa como con Bella simplemente no puedo, sé que esta hay pero no escucho nada de él.

Todos me miraron y se volvieron a sumergir en sus pensamientos, Alice se abrazó más a mí, y dirigí mi mirada a la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo, habíamos pasado toda la noche en la misma posición sin percatarnos de eso, escuchamos un ruido a fuera y al asomarnos nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de Jasper que traía una maleta con él. Pasó tranquilamente y nos miró a todos confundido.

-¿no piensan que ya es tarde?- dijo un poco vacilante- ¿no prepararan las cosas para la boda?

Todos abrimos los ojos al percatarnos que ya era hora y rápidamente nos pusimos en movimiento, los chicos nos fuimos al jardín a preparar todo para recibir a los invitados, vampiros y humanos venían hoy y según Alice todo debía estar perfecto, escuchamos como la chicas se iban a la habitación que pertenecía a mí y a Alice. Ambos habíamos dejado nuestras antiguas habitaciones, y ahora teníamos otra juntos, aunque aún debes en cuando entraba en mi antigua habitación cuando quería un momento solo y Alice hacia lo mismo.

Faltando tres horas para la ceremonia que se realizaría en el jardín trasero de la mansión Cullen todo estaba listo. Subimos a cambiarnos la ropa y faltando dos horas todos estábamos listos, Emmet estaba jugando nintendo con Jasper mientras yo y Carlisle los veíamos, Alice y Rosalie estaban aún en la habitación ya que Rosalie no podía salir hasta que fuera la hora y Esme estaba en la cocina terminando los últimos detalles a la comida. De pronto el celular de Jasper sonó y rápidamente le puso pausa al juego y se levantó, se dirigió a la ventana y contesto, cosa que me pareció raro, en los días que había estado con nosotros no había recibido ninguna llamada, solo mensajes.

-Damon- dijo con voz preocupada pero cargada de enojo- como se te ocur…-

-no soy Damon, soy Bonnie- dijo una voz al otro extremo del celular, interrumpiéndolo- dime que pasa, ¿todo bien?

- si Bonnie todo bien, perdón por lo anterior, pensé que era Damon con sus gillipolleses, ¿pasa algo por lo que deba preocuparme?- dijo un relajado Jasper

-bueno pues pasa algo pero supongo por cómo le has llamado a Damon, Bella ya te lo ha contado- dijo una vacilante voz

-¿sobre qué no llego y lo de la muchacha…?- dijo un poco cortante, se escuchó un "si" del otro lado- si ayer me lo dijo y sencillamente me ha cabreado, como es posible que después de todo ande con eso! Sinceramente Bella no se merece ese comportamiento, pero cuando regrese lo colgare y no precisamente de la cabeza- nos sorprendió a todos su respuesta amenazadora y los hombres de la familia se encogieron ante el pensamiento, incluso Emmet se llevó las manos a sus partes nobles y susurro un "pobre hombre", pero del otro lado solo se escuchó una carcajada.

-yo pondré la cuerda- dijo la mujer y rio más- bueno supongo que bella te tiene informado de todo, ¿verdad?- hablo de nuevo remarcando el "todo"

- si te refieres al lugar…- dijo un poco vacilante y se volteo a vernos, luego sonrió- sí, si se dónde pero yo no diré nada. Me voy, la boda esta por empezar, ya escucho a los invitados llegar- dijo despacio y todos volteamos a ver por el gran ventanal, era cierto ya estaban llegando- ah y dile a Damon que si necesita mi ayuda no la pida.

Todos lo miramos y segundo después se escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta todos nos pusimos en movimiento y en seguida Esme abrió la puerta sonriendo cálidamente a los Denali, automáticamente mis brazo rodearon a Alice que iba bajando por las escaleras y cuando todos entraron nos miraron raro y esperando la tortura de Tanya mis labios buscaron los de Alice que me correspondieron enseguida, escuche en su mente "¿miedo de la acosadora Tanya?". Cuando nos separamos Jasper miraba por la ventana dándonos la espalda y Tanya estaba con los ojos como platos.

Poco a poco los invitados llegaron. Todos ya estábamos en el jardín esperando por la novia cuando lo un carro llego, era totalmente rojo y las ventanas estaba oscuras, tan oscuras que ni nosotros los vampiros lográbamos ver dentro, Jasper sonrió y se acercó al carro.

Se detuvo al lado de Emmet y toco su hombro, él lo volteo a ver aun en shock por la vista del hermoso auto, y con curiosidad pensando en quien lo manejaría.

-el regalo ha llegado- dijo con una risita Jasper y luego siguió su camino al carro, dejando aún más curioso a Emmet- pensé que no llegarías- dijo feliz, al conductor del carro, luego se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió con una reverencia.

Estiro su mano para que la persona que estaba dentro la sostuviera y la pudiera salir, solo con ese gesto supimos que era una mujer, por debajo de la puerta se vieron unas piernas blancas enfundadas en unos tacones Negros y cuando ella estiro la mano se mostró unos dedos delgados pintados de negro, su mano era delicada y su piel era blanca, un blanco perfecto. Y cuando por fin todo su cuerpo estaba fuera, todos los Cullen jadeamos por la sorpresa, la mujer era hermosa, su pelo era café oscuro con reflejos rojos, lo traía suelto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido negro totalmente pegado, que resaltaba cada curva de ella, traía unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos. Sus labios estaban más llenos y estaban pintados de un color rojo.

Era Bella

-siento llegar tarde Jazz- dijo ella, y su voz sonó más melodiosa, perfecta, más perfecta que antes.

Jasper la abrazo fuerte contra sí y vi como Bella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él, luego sin soltarlo se separó un poco y se acercó a su mejilla en la cual deposito un pequeño beso.

Se separaron y mientras Jasper abría la puerta de atrás de la de copiloto y se agachaba dentro Bella nos volteo a ver, en ese preciso momento Rosalie salió de la puerta del brazo de Carlisle, ambos la miraron sorprendidos, Bella sonrió, y se acercó a ellos, sus pasos eran seguros, firmes, perfectos, ya no había nada de torpeza en ella, cuando estaba a tres metros de ellos se quitó los lentes y observe como Carlisle abría sus ojos desmesuradamente, enseguida me llego la imagen de ella, sus ojos eran oscuros, y en las orillas tenía un tono rojo.

Se acercó primero a Rosalie y teniendo cuidado con el vestido y el velo la abrazo.

-muchas felicidades Rosalie- dijo tranquila como si no pasaba nada, se acercó a Carlisle y lo abrazo igualmente- me alegro de verte de nuevo Carlisle.

-¿Bella?- la llamo Jasper desde el carro, ella volteo enseguida y sonrió suavemente, Jasper rio- No quiere salir- dijo mientras reía divertido

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, a todos nos inundó la curiosidad. Ella estiro la mano a Rosalie y esta la tomo un poco insegura, empezaron a caminar de vuelta al carro de ella y cuando estaba a punto de llegar Bella se paró y miro a Emmet, mientras le hacía un movimiento con la mirada para que se acercara también, luego su mirada callo en mí, sus ojos se inundaron de preocupación, pero levanto la barbilla y su mirada se encontró con la de Jasper que la miro con confianza mientras le sonreía suavemente y asentía. Cuando Emmet llego a lado de ella, siguieron el camino al carro y ella los hizo parar al lado del capo del carro, se encamino a donde estaba Jasper y él le tomo la mano y observe como el la apretaba dándole confianza mientras le susurraba en el oído "todo estará bien, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, no dejare que les hagan daño" ella lo miro y poso su delicada mano en su mejilla mientras asentía luego se agacho dentro del carro, y salió con una preciosa niña de cabello negro y ojos color azul esmeralda, ella llevaba un vestido blanco con florecitas negras de encaje, sus labios tenían un tono rosa y se mordía el labio un poco.

Bella sonrió a la niña mientras la besaba en la mejía. Se acercó a Rosalie y Emmet, y sosteniendo a la niña en sus brazos hablo.

-Rosalie, Emmet, les presento a Emma Mayte- dijo despacio y un poco vacilante, su mirada viajo rápidamente por todos los de la familia, nos habíamos acercado todos los Cullen cerca del carro manteniendo una distancia prudente, sus ojos se posaron en mí y luego en mi mano que sostenía la de Alice, suspiro y miro de nuevo a Rosalie y Emmet- mi hija- todos jadeamos y abrimos los ojos, bella se acercó a Rosalie y le tendió a la niña, ella la sostuvo rápidamente mientras Bella daba un paso atrás

Regreso con Jasper y nuevamente se agacho dentro del carro, y esta vez salió con un niño, se acercó a Emmet y se lo entrego.

-él es Santos Alexandre, mi otro hijo- Emmet lo sostuvo mientras lo observaba. El niño tenía el cabello igual que el de Bella y sus ojos eran color chocolate, igual que el de Bella cuando era humana.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper y este asintió mientras toma su mano y entrelazaban los dedos, su mirada me encontró y indecisa estiro su mano en mi dirección, mire a Alice que me apretó la mano dándome valor y asintió mirándome a los ojos, me agache a su altura y bese sus labios castamente, volví mi mirada a Bella que me miraba aun, pero había notado que su mandíbula estaba apretada con fuerza y Jasper había agachado la cabeza al suelo, me acerque a ella y cuando estaba a lado de Emmet me detuve, ella asintió y regreso al carro, y del saco a otro niño que me robo el aliento, Bella se acercó a mi

-te presento a Axel Joel, mi hijo- ella me lo entrego y yo en shock lo recibí. Axel tenía el mismo color de cabello que yo solo que en unos tonos más claro, pero sus ojos fueron los que me paralizaron, eran igual que los míos cuando era humano, color verde.

Lo mire a él y luego con lentitud moví mi mano y la pose en su mejilla, era cálida y podía sentir la sangre fluir por sus venas, su corazón era rápido, como el de un colibrí, al igual que su hermano y hermana.

-Hijos- los llamo Bella y ellos voltearon rápidamente a mirarla- ellos son los Cullen, él es Emmet, y ella su esposa Rosalie, el de allá es Carlisle y ella Esme, son sus padres, la de allá es Alice, y él es Edward. Familia Cullen les presento a mis hijos.

Todos la miraron directamente y por un momento pensé que agacharía avergonzada mientras su mejillas se tenían de color carmesí, pero jamás lo hiso siempre mantuvo su mirada en alto. Jasper se acercó a Rosalie y tomo a la pequeña en brazos, la sostuvo con el brazo derecho y luego despacio se acercó a Bella, la cual tomo su mano libre, observe como Jasper la apretaba.

-pasemos a la sala, tenemos aún una hora para que llegue el padre, así responderemos a las preguntas que tengan, sé que son muchas así que apresuremos nos- dijo mientras echaba a caminar aun con la niña en su brazo y a Bella de la mano hacia la casa, entraron y se sentaron en el sillón, Esme cerró la puerta mientras nos disculpaba con todos, luego cerro las persianas y se sentó en otro sillón junto con Carlisle, Alice acercó el banquillo del piano cerca de los sillones y nos sentamos hay los dos, yo aún cargaba con Axel. Alice lo miraba con una sonrisa. Rosalie se sentó en el otro sillón y Emmet a su lado aun cargaba a Alex. Axel se deceso de mi abrazo y se bajó de mi regazo y se acercó a Bella.

-mami- dijo y la abrazo ella lo alzo y lo sentó en su regazo con una sonrisa.

-¿eres vampira, verdad?- dijo una vacilante Esme- el otro día te vimos cazando…

-si soy una vampiresa- dijo Bella y su voz estaba teñida de orgullo- me convertí al terminar de dar a luz a mis angelitos.

-se parecen mucho a ti…- dijo Alice un poco nerviosa, casi esperando que Bella la ignorara, no lo hizo

-se supone, son mis hijos- dijo con una sonrisa que se extendió al ver a Emmet mirando a Alex que se dedicaba a jugar con la enorme mano de Emmet

-pero ellos aparentan 5 años- dije vacilante- ¿Cuándo te convertiste?- vi como Bella se tensaba y al momento se ponía derecha y me miraba fijamente

-me desperté como vampira el día anterior al que me vieron en la tumba de Charlie, y ellos solo tienen 1 año de edad, su metabolismo es rápido, cresen rápidamente, el embarazo se llevó a cabo solo en 3 meses

-pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?-esta vez pregunto Carlisle que no dejaba de ver a Axel.

-bueno pues es posible porque es parte vampiro…- Esme se levantó automáticamente de su asiento y se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo un grito ahogado

-¡cómo pudiste hacerle eso a un niño!- dijo con voz teñida de dolor.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon tras las palabra de mi madre, bajo al niño al suelo y cuando se disponía a levantarse Jasper la detuvo, le paso a la niña y él se levantó, se paró enfrente de Esme y mirándola fijamente dijo con voz firme.

-¡ella no hizo nada! Son su sangre, ella es su madre biológica. Ellos cresen rápido gracias a que son parte vampiro- dijo fuerte y claro- y eso es posible porque su padre es un vampiro.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él, y luego en cada uno de los niños hasta terminar con Bella que en ningún momento había agachado la cabeza. Rosalie se acercó a Jasper y poso su mano el hombro de él.

-eso es imposible hermano- dijo tristemente- un vampiro no puede tener hijos- en ese momento Bella se levantó y se acercó a Rosalie, la abrazo y luego se separó mientras nos enfrentaba

-las vampiras no pueden embarazarse, porque su cuerpo no puede sufrir ningún cambio, pero los vampiros si pueden tener hijos, siempre y cuando sea con una humana, yo tuve relaciones con un vampiro siendo humana fue así que me quede embarazada y di a luz a los niños, mitad vampiro, mitad humano- Rosalie la miro sorprendida y luego miro a los niños y por último en la niña que se encontraba en el asiendo donde Bella había estado y la había dejado, entonces miro a Jasper.

-pero no se parecen a ti- sus palabras habían sorprendido a todos y Jasper la miro confundido

-¿…Q... Qué..?- fue lo único coherente que pudo decir

-si bueno supongo que tú eres el padre, ya que eres la actual pareja de Bella- dijo mientras la miraba a ella.

Entonces Bella miro a Jasper y el a ella y de la nada se empezaron a reír como lo locos, contagiando a los pequeños, su risa nos atonto a todos, era como escuchar a los ángeles cantar. Cuando por fin Bella y Jasper se lograron contener la risa y los niños también se calmaron, ella hablo

-Jasper y yo no somos pareja, solo somos amigos, es más somos hermanos- dijo mientras lo miraba a él y tomaba su mano en la suya- jamás pensaríamos en algo así.

Jasper rio un poco más y luego añadió

-supongo que esa idea fue a causa de la otra noche, solo fueron abrazos de hermanos, nos tomamos de la mano pero es para darnos apoyo.

-¿…Entonces…?-dijo Esme confundida-¿de quién son hijos?

-bien esa respuesta es parte de la razón por la que vine, había atrasado este momento todo lo posible pero tras ciertas circunstancias me ha parecido que era la hora, no puedo estar huyendo de esto toda la vida, aunque este huyendo de algo en este preciso momento, se merecen la verdad y se las daré- vi cómo se acercaba a mí- Edward… recuerdas que… recuerdas el día antes de que se fueran que estábamos en mi cuarto-sostuve su mirada y asentí avergonzado de que me preguntara sobre ese día en particular, vi como Alice se tensaba y en su mente escuche un "imposible"- ese día tu y yo estuvimos juntos, tuvimos relaciones- Alice apretó más su mano con la mía y su mente repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra, la mire y vi que ella miraba a Axel mientras sonreía.

- Edward lo que te voy a decir a continuación no es fácil, pero debes de escucharme atentamente- sentí una vez más- ellos… son mis hijos….- su voz bajo varias octavas-… y… tuyos.

Bueno esta vez fueron 12 paginas jejeje tenia mucha inspiración jeje

Muchas gracias a todas por sus ayuda!

Les gusto?

*¿QUÉ DONES SERIAN ESTUPENDOS PARA LOS BEBES?

A TODAS LAS DEMAS! GRAXIAS POR ESPERARME Y COMPRENDERME… SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON.

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Algún comentario? Toda sugerencia será bien recibida. Chicas si ustedes quieren que suceda algo en la historia, que se caiga alguien, que peleen, que se valla, que grite, que llore, que llueva, lo que se les ocurra, no se preocupen díganlo y yotratarede que su sueño se haga realidad.

¿Merezco algún Reviews?

LKM

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces

VECZOZ MASEN


	24. Chapter 24

Hola!

YA REGRESE!

Bien, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes. =) sé que tarde en actualizar y créanme que lo siento. Pero aquí tienen el capítulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!

Como ya saben este fics se sitúa en luna nueva.

Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.

CAPITULO 23

-y…. tuyos…- mi cabeza voló a la niña que estaba en el sillón donde anteriormente estaban Bella y Jasper.

Vi como Axel me miraba atentamente, luego volteo a ver a Bella, su madre, sonrió de manera cómplice, soltó una risita, me levanto del suelo fácilmente y ayudo a su hermanita a bajar del sillón, observe como Alex se desprendió del abrazo de Emmet y se acercaba a ellos, luego los tres juntos se tomaron de la mano, los dos hombres en los lados dejando a Emma en medio, se acercaron a nosotros, Alice y yo aún tomados de la mano, Alice sonriendo como el gato de Alice en el país de las maravillas, yo en shock por la noticia de ser padre con la mujer de mi vida, estando de pareja con la que creí mi hermana casi toda mi vida solo porque llegue a pensar que mi Bella estaba con mi hermano.

Cuando los niños estaban a un metro de mí, mi cuerpo actuó por instinto. Me levante bruscamente jalando la mano de Alice, que hizo una mueca por la brusquedad, obligue a mis dedos a soltarla para no hacerle más daño, y salí rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a unos niños asombrados por mi actitud, a Bella mirándome con sorpresa, dolor y odio, y a mi familia con los ojos desorbitados por la noticia y por mi actitud. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper mirar a los niños con dolor, y después a mí con odio.

Salí rápidamente por la puerta directo al bosque y cuando estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente alejada de todos y que nadie me podría encontrar, me desquite con el bosque, sentía el dolor, la ira, la decepción, arrepentimiento.

Destroce gran parte del lugar donde me encontraba, arboles enteros habían sido arrancados completamente de su lugar, otros habían sido lanzados contra otros partiendo por la mitad a más de 2 árboles a la vez, y cuando ya no había nada más, me deje caer de rodillas mientras abrazaba mi torso fuertemente.

La había regado completamente por una conclusión errónea que fue provocada por unos abrazos, sonrisas y besos solo en mejillas. Había lastimado a todos los de mi familia, todos habían sido víctimas de mis decisiones… si tan solo no hubiera dejado a Bella aquel día todo esto no hubiera pasado.

Yo no estaría con la ex mujer de mi hermano, planeando una boda que solo ella y yo sabíamos, habíamos decidido esperar hasta el brindis de hoy de la boda de Rosalie para dar la noticia. Mi hermano había estado sufriendo al ver a su mujer conmigo, donde yo descaradamente la hacía ver mi pareja actual. Bella había sido la que peor la llevo, ella había confiado en mí completamente al entregarse a mí, me había profesado su amor incondicional, la había dejado en un bosque, sola a la merced de cualquier cosa o persona que quisiera hacerle daño, la había dejado sola y embarazada, había tenido que tener sola a nuestros hijos, criarlos, con miedo a mi reacción.

Aun en el suelo, sentí como llovía, deje salir un grito desde lo más profundo de mi alma, luego sin más me deje caer en la tierra húmeda, mi frente golpeo con la tierra y hay me deje sufrir, hasta que sentí una presencia en mi espaldas, me levante lentamente, sentí mis ropas mojadas y llenas de lodo, voltee a ver a esa persona casi seguro de que era o Alice o Carlisle.

Era Bella.

Estaba sentada en un tronco que había arrancado en mi arranque de furia, tenía las piernas cruzadas, aun con aquel vestido negro enfurruñado a su cuerpo, aun llovía, pero ella no estaba nada mojada, cosa que me sorprendió porque ella estaba fuera del resguardo de los árboles y no tenía ni una gota de agua en su cuerpo.

Aun en shock por la noticia y con mi mente llena de dudas por que el agua no la mojara observe como ella se levantaba lentamente del árbol y se acercaba a mí, espero que la acción le provocara empaparse igual que yo, o al menos ver cuando se acercara lo que pasaba, pero jamás me imagine que cuando llegara hasta mí me cruzara la cara con una fuerte y sonora cachetada que hizo voltear mi cabeza al lado contrario del golpe.

-sabía que era un error decirte que eran hijos tuyos- dijo lentamente apenas conteniendo su enojo- para ese tipo de acciones podía a verme quedado en casa…

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero agarre rápidamente su muñeca y la jale a mí, su cuerpo choco contra el mío y sin darle tiempo a nada, agache mi cabeza hasta su altura y bese sus labios con pasión, sentí como ella me devolvía el beso instantáneamente, pero un segundo después sus labios vacilaron, no queriendo desperdiciar el momento, la alce y hice que enredara sus largas piernas en mi cintura, rápidamente la recarga contra un árbol y seguí besándola, ella se separó de mis labios en busca de aire aunque no lo necesitara, coloque mi mano contra su mejilla y la mire a los ojos.

-Te amo Bella, siempre te he amado, aquel día en el bosque te mentí, solo quería lo mejor para ti y yo no lo era, cuando pensé que te había perdido fue lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, sin ti era un ser que solo estaba aún caminando por la tierra porque su propia familia lo levantaba, pero después de tu supuesta muerte, yo simplemente ya no quería vivir- ella me miraba atentamente sin decir nada, aun con sus piernas en mi cintura- luego…- dude, no sabía si hablar de Alice, pero luego comprendí que era lo mejor-luego llego Alice, me hiso querer seguir, no la amo, y dudo que llegue a amar a alguien como te amo a ti, y ella lo sabe, pero si la quiero- mire su rostro en busca de una reacción pero en ella no había nada, solo me miraba, continúe- es por eso que cuando me dijiste que era padre de tus hijos, hui, sabía que todo lo había echo mal, empezando desde el día en que te deje- ella asintió comprendiendo- se bajó de mí y dio dos pasos atrás- dame una oportunidad Bella, seamos una familia…

No pude terminar por que ella ya negaba con la cabeza

-no Edward, no puedo, Alice no se merece eso, yo no le pagare con la misma moneda ¿sabes?- dijo ella suavemente, dio un paso más lo suficiente para colocar su mano en mi mejilla que había golpeado- además, tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, me dejaste ir, y de la peor manera, me hiciste creer que era insignificante, me dejaste sola y embarazada, ¿sabes que hui de casa para que Charlie no los lastimara como a mí? Pensé en jamás decirte de los angelitos, pero no puedo, no soy así...

Respiro hondo y luego bajo la mano, camino unos pasos bajo la lluvia sin mojarse

merecen a su padre biológico- fruncí el ceño ante esas palabras ¿acaso había mas tipos de padres?- creo que debes de estar con Alice, pero… cuidado con Jasper, sé que ya no son pareja pero eso no quita la incomodidad…

-¿Por qué seguir con Alice cuando a la mujer que amo está enfrente de mí y tenemos juntos a 3 preciosos niños?-dije, queriendo que me diera una oportunidad

-es simple esa respuesta…- suspiro y miro sus manos, en una de ellas resplandecía un hermoso anillo con una preciosa piedra Azul y diamantes a los lados- ambos tenemos pareja… estoy con alguien… y lo amo, el me ama a mi… y….- dudo unos segundos- y…. él también es el padre de los niños…

-¿Quién es… y… que quieres decir?- dije confuso y dolido por su respuesta

-lo conocí el día que hui, el me ayudo con el embarazo, él y su hermano menor me acogieron en su casa, fue el quien me convirtió ya que no sobreviviría al parto, ninguna humana lo hace- murmuro- su nombre es Damon- y fue ahí que la conversación de Jasper en la mañana cobro sentido.

-escuche…. Escuche una conversación…. De Jasper con una tal Bonnie- dije incómodo y dolor, al saber que ella ya tenía a alguien en su vida- dijo algo de que no debió de comportarse así contigo… ¿Qué hizo?

-esas son cosas personales que solo se deben tratar en pareja Edward… pero digamos que le es difícil dejar su antigua vida…- se dirigió al árbol donde anteriormente estaba sentada y ágilmente se volvió a sentar, palmeo a un lado suyo y me hizo señas de que me sentara a su lado, cuando lo hice me miro- sé que es raro, pero quiero que entiendas por qué él también es el padre de los niños…. – negué rápidamente con la cabeza no quería escuchar

- no… no… lo se…- dije rápidamente, ella me miro y alzando una de sus perfectas cejas que delineaban sus ahora ojos color negro y rojo.

-¿así? ¿Y porque?- dijo con sarcasmo en la voz, yo solo la mire sin saber que decir..

- porque el cuido de ellos- la palabras salieron como agua por mi boca- porque él estuvo hay cuando yo no…. Y porque él los quiere y ellos a él…- ella solo me sonrió dulcemente y negó lentamente

-aparte de todo eso, él es como Carlisle… no es su padre de sangre pero si de corazón, solo porque los ha cuidado, ha estado cuando se han caído, y los ha levantado, Carlisle es padre porque los quiere… así es Damon también… pero… hay otra razón… mira… existen dos tipos de vampiros- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente- _ahora 3…. Quizás 4…._- dijo despacio solo para sí, fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, ella me miro y sonrió- los de tu tipo, y los del tipo de Damon… ya conoces la tuya pero la de él es… es… muy diferente, como me dijo mi amiga que además es la prometida de mi cuñado, son muy parecidos a Drácula, ya que ellos no pueden salir a la luz porque se achicharran, solo pueden salir aquellos que poseen una piedra hechizada por una bruja, su veneno no transforma, solo muerden y borran la memoria del humano y listo- vacilo un poco, pero tras respirar profundamente siguió- cuando me encontraba viviendo con Damon, salí con Elena y sus amiga de compras porque ya nada me quedaba, fue hay que encontré a Jasper, que tras una tarde de platica me dijo que no sobreviviría al embarazo. Le pedí que me transformara y acepto, pero cuando hable con Damon él me dijo que me transformaría, lo hizo, cuando entre en labor de parto me dio de beber su sangre… la sangre de ese tipo de vampiros es capaz de transformar, mira… si morimos con sangre de vampiro en el sistema, revivimos como vampiro, pero para a completar la transformación tenía que beber sangre humana- me miro pero yo a ella no- bueno como bebí de la sangre de Damon cuando estaban los angelitos aun dentro de mi… de alguna forma, no se cual… los niños tomaron de esa sangre y la hicieron parte de ellos, por eso los niños de alguna forma también se parece a Damon…. – su mirada jamás se separó de mí, así que lentamente armándome de fuerza levante la mirada y se la sostuve- Emma es la que está más unida a Damon y la que se parece más a el

No dije nada, no podía, pero me obliga a abrir la boca y decir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Qué opina el… de que los niños se parezcan al…?-dije lentamente

-está encantado…. Los niños lo adoran y el a ellos- dijo suavemente, y despacio se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro- mira, yo a los niños jamás les oculte la verdad, ellos sabían que Damon no era su padre pero igual ellos lo llaman así y él les dice hijos- sentí dolor pero también felicidad de saber que mis hijos no crecieron solos, y de que Bella tubo con quien apoyarse.

-¿Dónde está… el?- no podía, no podía decir el nombre de la persona que estaba con MI AMOR.

- mmm….- sostuvo una bolsa que estaba recargada con la tierra junto al árbol y del saco un celular, lo desbloqueo y sonrió- bien, según Bonnie, llegaran en una hora... Así que el en dos horas más o menos.- su celular vibro, lo desbloqueo, soltó una carcajada y se levantó del tronco, me tendió la mano para levantarme- vamos, Alice me ha dicho que si no llegamos a tiempo para ver caminar a Rosalie por el castillo nos llevara de compras- y volvió a reír

Mire mi ropa y vi que estaba súper empapada y enlodada, pase una malo por mi pelo y quite del muchas hojas de árbol, y ella en cambio estaba limpia, impecable y seca, ella se fijó en que la comparaba con mis ropas, solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, recorrió mis ropas con la mirada, y sin más me encontraba con las ropas secas, sin lodo, ninguna hoja en mi cabello ni ropa, estaba como cuando salí de la casa ase solo casi una hora.

La mire pero ella miraba su celular, y murmuró un "ya es tarde" me miro a los ojos y todo giro a nosotros, de repente ya estaba en la sala de la Mansión Callen. Ella ya estaba saliendo de la casa, la mire en el momento justo en que se agachaba para estar a la altura de Axel y le susurraba algo al oído, el la miro un momento con dolor y desconfianza, pero levanto la barbilla y con su pequeña manita recogió la lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla… me miro, y a pesar de la desconfianza que se veía en sus ojitos camino hacia mí, vi por la orilla de mi ojo que Bella se había dado la vuelta y se sentaba junto a Jasper que cargaba a Emma Alex estaba en brazos de Alice que estaba en el asiento de Damas de Honor.

Cuando Axel estaba ya a mi lado me tomo de la mano y jalo de ella hacia abajo, me agache a su altura y el suavemente envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, pase mis brazos por su espalda y estuvimos así un rato, cuando levante la mirada por encima del hombro de Axel, vi como Emma me miraba al igual que Alex, Alice y Jasper, sostuve a Axel más cerca de mí y levantando su cuerpo contra el mío lo alce. Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia las sillas para escuchar el resto de la ceremonia se escuchó el sonido de un carro, voltee a ver que carro había recién llegado.

Era un Porsche de carreras GT color negro azulado. Mi ojos volaron hacia Bella que había girado su cabeza para ver, observe como Emma se bajaba de los brazos de Jasper y corría por el pasillo rápidamente riendo, del coche se bajó un tipo de alto de cabello liso y color castaño casi como el de Bella pero un poco más claro, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas negras que ocultaban su color, tenía casi la complexión de Jasper, pues su cuerpo es esbelto y fornido pero sin exagerar, tenía facciones finas, el me miro un momento pero luego rápidamente se agacho y cogió al vuelo a Emma que salto hacia el riendo feliz. Él estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul oscura con un logotipo que no reconocí. Su pelo esta peinado un poco en punta, llevaba una muñequera en la mano derecha y en esa misma mano llevaba un anillo grande que a simple vista me pareció antiguo, en el centro del llevaba una piedra azul, y estaba sustenida por una especia de telaraña totalmente junta que en la parte de arriba formaban una S.

-vamos mama esta allá con tío Jasper- mire a Bella que sonreía suavemente, fue entonces que levanto la mano para saludar a alguien pero sin mirar al recién llegado, regrese mi mirada al carro y vi como del bajaba una muchacha delgada, era muy guapa a decir verdad, su cuerpo estaba bien definido de pies a cabeza, no era muy alta. Su tez es pálida, casi como lo era la de Bella, pero su cabello era el contraste de su piel, era oscuro, largo y ondulado. Sus ojos son de color almendrados muy parecidos a su cabellera. Ella llevaba un vestido azul claro strapless que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y unos tacones negros, su cabello estaba suelto pero de las orillas cerca de las orejas estaba agarrado con unos pasadores.

La muchacha se acercó a Stefan que la tomo rápidamente de la mano mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios. Luego del carro también bajo otra muchacha mientras otro carro entraba por el camino. La muchacha que recién bajaba era muy parecida a Alice ya que era pequeña y menuda. Pero su piel es morena. Sus ojos son grandes y de un color castaño. Sus facciones son delicadas lo que le daba un aura de confianza en sí misma. Su pelo es liso y largo solo que este es de color negro. Ella vestía un vestido igual strapless de color verde ocre pero este le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas.

Del mismo carro se bajó una muchacha igualmente guapa que las demás, ella tiene el cabello rubio natural, casi como el de Rosalie, es alta y su cuerpo está totalmente curvilíneo sus facciones son alegres y suaves. Solo que ella tenía un aura de superioridad. Ella estaba enfurruñada en un vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Estaba adornado con piedritas blancas. En el cuello llevaba un collar en forma de lagrima sencillo y el sus manos una pulsera de plata igualmente sencilla, también llevaba un anillo con una piedra de color azul.

Del otro carro se bajaron 4 hombres, el que iba manejando ya era un poco mayor que el resto de cabello color café claro, igual que sus ojos, era un poco fornido, pero no mucho, él iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de vestir color azul rey. Llevaba un anillo circular un poco grande con el cual jugueteaba un poco. Otro de los que se bajaron fue un muchacho era un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y unos ojos color azul, él iba vestido igual de los demás hombres con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa color verde con unas flanjas blancas. Tenía una cara de preocupación pero en unos segundos la cambio a una de completa calma. Sus facciones son marcadas y su cuerpo un poco fornido.

Otro de los que se bajaron fue un muchacho de cabello color negreo y ojos del mismo color, su cuerpo era corpulento y con los músculos bien marcados. Sus facciones eran una extraña combinación entre infantiles y fuertes, miraba a todos con unos ojos calculadores pero a la vez con una sonrisa en el rostro. El último chico era delgado, pero se notaban algunos músculos leves, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa igual negra arriba llevaba un suéter negro igual, su cabello era de color café oscuro y sus ojos eran de color café claro, sus facciones eran gentiles pero cada paso que daba eran calculados, se veía desde lejos que era el más joven.

La ceremonia nunca paro, y solo algunos de voltearon a ver quién había llegado. Los recién llegados caminaron hasta la última fila de sillas que estaban desocupadas y se sentaron todos juntos. El chico aun sostenía a mi hija. Me les quede viendo y observe como ellos se parecían, mi hija y el tipo que la sostenía se parecía un poco a ella. El me miro levanto la comisura del labio un poco y después negó con la cabeza. Mire a Bella que me miraba a mí mientras reía suavemente. Negó con la cabeza y movió los labios sin soltar ningún sonido para que los leyera "él no es". Yo solo asentí y camine aun con Axel en brazos hasta llegar con Carlisle y Esme que estaban en las primeras filas, me senté a su lado esperando a que la ceremonia terminara.

Cuando la ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar sentí como Axel suspiraba suavemente, lo mire y vi como sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabecita estaba hacia delante, lo tome con cuidado y lo acosté como se acuesta a un recién nacido en brazos. Sentí como la muchacha morena estaba ya a mi lado y me tendía una cobija, la mire sin comprender y ella sonrió, acomodo la cobija alrededor del niño procurando que el lado donde estaba recargado contra mi estuviera cubierto.

-tu temperatura es demasiado baja para el niño…- susurro suavemente para no despertar al niño, asentí comprendiendo y deje que la acomodara- soy Bonnie, Edward…- dijo y se fue.

La ceremonia acabo y Rosalie y Emmet sellaban su nuevo matrimonio con un beso apasionado que incomodo a todo los presentes. Alice camino al frente de todos y dio suavemente apenas conteniendo su entusiasmo.

-pasen al otro lado del jardín, allí podrán convivir cómodamente, la comida se servirá en una hora aproximadamente. Disfruten de su velada. - Dijo y se bajó rápidamente se acercó al estéreo que estaba en la entrada de la casa y lo encendió, empezó a sonar la música que entre Rosalie y Emmet habían escogido, empezando primero con una selección de canciones sencillas y un poco tranquilas. Todos desalojaron las sillas de la ceremonia y se fueron a sentar en sus respectivas mesas. Me levante rápidamente con el niño en brazos para llevarlo a mi habitación para que terminara de descansar, pero al darme vuelta el chico de cabello negro y músculos muy marcados se me acerco, me extendió la mano y tras acomodar al niño en una sola mano la tome.

- Tu debes de ser Edward, ¿he?- solo atisbe a asentir- mi nombre es Tayler- dijo con una sonrisa, cuando nuestras manos nos soltaron estenio ambos brazos y tomo al niño en ellos, luego sin más se fue.

Me di media vuelta y me dispuse a ayudar a mi papa, a quitar las sillas desocupadas para traer más mesas, Bella y sus amigos se acercaron, la familia Cullen también se acercó, incluyendo a Rosalie y a Emmet.

-Familia Cullen ellos son mi Familia y amigos- dijo con una sonrisa y confianza en su voz, todos los Cullen nos encogimos de dolor al comprender que ya no nos consideraba su familia, continuo ladeando su cuerpo para estar en medio de todos.- Elena y Jeremy Gilbert- dijo señalado a la muchacha del vestido azul largo y al muchacho de más joven- Bonnie Bennett y Caroline Forbes- dijo señalando a la muchacha morenita y a la rubia-Alaric Saltzman- dijo señalando al de más edad- Tayler Lockwood- dijo señalando al que tiene al Alex en sus brazos dormido- él es Matt Donovan- señalo a el chico rubio- y él es Stefan Salvatore- dijo alargando su mano y posándola en su hombro , el cargaba aun a Emma que estaba con los ojitos semi cerrados recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Stefan- mi cuñado

Todos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, algunos dijeron un "hola" o un "mucho gusto"

-chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos- ellos son los Cullen. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle y Edward- dijo señalando a cada uno de mi familia.

Carlisle tomando su papel de Padre y líder dio paso adelante y hablo.

-mucho gusto. Mi familia y yo estamos muy felices de conocerlos, sean bienvenidos a la recepción, esperamos que se la pasen muy bien- dijo sonriendo sinceramente a todos- si ocupan algo no duden en decirnos y trataremos de ayudarlos. Si gustan pasar a sentarse a las mesas para que estén más cómodos, todos se separaron de nosotros, caminaron un poco y luego se detuvieron hablando entre ellos, Carlisle se volteo hacia nosotros- Edward, Emmet ayúdenme a quitar las sillas y a traer un poco más de mesas por favor, chicas vallan a sentarse, déjenos el trabajo a nosotros- las chicas sonrieron y se fueron sin protestar.

Los tres nos dimos la vuelta y empezamos a doblarlas sillas, Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan y Matt, se acercaron a nosotros y sin decir palabra nos empezaron a ayudar con las sillas, Carlisle trato de que se detuvieran y se fueran a sentar pero se negaron y nos ayudaron. Llevamos las sillas al almacén y sacamos 3 mesas más con sus respectivas mesas, cuando regresamos, un Ferrari 599 último modelo negro estaba mal estacionado, mi vista corrió todo el lugar buscando a los nuevos invitados, hasta que repare en que Bella no estaba en ninguna mesa, la busque y la encontré alejada con un hombre que aparentaba unos 20 años de edad más o menos. Lo vi fijamente, bajando lentamente la mirada por él, era un hombre alto y musculoso pero sin exagerar, sus movimientos eran fluidos, suaves, movimientos que pertenecen a un seductor experimentado, me daba la espalda por lo que no pude ver su cara, pero su cabello es negro, un poco ondulado.

Mire a Bella y quede totalmente sorprendido por lo que vi, por primera vez desde que llego la veía mostrando algo más que enojo y tranquilidad. Estaba llorando mientras negaba con la cabeza a varias cosas que él le decía o ella le decía. Movía las manos con desesperación, instintivamente mis pies avanzaron hacia ellos hasta que una mano me paro de golpe, mire a la persona que me detenía, era Stefan que negaba con la cabeza, entrecerré los ojos y usando más fuerza de la que un humano usaría lo aparte pero él no se movió, sospeche que él era un vampiro como Bella me había contado, levanto una comisura del labio y su mano me empujó hacia atrás, mis pies trastabillaron y de pronto ya me encontraba dentro de la casa, el cerro despacio la puerta y se recargo en ella cruzando los brazos, me miro pero no hiso más, me di media vuelta para salir por la puerta trasera dispuesto a ir con Bella.

Pero cuando había dado el primer paso él ya se encontraba en frente de mí.

-déjalos que hablen- dije seriamente y con fuerza en la voz que decía que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, trate de negar pero él me interrumpió- necesitan aclarar SUS cosas de PAREJA. Creo que ella te dejo claro lo que quería.

Dicho esto me rodeo y se dirigió a la puerta, salió por ella y yo lo seguí, él fue directo hacia Elena que me miraba fijamente. Gire mi rostro hasta la dirección donde se encontraban Bella y Damon, vi que Emma iba corriendo hacia ellos gritando.

-Papi, ¡Papi!- canturreaba la niña feliz mientras reía. Sentí un golpe en el corazón tras el como ella se dirigía a él.

Damon se giró hacia ella, su rostro serio cambio a uno de felicidad al ver a la pequeña niña, se agacho a su altura y la niña se abrazó a él riendo, levante a mirada y vi como Bella había caminado unos pasos lejos, sus manos secaban sus lágrimas, levanto los ojos al cielo y respiro hondo, luego dio media vuelta y regreso con Damon y Emma. Damon había ya soltado a la pequeña y le decía algo que ella solo reía feliz, sus mejillas estaban un poco coloreadas de rojo, luego simplemente le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y se fue con Bonnie que la llamaba a comer.

Por fin vi el rostro de él, sus facciones estaban bien marcadas, y sus ojos estaban al descubierto, pero desde mi posición no pude ver el color de sus ojos, pero sus facciones eran atractivas para cualquier mujer, de eso me di cuenta porque enseguida los pensamientos de cada mujer en la fiesta se dirigieron a él.

Se giró hacia Bella y extendió los brazos hacia los lados. Bella lo miro y se acercó a el lentamente, sus brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor y el la hiso girar en círculos, ella reía pero su risa no estaba teñida completamente de felicidad, la coloco en el suelo y se giraron hacia los demás, pero no caminaron, observe como el movía los labios, pero por más que trate de escuchar lo que decían no podía, ella solo asintió y el troto hacía Stefan que lo miraba enojado. Se levantó de su asiento junto con Jasper y lo encontraron en el camino.

-lo sé, lo sé, lo sé- dijo rápidamente Damon- solo quiero arreglar las cosas. No tardaremos lo prometo….

- solo no cometas estupideces, piensa bien lo que dirás, que dudo que ella te de una segunda oportunidad ¿he?- dijo Jasper con sinceridad- además, solo recuerda que Bonnie y yo conspiraremos contra ti- dijo con una sonrisa temible, pero Damon solo enarco una ceja y sonrió de lado.

Stefan saco algo de su pantalón y se lo entrego con cuidado en la mano de Damon.

-creo que es el momento, lo mande a arreglar, sé que le quedara, cuida de ella y los niños, que tienes a un ejército que están dispuestos a perseguirte hasta el fin de los tiempos si ella vuelve a llorar.- dijo mirando a Jasper que solo asintió feroz antes de sentarse en su lugar.

Damon los miro unos momentos, y luego simplemente se giró, despacio camino hacia el carro donde ya esperaba Bella dentro, su caminar era pausado, provocativo, tanto que todas las mujeres incluso las de mi familia pensaban un poco fuera de lugar, imaginándose situaciones… comprometedoras. Mire a mi madre que aunque no se imaginaba nada parecido, sus pensamientos eran vergonzosos para mí. Ella me miro y rápidamente volteo la cabeza avergonzada. Solté una carcajada a pesar de la situación incómoda. Escuche como el carro abandonaba la Mansión Cullen. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano cálida que tocaba mi hombro, Elena.

-ven, siéntate con nosotros- dijo vacilante- sería bueno que convivas con los niños también…

Dio media vuelta y se encamino a su mesa sin esperarme. Dirigí mi vista al camino por donde salió Bella y Damon, suspire. Sabía que la había perdido. Ya no era más mi Bella.

Emmet se me acerco y me puso el brazo en el hombro. Y me hablo en la mente.

-_sé que fuiste un total idiota, y también que ella lo eligió a él, pero sí de en verdad la amas, no la dejes ir sin luchar_…- se dirigió a Rosalie que lo miraba feliz, cuando llego a ella, le dio un beso suave en los labios, y le susurro algo al oído que la hizo reír feliz.

Mire a Alice que me miraba, ella solo asintió. Aceptando que luchara por Bella.

Me encamine hacia la mesa de los amigos de Bella, y cuando vi a Axel venir hacia mi le sonreí. Fue entonces lo supe.

Era cierto.

Ya no era mi Bella.

Por ahora.

Bueno esta vez fueron 10 paginas jejeje

Muchas gracias a todas por sus ayuda!

Les gusto?

*¿QUÉ DONES SERIAN ESTUPENDOS PARA LOS BEBES?

A TODAS LAS DEMAS! GRAXIAS POR ESPERARME Y COMPRENDERME… SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON.

¿Merezco algún Reviews?

LKM

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… hasta entonces

VECZOZ MASEN


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola!**

**Ya regrese!**

**Esta ves no tarde en actualizar verdad :DD jejeje**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fic se situa en Luna Nueva**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepusculo y Cronicas Vampiristicas no son mios, solo la loca idea es mia… disfrútenla**

**CAPITULO 24**

El silencio reinaba en el carro mientras Damon conducía a las afueras de Forks, mi vista estaba perdida por la ventana. Negándome a recordar. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, iríamos a un lugar apartado, donde nadie nos oiría hablar…. Quizás gritar, luego aria lo mismo que Edward.

Me dejaría.

Mi mente me jugo una mala pasada y los recuerdos de aquel día en el bosque me golpearon fuertemente. El inminente dolor que sufrí ese trágico día, la lluvia calándome en los huesos dejándome al borde de la muerte, las lágrimas, la charla con Charlie… sus gritos desesperados diciéndome que solo era una mujer con el corazón roto que caminaba por el mundo con el alma muerta… sus golpes al pensar que estaba embarazada, oh Charlie cuanto hubiera querido que no hubieras reaccionado de aquella forma, como desearía verte consentir a tus nietos, Charlie, padre mío, te extraño cada momento del día.

En mi mente apareció su silueta mirándome con amor, sabía que estaría orgulloso de mi al verme tan cambiada, era más fuerte, no dejaría que me vieran una vez derrumbada y sufrieran conmigo penas que debían de ser solo mías, no dejaría que nadie más sufriera por mí.

Pero sabía que era inevitable, que una vez más estaría caminaría sola. Lo único que le diría seria las gracias por permitirme tener una vida con mis hijos y el haberme regalado unos meses de felicidad.

Estaciono en carro a la orilla de la carretera, se bajó de él y vino a mi lado a abrirme la puerta, salí con la frente en alto, no lloraría, no me vería una vez más en un estado deprimente, seria fuerte, no por mí, sino por mis angelitos, ellos no debían saber que sufriría. Caminamos juntos, el poso su mano en mi cintura y continuamos por el sendero hasta llegar a una preciosa cascada. Estaba rodeada de puros árboles. Era una vista hermosa.

Lástima que se arruinaría por una despedida del alma. Suspire y me senté en una roca débilmente, si continuaba parada, el dolor me doblegaría completamente tumbándome al suelo sin piedad. Lo mire y él se arrodillo enfrente de mí, puso una mano en mi mejilla, sus ojos se veían preocupados, sabía que también le costaba dejarme, lo sabía, pero él no podía dejar su vida de libertad por mí. Lo sabía. Lo sabía y tenía que dejarlo ir.

Suspire una vez más y decidí decir aquello que a él le costaba, no había razón para alargarlo más. Armándome de valor lleve mi rostro al suyo y deposite sobre sus labios un beso lleno de amor. Cuando el beso subió de intensidad lo deje, sabía que era un error, un completo error. Pero deje que sus manos me recorrieran por última vez, deje que despacio y sin prisas él se sentara en el pasto y me jalara a él, sentándome sobre su cintura, mis piernas abiertas alrededor de él subieron mi vestido. Sus manos una vez más me recorrieron pero demoro más tiempo en mi espalda para después presionarme sobre él y besarme.

No había prisa, no había tiempo, nada nos importaba, solo éramos dos amante entregados a la pasión que lo único que querían era amar y sentirse amado. Sabía que si continuaba sufriría cuando se fuera, pero si no lo dejaba me reprocharía toda la eternidad no haber dejado que nuestras almas se besaran una vez más.

Mi ropa sobro pronto y al igual que la de él. Rodo dejándome a mi sobre el pasto, luego recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras me besaba, poco a poco sus labios abandonaron los míos y recorrieron mi mandíbula lentamente para después seguir con mi cuello, sus labios me acariciaban dejándome con ganas de mas, sus labios me recorrieron torturándome. Cuando termino sus labios buscaron los míos con desesperación y cuando menos me di cuenta el ya separaba mis piernas posicionándose en ellas.

Sabía que si quería detenerlo era el momento pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, lo único que logre hacer fue poner mis brazos alrededor del su cuello y atraerlo a mi fuertemente, mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura y sin perder más tiempo entro en mí, mi espalda se arqueo del placer que me inundo.

Por fin nuestras almas se besaban, ninguno dijo nada, no había necesidad, nuestros cuerpos lo decían todo.

Cuando todo acabo rápidamente tome su camisa y me la puse, era lo suficientemente grande como para que no se viera más de lo debido, pero mis ropas estaba totalmente rotas, despedazadas, lo mire mientras él se vestía, cuando se giró a verme, me acerque a él.

Mi alma se quemaba, lloraba de dolor, pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer yo. Pose mi mano en su mejilla y lo acaricie, él puso la suya sobre la mía y me miro con ojos preocupados. Suspire. Era el momento.

-esto se ha acabado Damon- dije despacio, su rostro de distorsiono en dolor- lo siento. Es lo mejor, no quise presionarte, jamás lo hice, jamás te reproche nada, pero si no puedes serme fiel no podemos seguir. Te amo, te amo con la fuerza de mi alma. Pero si tú no pones de tu parte, nadie más lo va a hacer. – baje la mirada, por primera vez, pero rápidamente la volví a levanta, no mostraría señas de miseria-los niños te quieren y perderte les sería muy duro. Pero tienes el mismo derecho que Edward a verlos, así que por medio de Jasper o Stefan nos pondremos de acuerdo para que los veas, incluso te podrán visitar por semanas, pasar las vacaciones, al igual que Edward. Pero mientras no cicatricen las heridas será mejor no vernos.

Me di media vuelta, y corrí lo más rápido posible a mi hogar, la casa de Charlie, entre a mi cuarto y busque en la maleta que Stefan había traído para mí y busque cualquier ropa, encontré un vestido rojo con una cinta negra debajo del busto, me puse rápidamente cualquier ropa interior y me puse el vestido. Me deje los mismo tacones, me acerque al tocador y arregle lo mejor que pude mi cabello y mi maquillaje, tome mi celular y mande un mensaje.

Corrí a la Mansión Cullen, esperando que no llamar mucho la atención, despedirme de todos tomar a mis niños he irme, no sabía a donde pero era necesario que me fuera.

No me había dado cuenta que era ya muy entrada la noche. Cuando llegue ya no había ningún invitado solo mis amigos y la familia culle que platicaban animadamente en grupos pequeños. Jasper volteo rápidamente a verme, me miro de arriba abajo, él era el único al que no le podía mentir, él sabía exactamente lo que sentía, vi cómo se estremeció débilmente mientras se levantaba de su lugar y venía a mí, todos me miraron un momento luego todos regresaron a sus cosas, cuando Jasper llego a mí me abrazos fuertemente, y me susurro al oído solo para mí.

-Si te vas yo voy contigo- dijo despacio y con seguridad- no estarás sola.

Lo mire y sonriendo débilmente asentí mientras lo abrazaba. No podía hacer más. Se dio media vuelta y se encamino a Emma que cuando él la llamo fue corriendo a él rápidamente, la alzo, Axel me miro y vino a mi rápidamente, Alex que estaba con Edward se deceso de su abraso y sin decir palabra se subió al carro. Me acerque a Carlisle y Esme para despedirme.

-ha sido reconfortante volver a verlos, lamentablemente nos tenemos que ir, pero prometo que nos veremos pronto, y podrán visitarnos las veces que quieran- dije, luego le tendí la mano a Carlisle que la tomo rápidamente, luego mis brazos se ciñeron alrededor de Esme, me dio media vuelta, pero la mano de Carlisle tomo mi muñeca y me jalo a él para abrazarme.

-¿te tienes que ir?- dijo con voz triste- quédate con nosotros, la casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos.

Mi vista se dirigió a Jasper que miraba a Emma, ocultando su rostro de los demás, sabía que si nos quedábamos él sufriría al ver a Alice de la mano de Edward. Suspire, sabía que teníamos que irnos y no podía ser tan egoísta. Mire a Carlisle y sonriendo le dije suavemente.

-lo siento Carlisle, pero no podemos- dije y luego improvisando dije lo primero que sabía que aria que me dejaran ir sin más explicaciones- quiero ver a Rene.

Sus ojos brillaron en comprensión y asintió. Me di media vuelta y me encamine a Rosalie y Emmet, los abrase a ambos y les desee una vez más felicidad, ambos se despidieron con la promesa de irme a visitar nada más llegara de la luna de miel. Cuando me encontraba ya con Edward y Alice, los abrase a ambos.

-nos veremos pronto Alice, espero que me invites- dije dirigiéndome solo a ella, algo que solo ella y Edward entendía, ella me miro con los ojos como platos al saber que yo estaba enterada de eso, voltee a ver a Edward- pronto nos pondremos de acuerdo en los días que los niños pasaran contigo y tu familia, nos veremos muy pronto.

Me acerque a mis amigos que me miraban todos de forma diferente cada uno. Suspire, despedirme de ellos era lo más difícil.

-nos vemos luego chicos- dije mirando a cada uno, Stefan me miraba como si no pudiera creerlo- sé que no es lo que esperaban pero… las cosas no han ido bien y no lo irán, nos pondremos de acuerdo para vernos- dije con un nudo en la garganta- nos vemos.

Di media vuelta y me encamine hacia el carro que Jasper me había regalado. Sentí que alguien me llamaba pero no me gire solo seguí cambiando, Jasper ya había metido a los niños y asegurado con el cinturón dentro del carro. La puerta del copiloto estaba abierta y me acerque a ella, en el estado en que esta no podría conducir sin causar algún problema por más desarrollado que tuviera los sentidos.

Stefan llego a mí y me miro, sus ojos mostraban incredulidad.

-¿le dijiste que no…?- dijo despacio

Lo mire sin entender, funcia el ceño al no saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué?- dije confundida-¿de qué hablas?

-¡de Damon!- dijo desesperado, fruncí el ceño aún más- te iba a preguntar algo, ¿le dijiste que no?

-Stefan, mira no sé de qué me hablas, pero él no menciono palabra alguna desde que nos fuimos, fue claro su silencio.

-pero…- no lo deje continuar.

-lo siento Stefan, pero él no tiene ninguna intención de estar conmigo y si él no pone de su parte no servirá de nada que estemos juntos- lo mire y suspire- nos tenemos que ir nos vemos luego.

Di media vuelta y subí al carro, si pasaba un segundo más discutiendo o dando explicaciones, caería y lloraría como aquella vez en el bosque.

El carro avanzo lentamente por el camino empedrado, una lagrima solitaria rodo por mi mejilla al recordar el día que hui de Forks jurando nunca más volver, jurando hacer lo correcto para mis hijos, Emma se zafó del cinturón de seguridad y se sentó en mi regazo, me abrazo y me susurro un "no llores mami", le sonreí suavemente y la abrase, ella se acomodó en mi regazo y se quedó dormida al instante.

De repente el carro freno fuertemente, y de no haber sino vampiro hubiera salido disparada por la ventana. Mi rostro giro hacia Jasper asustada queriendo saber que paso, pero el miraba atentamente hacia el frente apenas conteniendo un gruñido feroz para no despertar a los niños que también se habían quedado dormidos. El me miro rápidamente y me hiso señas de que mirara al frente al hacerlo me encontré con Edward, se veía desesperado.

Le pase a la niña a Jasper que la cubrió con una manta para mantenerla calientita, Salí del carro y me acerque a él. El me abrazo dejándome casi sin respirar, luego sin más se dejó caer al suelo sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura y me apretó a él, mis manos acariciaban su cabello consolándolo.

-¿Edward que…?- pero no me dejo continuar

-no te vayas Bella, quédate conmigo, regresa conmigo, formemos una familia, tú, yo, y los niños- dijo sollozando, casi temí que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos pero era imposible, ellos no podían llorar- dame una segunda oportunidad Bella, amor….

Mi corazón se oprimió al verlo de tal manera, en un estado que me recordó al mío cuando le pedí que no se fuera, pero tenía que ser fuerte y hablarle con la verdad.

Me arrodille enfrente de él y acaricie sus mejillas con mis manos simulando que secaba sus lágrimas jamás derramadas.

-Edward…- pero no pude continuar por que Damon llegaba a donde nosotros estábamos.

-Bella amor por favor, no me hagas esto a mí, no me dejes, esto no era lo que quería que pasara, entiéndeme por favor…-

Y luego sin más Edward se levantó furioso y encaro a Damon empujándolo con toda su fuerza, Damon salió volando y se estrelló con un árbol, rápidamente me levante y corrí hacia Damon asegurándome que estuviera bien. Justo cuando lo revisaba la familia Cullen llegaba junto con varios carros que traían a mis amigos, mire a mi carro y vi como el colocaba a Emma en su asiento mientras ella y sus hermanos aun dormían, luego salió del carro.

Cuando menos me di cuenta Damon se había levantado y ahora se peleaba con Edward, que le devolvía los golpes con furia. Mis gritos de que se detuvieran no se escuchaban prácticamente sobre el ruido de los feroces gruñidos por padre de ambos. Todos gritaban desesperados porque se detuvieran, pero tenían miedo de interferir por recibir algún golpe, Jasper me sostenía fuertemente por los brazos impidiendo que me interpusiera por temor de que saliera lastimada. Vi que Damon salía disparado fuertemente contra un árbol y le costaba levantarse, cuando lo logro su labio estaba roto y sangraba de la cien, tenía enterrado una rama gruesa en su hombro, vi como se la quitó con una mueca de dolor y la tiraba al suelo, sentí como mis dos vampiros dentro de mi gritaron y unían fuerza suficiente para soltarme de Jasper y correr hacia ambos, no podía permitir esto, pero cuando llegue, Damon y Edward corrieron enfrentándose.

Mi mente me mando a cuando Stefan y Damon pelearon con Jasper he hicieron lo mismo, sabía que esta vez el resultado no sería el mismo de aquella vez, hoy si colisionarían contra mí y saldría lastimada. Mis brazos bajaron esperando el golpe final, quise mirar al cielo queriendo ser lo último que viera pero mi alma pedía algo más, y mis ojos se voltearon hacía Damon, sabía que el una vez enfurecido no podría para, sería el primero en llegar a mí.

Pero mi sorpresa fue máxima al ver que sus ojos me reconocían, bajo la velocidad hasta quedar inmóvil, una sonrisa abandono mi rostro al comprender que su amor por mí era tan fuerte como para mantener su instinto encerrado, como para reconocerme en medio de una pelea a muerte. El me correspondió la sonrisa pero inmediatamente su rostro se distorsiono en una expresión que no supe leer, me voltee a ver a Edward que aun corría segado, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y mi cuerpo reacciono dando un paso hacia atrás. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Su cuerpo colisiono contra el mío, levantándome por los aires y rompiendo varios árboles por la mitad cuando por fin mi cuerpo golpeo el suelo un árbol que se rompió por mi golpe callo encima de mi encajándose una rama gruesa en mi pecho, sentí como la corteza raspaba mi corazón.

Mi vista se tornó borrosa y la oscuridad poco a poco ganaba terreno. Escuche gritos a mi alrededor y de pronto el rostro de Damon apareció en mi visión. Mi alma dijo sí. Sí. Tenía razón. Él era lo último que quería ver antes de morir, pero me sentí aun incompleta. Gire mi rostro buscando algo que no sabía qué y de pronto mi vista se encontró con el rostro torturado de Edward que estaba arrodillado a mi otro lado, sonreí. Ahora lo sabía, también quería que fuera lo último, simple y sencillamente porque lo amaba aun, mi corazón se había dividido en dos, en el humana y en el de vampiresa, cada parte amaba a dos personas diferentes.

La muerte me quitaba la responsabilidad de elegir, hubiera deseado que me dejara decirle lo que acabada de descubrir, lo que la muerte me acababa de susurrar. Escuche varias llantos y mi cabeza busco a los dueños de ellos, eran mis pequeños, que estaban lo más cerca de mí que los otros permitían. Levante mi brazo perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía estirándolo hacia ellos. Stefan, Jasper y Elena dejaron acercarse a mis pequeños que me abrazaron débilmente mientras por su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

Mis ojos se cerrando y usando toda la fuerza que me quedaba susurre débilmente mis últimas palabras

-Cuiden de los angelitos….- y la oscuridad me lleno mientras escuchaba varios gritos de dolor.

**Se que fue poco al comparación a los anteriores capítulos jejeje**

**Pero estaba tan emocionada por el capitulo que lo quise subir ya.**

**LES INFORMO QUE ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

**FALTAN COMO 3 CAPITULOS.**

**Les gusto?**

**Que se imaginan que pasara?**

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR LEERME**

**Merezco algún Reviews**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…. Asta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola!**

**Ya regrese!**

**Esta vez no tarde en actualizar verdad :DD jejeje**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fic se sitúa en Luna Nueva**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo y Crónicas Vampiristicas no son míos, solo la loca idea es mía… disfrútenla**

**CAPITULO 25**

**Jasper**

-¡has algo bruja!-grito desesperado Damon zarandeando a Bonnie. Los ojos de ella estaban inundados de lágrimas, Bonnie negó con la cabeza y susurro

-la naturaleza no lo permite…- dijo débilmente al ver a una de sus amigas sin vida, una amiga que no la juzgo por su naturaleza, si no que la admiraba.

-¡me vale un comino lo que ella diga!- Damon se estaba desquiciado, no quería creer que Bella estuviera muerta.

Ni siquiera yo consentía la idea, pensaba que podía haber algo que se pudiera hacer. Caí de rodillas a lado del cuerpo sin vida de Bella, mis brazos se estiraron hacia Emma que se abrazaba contra su madre, ella se resistió pero al reconocerme se dejó llevar, mis brazos se ciñeron a su alrededor y ella escondió su pequeño rostro en mi cuello.

-Bonnie, ¡debe de haber alguna forma!- Elena grito, observaba como todos se desmoronaban, y no consentía que todos sufrieran. Ella solo quería ver a todos felices.

Esme sollozaba abrazada a Alice que también lloraba desconsoladamente, Emmet estaba sosteniendo a Edward que estaba más destrozado, el había sido el causante de la muerte de Bella al golpearla tan brutalmente.

Carlisle estaba retirando ya el árbol del cuerpo sin vida de lo que fue mi hermana, y cuando termino abrazo a Axel que lloraba abrazado a su madre, Stefan se acercó a Alex y de igual manera lo abrazo. Bonnie se acercó a Bella, luego sin fuerzas y llorando se arrodillo, estiro su mano para cerrar los ojos que regresaron a su color original, unos ojos que sin importar su color atrapa. Suspiro pesadamente y de su boca salió un sollozo, Damon se arrodillo al lado de Bella y se abrazó a ella sollozado. Jamás lo había visto así, el conmigo siempre fue reservado, brusco, sarcástico, fuerte, incluso con su hermano, pero con Ella era otra cosa, porque cuando se trataba de Bella y los niños él era muy sobreprotector, mimosa, cariñoso y en sus ojos siempre había un brillo especial. Miro a Bonnie con desesperación.

-por favor- susurro débilmente, Bonnie lo miro y puso ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de ella pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

De su boca salieron palabras incomprensibles para todos, los que sabíamos que estaba tratando de lograr esperábamos que Bella regresara con nosotros, pero los Cullen que no sabían de la genética de Bonnie la miraban confundidos, y sus emociones estaban llenos de dolor, tristeza, agonía, frustración, con función y preocupación. Bonnie estuvo así unos minutos más pero nada logro, sus brazos cayeron sin fuerza y abrió los ojos, de ellos rápidamente salieron lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, de inmediato fui golpeado por mucho más dolor proveniente de Damon que me dejo sin respirar, todos comprendimos a lo que se refería. Emma salió rápidamente de entre mis brazos y se acercó a Bonnie, tomo una de sus manos y mordió su muñeca con fuerza, todos estábamos sorprendidos al ver su acción, cuando separo su boca de la muñeca de Bonnie corrió al otro lado del cuerpo de su mama y tomo ambas manos de Bonnie, luego mirándola a los ojos empezó a recitar las mismas palabras que Bonnie había dicho anteriormente.

Bonnie estaba confundida pero aun así recito con ella el hechizo, luego poco a poco ambas fueron subiendo la voz y tomando fuerza, sentía como la fuerza se apoderaba de las tres, mis ojos se dirigieron a Bella y caí sentado cuando vi que su herida en el pecho cicatrizaba. Axel y Alex se acercaron a su Hermana y posaron sus manos en cada hombro de su hermana. Segundos después las piedras pequeñas empezaron a vibrar y lentamente a levitar, pero lo sorprendente fue cuando ellos empezaron también a recitar fuimos azotados con ráfagas de viento que circulaban alrededor de ellos. Los ojos de Bonnie estaban abiertos de par en par observando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero jamás dejo de recitar.

Luego sin más los cuatro dejaron de hablar y miraban a Bella esperando alguna señal. Bonnie miro a Emma que le regreso la mirada y suspiro.

-te mordí porque si bebía tu sangre mi sangre se juntaba con la tuya y también sería una bruja- dijo despacio mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban lagrimas- pensé que si había dos brujas podríamos unir fuerzas y revivir a mama- dijo y de sus labios escapo un sollozo, ella vino a mi corriendo y me abrazo fuertemente.

-nosotros…- dijo Alex, titubeo y miro a su hermano que solo asintió- nosotros somos como un… - y volvió a titubear buscando la palabra correcta, luego solo se encogió de hombros- estamos unidos, lo que uno siente, los demás también, he incluso podemos transmitir algún pensamiento…

-la unión que tenemos ase que podamos compartir nuestro poder…- la voz de Axel aunque sonaba infantil nos hacía sentir que hablábamos con un adulto, al igual que con sus hermanos-…En este caso ella se convirtió en bruja y al tocarla nos dio el poder solo mientras la tocábamos…. Claro, con su permiso…

-la…. La unión es tan fuerte que incluso sentimos lo que nuestros papas sienten, al igual que con los demás que están en nuestro corazón… aunque nos cuesta más trabajo.- termino de decir Emma, aun escondida en mis brazos

Todos nos quedamos en silencio procesando lo que nos acababan de decir los niños, y mi pregunta era: ¿Cuál es el poder real de cada uno? Me refiero a por separado, jamás nos habían dicho nada de eso a ninguno, y estoy segura que ni siquiera Bella lo sabía. Además si tienen una unión así de fuerte como compartir un poder o pensamiento ellos prácticamente juntos eran la mejor arma que podía haber, tanto como para crear como para destruir, pues ahora además de tener a una hibrida que era mitad vampira y mitad humana con poderes, ahora ella era mucho más poderosa al ser una bruja.

¿De qué más eran capases de hacer?

-vamos a casa- dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos, solo asentí y los que estábamos arrodillados nos levantamos.

Damon se acercó a Bella y la levanto con suavidad sosteniéndola contra su pecho, le dio un casto beso en los labios y camino hacia el carro que era de Bella.

-su casa es la de Charlie y allá iremos- dijo con determinación, se subió al carro y me hizo señas para que me subiera con él y los niños, los niños los acomode en la parte de atrás y Damon se sentó en el lugar del copiloto con Bella en brazos, y yo en el lugar del conductor. Observe como todos se acomodaban en algún carro, o almenas todos los que no podían ir a corriendo y fue entonces que arranque el carro en dirección al hogar de Bella.

Cuando llegamos, Emma sollozaba incontrolablemente, y sus hermanos también solo que se trataban de calmar solo para consolar a su pequeña hermanita. Aparque el auto de manera que también cupieran los demás carros enfrente de la casa de Bella, me baje rápidamente y abrí la puerta de Damon al pasar, luego abrí la de los niños y desabroche los tres cinturones mientras Damon se bajaba con Bella, escuche que Edward le ofrecía su ayuda y al voltear a ver vi cómo Damon enderezaba los hombros, le mandaba una mirada asesina que incluso a mí me congelo y camina hacia la casa donde Stefan esperaba con la puerta abierta, deje que primero saliera Axel que se adentró enseguida de la mano de Carlisle a la casa, Emma se bajó igualmente pero espero a que su hermano se bajara para agarrar mi mano y caminar conmigo mientras Alex caminaba junto a Rosalie.

Fuimos los últimos en entrar y lo primero que me llamo la atención fue que Damon no estaba, justo cuando pensaba eso escuche como Damon acostaba a Bella en su casa y lloraba suavemente, deje a Emma con Bonnie y me acerque a las escaleras, vi como Edward hacía ademan de acercarse y seguirme pero negué con la cabeza y solo pensé "déjalo ya". No quería ser tan rudo con el pero debía hacerlo entender que Bella jamás le perteneció, que ella no era un juguete para su diversión, y aunque conocía sus sentimientos hacia bella, un profundo y verdadero amor puro, no se comparaba en nada con el amor que Damon sentía por ella.

Sabía que Damon no funcionaba sin ella pero el trataba de ser fuerte porque cumpliría su última petición, lo sabía, porque era la misma que la mía y muchos de la habitación, seguí mi camino y me adentre en la habitación, Damon había cambiado de ropa a Bella y ahora vestía un lindo vestido blanco con un cinto negro debajo del pecho, el vestido era holgado que daba la sensación que flotaba sobre la cama, había soltado también su cabello y este se había desparramado por la almohada, también observe que había limpiado todo rastro de tierra y suciedad. Él estaba sentado a un lado de la cama mientras lloraba abrasado al vientre de ella.

Me senté a su lado y puse mi mano sobre su hombro, esta vez no protesto como lo habría hecho en otro momento, se separó del cuerpo de ella y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas, irguió su espalda y se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y mirando solo una vez más hacia Bella salió de la habitación, lo seguí rápidamente, observe como Stefan estaba en el primer escalón de las escaleras, apenas iba subiendo.

Mis ojos buscaron automáticamente a Emma que estaba con Bonnie mientras esta le explicaba algunas cosas de hechizos, Emma me vio y estiro sus manitas hacia mí, me acerque a ella y la abraza, luego la levante de su lugar y me senté yo mientras a ella la colocaba en mi regazo.

-no me expliques mas Bonnie- dijo Emma suavemente- se todo lo que tengo que saber, he leído todos los grimorios que llevabas a casa- dijo y de su boca salió un pequeño hipo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas- además cuando te mordí, las demás brujas me dijeron todo lo que tenía que saber y… bueno además- dijo mientras titubeaba, luego estiro su mano y toco la de ella, sus ojos se pusieron rojos en un microsegundo y al siguiente tenían su color original- se todo lo que tú sabes- y así se recostó en mi hombro y cerró los ojos, sabía que no estaba durmiendo solo estaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

Axel se acercó a su hermana y toco su hombro, paso exactamente lo mismo con sus ojos pero enseguida tomaron su color original, la cabeza de Alex giro bruscamente hacia ellos y Emma se bajó de mí en un brinco y corrió escaleras arriba mientras gritaba.

-papi ven- dijo agitada.

Damon corrió tras ella al igual que yo, Bonnie, Stefan y Jeremy. Axel y Alex también corrieron y al llegar al cuarto, Emma giro bruscamente buscando algo, su ceño se frunció y se acercó a la puerta corriendo, su forma de correr me recordó a Alice y que parecía que bailaba cuando lo hacía.

-también tu papa- dijo y en un segundo Edward estaba aquí con nosotros todos los demás también llegaron y ocuparon un lugar pegados a la pared, tratando de no estorbar.

Damon sufrió al saber que también llamaba su hija a su otro papa pero enseguida lo único que sintió fue celos.

-necesito de los dos – dijo mientras tomaba a los dos de la mano y los acercaba a las orillas de la cama, uno de cada lado, luego me tomo a mí y Stefan y nos puso al final de la cama-necesito algo que pertenezca al pasado, algo significativo… me refiero a… a algo que allá echo brillar su vida, que la caracterizaba- dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia Edward y él se le quedo viendo, segundos después se agacho debajo de la cama y se escuchó como movía algunas tablas, luego salió confundido, Damon sonrió sarcástico y se dirigió al closet que lo único que tenía dentro era una bolsa negra pequeña, yo sabía lo que hay había y él se la entro a Edward que lo miro confundido, de la bolsa saco unas fotos y busco una, luego se la entregó a Emma.

-¿te sirve?- dijo Edward al ver como la pequeña miraba la foto detenidamente.

Ella lo miro y luego a la foto, sacudió la cabeza, puso la foto a la derecha de Bella a la par con su cabeza, luego me miro a mí, sus ojos dudaron, pero rápidamente suspiro y estiro su mano hacia mí.

-Mama te quería tío Jasper, y en sus últimos momentos y en otros fuiste su presente- dijo y estiro sus mano- pero más que nada eras su protector, junto con Stefan- su mano jamás bajo- necesito algo de ambos que les recuerde a Bella. Algo que pertenecía a ella o a ustedes que ella les haiga dado… es un objeto con un vínculo con ella.

Me le quede viendo sin saber realmente que darle. Stefan se sentó a la orilla de la cama y dijo.

-soy el objeto- dijo serio, me le quede mirando- no tengo nada de ella, ni ella nada de mí, excepto mi amistad y cariño, si yo no sirvo nada lo ara.

La niña lo mira y sonrió con cariño luego me miro a mí, asentí y saque de mi cuello el Collar Cullen que ella me había dado cuando Emmet se lo pidió, se lo puse a Bella en el cuello, y después acomode su cabello sobre sus hombros, luego me senté al lado contrario de Stefan.

-Papi- dijo dirigiéndose a Damon- estiro su manita y el la tomo y la abrazo contra sí.

Cuando se retiró se acercó a Bella y la abrazo también, levantándola un poco, suspiro y la regreso a su sitio, y le acomodo el cabello tiernamente, era casi como si se hubiera olvidado que nosotros estábamos en la habitación, miro a su hija y luego despacio de su bolsillo del pantalón saco una bolsita de terciopelo negro, tenía un listón blanco en la boca de la bolsa en modo de cierre y la abrió, del saco un anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes azules claro y un diamante blanco grande en el centro que destacaba más que los demás, se lo puso a Bella en su dedo, le dio un beso en los labios le susurró al oído palabras que nadie escucho. Luego se enderezo pero no se levantó de la cama se quedó en el mismo lugar, su mando se estiro y puso ambas manos de Bella sobre el vientre de ella, el poso su mano sobre ambas de ella y a continuación miro a su hija asintiendo.

Bonnie aspiro fuertemente y al voltear ella miraba fijamente a Bella, segundos después Jeremy grito y una sensación de horror y miedo me lleno de pleno, me gire hacía él y él temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirando asía un punto en la esquina, volteo a ver a Elena y tomo su mano. Todos lo miramos y el solo estaba hay sin mirar a nadie que no fuera el rincón, segundos después el asintió, paso unos segundos más y su cuerpo se relajó, sus rodillas flanquearon y cayó al suelo mientras Elena trataba de sopor su peso en ella. Me levante rápidamente de la cama y la ayude con él. El aun temblaba y sus emociones estaban desquiciadas. Mire a Emma y ella mira el cuerpo de su madre.

-¿Bonnie?- dijo con voz temblorosa y de inmediato me preocupe, sus emociones estaban como congeladas, no las sentía por completo.

-lo se… también lo sentí…- dijo Bonnie despacio- nos miró a todos y dijo despacio- Bella abandono su cuerpo… o eso creo…- trago en seco-lo que Emma trata de hacer es literalmente traerla de entre los muerto, no importa donde se encuentra o cuánto tiempo tiene de… fallecida… pero tiene conse… -se cortó abruptamente, ella miro a Emma que no la miraba-…lo importante es que al estar desocupado el cuerpo y al tratar de resucitar al cuerpo y alma que lo posea… otros espíritus pelearon por el… el más fuerte es obvio que gana, por lo que si le damos vida al cuerpo, ese espirito revivirá con el… - dijo despacio

Analice los sentimientos de todos los presentes, y hubo una sensación que me hizo temblar ligeramente. La busque por todos lados analizándola detenidamente, y cuando la encontré retrocedí un paso llevándome conmigo a Jeremy que aun temblaba, todos me miraron, pero mis ojos no se separaron de la persona de la que procedía la sensación.

El cuerpo de Bella desprendía muerte.

-la vi…- dijo una voz raposa, mire a Jeremy que se estaba soltando de mis manos que aún lo sostenían, lo deje recargarse en la pared, y el lentamente se dejó resbalando hasta quedar sentado- ella dijo que no quería que la revivieran, que…- dijo mientras por su mejilla resbalaba una lagrima- no era el momento… y aunque lo fuera no quiere poner en peligro a su hija y le exige a Bonnie que nos diga las consecuencia y a Damon y Edward que no dejen que la reviva Emma….- nos miró y suspiro- Jamás lo perdonara…

Mire a Bonnie y ella asintió, murmuro "horita lo explico", levanto las manos frente a la cama y murmuro unas cuantas palabras, no vimos cambios, pero Bonnie parecía satisfecha. Se dirigió a Jeremy y lo ayudo a pararse, luego con él se dirigió fuera del cuarto y bajo las escalaras, se sentó en un sillón.

Cuando todos ya estuvimos todos en la sala ella hablo.

-la peor consecuencia que puede haber hacía Emma es…- dijo despacio mirando a Emma que negaba con la cabeza…- es la muerte, pero en ella no sé a ciencia cierta que pasaría, pues es una vampira… en parte, pero sigue siendo inmortal…- dijo mientras miraba a Damon- por lo que no estoy segura cual sea el precio… lo que también pueda pasar es que la naturaleza tome venganza por así decirlo… nunca se sabe qué lado tomara.

-¡¿y porque no lo dijiste desde el principio?!- dijo Damon con los dientes apretados, sus manos estaban en puños y apenas contenía su ira

-porque ella no me lo permitió…- dijo mirando a Emma que levanto la barbilla desafiante, sentí su decisión y su fuerza

-¡ES MI MADRE!- dijo levantando un poco la voz-¡y diga lo que diga y lo que ella desee, la traeré de vuelta, encontrare una forma de desalojar el cuerpo y revivirla!- dijo ya más calmada-¡encontrare alguna forma, y la traeré de vuelta! Aunque eso signifique mi propia muerte- dijo y se acercó a sus hermanos que asintieron apoyándola.

Damon la miro y se acercó a abrazarla, en cuanto lo hizo la fortaleza de ella y su decisión desapareció y fue remplazándola por dolor y tristeza, empezó a llorar. La separo un poco de su cuerpo y limpio de sus ojos sus lágrimas. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-hija, debes entender que ocultarnos ese tipo de información está mal…- dijo despacio en un tono que con nadie más utilizaba- Bebe… Angelito… tu madre dio su propia vida por darte a ti una, y al igual que tu yo daría mi vida por ella y también por ustedes tres- dijo mirando a sus dos hermanos- sé que abra una manera de regresar a tener la familia que éramos en Mystic Fall pero solo te pido un favor…- dijo despacio- no desperdicies la vida que ella con lágrimas y sangre te dio poniéndote en peligro- la miro detenidamente-¿lo aras?- para este punto ella ya lloraba mares y sin más asintió con fuerza repetidamente.

La abrazo y ella lloro más, luego despacio ella se fue calmando hasta que se quedó dormida, la acostó entre sus dos hermanos en el sillón y se sentó en un sillón individual, recargo sus codos en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en sus manos, Edward tomo a Emma en brazos y la llevo a una habitación mientras Axel y Alex lo seguían a dormir, había sido un largo día para todos y ellos necesitaban descansar.

-Jeremy dijo que no era el momento…- dijo Tayler- ¿qué quiere decir?

Todos lo miramos y la duda surgió. Bonnie se levantó de su lugar y fue a la cocina, luego trajo tres velas, un vaso con agua y los puso en la mesa de la sala, luego salió de la casa y al regresar traía con sigo un puño de tierra, se incoó en el suelo enfrente de las cosas y resto algunas palabra. Las luces parpadearon y se apagaron echando chispas los focos al romperse por la intensidad. Las velas se encendieron de repente iluminando la habitación, los rostros de todos se iluminaban tenuemente con el contorneo de la flama de la vela, dando un poco de miedo a la situación.

-Está aquí- dijo Jeremy

Todos miramos en dirección a donde el miraba, en una esquina de la sala se encontraba una mujer de espaldas, su cabello largo y lacio, solo llevaba un vestido blanco pero sus pies estaban descalzos.

-¿Bella?-llamo insegura Elena, pero la figura no se movió.

Me acerque a ella despacio y cuando mi mano estaba a solo un centímetro de tocarla ella desapareció, miramos a todos lados, tratando de encontrarla pero no dimos con ella, mire a Bonnie esperando una respuesta, pero ella ya se encontraba recitando otra vez, cuando abrió los ojos estos se encontraban totalmente blancos. Supe enseguida de que se trataba.

-¿Cuándo es el momento Bella?- dije hacia Bonnie, cuando hable todos me miraron y enseguida miraron a Bonnie y sus amigos comprendieron al instante. Su cabeza se giró lentamente hacia mí. Casi esperaba que no me contestara y desapareciera del cuerpo de Bonnie cuando pasaron casi dos minutos sin que se escuchara ningún sonido.

-cuando el peligro pase- dijo la voz de Bonnie, pero esta parecía distante

-¿Qué peligro?- pregunto esta vez Carlisle, siempre tratando de impedir que alguien saliera lastimado.

-el peligro asecha mi cuerpo- dijo una vez más la voz distante

-el espíritu que lo invadió- dijo Emmet asustado, Bonnie solo asintió- ¿cómo peleamos contra él?

-yo me encargare de el…- dijo Bonnie, pero la voz dudo un poco, era como si Bella temiera decir algo-…hay algo que tienen que hacer… dejen mi cuerpo aquí en la casa, no vengan hasta que haiga un eclipse, pero solo cuando todos encuentren su destino, no me llamen, no me invoquen, continúen su vida lo mejor que puedan… cuando encuentren el camino de su destino y acepten la verdad de cada uno, regresare a ustedes…

La voz se extinguió y Bonnie callo sobre el frio piso desmayada, el patriarca Cullen se acercó lentamente y la reviso comprobando su estado de salud.

La sala se llenó de silencio, la habitación aún era iluminada solo con las velas que bailaban sobre si mismas en un ritmo sin sentido. Dejarla y encontrar el camino. Fácil de decir. Difícil de hacer. Bonnie poco a poco recobro el sentido, y Alice se acercó a contarle lo que había pasado, pues al parecer no recordaba nada.

Damon se paró del sillón donde raramente se encontraba callado, subió hacia el segundo piso donde se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bella, segundos después se escuchaba como arrastraba algo. Cuando bajo las escaleras me di cuenta que se trataba de dos maletas, las saco de la casa y las subió a su propio auto, cuando cerró la puerta corrió hacia el bosque, ninguno dijo nada, sabíamos que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro. Elena se recostó contra Stefan y cerró los ojos, Jeremy estaba echado en el suelo y a Bonnie al ser atendida por Carlisle estaba acostada en el sillón. Les mande ondas relajantes que los puso a dormir en solo unos segundos. Stefan me miro y me lo agradeció con la mirada, recostó a Elena en el sillón y se dirigió a una puerta al lado de las escaleras de allí saco unas mantas y almohadas, le dio una de cada una a Carlisle para que se las pusiera a Bonnie y la otra me la dio a mí para ponérsela a Jeremy mientras el cobijaba a su prometida.

-¿lo aremos acaso?- dijo Caroline un poco ofendida.

-es decisión de Damon Caro- dijo suavemente Tayler-es duro lo sé, pero imagina el dolor que el siente en estos momentos al saber que la mujer que el ama con el alma le pide que la deje y sigua su vida durante un año, solo Jasper conoce su dolor, ahora su decisión también incluye a sus hijos Caro, él sabe que para ellos es difícil, ¡solo son unos niños!, el la ama, pero su amor ara que el haga lo que ella le pidió, él depende de ella para vivir, pero es fuerte por los angelitos, ella saco lo mejor de él, lo mejor que ni siquiera su hermano ha visto en toda su vida, y valla que son muchos siglos… lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlo y hacer lo que ella nos pidió… después de todo, el mundo se mueve por amor, y ella es el mundo de Damon- Tayler abrazo a Caroline que lo miraba con ternura.

Esperamos a que llegara Damon, que lo fue haciendo hasta que amaneció, saco de su carro un par de ropas y se adentró al baño a darse una ducha, cuando salió se dirigió a donde se encontraban los angelitos, lo seguí, despertamos a los angelitos y les explicamos lo que había sucedido, ellos accedieron a irse cumpliendo así las ordenes de su mama. Cuando terminamos Damon y los niños se acercaron al cuarto de Bella y se despidieron de ella, Damon le dio el último beso antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirse con los niños a la sala donde todos los esperábamos.

Carlisle se acercó a Damon, le tendió la mano y el solo se le quedo mirando, cuando estaba bajándola el la tomo y la apretó un poco sacudiéndola.

-sé que es difícil para ustedes y para mi familia, pero quiero que sepan que no están solos, nosotros los apoyaremos en todo lo que necesiten, cumpliremos la decisión de Bella, no nos acercaremos hasta que sea el momento, pero quiero pedirles un favor,- dijo mirando a todos, asentimos Stefan, Damon y yo para que continuara mientras los demás escuchaban- ¿creen que podamos acompañarlos a dónde vallan?- dijo cauteloso y despacio- queremos estar con los niños, convivir con ellos, comprenderán que Edward también es el padre de los niños y nosotros desde ya los queremos como alguien de la familia…

Damon no lo dejo continuar cuando ya salía por la puerta con Emma en brazos y los niños a sus lados. Los acomodo en el coche y yo lo seguí, me subí rápidamente al asiento del copiloto mientras el rodeaba el auto para subirse al lado del conductor, pero antes de subirse regreso a la casa y espero en la puerta hasta que todos salieron, cerró la puerta despacio y la cerro con llave, Bonnie se acercó a la puerta y la toco, murmuro algo y luego miro a Damon y dijo "está protegida" se dio media vuelta y todos subieron a sus respectivos autos.

Damon se acercó al carro y antes de subir dijo las palabras que cambiarían todo.

-la mansión Salvatore tiene suficiente espacio para todos- dijo secamente y se subió al carro, arranco y todos lo siguieron

Tome mi celular y le mande la dirección de la mansión al celular de Carlisle, agregando al final un:

"allá nos vemos"

**Sé que fue poco a la comparación a los anteriores capítulos jejeje**

**LES INFORMO QUE ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

**FALTAN ALREDEDOR DE 3 CAPITULOS.**

**Les gusto?**

**Que se imaginan que pasara?**

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR LEERME**

**Merezco algún Reviews?**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…. Asta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola!**

**Ya regrese!**

**Esta ves no tarde en actualizar verdad :DD jejeje**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fic se situa en Luna Nueva**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepusculo y Cronicas Vampiristicas no son mios, solo la loca idea es mia… disfrútenla**

**CAPITULO 26**

**Bella**

Sentí el vacío llenarme completamente en cuanto mi vista se cerró. Con la imagen de mis angelitos llorando, no sabía que pasaba, solo veía oscuridad, ¿acaso así se siente la muerte?

Mi cabeza giro buscando algún indicio de salida, no vi nada. Camine durante horas, ¿o eran días, semanas, meses, años? Estando aquí donde no podía ver nada, donde no se sentí ni el aire se perdía la noción del tiempo.

Hasta que de pronto, cuando me había dado por vencida al convencerme que así era la muerte me deje caer al suelo, trate de recordar mi vida, pero era como si todo se hubiera borrado de mi mente…

Sentí una presión en mi pecho que era solo molesta, lleve mi mano a donde provenía la presión y de la nada este se fue, pero solo un momento después sentí que esa molestia regresaba pero más fuerte que saco un jadeo de dolor de mi boca, era como si alguien me jalara desde algún lugar, poco a poco el dolor se iba haciendo más fuerte llegando a ser insoportable, me levante temblando de mi lugar y al dar un paso sentí aún más dolor, mire alrededor buscando lo que ocasionaba mi tortura, hasta que en el fondo de la oscuridad vi una luz… esperaba verla de color blando pero esta era azul fuerte, un azul que hizo latir veloz mi corazón, era como si me recordara a alguien, pero ¿a quién?, di un paso más en dirección hacia esa luz hipnotizada por su fuerza, hasta que sentí una ráfaga de viento en mi espalda, voltee a ver y descubrí otra luz pero esta era amarilla.

No podía explicar las sensaciones que esa luz amarilla me provocaba, era como si me llamara y yo quería ir hacia ella, me sentía protegida, querida y feliz, pero la luz, pero la luz azul eléctrico me hacía sentir libre, apasionada, sorprendida, emocionada… ¿amada?.

Sentí como el viento estaba a mi alrededor, formando un círculo perfecto, era fuerte y me jalaba, el dolor se había echo insoportable y mis rodillas temblaban sin poder soportar mas el dolor, así que armándome de fuerzas camine decidida hacia la luz amarilla, pero cundo estaba por entrar gire mi rostro hacia la otra luz, esta parecía lejana y había perdido considerablemente su color, casi desapareciendo, sentí dolor, pero no era el dolor que sentía en ese momento, era dolor emocional, un dolor que superaba la presión en mi pecho, voltee mi cuerpo por completo y me encamine hacia ella, temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde y terminara de desaparecer, cuando llegue a ella entre sin vacilar.

Al hacerlo el dolor ceso y a mi mente llegaron todos mis recuerdos, sonreí feliz al comprender que había hecho la elección correcta, las luces había personificado a Edward y a Damon, sus ojos eran el color de cada entrada. Sonreí para mí y me senté una vez más, mi cuerpo se sentía cansado después de todo el dolor que había recibido, sentí una presencia en mi espalda y me gire bruscamente para encararla, pero no había nadie, gire mi cabeza hacia el frente y admire el lugar donde me encontraba, la oscuridad había llegado a su fin, ahora estaba en el hermoso lago donde Damon y yo habíamos ido el día que lo deje. No sabía ase cuanto tiempo había estado aquí pero mi muerte parecía lejana, como si jamás hubiera pasado, suspire, estañaba a Damon.

Me levante de mi lugar y me encamine hacia el lago, era hermoso, parecía como si fuera de cristal. Sentí una vez más una presencia y al girarme me encontré con una mujer de cabello corto y un poco rojo, casi desteñido, tenía un corte en capaz y todas terminaban un puntas, en cierta forma de recordó a Alice pero esta mujer lo tenía un poco más largo, estaba mirándome con la cabeza ladeada, analizándome, camino hacia mi mirándome de abajo arriba sin perder ningún detalle de mí.

Fue hay que mire sus ropas y las mías, ella tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa negra teñida al centro y yo un hermoso vestido blando con una tira negra debajo del pecho, yo estaba descalza y ella con unos zapatos de tacón.

-así que tú eres Isabella- dijo caminando alrededor de mi- la chica que cautivo el corazón del arrogante Damon.

La mire incrédula, ¿cómo sabía que era yo? ¿Cómo sabia de el?

-¿Cómo…?- no me dejo terminar cuando ya estaba caminando hacia el bosque y adentrándose en él, la seguí

-lo sé, porque he estado merodeando desde que morí ¿sabes?-Aminoro la marcha para poder quedar a su altura- mi nombre es Rosemarie… pero dime Rose, soy amiga de Damon.

-me presentaría pero ya sabes quién soy...- ella solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios

Me miro, y me empezó a contar el cómo había conocido a Damon y lo que él hizo en sus últimos momento, sonreí y esa sola historia me lleno de amor. Suspire, sentí como algo húmedo resbalaba por mis mejillas, me dolía haber muerto sin poder corregir las palabras que le había dicho, lo había lastimado. Sentí su mirada en mí y la evite mirando solo enfrente, limpie mis lágrimas rápidamente y le pregunte mi mayor duda.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dije esperanzada de cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Que equivocada estaba.

-con Damon- dijo simplemente y hecho a correr, fue ahí que descubrí que las dos aun éramos vampiras.

Corrí siguiéndola hasta que llegamos a la casa de Charlie, vi como ella atravesó la puerta y yo la seguí, adentro estaban todos.

Los Cullen estaban esparcidos por la sala, hablando silenciosamente entre ellos, Alice y Edward estaban abrazados en una esquina mientras ella lo consolaba, justo cerca de ellos estaba Carlisle que igualmente abrazaba a su esposa, y Rosalie y Emmet al parecer habían cancelado su viaje de bodas por estar aquí con nosotros. Me sentí culpable al instante, ellos no debían haber cancelado un día tan importante por mi muerte.

Elena y Stefan estaba en una silla del comedor, Elena lloraba quedamente mientras Estefan solo miraba a Damon con rostro afligido. Damon estaba en un sillón individual, su mirada estaba clavada en Emma, que era sostenida por Jasper, ella lloraba y Jasper la consolaba con suaves carisias, sus ojos mostraban un amor puro por mi hija

-separados serán felices… juntos aún más…- dijo Rose mirando a Jasper, no supe a qué se refería, hasta que mire de nuevo, fue cuando comprendí.

-pensara que hace mal… lo conozco lo suficiente como para querer alejarse…- dije sin fuerzas, sabía que era verdad, yo misma lo hubiera hecho.

- es por ellos y por otras personas por lo que has muerto, debes hacerles ver la verdad, pues si hubieras seguido con vida, sus vidas jamás hubieran tomado el rumbo que deberían tomar…

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo si estoy muerta?- dije tristemente.

-ya lo descubrirás, por eso estoy yo aquí- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa

Deje que mi mirada siguiera vagando por la habitación, era obvio que ella no diría nada más. Caroline estaba con Tayler sentado también en el comedor, sin decir nada. Solo mirando alrededor. Bonnie estaba sentada en un sillón y junto a ella estaba Jeremy con un brazo a su alrededor, ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, mientras el discretamente miraba en mi dirección, Rose le ¿hizo señas de que no digiera nada y el solo asintió comprendiendo. Lo mire en shock ¿él lograba verme?

-el murió hace un tiempo, y Bonnie lo revivió, eso trajo consecuencias y ve a los muertos si el piensa en ellos y nosotros en él, es un mundo de dos puertas, el la abre y tú también, es por eso que logra verte, no dirá nada, sabe que lastimaría a muchas si lo hiciera, a veces es mejor dejar ir a las personas que vivir en su sombra…- dijo suavemente, supuse que eso era lo que hiso cuando Trevor su mejor amigo fue asesinado.

Iba a decirle algo consolador cuando un grito me interrumpió…

-papi ven- dijo agitada mi pequeña niña mientras corre por las escaleras ágilmente.

La siguió Damon, Jasper, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy y justo al final vi a mis dos pequeños niños correr también, siguiéndolos. Tuve la repentina necesidad de ir también me dirigí asía las escaleras junto con Rose, di una última mirada a la planta baja observe como todos también se levantaban apurados, sus rostros tenían una mescla de esperanza y resignación.

Justo cuando llege a la puerta Emma se asomo por ella, me ise rápidamente a un lado para que no chocara conmigo y mis manos se estiraron automáticamente cuando vi que la mitad de su cuerpecito chocaba contra el marco de la puerta, las manos de Rose tomaron las mías y con un suspiro negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-es una bruja… te sentirá...- dijo y ambas nos pusimos derechas tratando de no rosar a Emma.

-también tu papa- grito mi niña y en seguida Edward estaba en la habitación, todos los demás entraron y se pegaron a la pared.

Emma empezó a hablar rápidamente para tener los ingredientes de un hechizo, acomodo a todos mis seres queridos cerca de mí: Damon, Edward, Jasper y Stefan. La foto que Edward le tendió a Emma vibro un momento y por mi mente automáticamente reviví aquellos días donde le hubiera dado mi vida si él me la hubiera pedido. Donde lo amaba, me sentí un poco rara, era una sensación de debilidad y fortaleza, la foto apareció en mi mano y por alguna razón no pude soltarla, cuando Stefan se sentó en mi cama sentí como algo me jalaba hacia mi cuerpo, Rose rápidamente me sostuvo antes de que avanzara, sentí mi cuerpo un poco más débil, y llena de amor y cariño, poco después el collar de los Cullen resplandeció en mi cuello, en ambos, en mi cuerpo y en mí. Mire hacia él y sentí mucho más cariño proveniente de él. Gracias Jasper. Pero cuando se sentó mis piernas flanquearon por la debilidad, mis manos empezaron a desaparecer lentamente y me sentía un poco mareada. Rose estaba sentándome en el suelo porque no podía sostenerme ni yo sola ni ella a mí.

-¡se fuerte! Te están atando a la tierra de los vivos. Si les permites que te revivan sus destinos serán distorsionados y jamás encontraran la felicidad- dijo con convicción, tratando de darme fuerzas y lo logro, me dijo lo suficiente para poder asentir y soportar lo que venía.

Pero mi fuerza se fue cuando Damon abrazo mi cuerpo levantándolo un poco, pero en mi sentí su calor, sus brazos al mi alrededor, sentí algo húmedo en mi cuelo y cuando lleve mi mano hay descubrí una pequeña gota, Damon había llorado. Mientras miraba a nuestra hija saco de su boso un bolsa negra y del saco un anillo de compromiso, enseguida me sentí con fuerza, logre levantarme y al hacerlo me acerque un poco, pero Rose me detuvo y negó.

-si estas cercas no podrás resistirte- dijo preocupada, solo asentí y obligue a mi cuerpo a quedarse quieto, cada célula gritaba estar a su lado y consolarlo.

Cuando puso el anillo en mi mano y lo deslizo lentamente en mi dedo, sentí un amor apasionado que me hizo jadear, Jeremy me miro, y sonrió levemente mientras una lágrima resbalaba de su ojo derecho y se desliza por su mejilla, susurro un "aguanta". Pero entonces los labios de Damon sobre mi cuerpo me lleno de calor, sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar por la espera de más y sabía que no podría resistir por mucho tiempo, pero las palabras que Damon le susurro las escuche perfectamente, era como si las hubiera gritado, y me hiso congelar mi cuerpo.

-Amor, hace rato no me diste oportunidad de hablar… pero te amo con mi cuerpo y alma ¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo suavemente

Sus manos encontraron las mías y hay las dejo, su calor me llenaba y tenía ganas de gritarle mi respuesta pero no podría oírme. Me rendí, y camine hacia él, Rose en esos momentos gritaba mi nombre y de repente un hombre apareció frente a mi cuerpo, era un hombre alto y muy musculoso, su cara esta des configurada y llena de sangre, su sola presencia me lleno de terror, desprendía miedo. Se acercó a mi cuerpo y al tocarlo desapareció dentro de él, mire horrorizada a Rose y ella camino hacia mí.

-es necesario, si te rendías el destino de todos cambiaria y…. lo siento pero…tu hija morirá, el hechizo es un sacrificio, pero ella no lo sabe, y para revivirte tiene que unir tu vida con alguien y…. morirá.

La mire con horro, mi hija no podía hacerlo, no por mí. Pero antes de decirle a Jeremy que la parara, Bonnie dio un gritito ahogado, y segundos después vi como Jeremy gritaba y empezaba temblar, su vista estaba dirigida hacia nosotras que estábamos en una esquina, Rose lo miraba directamente a sus ojos mientras ella susurraba, fue hay que me di cuenta que estaba usando la compulsión, ¿pero aun muerta, uno puede usar su poder?

-¡para!- grite a Rose y ella lo hiso me dirigí a Jeremy y le pregunte- ¿te encuentras bien?- el solo pudo asentir y obligue a su cuerpo a relajarse usando la compulsión, su cuerpo flanqueo y cayó al suelo, Elena lo trato de ayudar y poco después Jasper la ayudo.

Las emociones que Jeremy había sido obligado a sentir aun lo estaban atormentando y temblada ligeramente. El cuarto empezó a hacerse frio, y los cristales se empezaron a opacar levemente.

Todos estaban preocupados, por las reacciones de Jeremy, Bonnie y Emma que no sabían que sucedía, hasta que me di cuenta que Bonnie hablaba.

-Bella abandono su cuerpo… o eso creo…- dijo despacio un poco dudosa, me acerque a Bonnie y la mire a los ojos, obligándola a decir la verdad de las consecuencias-lo que Emma trata de hacer es literalmente traerla de entre los muertos, no importa donde se encuentre o cuánto tiempo tiene de… fallecida… pero tiene conse…- y se detuvo abrumante, mis ojos se dirigieron a Emma que solo miraba mi cuerpo, ella la había echo callar-… lo importante es que al estar desalojado su cuerpo y al tratar de resucitar el cuerpo y alma que lo posea… otros espíritus pelearon por el… el más fuerte es obvio que gana, por lo que si le damos vida al cuerpo, ese espíritu revivirá con el…- dijo despacio, analizando cada palabra.

Jasper retrocedió lentamente mientras temblaba un poco, todos lo miramos y fue mi oportunidad para mantener con vida a mi hija me acerque a Jeremy y le pedí que les diera un mensaje.

-la vi…- dijo una voz raposa mientras se sentaba en el suelo- ella dijo que no quería que la revivieran, que…- dijo mientras lloraba- no era el momento… y aunque lo fuera no quiere poner en peligro a su hija y le exige a Bonnie que nos diga las consecuencia y… a Damon y Edward que no dejen que la reviva Emma….- nos miró y suspiro- Jamás lo perdonara…

Bonnie solo asintió y levantando un hechizo de protección sobre mi cuerpo camino hacia las escaleras con Jeremy aun lado. Todos se instalaron en la sala y Bonnie empezó a hablar.

-la peor consecuencia que puede haber hacía Emma es…- dijo despacio mirando a Emma que negaba con la cabeza…- es la muerte, pero en ella no sé a ciencia cierta que pasaría, pues es una vampira… en parte, pero sigue siendo inmortal…- dijo mientras miraba a Damon- por lo que no estoy segura cual sea el precio… lo que también pueda pasar es que la naturaleza tome venganza por así decirlo… nunca se sabe qué lado tomara- suspire agradecida que digiera la verdad.

Empezaron a discutir, y yo solo me puse a escuchar recargada en una ventana, Rose se acercó a una esquina y la seguí, ya habían dejado de discutir y Damon ahora consolaba a su hija que lloraba. Poco después se quedó dormida y Edward llevo a los niños al cuarto de mi padre, donde los recostó. Pero la charla no seso en la sala. Bonnie salió de la sala y regreso con varias cosas que puso en la mesa. Empezó a susurrar decidida y de repente las luces parpadearon y los focos explotaron lanzando chispas, la habitación solo se ilumino con las velas que Bonnie había traído.

Rose me giro hacia la pared, dándoles la espalda y me susurro un "no te muevas"

-Está aquí- dijo Jeremy

-¿Bella?-escuche que me llamaban, pero rose me mantenía en mi lugar sin poder moverme.

Escuche que alguien se movía hacia mi dirección y de la nada sentí que Rose me empujaba, mi cuerpo salió disparado hacia delante y atravesé la pared, me encontraba ahora fuera de la casa, suspire frustrada, me di media vuelta y cuando entre de nuevo todos buscaban algo por la habitación.

-es tu oportunidad de pedirles que sigan su camino…- dijo Rose mirándome con una sonrisa.

-no entiendo…- dije tristemente-… no hay esperanza para regresar a ellos…

-¡la hay!- dijo con una risita- regresaras a ellos, pero para ello debes de darles la oportunidad de que sigan… camina hacia Bonnie y sostén sus mejillas con tus manos, mírala directamente a los ojos- hice lo que me pidió- ahora quiero que acoples tu respiración a la de ella, tranquilízate, no separes tu vista de ella, así, sigue así, ahora vamos por algo más difícil, piensa que tú eres ella y adéntrate en su cuerpo...- sentí el calor inundarme y de pronto era Bonnie, pero no podía moverla…-solo podrás hacerla hablar y mover algunos músculos si lo piensas con intensidad, es agotador así que piensa lo que aras.

Escuche la voz de Jasper inundarme mis oídos, lo escuchaba como si fuera un eco en una cueva. Pensé con todo lo que tenía en mover a Bonnie hacia el pero lo único que conseguí fue mover la cabeza. Me sentía débil, pero la voz de Rose dándome fuerzas me ayudaba. No supe que decir, pero la mejor opción era mentir, pero decir a la vez una verdad.

-cuando el peligro pase- dijo una voz, pero no era la mía, era la voz de Bonnie, pero esta parecía distante.

-¿Qué peligro?- pregunto alguien, me sentía muy débil, pero tenía que pedirles algo más, antes de dar todo por terminado.

-el peligro asecha mi cuerpo- dijo una vez más, di una pausa para tomar fuerzas pero ellos pensaron que era lo único que diría.

-el espíritu que lo invadió-por el eco no lograba saber quién me hablaba, solo pude hacer que Bonnie asienta- ¿cómo peleamos contra él?- no supe que decir, pero fue Rose la que me dijo que decir

-yo me encargare de el…- dije débilmente, ya no soportaría más, Bonnie trataba de echarme de su cuerpo, dude un poco por lo que Rose me decir pero decidí decirlo-…hay algo que tienen que hacer… dejen mi cuerpo aquí en la casa, no vengan hasta que haiga un eclipse, pero solo cuando todos encuentren su destino, no me llamen, no me invoquen, continúen su vida lo mejor que puedan… cuando encuentren el camino de su destino y acepten la verdad de cada uno, regresare a ustedes…

Y fue todo lo que puse soportar, mi cuerpo se debilito y caí de rodillas fuera del cuerpo de Bonnie que cayó al suelo desmayada, Carlisle se acercó rápidamente, su cuerpo atravesó el mío, fue como si chocara con una roca, caí hacía atrás y su frio me lleno, temblé rodé sobre mi cuerpo para evitar que el me aplastara al caminar. Respire profundamente durante varios minutos con Rose arrodillada a mi lado.

-lo hiciste bien…- dijo Rose- has hecho lo correcto Isabella.

-Bella…- dije automáticamente- dime Bella, Rose.

Mi vista se dirigió a Damon que no había hablado en toda la noche, se levantó y subió a mi cuarto, cuando bajo con unas maletas, mis maletas. Salió de la casa y las guardo en su auto, espere a que entrara de nuevo, pero no lo hiso en vez de eso corrió hacia el bosque, vi que nadie se movió de su lugar para ir a buscarlo, les grite para que lo siguieran pero nadie hizo nada, ni siquiera su propio hermano, los mire con lágrimas en los ojos y decidí seguirlo yo misma y cuidar de él. Salí de la casa pero no sabía dónde estaba. Rose apareció a mi lado.

-respira hondo y cierra tus ojos- dijo con suavidad- ahora piensa en él, piensa en lo que sientes por él, desea estar con el…

Lo hice lentamente cerré los ojos y aspire hondo un par de veces luego, todos los momentos que había compartido con el llegaron a mi mente y no tuve que hacer mucho después de eso. Sentí mis pies flotar y de pronto estaba ya en el claro donde se suponía que me pediría matrimonio. Donde fue el adiós.

Estaba en el suelo arrodillado, sus manos estaban ocultando su rostro mientras sollozaba débilmente, se estaba desmoronando, lo sabía, conocía las señales, fueron las mismas que tuve cuando perdí a Edward. Sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo y grito con fuerza. Empezó a temblar, no pode soportarlo más y contra la razón me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su hombro, el volteo rápidamente a ver quién lo había tocado, ¿me había sentido acaso? su rostro se fue llenado de confusión a no ver a nadie, el me sentía, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le di un tierno beso en los labios, el temblaba al no saber qué es lo que sucedía. Lo que sentía.

-¿bella?-susurro con dolor

Quise hablarle pero no me escucharía. Me acerque a su oído, y susurre suavemente a él.

-estoy bien…- él se estremeció al escuchar mis palabras y sonrió débilmente, se dejó caer de rodillas una vez más sin fuerza y lloro suavemente-…te amo….

El rio feliz mientras por sus mejillas caían lágrimas de dolor, poco a poco se fue calmando y solo estaba hay de rodillas, cuando ya casi amanecía se recostó en el pasto y durmió un poco, me senté junto a él mirándolo dormir, acariciando su palma, cuando el primer rayo de luz cayó sobre el me acosté a su lado hasta que despertó por sí solo. Se levantó con dificultad y se empezó a sacudir la tierra, se acercó al lago y haciendo de sus manos un cuenco, tomo agua y se la echo en la cara luego el tomo de ella. Corrió por el bosque y lo seguí de cerca, cuando llego a el estacionamiento de la casa se acercó al auto y saco de una bolsa ropas para él y los niños, entro en el cuarto de baño y yo entre con él, cerro la cortina y enseguida empezó a caer el agua caliente, el cuarto se empezó a llenar de calor y el espejo se opacó, me senté en el W.C y espere a que saliera. Cuando lo hiso me tome la atrevida molesta de mirarlo de arriba abajo, se le veían los ojos tristes, se secó lentamente, era casi como si supiera que yo estaba ahí y solo quería torturarme, se vistió completamente de negro con su chaqueta favorita, salió del baño y entro en la habitación de los niños, donde les explico lo que había sucedido y mi petición, me dolió ver sus caritas tristes llenas de lágrimas, pero solo lograron asentir aceptando mi decisión.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse y bañarse se dirigieron a mi cuarto y se despidieron de mí, no pude soportarlo y baje las escaleras corriendo buscando a Rose, ella se encontraba merodeando por la sala, viendo los libros, cuando me vio sonrió. Su vista se dirigió por encima de mi hombro, me gire y vi a Carlisle tendiéndole la mano a Damon, el solo estaba mirándola, cuando la iba bajando el la tomo y la apretó un poco.

-sé que es difícil para ustedes y para mi familia, pero quiero que sepan que no están solos, nosotros los apoyaremos en todo lo que necesiten, cumpliremos la decisión de Bella, no nos acercaremos hasta que sea el momento, pero quiero pedirles un favor,- dijo mirando a todos, Damon para que continuara mientras los demás solo escuchaban- ¿creen que podamos acompañarlos a dónde vallan?- dijo cauteloso y despacio- queremos estar con los niños, convivir con ellos, comprenderán que Edward también es el padre de los niños y nosotros desde ya los queremos como alguien de la familia…-espere la respuesta.

-si ellos dicen que si- dijo Rose con preocupación- será más fácil para todos

La mire sabiendo que era verdad, esta convivencia juntaría a más de uno. Pero no sabía lo que Damon o los demás iban a decir, mi respuesta llego rápido cuando Damon dio media vuelta y salió de la casa tomando a Emma en brazos y los niños salieron junto con él. Un segundo después Jasper salió detrás de él subiéndose al asiento del copiloto, Damon regreso a la casa y haciendo una seña para que todos salieran de la casa cerró la puerta con llave, luego Bonnie puso un hechizo de protección sobre la casa, enseguida todos subieron a sus respectivos carros, dejando a los Cullen parados en el pórtico con tristeza. Pero justo cuando Damon estaba pos subir al carro susurro las palabras que estaba deseando oír.

-la mansión Salvatore tiene suficiente espacio para todos- dijo secamente, sabía que él no deseaba hacerlo, pero él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, subió al carro, arranco y todos lo siguieron.

Rose se me acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro, hizo señas con su cabeza para correr detrás de los Cullen que se dirigían a su mansión, los seguimos y cuando llegamos, todos subieron a su habitación y empezaron a empacar, Rose se sentó en la orilla de la ventana y miro hacia el sol con una sonrisa, sonreí un poco y guiada por la curiosidad subí por las escaleras hacia la dirección de Alice y Edward, los encontré platicando.

-¿…y que te ha dicho?- le dijo Alice a Edward, visiblemente preocupada por él.

-que lo amaba a él…- dijo ahogadamente él, sabía que era difícil que lo aceptara, pero lo llevaba mejor que yo, Rose apareció a mi lado.

-ellos deben de estar juntos…- dijo suavemente- sé que no se aman, aun no…-ohh, este es el paraíso para toda mujer- dijo feliz mientas se adentraba al closet de Alice, me reí por su actitud.

-la dejare ir, no puedo obligarla a que me dé una segunda oportunidad, no me ama, solo me tiene cariño, lo vi en sus ojos cuando me miro mientras agonizaba… el la merece, el la ama… pero…- dudo Edward, luego levanto la mirada y por un segundo pensé que me veía, luego giro su rostro hacia Alice y en un rápido movimiento la beso, Rose se le quedo mirando y al girar para verme su mano choco con los vestidos de Alice y varios cayeron al suelo, los dos vampiros se levantaron en seguida y se dirigieron a las prendas, Alice frunció el ceño y enseguida se encogió de hombros, las levanto y al girarse para colocarlas en su sitio, Edward la detuvo abrazándola y continuo hablando-pero no hay razón para no seguir adelante…sé que no me amas, pero... ¡dios! Ya no sé qué seguir, creo que lo que quiero decir es… ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?

Rose rio y tomo mi mano mientras caminaba hacia la salida, mientras Alice saltaba sobre el riendo y besándolo, salimos ambas y entramos a la habitación de Rosalie y Emmet, ella empacaba su propia ropa y la de Emmet mientras él jugaba con una consola, reí por su madures y me senté en la cama de ellos.

-Emmet, ¿quieres apagar eso y ayudarme?- dijo Rosalie enfadada.

-¡amor!- dijo de manera infantil- ¡un juego más!

-he dicho que me ayudes- dijo Rosalie con las manos en sus caderas, luego se dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa diabólica dijo- pero si no quieres ayudar, hoy dormirás en la bañera- dijo con convicción.

Emmet se parao inmediatamente del suelo donde estaba jugando y la abrazo dándole un abrazo, el realmente parecía asustado, por lo que supuse que ella había cumplido su amenaza varias veces.

-en que necesitas mi ayuda amor- dijo tranquilo y enseguida saco una maleta debajo de su cama y se acercó al closet a guardar su propia ropa y algunos vestidos de su esposa, Rosalie sonrió feliz y continuo empacando.

Rose y yo salimos de la habitación y entramos a la de Carlisle y Esme, pero solo se encontraba Esme empacando las cosas de la habitación, fruncí el ceño y salí confundida, bajamos las escaleras, y fue hay que escuche un ruido en una puerta al fondo de la sala, entre en ella y ahí se encontraba Carlisle guardando en una gran caja varios libros y en otra carpetas que intuí eran del hospital, en su mano tenía un celular que sostenía sobre su oído, y hablaba con alguien, no quise entrometerme más y salí del despacho, para luego salir de la casa, me encontré en una banca a Rose y me le acerque.

-¿lista para ir a la casa Salvatore?- me pregunto con una sonrisita, sonreí al recordar a Damon y mis angelitos y asentí entusiasmada-será difícil para ti ver y oír lo que sucede, debes de entender eso, no podrás interferir en nada, no te verán ni escucharan, prácticamente nos dedicamos a sentarnos y a dejar que las cosas sucedan…

Se levantó de su lugar y diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer, cerré los ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas estar con Damon, momentos después nos encontrábamos en un avión, hay se encontraban todos, Damon, los 3 angelitos, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tayler, Caroline. Sonreí y me senté en un asiento vacío junto a Rose, algunos platicaban, otros dormían y algunos escuchaban música o leían algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Damon**

Había pasado casi un año desde que habíamos dejado a Bella en aquel pueblo, cada día era una tortura para mí no verla reír por la casa, de algún modo, cada vez que regresaba de caza esperaba verla platicando con Alaric, que la hacía reír contándole alguna hazaña ridícula que en algún momento yo había hecho protagonizado. Pero las noches era aún mucho peor, pues cuando estaba dormido podría jurar que ella estaba hay recostada a mi lado acariciándome, sabía que era imposible y lo único que me torturaba era su delicioso aroma impregnado en su lado de la cama.

Deje caer la bolsa de sangre vacía en el suelo, y tome tres más del refrigerador, camine con ellas hacía la planta de arriba y al llegar, entre a la sala, me acerque al mini bar y tome la copa favorita de Bella, la llene de sangre y me la arrime a los labios, sabía que los Cullen estaban en la casa, y no debía beber cerca de ellos, pero era MI casa, y si no querían tener tentación que se fueran, pero aunque deseara eso con todas mis fuerzas ellos después de un tiempo se empezaron a acostumbrar al olor de sangre y a mi carácter. Por otro lado, Jasper, que desde que Bella lo trajo se había acostumbrado a ambas cosas, ahora tenía un autocontrol envidiable para todos, y más porque todos y cada uno de los que sabíamos su condición, sabíamos que era demasiado más difícil para el que para alguno de nosotros, pero ahora incluso podía tomar de una copa justo como yo. Hablando de él, iba entrando en la sala, se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en la encimera, me miro, serví una copa igual y se la entregue, el sonrió agradecido, luego tome la otra bolsa de debajo de la encimera y saque siete vasos, de los cuales tres eran pequeños, los llene y los deje en la mesa de estar. Me senté en un sillón y estire mis piernas cruzándolas encima del sillón, una maña que no podía dejar pasar. Jasper se sentí en un banco forrado enfrente de mí y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras lentamente sorbía un poco de la copa, para bajarla cuando un Cullen entro.

Se le quedo mirando sorprendida completamente, "Alice", pensé. Ellos aún no sabían de su perfecto control, solo porque no hablaban mucho con nosotros, y Jasper no había querido revelarlo, sonreí y levante mi copa hacia Jasper en modo de brindis, el rio un poco y choco su copa con la mía, para después tomar un poco de ella, Alice dio un gritito ahogado y el seguida tuvimos a todos los Cullen aquí mirando la mesa con ojos negros, sabía que no se acercarían a ella mucho, y que no se descontrolarían, segundos después Stefan y Elena entraron a la sala, miraron a los Cullen petrificados viendo la copa de Jasper medio llena, minutos después, Bonnie y Jeremy entraron también seguidos de Alaric que bajo mis piernas de un tirón y se sentó el con una cerveza en la mano, la levanto en mi dirección y luego con la de Jasper y la bebió, luego entro Caroline y Tayler que se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron una copa y beber de ella rápidamente, Stefan agarro dos también y una se la entregó a Elena.

Ellos se habían casado ase 6 meses y ahora ella era una vampira, en pleno proceso de adaptación a la alimentación. Por ultimo entraron mis angelitos que primero abrazaron a sus abuelos y luego a Edward, luego vinieron corriendo a mí para luego saludar a los demás. Luego se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron los vasos pequeños mientras reían entre ellos, se la tomaron de un jalón y pusieron los vasos en el mini bar. Levante mis pies una vez más y los puse sobre los de Alaric que me miro malhumorado por mi acción pero no hizo nada por hacerme bajarlos, por lo que me acomode en mi lugar.

-¿aún no se sabe cuándo será el siguiente eclipse?- dije mirando a Bonnie, últimamente la tenía muy presionada, no podría creer que casi había pasado un año sin ver a mi Bella.

Ella no tuvo que decir nada, solo negó con la cabeza mientras se recostaba un poco en Jeremy, decidí no decir nada, no quería pelear en estos momentos, no tenía fuerza para ello. En vez de eso mire a mis angelitos, ellos ya eran todos unos adolescentes, aparentaban 17 años de edad, habían crecido mucho, pero en parte seguían siendo los mismos, sus gustos no habían cambiado en nada. Mire a mi hija, mi pequeña hija, últimamente actuaba muy raro, tan raro que Edward decidió hablar conmigo de su comportamiento, ella últimamente mantenía su mente en blanco para que no le leyera sus pensamientos, cosa que nunca había hecho, la mire detenidamente, llevaba un pantalón negro un poco pegado, unos tacones de aguja rojos, y una camisa un poco huelgueada roja, ella no se maquillaba, pero notaba que se había puesto un poco de rímel y brillo labial, frunció el ceño, ella estaba de pie mirando la estantería de libros, se encogió débilmente y todo el primero que vio, se sentó en un sillón aparte y se dispuso a leer, minutos después levanto la mirada un poco y la clavo en algo, gire mi rostro siguiendo su mirada y me topé con Jasper que la miraba igual, su rostro tenía una sonrisita tonta y sus ojos brillaban… los de ambos.

Fue ahí que entendí todo, Bella se refería a ellos, no a Edward y Alice, o a las demás parejas, ella quería lo mejor para nuestra hija, y lo mejor era quien la amaba y protegía de ella desde que nació. Me llene de celos al instante y furia, al pensar que uno de mis mejores amigos estuviera con mi pequeña. Jasper frunció el ceño y me miro confundido, estaba preocupado por mis emociones. Ase minutos que los Cullen habían salido de su petrificación y ahora platicaban en los sillones sin tomar en cuenta lo que pasaba alrededor. Los escuche murmurar de lo sorprendente que era Jasper. Pero eso no aligero mi furia y celos. Luego mire a mi hija una vez más y ella aun miraba a Jasper, lo ama. Lo veía en sus ojos, los mismos ojos que Bella ponía al mirarme o mirar a sus hijos.

Suspire resignado, el destino era un pedazo de mierda que se empeñaba en seguirme. Me levante de mi asiento y tome dos botellas de wisqui, le di una Alaric y nos acomodamos ambos en el sillón, empezamos a conversar de todo un poco, y cuando me levante por la tercera botella tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Jasper, solo para que él lo viera.

"Ya sé lo que pasa contigo y con mi hija, tenemos que hablar."

**Son 13 páginas en total jejeje**

**LES INFORMO QUE ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

**Les gusto?**

**Que se imaginan que pasara?**

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR LEERME**

**QUIEREN SABER QUE PASARA CON JASPER Y EMMA?**

**Más de 10 Reviews es igual a capitulo nuevo.**

**Jejejejeje a ver si se puede jejeje**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…. Asta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola!**

**Ya regrese!**

**Este capitulo tendrá muchas sorpresas jejeje**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fic se sitúa en Luna Nueva**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepusculo y Cronicas Vampiristicas no son míos, solo la loca idea es mía… disfrútenla**

**CAPITULO 27**

**JASPER**

Deje su habitación silenciosamente, había pasado con ella la noche, al principio solo hablando… después las cosas se habían puesto más intensas, hasta que cayó rendida, durmió plácidamente y yo no pude irme, me quede cuidándola, viéndola dormir mientras ella se acorrucaba en mis brazos, sabía que no hacia lo correcto, que ella era la pequeña hija de Damon y Bella, ella era la niña por la que cuide y protegí con mi alma, y ahora desde aquel día las cosas entre ella y yo habían cambiado. Mientras caminaba hacia la planta baja mi mente vaga llevándome aquel día, aquel día que debí evitar a toda costa en memoria de mi mejor amiga, aquel día en que por fin volví a ser feliz, ese día que no olvidare y no me arrepentiré jamás…

_Hoy se cumplían seis meses de la muerte de Bella, los chicos Cullen habían ido de caza y las chicas habían ido de compras junto con Caroline, Bonnie y Elena, Alex y Axel habían ido con Stefan, Damon y Alaric a ver algún partido y Matt, Tayler y Jeremy habían organizado una salida. Todos con la idea de distraerse en un día tan difícil para todos. Pero Emma no habían querido salir a ningún lado con la excusa de haber comprado libros nuevos y varias películas que quería ver y leer, muchos iban a cancelar sus planes, pues sabíamos que extrañaba a su madre, y quería estar sola para poder llorar un poco sin tener a alguien a su alrededor, para ella era más difícil su muerte pues teniendo el poder para traerla a la vida se le había prohibido. Pero cuando les comente que yo no tenía ninguno y me podría quedar con ella, todos se tranquilizaron y se fueron._

_Ella no sabía que estaba en casa, pues estaba en mi habitación sentado sin hacer el mínimo movimiento. Ella trataba de leer un libro, pero solo pasaba las hojas sin prestar atención, de un momento a otro soltó un suspiro y arrojo el libro atravesó de la habitación, este se estrelló contra un mueble que supuse que era un estate, pues segundos después se escuchó el sonido de varios libros caer y varias cosas de vidrio romperse. Escuche como Emma caminaba por su habitación hasta llegar a un extremo y agarraba algo de un mueble, luego caminaba a una esquina donde, según el sonido, prendía el estéreo que Edward le había regalado, segundos después la música empezó a sonar a un volumen demasiado alto, tan alto que me costaba escuchar sus movimientos._

_Pero hubo un sonido en especial que me rompió mi corazón, que me dejo sin aliento, un sonido que se escuchó a pesar de la música, un sonido que hizo eco dentro de mí y me dejo sin aliento, el sonido que me hizo reaccionar…._

_Un grito de sufrimiento…_

_Ella grito tan fuerte que sentí que me dejaba sordo, me levante despacio sin hacer ruido y salí de mi habitación y no pare hasta que llegue a su cuarto, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si sería buena idea entrar, sabía que ya no era una niña pequeña, ella necesitaba su propio espacio, pero eso no era lo que me detenía, si no que sabía que mis sentimientos por ella habían cambiado, ya no era más mi sobrina, no, ya no lo era, para mí era toda una mujer, una mujer que era la hija de mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo, era una mujer que amaba y deseaba… una mujer que correspondía mis sentimientos…_

_Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y salir fuera de la casa, cuando un sollozo llego a mis oídos, entonces sin pensarlo más gire la perilla y entre, se encontraba en su cama, echada boca abajo, una almohada cubría su rostro y los sollozos eran ahogados en ella, una oleada de dolor y tristeza me llego, no pude aguantar más y sentándome en la orilla de su cama estire mis brazos y la levante, ella puso resistencia pero usando más de mi fuerza la levante y la senté en mi regazo, ella no puso mucha resistencia entonces y me abrazo por el cuello escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, enseguida sentí como mi camisa era empapada por sus lágrimas, pero no me importo, solo me quede hay abrazándola a mí, sintiendo su dolor, de repente sentí una sensación diferente, ella ya no estaba cómoda así como estaba sentada. La alce un poco con una mano y con la otra tome una de sus piernas y la pase sobre las mías, quedando ella completamente de frente, sentí una ola de agradecimiento y siguió llorando._

_Mis manos se dirigieron a su cintura y sin proponérmelo la estreche más contra mí, sabía que había cometido un error al hacerlo pues su calor me llego de inmediato casi descontrolándome, gire mi rostro al lado contrario de ella y exhale todo el aire que pude tratando de controlarme, ella ya no lloraba tanto solo gimoteaba un poco, suspire y de repente ella dejo caer su peso asiendo que ambos cayéramos sobre el sillón, ella encima de mí._

_Sabían que estaba perdido en ese momento._

_Se levantó un poco, quedando sentada encima de mí, mis manos aún seguían en su cintura, ella suspiro y llevo sus manos a sus ojos, los restregó levemente, mis manos la soltaron y se dirigieron a su rostro, aparte las suyas con cuidado, en ese momento la poca cordura que quedaba en mi voló, sus ojos se trabaron en los míos, y ninguno pudo apartar la mirada, sus sentimientos me llenaron, amor, pación y deseo bailaban dentro de ella al compás de los míos, mis manos acariciaron su rostro casi sin darme cuenta, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas y sintiendo su suavidad. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de mis carisias. De repente se dejó caer y su rostro se escondió una vez más en mi cuello. Pero esta vez no lloraba, solo respiraba mi aroma, sus exhalaciones golpeaban mi cuello haciendo una caricia casi erótica. _

_Me estremecí, sabía lo que venía, pero quería retrasarlo lo más posible, mis manos encontraron una vez más su cintura, y poco a poco empecé a acariciar su espalda, despacio, sin prisa. Ella suspiro. Se levantó levemente y me miro a los ojos, luego despacio agacho la cabeza en mi dirección, sentí que tenía miedo, miedo de que la rechazara, mis ojos se cerraron y segundos después sus labios rosaron tímidamente los míos, mis manos se crisparon en su cintura al sentir el placer de aquel simple toque, obligue a mis dedos a relajarse antes de hacerle algún daño. Una de mis manos se dirigió a su cabeza y se posó en su nuca, la atraje hacia mi despacio y sus labios quedaron mucho más pegados a los míos, tome el control del beso, primero despacio, enseñándole, esperando que se acoplara a mí ritmo y al beso, no tardó en hacerlo y pronto ella ya exigía mas, el beso tierno se había convertido en uno completamente apasionado, ella sin querer acerco su sexo al mío, en un intento de querer estar más cerca de mi rostro, el solo movimiento me hizo jadear, mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás tratando de soportar el inmenso placer que me invadió._

_Ella rio tiernamente al ver lo que había provocado, y al adrede repitió el movimiento, pero esta vez no solo fui yo el que gimió, también ella. Se sentó por completo una vez más sobre mí, y se movió solo unos centímetros más abajo para quedar exactamente sobre mi miembro, jadee de sorpresa y placer, mis manos se dirigieron una vez más a su cintura queriendo cerrarse fuertemente en ella pero logre detenerme y evite moverla sobre mí, estaba casi a punto de rogarle que lo siguiera haciendo cuando ella lo hiso, y lo volvió a hacer, y otra vez… y otra… y no paro, ella gemía constantemente, el sonido más sexy que había escuchado jamás, en vano trate de controlarme, pero cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando empezó a temblar y un completo y fuerte placer me inundaba, ella había llegado al clímax, fue entonces que mis manos la hicieron que se moviera sobre mí, rápido, alargando su orgasmo y aumentado el placer. Ella grito mi nombre al finalizar, mis manos bajaron el ritmo de los movimientos hasta que se detuvieron completamente, no había terminado yo, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo._

_La jale hacia mi cuerpo recostándola completamente sobre mí. Le mande olas de calma, cada vez más fuertes hasta que quedo completamente dormida. La acomode suavemente en mis brazos, y me levante con ella, la recosté en el sillón que tenía en su cuarto y me acerque a la cama una vez más, tome el cobertor rosa que cubría la cama y la lleve al centro de lavado, no quería que el olor a sexo nos delatara, esta vez le tocaba lavar a Elena, pero decidí prender la lavadora y echarla en ella, regrese al cuarto y tome de su closet otra cobija pero esta vez roja, tendí la cama a la perfección y al terminar le acomode las cobijas de modo de poder acostar a Emma en la cama, me acerque a ella y sin detenerme más tiempo la tome en mis brazos y la coloque entre las cobijas, la cobije y me di la vuelta para salir, pero una mano en mi muñeca me impidió dar un paso, me gire a verla y ella aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió un poco._

_-quédate…- dijo suavemente antes de jalarme contra ella, quede acostado en la cama justo a su lado, reí suavemente y me acomode de manera que el frio en mi piel no le calara, ella dio vuelta y se pegó a mi pecho su rostro encontró el cuenco de mi cuello y ahí se quedó- te amo…_

_Me quede helado, esas palabras habían sido las que habían rondado por mi mente desde el momento en que me di cuenta que la amaba, sentí su temor y arrepentimiento, pero no pude más que abrazarla contra mí y enterrar también mi rostro en el cuello de ella, bese sus labios suavemente y susurre las palabras que salían desde lo más hondo de mi corazón_

_-te amo…- ella suspiro y su felicidad y amor me lleno completamente._

_Sabía que hacia mal amándola, pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba más que a mi propia vida, la amaba mucho más de lo que en su momento llegue a sentir por Alice, simplemente ella era mi presente y mi futuro, ella era la razón de mi vivir._

_Suspire y deje que ella durmiera en mis brazos, ese día no me separe de ella en ningún momento._

Cuando baje las escaleras, mi mente regreso al presente, el ambiente estaba lleno de tensión, las emociones estaban muy descontroladas y las más fuertes eran las de Damon que cambiaban continuamente de una a otra. y al respirar hondo descubrí el problema, seguí mi camino en cuanto entre el olor a sangre me llego, mi garganta ardió pero ya no era como antes, ya podía controlarme, debía controlarme, pero los Cullen eran otro asunto, la tensión venia de ellos. En cuanto entre mis ojos buscaron a Damon, se encontraba en el mini bar sirviéndose una copa de sangre, me acerque lentamente a él y al llegar puse mis manos en la encimera, tratando de parecer casual y no levantar sospechas de que me encontraba con su hija.

Me miro un momento y luego sirvió otra copa, una copa que me entrego, mi garganta ardió de anticipación, pero solo le sonreí en agradecimiento, una copa no serviría de mucho a mí, pero al menos me calmaba sed un poco, mañana saldría a cazar junto con Stefan y Elena al bosque, me quede esperando a que Damon se dirigiera a su sillón, pero en vez de eso tomo otra bolsa de sangre y saco 7 vasos los cuales lleno y llevo a la mesita de la sala. Me senté en un banco forrado de piel blanca delante de Damon que estiro las piernas a todo lo largo del sofá.

Mi mente quiso vagar una vez más, pero un ruido en entrada me detuvo, Edward y Alice habían regresado, eso significaba que tenía que bloquear mi mente y no decidir absolutamente nada, recargue mis codos en mis rodillas y lleve la copa a mis labios, bebí despacio retando mi autocontrol, la baje cuando Alice entro a la habitación, me lleno la sorpresa, jamás les había comentado a los Cullen que mi autocontrol había mejorado enormemente, incluso más que el control de Carlisle.

Observe como Damon sonreía divertido y levanto la copa hacia mí en forma de brindis, reí ante sus ocurrencias y choque la copa con la de él para después tomar de ella solo un poco, mostrando a Alice que me habían subestimado todo este tiempo, y con solo la ayuda de la única mujer que confiaba en mi lo había superado. Bella. El solo nombre de ella me hiso sentir culpable pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en más cuando el grito que Alice dio alerto a todos los Cullen trayéndolos a la sala, sin importar que en ella se encontraba mucha sangre, mande leves ondas de calma y serenidad para que nadie se saliera de control. Segundos después Stefan y Elena entraron a la sala, miraron a los Cullen petrificados viendo mi copa medio llena de sangre, minutos después, Bonnie y Jeremy entraron también seguidos de Alaric que bajo sin piedad las piernas de Damon de un tirón y se sentó el con una cerveza en la mano, la levanto en la dirección de ambos y la bebió, luego entro Caroline y Tayler que se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron una copa y beber de ella rápidamente, Stefan agarro dos también y una se la entregó a Elena.

Hace tan solo unos 6 meses ellos se habían casado y ahora ella era una vampira, en pleno proceso de adaptación a la alimentación. Por último entraron los angelitos que primero abrazaron a sus Carlisle y Esme y luego a Edward, luego vinieron corriendo hacia Damon para luego saludar a los demás. Cuando Emma se acercó a mí y me abrazo saludándome, a pesar de haber despertado en mis brazos, solo lo hiso por aparentar, tenía ganas de besarla hay enfrente de todos, pero no era el momento, y ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Observe como luego se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron los vasos pequeños mientras reían entre ellos, se la tomaron de un jalón y pusieron los pasos en el mini bar. Vi con diversión como Damon levanto sus pies una vez más y los puso sobre los de Alaric que lo miro enojado pero no hizo nada por hacerle bajarlos, por lo que se acomodó mejor.

Mi mente empezó a divagar en todos los cambios que habíamos tenido desde el momento en que Edward dejo a Bella, sentí como me miraba el nombrado, pero no dije nada, y empecé una lista de todos los cambios en mi cabeza. Bella se había hecho más fuerte, más independiente, había encontrado al amor de su existencia, después de estar con el de su vida y tener tres hijos con él, sonreí al ver a los angelitos y baje mi cabeza hacia mi copa, pensando en todos los que estebábamos en la habitación en aquel momento.

Elena, ella a pesar de que en un principio, según me entere, no quería la vida de un vampiro, al ver a Caroline y Bella felices con sus respectivas parejas fue lo que le quito sus dudas y pidió a Stefan a que la convirtiera después de casarse, Stefan sabiendo sus inseguridades trato de hablar con ella pero eso solo hizo que estuviera más segura. Cuatro meses después de que Bella había muerto junto a las chicas habían organizado una boda pequeña pero hermosa, a la que asistieron sus amigos de la escuela y las familias fundadoras, además de todos nosotros. Solo un mes después había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y muerto. Gracias a dios había fallecido con sangre de vampiro en su sistema, por lo que solo un día después había despertado. Ahora se estaba aclimatando a estar alrededor de humanos, tenía un buen control de sí misma.

Caroline y Taylor habían anunciado que se irían de vacaciones el día que Elena y Stefan regresaran de su luna de miel, pero regresaron cuando se enteraron de la "muerte" de Elena a apoyarla, pero al mes se volvieron a ir, pero esta vez acompañados de Rosalie y Emmet. Bonnie y Jeremy habían anunciado que se casarían, y la boda seria en tan solo unas dos semanas. Estaban muy enamorados, pero sentía que él tenía un poco de miedo, cuando supe que tenía miedo hable con el junto con Stefan, fue cuando me entere que sus antiguas dos novias de las que había estado muy enamorado y que desafortunadamente habían fallecido y su miedo era que Bonnie se fuera de su lado. Ese día hablamos mucho, y a pesar de que yo no sabía su historia comprendí su dolor, Stefan por otro lado trataba de convencerlo de que todo estaría bien, pero ambos lo animamos a que hablara de sus miedos con Bonnie, al día siguiente ambos llegaron felices y el discretamente sonrió en nuestra dirección agradecido de nuestra ayuda, el alivio lo inundaba.

Alice y Edward habían anunciado solo dos meses después de la muerte de Bella que se casarían y pidieron permiso a Damon y Stefan de hacer su boda en el patio trasero de la casa, aunque Damon estaba aún resentido con el sentí una pisca de felicidad por él, que oculto de inmediato y miro a Stefan dejando que el decidiera y así fue, ellos celebraron su boda unas semanas antes de la de Elena y Stefan. Pero no se fueron de luna de miel, aunque no sabíamos la razón. Edward y Damon se habían sentado y hablaron durante un buen rato al mes de que se habían mudado a la casa. Habían resorbido sus diferencias, pero Damon aún seguía siendo muy duro con el divirtiéndose a su costa y no desaprovechaba alguna oportunidad de responder sarcásticamente a alguna de sus preguntas. Pero Edward lo entendía, por lo que no decía nada.

En cuanto a los demás Cullen, pues se sentían muy raros estar en una casa donde además de convivir con ellos también convivían con otros vampiros, todos de diferentes actitudes. Y no solo con ellos si no con también un humano, una bruja y dos híbridos vampiros/humanos y una bruja/vampiro-humana. En cuando a Alice y a mí, pues no habíamos hablado mucho solo cuando estábamos todos juntos y aunque no le guardaba rencor por estar con el que creí mi hermano, si me había dolido en su momento. Ahora, verlos juntos era normal, no dolía, no había celos. Había alegría por ellos. Sabía que se amaban, aunque trataban de negarlo diciendo que solo era cariño.

Suspire mire mi copa, esto no sería lo mismo si Bella no hubiera muerto. Edward me miro, y levante la mirada, el sonrió tristemente al oír mis pensamientos, "_ella no permitiría que nos sentáramos a llorar… pero es doloroso incluso intentar… me pregunto si eso fue lo que ella sintió cuando nos fuimos… querer olvidar para no sentir dolor y tratar de recordar a diario por temor a creer que no fue real…_", el suspiro profundo y la culpabilidad de él me llego, rápidamente negué con la cabeza "_no te estoy culpando… el irnos fue culpa de todos… pero me duele que teniendo ella la oportunidad de regresar, no haya querido hacerlo, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto… ella sabía que su muerte tenía un propósito…_" suspire con tristeza, el me miro atentamente y movió sus labios sin pronuncia un sonido haciendo una pregunta invisible…

-¿pero cuál?- dijo curioso, levante mis hombros en signo de que no tenía ni la menor idea y dije en mi mente "_Eso será lo interesante, Bella siempre nos sorprende_" fue lo último que dije antes de serrar mi mente. El frunció el ceño pero comprendió que quería privacidad, por lo que se fue a un rincón con Alice.

-¿aún no se sabe cuándo será el siguiente eclipse?- escuche levemente como Damon le preguntaba a alguien, supuse que sería Bonnie. Era la misma pregunta de siempre. Pero la esperanza jamás nos abandonaba a ninguno.

Gire un poco mi rostro para mirar a la pequeña bruja que solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza un segundo antes de recargarse en Jeremy, su impotencia me lleno pero la más fuerte fue la de Damon que me hizo pensar en cómo me sentiría yo si la que estuviera en una casa a millones de quilómetros, sin vida. Mire a Emma que se encontraba buscando un buen libro para leer, me lleve la copa a los labios y bebí de ella, de inmediato sentí el orgullo golpearme, estudie el sentimiento y este provenía de Carlisle que se maravillaba de mi autocontrol, decidí no darle importancia, porque la verdad era que no soy inmune a sed de sangre, pero la idea de que le llegara a hacer daño a un ser querido por algo sin importancia para mí pero tan vital para ellos era lo que me daba fuerzas y control, además Bella había ayudado mucho, cuando estaba cerca estando embarazada, yo trataba de no acercarme a ella lo suficiente para no lastimarla pero cuando bebía la sangre que Stefan le daba para sobrevivir al embarazo, ella me llevaba con ella a la sala donde se sentaba alado de Damon y yo iba rápidamente a una ventana que estaba en el rincón más apartado, Stefan se acercaba a mí y ponía una mano en mi hombro por si acaso no lo soportaba, pero cuando ella sonreía cuando me veía en el filo de la ventana rígido, tenso, con mis manos agrietando la pared, su confianza y orgullo eran lo que poco a poco me había hecho que pudiera estar sin ningún problema cerca de ella cuando se alimentaba se sangre, y poco después del nacimiento de los pequeños la sangre que salió de ella cuando fue la cesárea, la confianza que vi en sus ojos y en los de Damon cuando me entrego el a un pequeñito fue lo que me ha ayudado mucho más.

Simplemente no quería defraudar a las personas que en tan solo un año se habían convertido en mi familia. Aunque sabía que ellos no me juzgarían jamás. Estarían a mi lado hasta el último momento. No importaba lo que pasara. Simple y sencillamente porque ellos lo hacían igualmente. Mi vista se dirigió a Emma que se había sentado ya en un sillón aparte, mi mirada la recorrió, había salido en el momento en que ella había entrado al baño para arreglarse. Aparentaba 17 años, desde hace unos días me había dado cuanta que ya no tenía ningún cambio físico, era como si su condición vampírica hubiera activado la inmortalidad, al igual que sus hermanos. Desde el día que habían nacido me había llenado de temor al pensar que en tan solo 40 o 50 años se irían de nosotros. Ellos envejecerían. Vivirían una vida humana dentro de un hogar de vampiros, pero conforme nos dábamos cuanta que crecían a una velocidad inusual mi temor creció al pensar que los 40 o 50 años que podríamos pasar con ellos se reducían a 20 o 30 años máximos.

Emma se sentía emocionada, y no sabía si se trataba del libro o de la promesa que le hice de pasar el día juntos en un arroyo cerca de la casa, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien, y con alguien me refiero a un vampiro, nos vea o escuche. Emma llevaba puesto los pantalones negros que le quedaban muy apretados, los mismos pantalones que hace una semana atrás le había dicho que me encantaban en ella, a pesar de tener una mama que tropezaba hasta con el aire ella tenía un perfecto equilibrio y agilidad, sus pies estaba enfurruñados en unos tacones rojos de aguja que la hacían ver más alta y le ponían la espalda derecha, haciendo que su trasero se marcara más al igual que su pecho, llevaba una camisa suelta y del mismo color que sus tacones. Tenía un poco de rímel y sus labios brillaban ansiosos por ser besados.

No me había dado cuenta que no había apartado de ella en ningún momento hasta que ella levanto su rostro y poso sus hermosos ojos azules esmeralda en mí, sonreí ante el sentimiento que me mostraba: amor.

Pero entonces sentí muchos celos y furia enorme llenarme completamente. Fruncí el ceño ante los sentimientos tan raros que llegaba, ¿Qué sería la causa? Analice los extraños sentimientos y me confundí aún más al darme cuenta que estos provenían de Damon que me miraba de forma asesina. Observe que su mirada recorría la sala, los Cullen ya estaban esparcidos por la sala, algunos platicando de la copa que aun sostenía en mi mano. Lo seguí mirando esperando que me explicara lo que pasaba, pero en lugar de eso solo miro a su hija, que me miraba solo a mí, pero en el momento en el que ella se dio cuenta que lo miraba recorrió la sala con sus ojos tratando de aparentar que no solo me miraba a mi sino a todos, luego disimuladamente regreso la vista a su libros, aunque sentí que estaba muy nerviosa.

Damon suspiro y la resignación lo inundo, fruncí aún más el ceño. Observe como se levantaba del sillón e iba al mini bar de donde tomo dos botellas de wisqui cuando regreso a su lugar le paso una a Alaric y empezaron a conversar animadamente. Sabía que no me diría nada de lo que le pasara, y si lo hacía no lo aria frente a los demás, me levante de mi lugar y fui a mi habitación de donde tome mi celular y los audífonos, cuando regrese en vez de sentarme luego luego me dirigí al librero y tome uno de los libros que ya había leído, cuando me senté fue en un sillón en una esquina que había sido puesto especialmente para mi hace unos meses por Esme que en repetidas ocasiones me había encontrado sentado en la esquina cuando venía a leer un poco, maña que había obtenido de Bella que hacía lo mismo pero en la esquina opuesta a la mía. Ahora también había un sillón en la esquina de ella que yo mismo había comprado.

Me puse los audífonos y reproduje la lista de canciones que Bella siempre escuchaba y que había tomado de su IPhone, subí todo el volumen. Tome el libro y me puse a leer. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero pasando las primeras 20 páginas cerré el libro y recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, cerré los ojos y solo me dedique a escuchar la música que retumbaba a mis oídos. Sentí como el celular vibraba, señal de una llamada o mensaje. Abrí los ojos y desbloque el celular, tenía un mensaje.

Era el número de Damon. Lo mire estaba en el sillón con Alaric, tenía una botella de wisqui en la mano y justo acababa de poner el celular en la mesita que estaba enfrente de él. Abrí el mensaje preocupado.

_"Ya sé lo que pasa contigo y con mi hija, tenemos que hablar."_

Fue ahí que sentí como el mundo se venía abajo. Él lo sabía. Estaba muerto.

Trague saliva preocupado. Sentí que alguien me miraba y al levantar la vista Edward me miraba preocupado. Abrí aun más mis ojos al pensar que Damon también le había comentado algo. Vi como Edward fruncía el ceño y su preocupación y confusión me lleno, dándome a entender que el no sabía nada. Suspire aliviado. Pero entonces miro a Damon y el asintió en mi dirección. Tomo su celular y enseguida mi celular vibro al igual que el de Edward y Emma.

"_Edward, Emma, Jasper_

_Reunión a las una en el bosque, nos encontraremos en la laguna. Tenemos ciertas cosas que hablar."_

Sentí como Emma y Edward se preocupaban de inmediato y ambos se miraban entre sí para luego mirarme a mí. Me mordí el labio y luego cerré los ojos, suspire profundo tratando de tranquilizarme, tarde o temprano tenía que hacer frente a esta situación, el problema era que no solo iba a tratar con un padre furioso y celoso, si no con dos padres que fácilmente se enfurecen.

En estas circunstancias me alegraba de haber servido a María tantos años. La experiencia en las luchas me había hecho un experto, y por muy viejo que fuera el contrincante, la experiencia siempre ganaba. Mi única preocupación era Emma. La mire y ella aun no apartaba su mirada de mi. Suspire y me levante de mi asiento encaminándome hacia la puerta, faltaba solo una hora para que fuera la una, por lo que tendría tiempo para ir de caza.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, pero no le di tiempo de que me alcanzara cuando Salí corriendo hacia el norte. 20 minutos después llegue a un claro, cerré los ojos y olí a mi alrededor, encontré a un puma cerca y me lance contra el de inmediato. Cuando termine, lo deje en su lugar y corrí hacia el lugar de encuentro tenía el tiempo exacto para regresar.

Cuando llegue solo Edward estaba allí, se encontraba sentado en la orilla del lago. En cuando llegue me miro y sonrió.

-trate de seguirte el paso- dijo alegre- te has vuelto más rápido- dijo y al termina rio un poco.

-es por la sangre humana- dije sin darle mucha importancia.

-eres estupendo en eso- dijo con orgullo en la voz.- demasiado mucho mejor que Carlisle. Incluso el se cuestiona y se pregunta si puede llegar a hacer lo mismo que tu. También yo….

-su autocontrol es estupendo, no tienen por qué cambiarlo o "mejorarlo"- dije despacio mientras me sentaba a su lado, preguntándome si sería tan amable como ahora cuando Damon soltara la bomba.

- me encantaría estar en un hospital como Carlisle sin que me afecte en absoluto.- dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

-jamás te dejara de afectar la sangre- dije mientras agachaba la cabeza- no he asesinado a nadie desde la última vez… hace mas de 30 años… cuando empecé a controlarme me costó demasiado… pero Bella me apoyo demasiado…- me detuve y suspire. Abrí mi mente y le mostré todo lo que Bella había echo, o que me había dicho, el me miro horrorizado en los primeros momentos, pero conforme pasaban los recuerdos el sonreía- pero tenía un objetivo, quería estar presente cuando ella tuviera a su hijo, ayudarla en el dolor….- le mostré el parto, y su mirada al verme con su hijo…

El sonrió. Y se recostó en el pasto

-jamás nadie me había mostrado el parto o partes del embarazo…- dijo mientras sonreía- me alegra que se haya encontrado con Damon, si no, no sabría que hubiera pasado con ella o mis hijos-

Me sorprendí cuando me dijo que no se había enterado de nada del embarazo. Suspire preguntándome si hacia lo correcto mostrándole mis recuerdos. Suspire una vez mas y me decidí a hacer algo bueno por él.

Abrí mi mente una vez mas y le mostré desde el primer momento en que llegue a Mystic Fall y me encontré a Bella, le mostré como su estomago crecía, algunas imágenes de ella acariciando su vientre y comprando ropita de bebe, otras veces cuando me acercaba a ella y acariciaba su vientre poniendo mis manos en los lugares donde el pequeño había golpeado un poco y aliviando su dolor. Otras donde platicaba con Damon sobre el nombre y jamás llegaban a una decisión, luego le mostré el parto, su miedo en su mirada decidida, la alegría al ver a sus hijos en brazos de nosotros. Luego la vez que regresamos a Mystic Fall cuando ella corrió hasta Forks, la primera vez que los sostuvo en sus brazos, cuando los alimento por primera vez, los primeros pasos, el bautizo, Bella durmiendo a Axel, Damon durmiendo a Emma y Elena durmiendo a Alex. La alegría de Damon al saber que Emma se parecía a Él. Emma tocando el piano. Axel tropezando como su madre. Los tres riendo felices mientras se abrazaban.

Edward se sentó cuando le mostré último recuerdo de Bella con ellos durmiéndolos. Me abrazo. Y sus ojos parecían inundados de lágrimas que jamás derramaría.

-gracias hermano…- susurro feliz.

Cuando nos separamos sentimos la mirada de Damon que acababa de entrar junto con Emma que se veía preocupada. Suspire era el momento. Me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a un tronco semi caído a lado del lago, lo levante y lo lleve al centro del mini claro, lo limpie rápidamente con mis manos y enseguida me acerque a Emma para guiarla a él y que se sentara, necesitaba estar al marguen de todo si llegaba a haber una pelea.

-antes que Damon hable quiero decir que nada fue planeado…- dije despacio, mirando a cada uno de los hombres que estaban frente a mí, Damon no mostraba ninguna emoción o expresión, pero en cambio Edward cada vez estaba más confundido.

Damon se giro a Edward y con voz fría dijo:

-Jasper sale con nuestra hija- su tono de voz no me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fue el "nuestra hija".

Emma se levanto enseguida sorprendida y preocupada, su mano busco la mía rápidamente y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Edward abrió la boca sorprendido por sus palabras y pero la sorpresa paso a segundo plano cuando la furia y celos lo embargaron, avanzo un paso en mi dirección decidido a golpearme, sentí como Emma se movía hacia delante, pero de inmediato jale de su mano para ponerla detrás mío, dos segundos después el puño de Edward impacto sobre mi mandíbula, mi rostro giro en la dirección contraria al golpe. Emma estaba tratando de zafarse de mi mano pero no la solté, un golpe en el estomago me hiso soltarla tan bruscamente que ella cayó al suelo, pero enseguida se levanto interponiéndose entre Edward y yo, vi como Edward tenía los ojos negros y el miedo de Emma me embargo, una lagrima giro por su rostro. Había recordado la muerte de su mama.

Me levante enseguida y me puse delante de ella sosteniéndola contra mí, ella lloro un poco, recia a llorar enfrente de sus papas.

-no pasara nada…- dije suavemente en su oído, luego tome su mano y la senté en tronco, me hinque enfrente de ella y limpie las pocas lagrimas que había derramado.

Me gire hacia Damon y Edward que me miraban de forma extraña, se miraron entre ellos y vi como Edward asentía, parpadee confundido.

-explícate- dijo simplemente Damon. Suspire agradecido de que me dieran una oportunidad.

Aguarde mirando el suelo, buscando las palabras correctas para explicar, pero me di por vencido fácilmente.

-el amor no se puede explicar…- dije en un susurro mientras mi rostro se giraba a Emma que solo me miraba a mí en aquellos momentos, sentía su amor por mí, su valentía, su decisión- el amor se vive, se siente… se demuestra. Mi amor por Emma es tan fuerte y puro como el de cualquier pareja, como Carlisle y Esme, como Elena y Stefan, Jeremy y Bonnie, Caroline y Tayler, como el tuyo Damon con Bella, o como el de Edward y Alice… la amo… daría mi vida por ella, y si no lo mencionamos desde el primer momento fue porque sabíamos cómo reaccionarían. Son mi familia y los padres de Emma, perder su apoyo nos lastimaría demasiado a ambos.

Suspire, en ningún momento había separado mi vista de Emma, ella se levanto y entrelazando nuestros dedos se giro hacia sus padres, que nos miraban sorprendidos. Edward suspiro. Y agacho su mirada. Decidí dar mi último movimiento. Abrí mi mente una vez más en el día y le demostré mi amor por ella, le mostré algunas imágenes de nosotros platicando, de sus ojos al mirarme, su expresión al decirle el primer "Te amo".

Edward me miro y luego a Damon que el miraba a Emma. Suspiro y se acerco a ella abrazándola contra él. Edward sonrió y se acerco a nosotros, me palmeo la espalda mientras sonreía.

-hazla llorar y te la veras con dos padres enfurecidos- dijo Damon mirándome severamente, sonreí en respuesta.

-las únicas lagrimas que derramara serán de felicidad- dije convencido.

-así se habla- dijo Edward.

-gracias papas…- dijo Emma despacio, mientras sonreía, se acerco a Edward y lo abrazo – gracias a los dos por entender.

-bien, si él te ama y tu lo amas…- dijo Edward- se feliz

-solo una cosa más…- dijo Damon de forma amenazadora, lo mire preocupado- ustedes le dicen a Bella

Dio media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la casa, dejándome pasmado, parpadee y Edward rio a carcajadas.

-el tiene razón…- dijo Edward.

Mire a Emma que sonreía, cuando me miro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-no es necesario Damon y Edward- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Todos nos congelamos en nuestro sitio, Damon se giro de inmediato hacia la voz. Al igual que Edward, Emma y yo giramos lentamente, hasta toparnos con la mujer que no esperábamos ver en estos momentos.

Isabella Swan.

Emma grito, y no sabría decir si era de felicidad, sorpresa, terror, pero antes de darme cuanta ella corría hacia su madre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, se estuvieron abrazados unos minutos, hasta que se separaron, Bella le sonrió y juntas caminaron hacia nosotros, cuando llego a mi puso la mano de su hija sobre la mía y Emma rápidamente entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-se habían tardado mucho- dijo una Bella sonriente, se giro hacia Edward y antes de dar un pago giro de nuevo la vista hacia nosotros-no se preocupen por estos dos, solo son dos celosos protectores.

Emma rio a carcajada al igual que yo.

-gracias Bella- dije sincero. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-tenias razón…- dijo mirándome detenidamente- ustedes eran el Eclipse.

Se giro rápidamente hacia Edward que la miraba sorprendido, lo abrazo por el cuello y el separarse tomo su mano.

-me alegro por ti y Alice- dijo con una sonrisa- les deseo lo mejor…..y…. tranquilo, no te preocupes por lo que paso.

Se giro hacia Damon que aun la miraba sin creerlo, ella se acerco lentamente a el, su vestido blanco bailaba a su alrededor, sus pies estaban desnudos. Su pelo estaba un poco enredado pero se veía bien. Emma me abrazo por la cintura mientras contemplábamos la escena.

Cuando Bella llego a él lo abrazo por el cuello y el saliendo de su Shock también la abrazo fuertemente contra él. Bella se separo un poco y levanto su mano derecha, en ella resplandeció un anillo de compromiso.

-¿aun esta en alto tu propuesta de matrimonio?- dijo con una sonrisa, Damon rio y la abrazo una vez más contra él mientras la levantaba del suelo y giraba con ella, Bella se aferro el mientras reía feliz, cuando paro Damon ella aun reía un poco- ¿eso es un sí?

Damon la miro y separándose de ella tomo su mano con el anillo, su rostro se volvió serio justo antes de hincarse frente a ella.

-Isabella Marie Swan- dijo despacio, pronunciando su nombre con orgullo y amor- ¿Desea ser mi esposa por toda la eternidad?

-SIIIII- Bella grito segundos antes de abalanzarse contra Damon, su pasión se desbordó y supe que era el momento de darles privacidad, tome a Emma en brazos y corrí con ella hacia la Mansión Salvatore. Sentí como Edward corría a mi lado y de repente abría los ojos, su rostro adquirió una expresión graciosa que nos hiso soltar una carcajada, el corrió más rápido y para cuando llegue a la casa el estaba sentado junto a Alice que lo miraba curiosa y preocupada.

Entre a la sala con Emma a un en brazos, la deje en el sillón, deposite un beso en sus labios y me dirigí a la habitación de Damon y Bella, sentí la sorpresa de todos cuando bese a Emma, pero no le hice caso. Cuando entre vi un completo desorden, negué con la cabeza y recogí toda la ropa sucia que tenia Damon por el suelo, metí en una bolsa de basura todas las botellas de Wisqui y recogí toda la basura, cuando termine entre al baño y arregle la bañera, suponía que una de las cosas en la lista de Bella por hacer al llegar a su casa era saludar a todos y luego subir a su habitación a darse un baño. Cuando termine lleve toda la ropa al centro de lavado y la basura la metí en un bote grande donde paraba toda la basura de la semana.

Cuando entre todos me miraron y Stefan estaba levantado sirviéndose una copa de sangre, Emma me miro y entendí lo que me dijo con la mirada, asentí y baje por mas bolsas de sangre para Bella. Cuando regrese las metí en el pequeño refrigerador que estaba debajo de la barra.

-¿son novios?- dijo Caroline, mirándonos a Emma y a mi

-¡Caroline!- gritaron Elena y Bonnie al mismo tiempo, reprendiéndola por su curiosidad, aunque ambas también querían saber, Emma suspiro.

-si…- fue lo único que dijo, y cuando las chicas iban a decir algo un sonido en la puerta las interrumpió, giraron todos la vista a la entrada de la sala, por ella primero entro Damon el cual se acerco a servir una copa de sangre y luego sacar una bolsa de esta y dejarla en la barra.

-¿Quién me ayuda a organizar una boda?- dijo una voz conocida por todos.

De inmediato todos se levantaron de su asiento, algunos gritaron soltando exclamaciones diferentes.

Bella se dejo ver en la entrada de la sala luciendo igual que hacer un rato con la leve diferencia de que ahora tenía el pelo mas enredado, no quise pensar en el por qué, así que me limite a acercarme a Damon y susurrar.

-recamara arreglada- el giro su rostro hacia mí y sentí su alivio.

**17 PAGINAS! Wuawwwwwww asta yo me sorprendí! jejeje**

**Pero estaba tan emocionada que ni cuenta me di jajajajaja.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS 10 REVIEWS QUE ME MANDARON! DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS! ME SIRVIERON DE INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESTE CONMOVEDOR CAPITULO JEJEJE**

**FALTAN COMO 1 CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO .**

**Les gusto?**

**Que se imaginan que pasara?**

**Tengo pensado un embarazo…. ALGUNAS IDEAS DE QUIEN?**

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR LEERME**

**Merezco algún Reviews**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…. Asta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	29. CAPITULO SORPRESA!

**Hola!**

**Ya regrese!**

**Esta ves no tarde en actualizar verdad :DD jejeje**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fic se situa en Luna Nueva**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepusculo y Cronicas Vampiristicas no son mios, solo la loca idea es mia… disfrútenla**

**CAPITULO 28**

_**¿QUIEN ES?**_

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el sol entrar por la ventana y acariciar su piel desnuda, la superficie en la que estaba recostada movía el pecho levemente como si no quisiera despertarla. Se dio la vuelta sobre su cuerpo y quedo boca arriba enseguida sintió una liguera y suave sabana taparla mientras sus dedos ágilmente se dirigían a su cuello cuando se estiro sobre la suave cama, cerró los ojos sintiendo la temperatura de su acompañante, siento como la cama se movía con forme él se acomodaba de lado para besarla suave y tiernamente disfrutando de su sabor pero conforme pasaban los segundos las caricias se hacían más intensas sobre los cuerpos de ambos, el beso cambio a uno profundo y apasionado, sintió como el amor la invadía y la pasión la consumía, deseo más, giro su cuerpo de tal manera que quedo de la misma manera que él.

Sus pechos se rosaban levemente y sintió como el vibraba de anticipación al igual que ella, se contenía, lo sabía y eso lo único que logro hacer en ella fue amarlo más, no quería lastimarla a pesar de que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquier cosa, movió su mano hacia la cintura de él y jalo de él hasta que quedo el encima de ella, siguieron besándose y acariciándose, no querían hacer mucho ruido y alertar a los demás de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

Sintió como él se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo y una mano de él se dirigió a su cintura la cual enrollo y atrajo contra sí. Siguieron y siguieron y cuando ella pensaba que ya no podía más sintió como él se movía de tal forma que una de sus rodillas quedo entre sus piernas, en un ágil movimiento él ya se encontraba entre ellas completamente, enrollo sus piernas alrededor de él y lo atrajo a ella queriendo sentirlo, queriendo que la amara y amarlo a él. Sus labios se separaron por primera vez cuando el entro en ella lentamente torturándola, su espalda se arqueo dándole a la oportunidad de que saboreara su pecho. Un gemido quiso salir de entre sus labios pero los agiles labios de él le impidieron que de ella saliera algún sonido. El compás de él era lento, suave y tortuoso, un ritmo que la volvía loca.

La tarde había caído sobre aquella habitación y ellos jamás la habían dejado en el día, se levantó de la cama cuando lo vio a él hacer lo mismo, ni siquiera se molestó en agacharse por su camisa que se encontraba en el piso y ponérsela, solamente agarro una esquina de la sabana que aun cubría su cuerpo y jalo de ella hasta que estuvo cubierta, se dirigió al baño donde él la esperaba y cuando paso junto a él con una sonrisita tonta el estiro su mano y jalo de la sabana descubriéndola, poso ambas manos en la cintura de ella y pego su pecho en su suave espalda, en ese momento sintió algo duro contra su cadera, una mano traviesa de él se dirigió hacia el sur donde la torturo deliciosamente, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él y se dejó vencer por el placer, el camino hacia la regadera llevándola con él, él jamás se detuvo, la posiciono debajo de la regadera y estirando la mano libre la abrió, callo contra ellos en el agua que se encontraba en la temperatura exacta. La mano de él se retiró y ella pensando que solo sería un baño estiro su mano hacia su shampoo pero una mano en su espalda la hiso que se inclinara completamente, su mano estirada se recargo en la pared y sin entender que era lo que sucedía trato de levantarse y dar la vuelta. Pero el entro en ella en aquel momento, su otra mano voló a sus labios sofocando su grito de placer.

De aquella manera lo sentía más completamente y también profundamente, se sentía llena de él y el placer era demasiado. El empezó a empujar contra ella pero había algo diferente, él estaba siendo un poco rudo y eso en lugar de asustarla le excitó más, deseo que no parara y esta vez no se contuviera. Sus deseos fueron dichos en palabras y abrió los ojos al comprender que lo había dicho en voz alta. El rio sexualmente e inclinándose sobre su espalda susurro, aquel simple movimiento la había hecho ver estrellas pues sintió como el entraba completamente y profundo en ella.

-no parare Gatita- su voz sonó ronca, y la éxito mucho más de lo que pensaba que lo hacía. El siempre que estaban juntos la había llamado así "Gatita". Pero el modo en que lo había pronunciado en ese momento le hizo temblar las piernas, las manos de él la sujetaban fuertemente y la jalaba contra el para encontrarse con sus propias embestidas, haciéndolas más profundas y placenteras. Su orgasmo no tardó en aparecer, pero cuando el en lugar de pararse como había supuesto que lo haría, aumento el ritmo de las embestidas aumentando también la fuerza que ejercía contra ella, su orgasmo se volvió tan violento que no pudo seguir sosteniéndose, sus rodillas flanquearon y sus manos perdieron la fuerza, sintió de pronto el frio piso contra sus piernas y brazos, sintió en ese momento como el agua dejaba de caer sobre ella. Y luego lo vio la cerca de su rostro preocupado.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo suavemente, su voz llena de preocupación y miedo. Sus manos se estiraron por ella y en cuando sus dedos la tocaron ella se estremeció, él la miro de nuevo esta vez asustado. Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza rápidamente pero se sintió mareada cuando siquiera intento hacerlo.

-Es... Estoy bien… eso fue… increíble…- él sonrió de lado dejando la preocupación y miedo.

La tomo en brazos dando caso omiso de los estremecimientos de ella cuando lo hizo y la llevo a la habitación, la recostó en la cama y fue al closet de donde saco varias ropas para ella y empezó a vestirla cuidadosamente, para cuando hubo terminado ella ya se había quedado dormida flácidamente en su cama.

Cuando despertó se encontraba sola en la cama, cuando giro sobre si misma se dio cuenta que sus músculos protestaron. Él la había mantenido despierta toda la noche jugando. Y no solo esa noche si no toda la semana no habían salido mucho de la habitación, solo un par de veces, pero lo hacían por aparentar aunque todos en aquella casa sabían ya lo que sucedía. Suspiro, se sentía cansada pero su cuerpo pedía comida, además de que su garganta quemaba. Cerro los ojos y escucho todos y cada uno de los sonidos de la casa. Estaba sola, no había absolutamente nadie en la casa. Se puso un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior color azul eléctrico y una de las camisas de su gran vampiro que le quedaba enorme, pues le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, era amarilla, camino descalza hasta que llego a la cocina en donde se sirvió un poco de leche con cereal, al primer bocado sintió como su estómago se revolvía por el sabor, se levantó de inmediato y alejo el tazón lejos de ella, no su cuerpo no necesitaba comida humana esta vez, avía perdido demasiadas fuerzas esa semana y durante esa noche en especial, necesitaba sangre para recuperarlas, más tarde quizás se comería su cereal.

Se dirigió al sótano y sin esperar ni un minuto más tomo una bolsa de sangre, cuando estaba por salir dio media vuelta y tomo otras dos bolsas más, luego se dirigió a la sala, tomo el control del mando y prendió el gran televisor, este sintonizo en el canal de las noticias, hizo una mueca y cambiando repetidas veces de canal encontró el que buscaba, música.

En aquel momento escucho como se estacionaba un coche enfrente de la Mansión, tomo la primera bolsa de sangre de la mesita de centro mientras pasaba a su lado, a continuación se sentó en el gran sillón y se recostó a lo largo mientras subía el volumen al televisor. Escucho como la puerta principal se habría mientras ella rompía la bolsa y se la dirigía a los labios, gimió de placer cuando dio el primer sorbo, siguió tomando. Su mejor amiga se sentó en la orilla del sillón mientras la veía beber, Ella tomo otra de las bolsas que había traído y se la bebió acompañándola en su comida.

Su bolsa se agotó rápidamente y tomo la última que quedaba en la mesa, la rompió un segundo antes de beber de ella, estaba casi por acabarla cuando sintió nauseas invadirla, el dulzor de la sangre cambio de pronto a amargo, "_sabe a basura_" pensó. Su cuerpo hiso arcadas de asco y la poca sangre que había probado la expulso sobre su camisa se manchó de sangre, manchando también a su acompañante y los sillones.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS?!- grito Ella asustada completamente, se paró rápidamente para limpiar la sangre.

Trato de no vomitar mas pero su cuerpo se seguía arqueando, se dobló en dos y giro su cuerpo para quedar sentada, se sintió débil de repente, no podía pensar, trato de levantarse para ir a un baño y no manchar más aquella sala, pero su cuerpo cayó en picada cuando intento levantarse, solo logro meter las manos, justo en aquel momento su cuerpo dio otra arcada y volvió a vomitar, manchando así la alfombra blanca de la sala. Vomito todo lo que mi cuerpo poseía.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- sintió como alguien se inclinaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi cabello y susurrando palabras consoladoras.

Cuando mi cuerpo se había quedado vacío, sintió el cuerpo aún más débil que esta mañana debido a la falta de sangre en el organismo, tenía frio, temblaba completamente. Susurro su nombre y cuando su amiga le entendió se dirigió a su bolsa y saco de ahí su teléfono, trato de levantarse, pero la oscuridad se presentó en las orillas de su visión y empezó a ver puntos rojos, sabía que se desmallaría, dejo caer su cuerpo y este choco contra el sillón, quedo sentada, esperaba que así evitara el desmayo.

Se equivocó. La oscuridad me abraso en cuando parpadee. Lo último que escucho fue la voz de su vampiro gritar su nombre preocupado.

**ESTE ES UN CAPITULO DIFERENTE! **

**Jejejeje**

**ADIVINEN DE QUIEN ES EL PUNTO DE VISTA!**

**A QUIEN LE ATINE LE DEDICO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Quien vomito?**

**Quien quieren que sea la mujer que se embarace?**

**LES INFORMO QUE ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

**FALTAN SOLO 1 CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO.**

**Les gusto?**

**Que se imaginan que pasara? **

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR LEERME**

**Merezco algún Reviews**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…. Asta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS DE REVIEWS!**

**Gracias a:**

**Jolie Love****, ****Chovitap****, ****shatzieCMason****,****miadharu28****, ****chonis22****, ****Dreams Love Troubles****, **** .Cullen****, ****DsdVzla xD**

**Lyz: Graxias! Jejejeje tu me diste el animo de seguir escribiendo, es uno de los mejores comentarios que he recibido jejejeje enserio es uno de los mejores? Yo no creo que sea para tanto jejejeje de nuevo gracias! Has sido muy buena conmigo jejeje gracias por tu consejo! jejeje**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola!**

**Ya regrese!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fic se situa en Luna Nueva**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepusculo y Cronicas Vampiristicas no son mios, solo la loca idea es mia… disfrútenla**

**CAPITULO 29**

_**BELLA**_

Había pasado dos meses desde que regrese a la vida. Se sentía liberador, poder caminar y sentir el viento a tu alrededor acariciando tu piel.

Mi boda con Damon seria en un mes más, él había querido algo en grande y elegante, pero yo algo hermoso y cómodo, por lo que nos había costado trabajo llegar ambos a un acuerdo. Al principio era el lugar, él quería que fuera en Mystic Fall, y yo quería que fuera en Phoenix. Y el teniendo de lado a la monstro de Alice me había constado realmente mucho pero mucho trabajo. Decidimos que sería Mystic Fall y él se encargaría que mi madre pudiera venir junto a su esposo.

La extrañaba mucho, tenía ya 3 años que no la veía, sabía que sería difícil, pero me gustaría que estuviera presente en un gran día para mí. Después de todo, iba a ser la última vez que la vería, o que ella me viera. Porque después de ese día desapareceríamos para ella, las comunicaciones con ella serian solo llamadas telefónicas o correos. Ya no la volvería a abrazar. Porque después sería muy difícil pasar por una mujer de 40 años y seguir aparentando siempre 18. Sabíamos que alguien me tendría que llevar por el camino hasta el altar, pero yo sabía que ese lugar le pertenecía a mi padre, por lo que a pesar de que Alaric, Stefan y Carlisle se habían ofrecido en más de una ocasión había rechazado todas y cada una de las propuestas. Había decidido que caminaría sola por el camino, y Damon había aceptado mi decisión.

Hoy habíamos pasado fuera todo el día, las chicas se habían ofrecido a acompañarme a probar vestidos, y los chicos acompañarían a Damon a probar trajes. Aunque no pasamos de la primera tienda cuando todos nos reunimos de nuevo y fuimos a comer algo los que lo podían hacer mientras los otros se limitaban a observar. Después de comer habíamos ido a comprar el vestido que las chicas usarían ese día, aunque cada una termino con mínimo 5 bolsas.

Los únicos que se habían quedado en casa habían sido Jasper y Emma, todos sabían lo que hacían, por lo que siempre trataban todos de entretener a Damon y Edward para que no perdieran los estribos. Cuando entramos en el camino a la mansión, vi como Jasper caminaba tranquilo hasta la casa, se volteo a vernos y se paró en el pórtico, su ropa estaba ligeramente fuera de lugar y tenía un poco de tierra en las rodillas, lo que significaba que había ido de caza mientras Emma descansaba. Elena entro rápidamente a la casa con solo 4 bolsas mientras Stefan bajaba las demás. El olor a sangre me llego y mi garganta pico. Ignore la sensación y camine asta Jasper abrasándolo.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- el grito de Elena nos tensó a todos, congelándonos en nuestro lugar, el olor a sangre se intensifico y vi como los Cullen se tensaban a un más dando varios pasos lejos de la casa.

El teléfono de Jasper sonó y este rápidamente lo abrió, era un mensaje de Elena, suponía que con la preocupación se había olvidado que estábamos fuera. Jasper soltó el teléfono y este reboto en el suelo mientras ambos corríamos dentro de la casa. Cuando pise la sala, vi a Emma sentada en el sillón, la alfombra estaba llena de sangre, Elena también estaba manchada de esta y la camisa de Emma también estaba súper empapada. Su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo. Se había desmayado.

Jasper grito y la abrazo contra su cuerpo antes de que este callera. Cuando me di meda vuelta sentó como los demás entraban rápidamente a la sala y jadeaban de sorpresa al ver la escena. Elena estaba temblando aun con el celular en la mano. Stefan soltó rápidamente las bolsas que traía y se acercó a ella, la abrazo contra sí, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre que la cubría. Damon se acercó lentamente y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- las palabras salieron entre dientes, y distinguí que le estaba constando mucho trabajo contenerse.

-no… yo… no lo sé… ¡no lo sé! Cuando llegue ella estaba bien, estaba acostada en el sillón tomando de una bolsa, me senté a su lado y bebí yo otra, cuando ella acabo tomo otra, y de repente la… escupió… luego empezó a vomitar….- cuando termino estaba temblando levemente se abrazó a Stefan que la saco rápidamente de la sala para poder tranquilizarla.

Jasper tomo entre sus brazos a Emma y la llevo también hasta la habitación que ya prácticamente compartían ambos, todos los seguimos, pero antes de que pudiéramos entrar a la habitación cerró la puerta y segundos después de escucho como le ponía el seguro, nos miramos entre todos y cuando vi que Damon tenía la intención de tumbar la puerta lo detuve, dentro de la habitación se escuchó como el la colocaba en la cama y luego se dirigía a el closet donde se escuchó como abría y serraba puertas y cajones, luego se escuchó el rose de la ropa contra la piel. La estaba cambiando de ropa, cuando se dejó de escuchar algún sonido, se escuchó como la puerta se abría y enseguida Damon entro y se sentó en la cama junto a su hija, cuando iba a entrar Edward paso a mi lado he imito la acción de mi prometido, parpadee sorprendida, sentía que todo el mundo se había preocupado por mi hija y yo no podía sentir nada, no sentía temor, miedo, desesperación y mucho menos no sentía temor, camine despacio y me senté en las piernas de Damon que me abrazo y pego contra su pecho mientras el recargaba su cabeza en mi espalda para calmarse.

Veía a mi hija en la cama, su rostro había perdido color, y al escuchar atentamente me di cuenta que su corazón latía muy poco, mi mirada la recorrió lentamente hasta que capte algo en su cuerpo que me hizo recordar cuando hui de Forks, sonreí, me levante de las piernas y camine fuera de la habitación, sentía la mirada de todos, y cuando pase por la puerta Jasper iba entrando, había llevado la ropa sucia al centro de lavado para que no se les dificultara a los Cullen el olor. El me miro un momento, sus ojos se trabaron en los míos, buscando una respuesta a mis sentimientos. Sonreí un poco y lo abrase sin poder contenerme, cuando me separe de él le hice señas a Jeremy para que me siguiera, camine lentamente hasta el sótano y saque varias bolsas de sangre nuevas, luego tome el instrumento que Stefan había usado conmigo, todos estaba aún en fundas por los que no se sabía que era, le di a cargar algunos a Jer que me miraba confundido.

Cuando regresamos a la habitación hable fuerte y claro.

-necesito que todos salgan de la habitación- dije suavemente- Carlisle, necesito que me ayudes.

Todos me miraron raro pero aceptaron quedarse, vi como Damon tenía una mirada decidida, se acercó a la ventana y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared, Edward lo miro y lo emito colocándose al otro extremo de la ventana. Suspire, contra ellos no podía discutir en aquel momento. Cuando Jasper salió de la habitación lo tome del brazo y le hice señas de que se podía quedar, sonrió en agradecimiento y se sentó en la cama junto a Emma mientras acariciaba la palma de ella.

Le hice señas a Carlisle para que me ayudara a sacar los instrumentos de las fundas, observe su confusión en los ojos pero hizo lo que le pedí, mi mirada se dirigió a Damon que se había puesto derecho cuando había visto los materiales, me miro con los ojos muy abierto y luego miro a Emma mientras negaba con la cabeza, Edward lo miro confundido pero después de un momento lo ignoro.

Jasper también se había tensado al ver el material y había dejado de acariciar la palma de Emma. Cuando conectamos los aparatos a Emma y luego pusimos la sangre en su lugar para que pasara al cuerpo de Emma, el cuerpo de Jasper reboto de la cama quedando parado. Jeremy en ese momento regreso con el otro aparato que le había pedido, detrás de él Stefan entraba con una sonrisita en los labios que trataba de disimular. Coloque el aparato al lado de Emma mientras veía como Jasper empezaba a caminar dentro de la habitación desesperado. Edward lo miraba confundido y preocupado. Levante levemente la camisa de Emma mientras Carlisle ajustaba el aparato cuando estuvo listo me paso el gel y lo pase por su vientre que ya se encontraba un poco abultado, parecía que tenía dos meses. Me hice a un lado dándole espacio a Carlisle, segundos después, la pantalla mostro una imagen un poco distorsionada. Me acerque a Jasper y tome su mano entre las mías mientras lo acercaba a la cama.

-Felicidades- dije con una sonrisa.

Edward jadeo al entender lo que sucedía, Damon, Jasper y Stefan se había dado ya cuenta por donde iba la cosa al recordar mi estado cuando estaba embarazada. Carlisle había entendido porque era su protección. Damon se acercó lentamente a Jasper y de un momento a otro su puño golpeo la mejilla de Jasper para un segundo después abrazarlo. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa cuando por sobre el hombro de mi hermano me miro. Reí tiernamente.

Edward seguía estático en la ventana mientras veía la pantalla, gire mi rostro a la pantalla y ahí se veía un poco distorsionado el cuerpecito de un bebe.

-se encuentra sano- dijo la voz de Carlisle mientras miraba a Jasper, ya no estaba abrazado a Damon pero este aún mantenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de él, Jasper estaba igual que Edward estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Emma gimió levemente y al mirarla sus ojos trataron de abrirse su mano se levantó ocultado sus ojos de la luz, Edward por fin pudo moverse y se giró sobre sí mismo para cerrar la ventana, el brazo de Emma callo sobre la cama y al mirar en su habitación frunció el ceño, pero cuando su mirada se posó en Jasper que la miraba raro, su rostro se preocupó, estiro los brazos a él, hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el pinchaco de la aguja en su vena, la miro un momento y dirigió su mirada a los aparatos a su lado, parpadeo confundida y sin darle mucha importancia miro de nuevo a Jasper y volvió a estirar sus brazos hacía el teniendo cuidado con la intravenosa. Empuje un poco a Jasper para que saliera de su trance me miro confundió pero luego se acercó a Emma, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se inclinó para abrazarla, Emma enredo sus brazos en su cuello y se ocultó en el cuello, él la abrazo fuertemente contra él. Después de unos minutos en los que Damon se había acercado a mí y me había abrazado por la espalda ellos se separaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con voz suave Emma, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Jasper tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro directamente a sus ojos. Sabía que sería difícil para el decir las siguientes palabras.

-Emma, mi amor…- Jasper nos miró a todos buscando ayuda, pero luego la decisión golpeo sus ojos y se giró a mi hija que lo miraba ya sin ocultar sus lágrimas, pensaba que algo malo había ocurrido. Él se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas acariciando su rostro- amor, quiero que veas algo…- estiro un brazo y prendí de nuevo la pantalla, tomo el instrumento y lo coloco de nuevo sobre el vientre de ella.

Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida y una de sus manos voló a su estómago cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, sus ojos jamás se apartaron de la pantalla, pasaron varios minutos en los que ella estaba estática solo viendo la imagen, Jasper lo apago de repente asiendo que ella nos mirara a todos, Carlisle camino lentamente a la puerta tratando de no llamar la atención, y salió dando privacidad. Entonces Emma lloro. Lloro como jamás la había visto llorar, mi cuerpo camino hacia ella pero los brazos de Damon me detuvieron en mi lugar. Lo mire sus ojos estaban preocupados pero el dio un paso hacia la puerta, entendí la indirecta, ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar, asentí. Comprendiendo y camine hacia la puerta, sentí como me seguía Damon y Edward

Caminamos en silencio hacia la sala de la casa, hay se encontraban todos, sus mirados se clavaron en nosotros, pero las ignoramos, me acerque al sillón que Jasper me había regalado y me deje caer en él, mi vista recorrió a todos, Edward se acercó a Alice que estaba sentada en el suelo, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito, parpadeo molesta y me miro, sucedía lo mismo, no podía ver nada, Edward se sentó a lado de Esme que se encontraba en un sillón justo al lado de Alice, esta recargo el mentón en las piernas de él y él acaricio su cabello, Damon estaba en la barra, había tomado varias botellas de wisqui y las estaba distribuyendo entre los que tomaban, me dio una a mí y no dude en romper el sello y beber rápidamente de ella, siempre era más educada en el tema de beber, una copa y a tragos pequeños, pero esta era una situación la cual estaba fuera de lo normal.

Carlisle abrazo a Esme por la espalda y me miro pidiendo permiso para dar la noticia, mire a todos, estaban tensos, llenos de curiosidad y preocupación. No hice ningún movimiento pero Damon asintió feliz dándole el permiso, sentía que algo realmente mal sucedía, ¿cómo es posible como Damon estuviera feliz de que su hija estuviera embarazada y en cambio yo preocupada? ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles? Pero… no era que no me agradara la idea de ser abuela, si no que sentía que mi hija no estaba contenta con esto… y eso me preocupaba. No quería que tomara una decisión que lastimara a todos, sobre todo a ella o a Jasper.

-bueno…- dijo Carlisle despacio y suave-Emma está embarazada.

Todos jadearon y se miraron unos contra otros hasta que Elena se levantó y con una sonrisita abrazo a Bonnie feliz, todos estaban riendo incluso Edward y Damon, todos excepto yo, mi atención estaba puesta en aquella habitación.

_-¿tu… tu… qué opinas?-_dijo la voz de Emma, su voz sonaba ronca, había llorado demasiado.

_-no lo sé, esto es nuevo, algo que sinceramente no esperaba_- dijo Jasper- ¿_y tú?_

Mi mirada vago por la sala todos estaban riendo y abrazándose, y los más felicitados eran Damon y Edward, vi como Alice, Rosalie y Esme ya hacían planes para él bebe de la feliz pareja. Se sentí extraño, en la sala había mucho ruido y felicidad y en la planta alta había demasiado silencio y lágrimas.

_-yo quiero…- _se detuvo de repente, y se escuchó como jadeaba_- ¡se ha movido Jasper!_

Su voz fue fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para que los que se encontraran en la sala lo escuchara. Sentí como Jasper se movía a su lado y luego una risita suave de ambos se escuchó.

_-tengo miedo Jasper- _dijo Emma por fin-_ mi mama casi muere por nosotros Jas…_

_-lo se amor, sé que será difícil pero ya tenemos un poco de experiencia en esto, eso debe de servir, espero_…- la voz de él sonaba triste y luego resignada_-pero entenderé si no quieres continuar con esto…._

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio, suspire, sabía que iba a ser muy difícil, me levante de mi lugar y esquivando el abrazo de Alice me acerque a el bar, sentí la mirada de todos en mi pero no mire a nadie. Aunque no habíamos resuelto nuestras diferencias Alice y yo sobre cuando me abandonaron siempre era amable con ella, jamás le había faltado el respeto. Había sido una gran amiga en el pasado y ahora estábamos en proceso de reconciliación, por lo que sorprendió a todos que la tratara de aquella manera en ese momento tan… "especial" para ellos. Me serví un vaso grande de wisqui y me lo tome todo de sopetón.

-¿qué sucede amor?-me pregunto Damon acercándose a mí, negué con la cabeza suavemente. Esa no era mi noticia, ellos la tenían que dar.

_-bien…. Entiendo….- _la voz de Jasper sonaba controlada, escuche como se levantaba de su lugar- _le pediré a Carlisle que arregle todo._

Escuche como la puerta se habría, y los pasos de Jasper en la escalera, Emma estaba llorado sobre su cama, cuando Jasper se visualizó por las escaleras todos lo mirábamos, nadie sabía lo que pasaba solo yo.

Emmet se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo abrazo fuertemente, Jasper me miro por sobre el hombro del hermano oso y sonreí tristemente. Aparte la mirada, sin saber que más hacer. Cuando Emmet lo soltó, Jasper se acercó a Carlisle y le puso una mano en el hombro, Jasper tenía los ojos torturados pero su rostro transmitía tranquilidad.

-Carlisle…- se detuvo, sabía que buscaba mi mirada pero yo solo miraba a través de la ventana, viendo el infinito, pero no aguante más y lo mire, quería ir a abrazarlo pero Damon me tenía prisionera en sus brazos mientras él sonreía feliz, cuando la bomba callera el también necesitaría consuelo, Jasper suspiro y miro a Carlisle- necesito de tu ayuda… Emma…

-Jasper?- la voz de Emma sonaba desde la entrada de la sala, por su rostro corrían algunas lágrimas y una de sus manos estaba en su vientre acariciándolo, la tranquilidad me inundo por primera vez desde que llegamos a casa, Jasper se acercó a ella y le limpio las lágrimas, tomo su mano y giro su rostro a Carlisle, pero la mano de mi hija volteo su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, todos volteamos el rostro apenados de verlos así, jamás se comportaban tan así frente a nosotros, mi vista regreso a ellos en el momento en el que ella tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre el vientre de ella- puedo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo!... Seremos padres, amor.

Sonreí feliz y me voltee a abrazar a Damon que estaba confundido, lo abrase y reí al fin feliz. Jasper reacciono al fin y el abrazo riendo, giro con ella varias veces riendo feliz.

-pero… yo ya no entendí nada!- dijo Emmet siendo reír a Jasper, Emma y a mí, los demás tenía la misma expresión que Emmet.

Los tres negamos con la cabeza, realmente no queríamos que ellos se enteraran de aquella duda. Un teléfono sonó interrumpiendo, las miradas se posaron en mí, busque en mis bolsillos el aparato y di en contestar sin mirar la pantalla.

-hola?- pregunte despacio mientras me servía otra copa, esta vez más pequeña y bebía un sorbo.

-¿¡COMO QUE TE CASAS EN UNA SEMANA!?- El líquido se atoro en mi garganta haciéndome toser. Damon se acercó rápidamente con cara de horror y me dio unos golpecitos en mi espalda

-¡Mama!- mi vos sonó ahogada, reí nerviosa, escuche algunos ruidos de impaciencia del otro lado de la línea.-que sorpresa escucharte, ¿ya te llego la invitación?

-¡hija! ¡Bebe! ¡Isabella!- su voz sonaba feliz pero preocupada, de repente su voz sonó un poco dura- ¡Jovencita! ¡Estás en serios problemas! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte cuando tu padre llamo diciendo que te habías ido! Te buscamos por todos lados hasta que llegó la noticia de aquel desafortunado accidente de avión! Pensamos que te aviamos perdido! Oh podre Charlie! Y todo este tiempo estabas viva! Ligando con no se quien! Y ni siquiera te presentas en el funeral de tu padre!...- me deje caer en el sillón enterré una de mis manos en el pelo estaba dispuesta de arrodillarme para que me perdonara por las acciones tan irresponsables- ¿es guapo?

Mi cabeza voló a Damon que me miro con una sonrisa ladina y una ceja alzada, reí a carcajadas

-¡no para nada mama!- dije riendo, la sonrisa de Damon se borró- pero adivina!... tiene mucho dinero, quizás solo tenga que esperar a la noche de bodas para que le dé un ataque al corazón y así quedarme con todo!

Una risa estruendosa sonó a través de la línea. Me sentía feliz. Por fin podía hablar con mi madre, la extrañaba mucho.

-así que es guapo, ¿he?- la habitación se llenó de risas, todos estaban al pendiente de la llamada- ¿estas con alguien? ¡Y no me digas que no, que escuche risas!

-si estoy con mis amigos- susurre un poco vergonzosa, mi madre nunca había conocido algún amigo mío, nunca había tenido ninguno, siempre me mantenía alejada de la gente cuando vivía con ella.- espera mama, te pondré en altavoz- separe el teléfono de mi oreja y pulse el botón de altavoz, luego lo puse en la mesita- estoy en la sala de la familia Salvatore mama, aquí se encuentra Stefan el hermano de mi prometido y su esposa Elena- ambos dijeron hola y mi madre contesto al saludo- Bonnie y Jeremy, ambos prometidos- saludaron de igual manera-Caroline y Tayler, y Alaric- se presentaron- también se encuentran aquí la familia Cullen- del otro lado se escuchó su jadeo de sorpresa-el señor y la señora Cullen, Carlisle y Esme y sus hijos Rosalie y Emmet, Alice y Edward.- ellos se saludaron

-¿todos caben en una sala?-pregunto sorprendida, todos reímos

-si mama, todos nosotros, y aún faltan más, también se encuentra Jasper Halen, también Axel y Alex mis…- me detuve de repente, no odia decir que eran mis hijos, ella pensaba que tenía 20 años de edad y si tuviera un hijos este tendría que aparenta años de edad, no 18. Mire nerviosa a mis hijos sin saber bien como presentarlos, ellos se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros, Emma se acercó a mi lado y me susurro al oído.

-dile que Alex y Axel son hermanos de sangre de Edward y yo la hermana de Stefan y Damon- la mire y luego a los mencionados, ellos parecían de acuerdo, por lo que hable.

-¿tus que Bella?- la preocupación lleno la voz de mi madre. Reí nerviosa

-mis amigos mama, ellos son los hermanos biológicos de Edward- se escuchó un "oh" del otro lado- y también la hermana de Stefan y Damon, Emma- ellos se saludaron entre sí.

-la has hecho mucho de emoción hija, preséntame a tu prometido de una buena vez- reí junto a todos los de la casa.

-mama, te presento a mi prometido, Damon Salvatore.- mi voz sonó suave.

-señora, mucho gusto conocerla por fin- dijo muy educadamente Damon mientras se acercaba a mi lado

-¿señora?- pregunto indignada, el me miro sin saber que decir, cubrí mi boca con mi mano para sofocar la risa-¡muchachito! No soy una cuarentona, soy joven, muy joven

Damon me miro preocupado, era la primera vez que veía que le importara lo que pensara de él alguien aparte de mi o nuestro hijos, reí pero esta vez sin poder sofocar mi risa, resbale del sillón y caí al suelo, Damon corrió rápidamente a mi evitando que golpeara mi cabeza con el suelo por las sacudidas de mi risa.

-lo… ¿lamento?- dijo Damon mirándome sin saber que más hacer.

Se escuchó la risa en la sala de todos, incluida la de Renne. Poco a poco la risa se apagó y yo me pude controlar, respire profundo tratando de recuperar el aire y con ayuda de Damon me levante y me senté de nuevo en el sillón.

-déjalo ya Renne- dije aun con una sonrisita- no lo tortures más

-está bien Bella- rio un poco más antes de añadir- supongo que nos veremos la semana que viene.

-¿la semana que viene? La boda es…- mire la pared haciendo cuentas y al ver que realmente la boda se realizaría la siguiente semana abrí mucho los ojos y mire a Damon

La risa de mi mama cubrió mis oídos relajándome un poco.

-¿perdiste la cuenta, hija?- y rio más y todos con ella

-la verdad es que entre los preparativos y… algunas situaciones- dije mirando a Emma por el rabillo del ojo- si perdí la cuenta de los días, gracias a dios tengo conmigo una organizadora de Bodas si no me volver loca de los detalles que faltan.

Alice dio un gritito cuando la mencione y empezó a revolotear por toda la sala y al final se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a su habitación, mire a Edward con ojos de pánico y el rio antes de correr tras de su esposa y tratar de controlarla un poco.

-bueno Renne nos vemos en una semana entonces- reí un poco nerviosa

-está bien hija, nos vemos…- se escuchó el "beeb" de que había colgado.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, me levante de mi lugar y tome la copa que Damon sostenía para él y bebí de ella. Vi como Emma se levantaba y caminaba hacia Jasper que la abrazo rápidamente contra él. Tome de la mano a Damon y jale de él levantándolo del sillón, camine despacio hacia nuestra habitación, todos imitaron nuestra acción, unos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y otros a sus casas, cuando llegue a la habitación sentí como Damon me empujaba contra la pared y se ceñía contra mí, mi boca busco la suya desesperadamente y cuando la encontró el beso fue sobre apasionado, mis manos rodearon su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí, sus manos tomaron mis piernas y las alzaron para que pudiera rodear su cintura.

Nos quedamos así durante unos momentos, solo besándonos apasionadamente, hasta que sentí como mi espalda se separaba de la pared al momento que el empezó a caminar hacia nuestra cama, las ropas sobraron rápidamente. Sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo al igual que las mías, solo sintiéndonos, acariciándonos, amándonos. Me sentía tensa, el día de hoy había empezado totalmente horrible, empezando por las compras y terminando por la noticia del embarazo de mi niña pequeña, tenía que hablar pronto con Jasper. Pero todo eso quedo en el olvido en el momento en el que el entro en mí, llenándome completamente.

Me desperté sobre mi estómago, solo me cubría una sábana y el sol entraba en aquella habitación, me gire sobre mi quedando con la vista al techo, sonreí, gire a mi derecha pero se encontraba vacía, mi sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como llego, ¿Dónde se encontraba Damon? Me senté en la cama y jalando un poco la sabana tape mi desnudes justo a tiempo de que se escuchara un "toc toc" en la habitación, suspire.

-pasa- dije despacio y tranquila mientras flexionaba las piernas

Entro Stefan y Jasper, que al verme de tal manera desviaron la mirada.

-mierda- susurro Jasper, por lo cual reí a carcajadas.

-oh vamos, como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer desnuda- dijo la voz de Elena lo cual me hiso reír mas.

Pero al ver a Elena entrar en la habitación supe que algo andaba mal, ella no era Elena, era Katherine, me puse derecha en el momento en que la reconocí. Aquella mujer solo traía malas noticias con ella.

-me alegra que me reconozcas querida- dijo Katherine, ella camino hacia el closet y lo abrió con total naturalidad, saco varias blusas mías analizándolas, luego las tiro al suelo y se acercó de nuevo al closet en donde analizo la ropa de Damon.

-Damon no ha cambiado mucho el guardarropa que digamos, esta yo se la quite hace alguno meses…- lo dijo la sinvergüenza.

yo sabía que ella había tenido algo que ver con Damon hace muchos siglos y que incluso Habían tenido un encuentro casual antes de que se fuera el de la ciudad, pero el hecho de que me lo digiera a mí, su prometida, me había echo hervir la sangre, jale aún más las sabanas y bajándome rápidamente de la cama corrí a ella a velocidad vampírica, la tome del cuello y la golpe contra la pared mientras presionaba para evitarle respirar, sabía que no estaba usando la fuerza necesaria para asesinarla o incluso lastimarla y los ruidos de falta de respiración solo eran fingidos.

-¿a qué estás jugando Katherine?- dije amenazante, me sentía furiosa, y ella solo lo empeoro más cuando se burló de mí.

-a nada Isabella, solo estoy comentando lo bien que se ve Damon sin ropa- ella rio más y mi furia aumento pero deje que ella jugara un poco, puso su mano en la mía que presionaba su garganta y presiono ella mi muñeca para que la soltara, fingí sentir dolor y la solté- vamos mujer, ¿no pretenderás ganarle a una vampira con más de 500 años verdad? Eres solo una novata.

Para ese entonces todos los que estaban en la mansión de encontraban ya en mi habitación, pero no me importo, reí sarcásticamente durante un momento, camine lentamente lejos de ella hacia la ventana de mi habitación, todos se encontraba en las orillas, todos menos Damon, ¿Dónde estaba el? Abrí de sopetón las cortinas dejando que el sol se filtrara a la habitación y que el sol me cubriera.

-sabes Katherine, si las cosas fueran de esa manera, créeme que jamás me habría atrevido a atacarte- la mire mientras me recargaba en el filo de la ventana, ella me miro de manera arrogante, borraría su sonrisa muy pronto- te abría asesinado en el primer momento en que entraste por esa puerta- y su sonrisa se había ido, camino hacia mí con rápidos pasos, pero paro cuando levante la mano- alto hay "cariño"- dije sarcásticamente- no quiero que apestes la habitación donde DUERMO con Damon- dije con una sonrisa en el momento que levantaba mi otra mano enseñando la pulsera de plata con la piedra Lapizazul que tenía ella para no morir en el sol, ella me miro con ojos de horror, miro su mano para comprobar la verdad, sonreí con superioridad, todos me miraban con ojos abiertos, suspire- me has aburrido…

Fue lo último que dije antes de correr hacia ella y tomarla por la garganta una vez más, apretante esta vez con suficiente fuerza para lastimarla de verdad, ella me miro aun con mucho más miedo

-tendrás todos los años del mundo, pero sabes, yo soy una vampira diferente, no soy como la tuya "cariño"- dije suavemente, acerque mi boca a su oído y susurre – yo soy mejor- la avente fuera de mi habitación, la tome de su muñeca y jale de ella hacia las escaleras, todos nos seguían, cuando llegue a la entrada abrí la puerta dejando entrar la resolana que callo en Katherine la cual se removió y escondió detrás de mí antes de terminar tostada, cuando abrí la puerta por completo Damon estaba hay con la mano estirada, como si estuviera a punto de entrar, tenía unas gotas de sangre en su cuello por lo que supuse que había ido de caza, su sonrisa pícara al verme solo en sabana se esfumo al verme aventar a Katherine a las sombras fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Damon

-ha dicho que tenía algo que decirle a Bella y la dejamos entrar, solo vino a molestarla- dijo Stefan a su hermano- Jasper y yo entramos con ella por cualquier cosas pero creo que… ella se sabe defender bastante bien- dijo orgulloso mientras me veía, sonreí tímidamente

-¿Qué es lo que querías decir?- dije ya un poco más calmada- y cuida tus palabras si quieres esto de vuelta- dije mientras enseñaba otra vez la pulsera, Damon me miro sorprendido

-¿Qué eres?- dijo sobando su cuello, se encontraba encorvada, una de sus manos se encontraba recargada en s rodilla mientras con la otra se sobaba su cuello donde había apretado en la habitación, tenía marcada mi mano en su garganta.

Me quite el anillo de sol que Damon me había dado y se lo entregue a él, el me miro sin entender, él sabía que el sol no me aria daño, él y Jasper, por lo que no se preocupó por que terminara echa cenizas, en cambio los demás sí. Camine mirando a Katherine y cuando el sol me golpeo este no hizo ningún daño en la piel, escuche como la familia jadeaba al verme bajo el sol sin morir, extendí mi mano con la pulsera hacia ella con una sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro, sabía que había ganado esta vez.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- dije despacio mirándola a los ojos mientras ella trataba de tomar la pulsera, pero con mi otra mano la detuve- ahora contesta a mi pregunta.

- venía a visitar a mi ahijada- dijo muy despacio mientras se soltaba bruscamente de mi agarre y mirándome se acomodó la ropa, la mire sin entender y luego gire a ver a la familia a ver si alguien sabía algo de lo que ella decía

-¿a qué te refirieres?-dije confundida

-lo diré de esta forma, vine a verte a ti Isabella- dije recargándose en la pared lejos del sol, di un paso atrás cuando dijo eso.

Miro por encima de mi hombro directo a Emma, rápidamente vi como Jasper dejaba su lugar detrás de mí para ir junto a Emma y apartarla de Katherine si era necesario, ella sonrió diabólicamente, la mire de nuevo, buscando alguna explicación, fue entonces que recordé. Jadee de la sorpresa.

Ella había sido muy amiga de la abuela Marie, mi abuela.

**Jejejeje**

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

**FALTAN SOLO EL EPILOGO.**

**Les gusto?**

**Que se imaginan que pasara? **

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR LEERME**

**Merezco algún Reviews**

**LKM**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…. Asta entonces**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola!**

**Ya regrese!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Como ya saben este fic se sitúa en Luna Nueva**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo y Crónicas Vampiristicas no son míos, solo la loca idea es mía… disfrútenla**

**CAPITULO 30**

_**BELLA**_

_Hoy enfrente del ciento que mi corazón ya muerto y hecho trisas se vuelve a juntar como en un rompecabezas acomodándose todas las piezas en su lugar y volvía a latir, pero sabía que eso era imposible, hoy en día era más inmortal que todos los vampiros existentes._

_Pero al ver a Edward de un lado y a Damon del otro, dándome un ultimátum, me sentía entre la espada y la pared, sin saber qué camino tomar._

_En un lado estaba la persona a la que más he amado en el mundo y él era parte de mi ahora razón de la existencia, y del lado opuesto de él estaba la persona que me había ayudado en todo que no me había abandonado y a la cual quería con todo mi corazón… o al menos lo que quedaba de él._

_La pregunta era ¿a quién se supone que debo de elegir? ¿Damon? ¿Edward? Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y podía jurar que me sentía un poco mareada por tantas decisiones de las que no cuales no me decidía por tomar._

_Cuando me había decidido, alcance a ver a Alice cubrirse la boca por el asombro mientras abría los ojos como platos, por suerte le brinde un poco de mi capa para que Edward no se enterara de mi decisión antes de que se las comunicara._

Mi cuerpo se impulsó hacia arriba mientras mi boca buscaba aire desesperadamente, tras soltar un pequeño grito ahogado, trate de girar pero mis músculos estaban agarrotados y lo único que conseguí fue caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe que se escuchó por toda la casa. Mi garganta parecía haberse cerrado por que se reusaba a dejar pasar aire a mis pulmones. La habitación empezó a girar peligrosamente mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, sentí a alguien llegar a mi lado y arrodillarse rápidamente, sentí algo frio cubrir mi frente, había mucho ruido distorsionado a mi alrededor pero fue entonces que de alguna manera logre respirar, y el olor me inundo.

Sangre.

Sentí mis colmillos crecer y mis ojos volverse oscuros, la picazón en mi garganta se convirtió en fuego, trate de recordar la última vez que me había alimentado y mis fechas coincidieron a dos semanas antes de enterarnos de que Emma estaba embarazada, así que había sido hace más de un mes.

Por eso me había afectado tan pronto la sangre que goteaba de mi propia frente. El olor desapareció, pero la sed de sangre aún seguía allí. Atormentándome. Cuando menos me di cuenta mi respiración se había regularizado y ahora estaba más consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Stefan se encontraba a mí lado dándome pequeñas palmaditas a mi espalda mientras Elena y Caroline sostenían varias bolsas de sangre, sabía que las demás chicas Cullen se encontraban en la primera planta de la mansión, lejos de la sangre. Ellas se acercaron y me tendieron una a una las bolsas de sangre que no duraban mucho en mis manos, no sabía cómo había durado tanto tiempo sin alimentarme. El más controlado antes era Carlisle que solo podía pasar dos semanas sin alimentarse y ese corto tiempo le costaba mucho trabajo por su trabajo laboral, por lo que se alimentaba lo más seguido posible, más sin en cambión ahora el mejor era Jasper que podía incluso alimentarse de ella con unas cuantas gotas y lograr controlar su sed antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuello de cualquiera.

Después de la quinta bolsa sentí mis ojos volver a la normalidad y poco después pude controlar mi sed y logre reprimir los colmillos, suspire ya más tranquila, me había quedado sola en la habitación junto con Jasper que me ayudo a ponerme de pie y sentarme en la orilla de la cama mientras me miraba aun preocupado.

-¿te encuentras ya mejor?- dijo arrodillándose enfrente de mí, solo pude asentir con la cabeza tratando de recordar que demonios me había puesto tan histérica, hasta qué recordé el sueño que había tenido-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto al sentir mi miedo, sacudí la cabeza y me divertí por lo estúpido que sonarían mis palabras

-solo tuve una pesadilla, pero parecía tan real que cuando desperté sentí el terror tan vivo que caí al suelo- dije riendo nerviosamente al final de la frase, Jasper sonrió al comprenderlo todo pero aun así sus ojos delataban que seguía preocupado, por lo que añadí- ya sabes, nervios de boda

Boda…

Gire mi cabeza bruscamente hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba a la orilla de la cama y hay decía: 9.00 am con líneas rojas para luego parpadear tres veces y aparecer la fecha.

Hoy era el día de mi boda.

MI BODA!

El me miro por unos momentos y luego se echó a reír, sabía que lo había tranquilizado por lo que yo misma me tranquiliza, cuando él se levantó del suelo la puerta se abrió de sopetón y por ella entro Alice con muchas maquinas que se utilizaban en las estéticas, entre ellas un lavado para el cabello , una silla reclinable con bases para pies y manos y muchos instrumentos de belleza, maquillaje de diferentes tonos y colores, labiales, delineadores, planchas, rizadora, secadoras, también tenía material de uñas, parpadee sorprendida un par de veces pero con cada parpadeo juraba que veía más cosas, incluso habían traído instrumentos de cocina, un tazón, un cuchillo, y algunas frutas.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso ultimo y mire interrogante a Alice pero ella me ignoro completamente y entro a mi bañera con algunas botellas con nombres extraños para mí, la seguí y vi que vertía algunas cosas dentro del agua y enseguida un olor fresco de flores y otras esencias llegaron a mí, suspire por lo delicioso que olía, me dio instrucciones precisas de algunos productos y salió dejándome sola en el baño, mire la repisa del lavabo y ahí se encontraba la grabadora de Damon y algunos discos, la conecte y di play al disco que tenía dentro, empezó a sonar la última música que Damon y yo escuchamos mientras "jugábamos" en el baño. Sonreí al recordar nuestra desastrosa caída al suelo cuando trato de levántame y yo en vez de ayudarlo saltarlo me había echado hacia atrás, resbalado y jalándolo conmigo.

Me quite lentamente la camisa de Damon mientras pensaba en él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? Alice había tenido la maldita idea de la despedida de soltera, por lo que desde hace dos días, tres contando hoy, no nos habíamos visto él y yo. Los chicos se lo habían llevado a algún lugar. No quisieron decir el lugar pero como llevaban a mis hijos sabía que no iba a ser ningún lugar que pondría furiosa a toda mujer en esta casa, mas sin en cambio las chicas tratando de molestar también a los chicos tampoco quisieron decir a donde nos dirigíamos, pero no fue muy lejos, al parecer Esme y Carlisle le habían agradado la idea de vivir aquí y habían comprado una "pequeña" Choza para su familia, pero la casa parecía casi del mismo tamaño de la de los Salvatore, hay las chicas se divirtieron haciendo una fiesta en la que invitaron a casi todo el pueblo, y estaba segura que también había gente de los pueblos de alrededor, la casa estaba a rebosar. Había cerveza a montones y mucha botana, la fiesta al parecer había sido tan grande que duro por lo menos un día y medio.

La banda había cobrado lo que a mí me parecía demasiado pero según Alice era lo justo, y como ellas estaban pagando me encogí de hombros, sabía que aquella casa había sido testigo de muchos enredos sexuales que quería olvidar pues más de una vez me había encontrado con alguna parejita y estaba segura que no había sido la única de la familia que presencio esos encuentros, pero todas nos negamos a contárselo a alguien más que nosotras, habíamos comprobado la teoría que los vampiros como Elena si podían "emborracharse" pues después de casi 4 botellas que tomo de a lilo lo único que había provocado en ella era el espíritu fiestero, mientras que con Esme , Alice y Rosalía lo único que hicieron fueron muecas por " el desagradable sabor y sensación" y por mi parte, tome demasiado pero no hiso efecto ni un poco, pero el ambiente de la fiesta y la alegría de las chicas me habían hecho unirme a ellas.

La verdadera experiencia de aquella fiesta fue que Alice, Elena, Caroline y Rosalie separadas hacían buenas fiestas pero juntas cruzaban mucho más allá de la línea al organizar alguna, por lo que me apunte mentalmente jamás pedirles que organizaran una. Cuando todo acabo Esme contrato a alguien que limpiara todo el desastre por miedo a encontrarnos con algo más. Después de eso nos habíamos ido todas a un spa mientras la familia Cullen se encontraba en la estética pues los efectos del spa no hacían efecto en ellas.

Me adentre a la tina del baño de mi cuarto y deje que el agua acariciara mi piel por unos minutos, pero después me empezó a enjabonar el cuerpo con el jabón que Alice me había dejado y a lavar mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresas favorito, me di un merecido y delicioso masaje en mi cuero cabelludo cuando termine me enjuague completamente y deje correr el agua sucia y que fuera remplazada por agua limpia y más calientita. Cuando estuvo llena me relaje contra la cerámica, había sido realmente una semana agotadora. Cerré los ojos y mi mente me llevo a aquel día donde mi memoria completa volvió. Los huecos de mi niñez estaban ahora llenos.

_**En la visita de Katherine**_

_-eso no es de tu incumbencia- dije despacio mirándola a los ojos mientras ella trataba de tomar la pulsera, pero con mi otra mano la detuve- ahora contesta a mi pregunta._

_- venía a visitar a mi ahijada- dijo muy despacio mientras se soltaba bruscamente de mi agarre y mirándome se acomodó la ropa, la mire sin entender y luego gire a ver a la familia a ver si alguien sabía algo de lo que ella decía_

_-¿a qué te refirieres?-dije confundida_

_-lo diré de esta forma, vine a verte a ti Isabella- dijo recargándose en la pared lejos del sol, di un paso atrás cuando dijo eso._

_Miro por encima de mi hombro directo a Emma, rápidamente vi como Jasper dejaba su lugar detrás de mí para ir junto a Emma y apartarla de Katherine si era necesario, ella sonrió diabólicamente, la mire de nuevo, buscando alguna explicación, fue entonces que recordé. Jadee de la sorpresa._

_Ella había sido muy amiga de la abuela Marie, mi abuela._

_El primer recuerdo que llego se trataba de una niña que estaba cayendo por los aires y reía al caer en los brazos de una joven mujer que la volvía a lanzar por los aires, la niña soltaba risas propias de un niño de 5 años de edad, veía el recuerdo en tercera persona aunque sabía que yo era aquella pequeña niña que vestía un hermoso vestido lila y dos coletas en el pelo, por alguna razón sabía que aquel vestido había sido regalo de la mujer que jugaba con ella y que nos encontrábamos en la casa de la abuela Marie._

_Se escuchó que llamaban y junto con ellas volteamos hacia la voz, mi abuela Marie se encontraba sentada en la silla mecedora y se inclinaba por una galleta de un tazón que se encontraba en la mesita que Katherine le había regalado hacia mucho, la joven mujer dejo en el suelo a la pequeña que tras dar el primer paso cayó al suelo riendo, la mujer rio y la alzo, comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer mayor y cuando estuvo al final de las escaleras dejo de nuevo a la niña en el suelo y se sentó cruzando las piernas, la niña tomo una galleta y la sumergió en su leche, después se fue a sentar en su pequeña silla, las dos mujeres estaban hablando seriamente y de ratos levantaban un poco la voz, para la niña era normal pues siempre pasaba algo así, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia y no presto atención hasta que escucho su nombre._

_-el precio es que cuides de Isabella, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo su abuela tristemente y la pequeña hiso lo que siempre hacían con ella, le ofreció una galleta para que se sintiera mejor, la inocencia de la niña cautivo a ambas mujeres pero después de unos instantes siguieron hablando pero ahora más tranquilas-lo único que quiero es que la mantengas a salvo, que le busques una buena familia y que nunca sufra._

_Katherine miro a su abuela y luego a la pequeña, se levanto con elegancia de la silla y camino hasta la pequeña la cual la alzo en brazos y sacando de su bolsa personal un oso pequeño se lo tendió a la niña la cual lo abrazo contra sí y se acorruco en sus brazos para dormir._

_-cuidare de ella siempre- dijo en un susurro- lo prometo._

**Presente**

Abrió los ojos lentamente alejando el recuerdo de su mente, se levantó lentamente y tomando la toalla que estaba en el gancho salió de la tina y se la puso, miro en una mesita se encontraba algo blanco y al acercarse se encontró con ropa interior, se la puso y salió del baño, afuera habían movido la cama a un lado para hacer espacio a un nuevo tocador con todos los diferentes tipos de maquillajes y una silla de belleza, Alice se encontraba junto a esta y me hiso señas de que me sentara, enseguida llego Esme, Rosalie, Elena y Caroline. Todas con algo en la mano, parpadee sorprendida y luego mire a Esme por clemencia a la próxima tortura, ella me sonrió tranquilamente.

-¡bien chicas todas saben que hacer!- dijo Alice eufórica, su tono de voz me hizo sonreír contra mi voluntad-¡tenemos solo cuatro horas para que todo quede listo! ¡Empecemos!

Todas rieron y de un momento a otro la silla se reclino hacia tras hasta quedar casi acostada, di un pequeño gritito al sentir que caía lo que hiso que las chicas rieran más. Me acomode en el sillón y poniendo ambas manos en las recargaderas de la silla, después sentí como alguien subía algo debajo de mis pies y al ver se trataba de una recargadera de pies, suspire, me encontraba en una posición muy cómoda.

Alice y Rosalie se pusieron a secar mi cabello con dos secadoras y dos peines, mientras que Elena y Caroline se ponían a dar un tratamiento a mis manos, Esme se posiciono en mis pies y les dio también un tratamiento. Abrí los ojos cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, entraron Bonnie y Emma las cuales se pararon abruptamente en la puerta al ver todo lo que había en la habitación. Pero luego de unos minutos entraron tranquilamente. Ellas se pusieron en una mesa aparte a picar el pepino y otras cosas que no vi muy bien.

Mire a mi hija su estómago había crecido solo un poco, parecía tener cuatro meses, al parecer su embarazo iba a ser un poco más lento que el mío cuando a tuve a ella y sus hermanos, pero aun así más rápido de lo normal. Después de unos momentos ellas se giraron a mirarme y se acercaron a mi lado, mire como Alice tomaba el tazón de las manos de mi hija y tomando un instrumento plano me lo empezó a embarrar en la cara, fresas, me untaba fresa machacada, fruncí el ceño pero me deje hacer, ella era la experta, cuando terminaron de llenarme toda la cara de aquella mascarilla Bonnie y mi hija pusieron una rebanada de pepino en cada uno de mis ojos.

Me deje hacer y deshacer mientras me relajaba, confiaba en que Esme les pusiera un alto si se empezaban a excederse más de la cuenta.

**Después de la visita de Katherine**

Nos encontrábamos todos sentados en la sala de la mansión Cullen, Katherine me miraba a mí y a mis hijos sonriendo disimuladamente mientras todos me miraban a mi buscando una explicación por mi reacción de hace unos minutos en la puerta, Damon me había traído una camisa grande de el para que dejara la sabana, me fui a la cocina a vestirme y al regresar ya todos estaban esperándome, me senté en el regazo de Damon y mire a Katherine para que empezara a contar la historia, pero ella solo se recargo en el sofá y me miró fijamente sin decir nada.

-no hay nada que pueda decir en estos momentos que no puedas recordar por ti misma- dijo muy segura de sí misma- una vez que recuerdes todo te contare mi versión y lo que ha pasado desde entonces, que debas saber.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras miraba directamente sus ojos cuando recordé otro momento.

_Me encontraba en un auto, el cinturón de seguridad me rodeaba, mire a quien conducía y se trataba de Katherine, parecía nerviosa mientras miraba por el retrovisor continuamente, cuando me vio despierta sonrió tranquilizándome_

_-buenos días Isabella- canturreo pero no dijo nada mas_

_-buenos días- dijo tímidamente una voz infantil de la misma niña de hace rato._

_Hablaron de diferentes cosas, todas sencillas para la pequeña niña pudiera entender, pero pronto se volvió a dormí y no despertó hasta que sintió como alguien la cargaba y empezaba a caminar hacia una casa, se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos y la niña supo que iba a llover, escucho como su tía hablaba con una mujer y luego la calidez la abrazo, tubo ganas de volver a dormir pero sintió como era dejada en un sillón, despertándose completamente brinco hasta quedar sentada y miro a su tía que le sonrió tristemente. Se acercó a la mujer que se encontraba parada junto a ella, se veía realmente una mujer muy amable._

_-mi madre hablo hace poco y dijo que recibiría una visita con una notica que bien podría ser buena como mala y que les hiciera un favor que me pidieran, ¿sucede algo malo?- dijo la mujer suavemente, se veía que estaba preocupada, Katherine se sentó junto Isabella mientras se escuchaba como se abría una puerta y se cerraba- ¡oh! Charlie ya has llegado, mira ella es amiga de la abuela Marie._

_El joven la saludo torpemente y se sentó junto a su esposa. Katherine sonrió y mirando a ambos directo a los ojos dijo con voz firme._

_-no se muevan ni griten- dijo con voz audible, la pequeña niña miro sus ojos y estos estaban dilatados al igual que los de la gente amable- aran exactamente lo que les diga- ellos asintieron débilmente, estaban como hipnotizados-cuidaran de esta niña como su propia hija, escuchen bien, ella es su hija biológica, la tuvieron muy jóvenes, la amaran y cuidaran de ella adecuadamente, jamás le faltara nada- ellos asintieron- cuando la puerta de la entrada se cierre ustedes se volverán a poder mover y hablar, olvidaran todo esto, mi visita y la llamada de Marie, y trataran a Isabella como lo que es: su hija._

_Los señores miraban a la nada mientras asentían débilmente repitiendo todo, su tía se giró hacia ella y la abrazo dulcemente antes de darle un beso en la frente a su Isabella, miró fijamente sus ojos y se perdió en ellos, pero podía escuchar sus palabras claramente._

_-jamás en tu vida me has visto, siempre has vivido con Charlie y Renne, ellos son tus padres, serás una buena niña, pero a partir de este momento olvidaras todo lo sobrenatural, olvidaras mis visitas con la abuela Marie y olvidaras todo lo relacionado con la magia, no la volverás a usar- dijo quedamente, la pequeña niña miraba a la nada hasta que escucho como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba de golpe._

_Fue así que los tres reaccionaron, al principio estaban un poco desorientados pero cuando la niña susurro "mama" ellos se levantaron y siguieron su rutina de una manera tranquila, solo que ahora había una diferencia, tenían una hija._

Bella se levantó del regazo de Damon de un salto y de la nada arremetió contra Katherine que aunque tenía una sonrisa sarcástica, Bella podía jurar que en el fondo de sus ojos se veía la tristeza falsamente disimulada en fortaleza. Rodeo el cuello de la mujer y presiono con fuerza un segundo antes de impactar su cuerpo con la pared que estaba detrás de ella, sintió que todos se levantaban rápidamente de su lugar, todos pensaron que si Bella dejaba fluir su ira, dolor y todas las emociones que le atormentaban en ese momento asesinaría a Katherine, algo que a más de alguno le agradaba, pero sabía que una vez que el momento pasara su amable Bella regresaría y lloraría por algo que ella llamaría error.

Pero la frase que Bella murmuro entre los dientes apretados los dejo a todos helados en sus lugares.

-¿eres mi madre?-todos notaron como su dolor desbordaba por esas tres simples palabras

Pero Katherine apenas podía respirar, sus labios se estaban tornando un pocos morados y tratar de hablar dificultaría las cosas. Jasper corrió hacia ella y poniendo firme su mano en la muñeca de ella trato de ayudar a la mujer que en dos ocasiones había lastimado a su amiga, Damon también corrió hacia ella y posando una mano en su cintura abrazándola contra él, la otra mano la coloco en su mejilla que estaba sonrojada y jalo de ella un poco para mirar su rostro, lo que vio revolcó su corazón, su mujer tenía los ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas que sabía que ella jamás lloraría, no por alguien que no valía la pena, sus colmillos habían crecido y estaban creando una mueca en el rostro de su prometida, sabía que luchaba internamente por no llorar.

Lentamente soltó a Katherine y apartando la mirada de Damon miro desde arriba a Katherine pues ella había resbalado hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mientras respiraba agitadamente, su mueca se suavizo y los colmillos regresaron a su estado normal, espero pacientemente a que Katherine se recuperara y cuando lo hubo conseguido estiro una mano hacia ella y la ayudo a levantare, ambas se sentaron de nuevo estabas cara a cara en distintos sillones, todos volvieron a tomar sus asientos, esperaron a que aquellas mujeres trataran de explicarse pero ninguna hablo, Katherine miraba a Bella sin despega su mirada de ella y esta había escondido su rostro entre sus manos que estaban recargadas en sus rodillas.

Fue entonces que a Bella le llego otro recuerdo, pero esta vez se veía a si misma con un poco de más años.

_Se encontraban en una tienda comercial, caminaba empujando un carrito mientras su madre caminaba delante de ella colocando artículos dentro del carrito del supermercado, su hija traía una lista que ella misma había preparado con lo que necesitaría en la semana para las comidas, pero su madre insistía en comprar tantas cosas que ella se vería obligada a utilizar en alguno de sus platillos. Suspiro y siguió caminando charlando animadamente con su madre sobre algunos temas._

_La semana que venía ella cumpliría 15 años y su madre quería hacerle una fiesta en su honor, pero la muchacha protestaba diciendo que no la necesitaba y que mejor guardaran el dinero en algo más provechoso, la mujer negaba dando escusas que la joven fácilmente contrarrestaba con otro, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo que con no convenció mucho a ambas._

_Harían una comida, he invitarían a Charlie, luego de ellos los tres irían de vacaciones durante una semana a alguna playa. Cuando habían pagado las cuentas de los artículos que llevarían a casa ambas cargaban con muchas bolsas hasta que un taxi se acercó a ellas y pudieron guardar las cosas en la cajuela, mientras su madre y ella se subían al vehículo, la joven Bella vio a una mujer sentada en un banco sola que la miraba de una manera que ella no pudo descifrar, vestía totalmente de negro y desde donde estaba sabía que vestía de cuero, sus piernas estaban cruzadas elegantemente mientras su cabello caía en hermosos rizos sobre su espalda y hombros, era hermosa, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo a atención, había algo en ella que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, sintió un extraña emoción que la dejo atónica, era como si echara de menos a esa mujer desconocida, su madre murmuro algo y ella la miro un segundo antes de regresar la vista a la mujer, pero ella ya no estaba allí, la joven mujer se trató de convencer que había sido su imaginación._

Parpadeo una vez antes de levantar su rostro y mirar a Katherine que minutos atrás había pensado seriamente en arrancar su cabeza, pero entonces un recuerdo más le llego, uno donde aquella mujer la había salvado de ser atropellada después de salir de la escuela y dirigirse a su casa. Parpadeo de nuevo y suspiro, de nuevo un recuerdo llego, la misma mujer aparecía en el, cuando acabo, suspiro y recargo de nuevo su rostro en sus manos y se preparó mentalmente para los siguientes recuerdos, tenía el presentimiento de que le llevaría algo de tiempo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición pero cuando estuvo seguro que el último recuerdo había sido revelado a ella. Miro directamente a Katherine sin decir ninguna palabra, y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban preocupados, pero estuvo segura que de alguna forma solo ella lo sabía. Katherine suspiro y todos vieron como tiraba todas sus barreras y por fin bajaba los hombros rendida.

-tenías solo unos instantes de nacida cuando tu madre te entrego a mí- dijo despacio sin apartar la mirada de mí, todos estaban al tanto de cada palabra y movimiento- desde tu concepción tu madre siempre supo que eras especial, y al ser lo que ella era, sabía que tu destino era ser inmortal.

Mi mirada vago a Edward que desde el momento en que lo había conocido la adolescente Bella le había rogado en más de una ocasión que la convirtiera, era como si algo en ella la empujara a decir esas palabras, a desear la eternidad, ella estúpidamente había comprendido ese deseo como pasar la eternidad a su lado, pero viendo todo lo que había pasado ella después de tiempo comprendió que solo quería ser fuerte y no depender de la suerte, luego miro a Damon y vio como tenía la mirada agachada, ella puso una mano en su barbilla e hiso que la mirara, vio el dolor en sus ojos, había captado su mirada trabada con la de Edward, sonrió un poco y despacio se acercó a él depositando un tierno beso en sus labios que le robo un hermoso suspiro a él.

-te amo- dijo suavemente, no necesitaba decirle nada más, pues sus ojos brillaron al momento y vio el amor en él.

Sus ojos sostuvieron la mirada por unos minutos pero después Bella odiando tener que hacerlo aparto la mirada y la poso de nuevo en Katherine dándole una señal para que continuara su relato.

-te cuide durante un semana, pero realmente no sabía todos los cuidados que se le tenían que dar a un bebe, y yo ni siquiera en ese entonces tenía una casa propia o rentada, me la pasaba en los hoteles, y fue demasiado sospechoso que después de pasar semanas sola de la nada me apareciera en el hotel con una bebe en brazos- miro el suelo un momento y luego la poso en mi hija Emma, que le sostuvo la mirada mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su propio vientre, suspiro- fui con una bruja que me debía un favor, ella a pesar de lo gracioso que le pareció mi estado me ayudo, no por el favor o por mí, sino por la pequeña y la historia que llevaba consigo, eras una bebe recién nacida especial.

-¿Quién te ayudo?- a pesar de toda la información que me había dado, fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar después de que ella misma hiciera una pausa que me puso nerviosa-¿Quién era esa bruja?

Ella me miro sorprendida un momento y luego una mueca de superioridad inundo su rostro.

-tu "abuela" Marie- dijo simplemente, remarcando la palabra "abuela" y levantando las manos haciendo las señas de comillas en el aire.

¿Mi abuela una bruja? Esa pregunta sonó en mi cabeza como si de eco se tratara, estaba muy sorprendida con esa nueva noticia. Escuche que todos jadeaban de la impresión de la noticia, me había olvidado de ellos, mi mente se perdió en los recuerdos que recién descubría hasta que encontré uno en particular. Mi abuela se encontraba en la sala con todas las luces apagadas y la única cosa que iluminaba la habitación eran las velas, recitaba algunas palabras extrañas. Había visto a Bonnie hacer eso varias veces por lo que sabía que realmente era mi abuela una bruja. Me perdí en los recuerdos y mis pensamientos, hasta que escuche una pregunta.

-dijiste que desde que nació su madre supo que era especial ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Jasper, asentí dando a entender que quería saber yo también la respuesta y mirando a Katherine, ella suspiro

- su madre biológica era una bruja- dijo despacio sin mirar a nadie en particular mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba a el mini bar- así que ella heredaría su magia- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se servía un wisqui- pero había algo más que ella no me conto, lo descubrí unos cuantos días después de llevarte conmigo al hotel donde me hospedaba- se detuvo y no dijo nada más mientras bebía de su vaso.

-¿Por qué su destino era ser inmortal?- pregunto despacio Carlisle.

Touche, Carlisle había dicho la pregunta que desde que había sido dicha había llamado la atención de la castaña, pero que su momento con Damon había cambiado el ritmo de mis pensamientos, miro a Katherine por una respuesta. Ella suspiro y me miro.

-¡es la razón por la que eras y eres especial!- dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi mientras se sentada de nuevo en el sillón-esa es la razón por la que siempre te viste rodeada de lo sobrenatural…. Tu padre es un vampiro

La habitación se llenó de un silencio mortal, tanto que si se hubiera caído un alfiler se hubiera escuchado por toda la Mansión, mi cuerpo se puso rígido, mis manos se convirtieron fácilmente en puños y mi cuerpo se impulsó hacia arriba quedando parada justo al lado de Katherine quería golpearla pero sabía que mi ira estaba siendo dirigida hacia una persona inocente, y no solo eso, si no hacia la mujer que me había cuidado desde que había nacido, todos se levantaron de su asiento preparados por si hacia algún movimiento brusco, Katherine seguía en su lugar mirándome sin ninguna expresión en el rostro pero sus ojos delataban el miedo que sentía.

Me quebré, mis rodillas temblaron al igual que mis manos y cuando ya no puede soportarlo más mis rodillas se doblaron y caí sobre mis pies justo enfrente de Katherine, sus ojos mostraban confusión y mientras correspondía su mirada me acomode en el suelo, doble mis piernas enfrente de mí y abrase mis rodillas. La tensión que se había formado alrededor se empezó a deshacer. Estuvimos así toda la tarde platicando, ella respondía mis dudas y con el paso de las horas todos los que estaban en la habitación se fueron a su habitación pero estaba segura de que aun escuchaban la conversación, los únicos que quedaron en la sala fueron mis hijos, Jasper, Damon, Katherine y yo.

Me explico que la abuela Marie después de unas cuantas semanas de ayudar a Katherine de cuidar de mí se había encariñado, y Katherine había pensado que sería mejor si me quedara con ella, por lo que a los dos meses ella se fue, pero había regresado cuando yo tenía 4 meses, y desde entonces iba y venía con frecuencia hasta que la empecé a llamar tía, se quedaba con nosotras por temporadas y luego se iba por una o dos semanas para luego regresar. Me conto como se había dado cuenta de que era una hibrida y que con ayuda de Marie había encerrado mi lado vampiristico con algún tipo de magia y que por esa razón por la que me mareaba al oler la sangre, pero al convertirme el hechizo en una original el hechizo se empezó a romper. Luego le conté lo que había sucedido con Jasper y escuche los gritos y jadeos de todos desde distintos lados de la casa, pero ella solo asintió comprendiendo y diciéndome que eso había dado el pie a romper por completo en hechizo.

Me hiso saber que le había costado mucho haberme dejado con Charlie y Renne pero que siempre se había mantenido cerca de mí, incluso cuando me había llevo Renne con ella lejos de Charlie, pero que había tenido que resolver algunos asuntos una semana antes de irme a vivir con Charlie, y cuando regreso descubrió que yo ya no me encontraba en la casa de Renne y esta había salido fuera con Phil por lo que le consto un tiempo averiguar dónde me encontraba, para ese entonces Edward me había dejado sola y que la actitud de Charlie se debía a que el efecto de la compulsión estaba desvaneciéndose y la primera orden que le había dado de jamás dañarme se estaba borrando y su mente se debatía entre protegerme y atacar a alguien desconocido. Estuvo buscándome junto con el por un tiempo hasta que el falleció, ella lo había enterrado y luego había partido a pedir ayuda con los Salvatore pero que una vez que llego al pueblo se enteró que me encontraba con ellos.

También nos explicó que yo podía usar la magia por ser una hibrida pero al no recibir ninguna lección y no utilizarnos en mucho tiempo estos se habían dormido esperando a que yo los despertara, era por eso que mi cuerpo se puso en invernación cuando morí hace más de un año, también comento que por eso Emma había aceptado muy bien la magia en su cuerpo al beber de Bonnie. Cuando todo termino la casa estaba en silencio yo miraba a Katherine como la había mirado cuando tenía 5 años, ella era mi tía.

**Presente**

Me desperté con un toque en mi hombro que me sacudió completa, parpadee varias veces hasta que mi vista se ajustó, vi a seis mujeres sonriéndome de manera cómplice, lo que me lleno con un poco de miedo, a lo lejos escuche la carcajada de Jasper y murmure algo entre dientes que solo lo hiso reír mas. El y Stefan están aquí con nosotras para ayudarnos con lo que necesitáramos. Pero no podían verme desde que Alises así lo dicto.

-¡bien Bella, hemos hecho una obra de arte en ti!- dijo Alice con una sonrisa- ¿estas lista para verte en el espejo?

-no- fue mi simple palabra que hiso que todas rieran, me senté en la silla pero justo antes de voltear al espejo, Alice grito un "espera" todas la miramos confundidas mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y regresar un momento después con mi vestido

-¿Qué planeas Alice?- pregunte curiosa

-quiero que te veas en el espejo hasta que ya este todo listo- fue su única respuesta.

Todas me ayudaron a entrar en el vestido, luego Elena se colocó detrás de mí y empezó a jalar los listones para cerrar el vestido, el listón actuaba como el cierre de un corsé. Lo apretó tanto que si no fuera porque era vampira me habría desmayado a los dos segundos por la falta de aire, pero a los pocos minutos mi cuerpo se ajustó y pude respirar bien. Alice volvió a salir de la habitación corriendo y trajo algo grande que le duplicaba en tamaño, se veía que estaba doblado en dos partes, cuando lo recostó contra la pared y lo abrió este se ajustó en V y yo quede en medio, era un espejo doble.

Me encontraba yo en él, pero no solo una sino dos veces, parpadee tratando de convencerme que era yo la que estaba ahí, estaba enfurruñada en un vestido de novia tipo princesa que me dejo sin habla, había dejado que Alice y Elena eligieran el vestido pero Katherine se les había unido y entre las tres lo habían comprado, el vestido no solo estaba basado en mis gustos y en los de Damon sino también en ellas, y era un vestido realmente hermoso, Elena me había comentado que el nombre del vestido según la vendedora era Annalise. Era de una sola pieza, Strapless y cierre de corsé, era simplemente encantador, su estilo era único, tenía encaje adornado en el corpiño y la falda era voluminosa y la cola tenía un dobladillo ondulante.

Mi maquillaje me dejo sin aliento, casi ni me reconocía, si al convertirme en vampira me había vuelto hermosa, el maquillaje que Alice aplico en mi rostro me volvía aún más, Alice había puesto sombra negra difuminada con un poco de plateado, el delineador estaba un poco cargado y solo tenía una capa de rímel que hiso ver mis pestañas espesas, esa combinación hiso ver mis ojos profundos y fuertes. Mis labios estaban pintados con un tono entre rojo y rosa, un color muy hermoso, por encima habían puesto brillo labial, lo que hacía mis labios más apetecibles, y solo tenía un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas que contrarrestaba con todo lo demás. Lleve una de mis manos hacia mi rostro y me di cuenta de que en las uñas tenia uñas de acrílico color transparente solo tenía una línea blanca que parecía como encorchada y algunas piedras asiendo de diamantes adornando cada uña. Mi pelo estaba semirecogido, solo estaba amarrado por un broche en la parte de atrás y avían ondulado mi cabello suavemente.

Las chicas me ayudaron a ponerme los tacones blancos y una vez lista todas nos pusimos de nuevo en los espejos dobles, las chicas se habían ya arreglado y Elena, Alice, Rosalie, Caroline y Bonnie estaban vestidas como damas de honor, pues cuando Alice me pregunto a quien quería ellas solas se habían autonombrado y solo asentí dando mi consentimiento. Pero con la condición que Damon eligiera el color, y el sonriendo de una manera que a ellas le dio miedo, respondió simplemente.

-negro, de preferencia de cuero- dijo simplemente y me dio besos mientras las chicas protestaban, yo solo reí pero me agrado y mencione que así también quería la decoración.

A regañadientes aceptaron después de que no aceptaba ninguna de sus ideas y palabras para hacerme reaccionar, así que eligieron un vestido negro largo que en la parte de arriba estaba entretejido y por debajo tenía algo una tela blanca, cuando Alice me lo enseño emocionada me enamore de él y le dije que me consiguiera uno a mí para una puesta en el futuro, así lo hiso.

Ahora todas estaban en los espejos retocándose en maquillaje, me aleje de ellas y me senté en la orilla de la cama, estaba nerviosa, alguien toco la puerta y me encamine a ella para abrir, mire si todas las chicas estaban presentables y abrí la puerta, hay se encontraba Jasper y Stefan, detrás de ellos se encontraba Emma que los paso y se paró enfrente de ellos, me miro de arriba abajo y cuando por fin me miro a los ojos se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo.

-¡te ves hermosa mama!- sonreí por su voz de felicidad y la deje pasar para que las demás chicas la ayudaran a arreglarse, ella estaba usando un vestido verde militar hermoso para embarazadas, tenía zapatos de piso pues Edward la había regañado cuando la vio entrando con sus tacones recién comprados a la Mansión y se los enseñaba a las chicas mientras decía que los utilizaría en la boda, fue entonces que Edward salto diciendo que podría ser peligroso para el embarazo y aunque yo trate de persuadirlo, con la ayuda de Damon y la experiencia laboral de Carlisle alertaron a Jasper que prácticamente le rogo de rodillas que no los utilizara mientras estaba embarazada, así que ahora usaba unas lindas sandalias que Alice le había conseguido.

Los chicos estaban aún parados sin moverse en la puerta y me miraban fijamente, luego se voltearon a verse uno a otro y juntos murmuraron un "wuaww"

-¡es cierto! Estas hermosa!- sonreí ante el comentario de Stefan y Jasper asintió de acuerdo. Los deje pasar y se sentaron en la cama viendo a las chicas. Los seguí y me senté entre ellos.

-sabemos la tradición y tenemos algo para ti Bella- dijo Jasper tendiéndome una hermosa casa azul.

La tome despacio sopesando el peso en mis manos y tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba.

-sabemos que necesitas: algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul- continuo Stefan mirándome- tomaremos el vestido como algo nuevo

-déjenme adivinar…. Y a Damon como el príncipe "azul"- dijo sarcásticamente Caroline y todos reímos por su ocurrencia.

-De echo será como algo viejo- dijo Katherine entrando a la habitación, aunque después de la plática todos la trataban diferente, la tensión cuando ella se presentaba siempre estaba ahí pero con los minutos se disipaba, muchos rieron por su comentario dándole la razón- ¡vamos chicos! Denle su regalo que después sigue el mío

Me voltee a ver a los chicos y luego la caja de terciopelo en mis manos, la abrí despacio tratando de ser muy cuidadosa y no hacerle ningún daño, dentro había un hermoso broche de plata, era del tamaño de mi palma, su forma era de un moño y en el centro tenía una hermosa piedra azul, era muy hermoso, Alice lo tomo de mi mano y remplazo el que ella había usado en mi pelo por el que me dieron los chicos. Dentro de la caja había una bolsita azul y al abrirla encontré dentro una pulsera que estaba formada por pequeños círculos gruesos en el centro tenía una piedra igualmente azul, Jasper la tomo y la coloco en mi mano izquierda.

-el broche era de una amiga, Lexi, lo dejo en mi habitación cuando vino a verme, lamentablemente ella ha muerto, y yo o guarde como recuerdo, pero sé que tú le darás un buen uso- dijo Stefan con una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban un poco tristes por su amiga-lo quiero de vuelta, así que es prestado- reí suavemente- y así sucederá con todas las que se casen de ahora en adelante, ¿he?- todas sonreímos ante sus palabras y asintieron.

-la pulsera pertenecía a mi madre, pensaba dársela a Emma pero prefiero dártela a ti para que en el momento que tu creas conveniente crees una tradición familiar- entendí muy bien lo que trato decirme, sonreí.- algo viejo.

-¡muchas gracias chicos!- dije con lágrimas en los ojos sin derramar

-¡hey! ¡No llores!- grito Alice- arruinaras el maquillaje- dijo explicándose, y todos reímos mucho.

-bien es mi turno- dijo Katherine mientras se acercaba a mí y me tendía una caja pequeña forrada con blanco, la tome y poco a poco rompí el forro.

Adentro había una caja de madera con algo grabado en la tapa, parecían flores, lo abrí, dentro se encontraba un hermoso collar de plata, tenía tres cuerdas que estaban trenzadas entre si hasta que en la parte de enfrente colgaba un dije en forma de corazón, relicario, tenía el tamaño perfecto, ni muy grande ni muy chico, temblé un poco y dando una mirada a Katherine lo abrí, dentro había una foto donde aparecía con la foto de una mujer joven, tenía el cabello color caoba oscuro y unos ojos color verde claro, vestía un simple vestido blanco y abrazaba con emoción su vientre que estaba un poco abultado, se encontraba frente a un hermoso paisaje de una playa, mire a Katherine sin comprender quien era ella, volteo la silla de estética y se sentó en ella estirando los pies sobre la recargadera del piso.

-es tu madre- fue simplemente lo que dijo, a veces ella no tenía el tacto para decir las cosas pero lo había dicho suavemente, una parte de mi esperaba esa respuesta- tenia ella la misma edad que tu cuando te embarazaste, jamás me revelo quien era tu padre… y siendo sincera jamás pregunte- su mirada no se apartó de mi- ella insistió tanto en que tomara la foto, cuando le entregue la foto dijo que la conservara y así lo hice, supuse que te gustaría conocerla.

Suspire y le tendí el collar a Alice para que me lo colocara en su sitio, cuando el collar bailo en mi pecho me levante y me dirigí a Katherine, sin previo aviso la abrase.

-gracias por todo- dije en su oído y ella medio asintió.

Alice dio un pequeño grito cuando miro el reloj

-¡es tarde!- dijo apresurada.

Me dio un ramo de rosas rosas con un lazo de color negro y a las demás rosas blancas con el mismo listón, las apresuro a la puerta junto a los muchachos que hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que vestían su traje de gala, todos salieron y los seguí detrás, bajamos las escaleras y nos detuvimos, los chicos salieron por la puerta para situarse en su lugar, Alice tomo su teléfono y escuche que le daba instrucciones a Esme de que empezara la música. La mira y la recepción serian en el jardín de la mansión Salvatore, todos habían decorado todo para que estuviera perfecto, claro con las ordenes e ideas de Alice y Rosalie solo que estaba vez Elena, Caroline y Bonnie también participaron dando ideas.

El piano sonó y por intuición sabía que se trataba de Edward tocando, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y primero salió Alice y Bonnie juntas, dos segundos después salieron Elena, después fue turno de Caroline y Rosalie, espere cuatro segundos más y salí, baje despacio las pequeñas escalas y seguí a las chicas, el lugar estaba increíble, las sillas tenían un lazo Negro y las servilletas eran del mismo color, la alfombra que pisaba también era negra, mire a los invitados, había incluso personas que no conocía, en las primeras filas se encontraban mis hijos, Esme, el clan Denali, y mi madre del lado del pasillo de su lado estaba Phil, ellos habían llegado la noche anterior y solo había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella por la noche, pues habían llegado muy tarde y se habían ido directo al hotel con la promesa de estar cuando caminara hacia el altar.

Mi mirada se dirigió por arriba de las cabezas de Rosalie y Caroline y fusto en medio se encontraba Damon quien sonrió al captar mi mirada en él, era la primera vez que lo veía con traje, pero todo lo demás era lo mismo, estaban como en una aplanada, en el último escalón se encontraba el padre esperando, dos escalones después se encontraba Damon, solo tenía que subir yo 3 para estar junto a él, del lado del novio en la sillas se encontraban Axel y Alex después Stefan, le seguía Jasper y luego por ultimo Carlisle y Emmet. Del lado contrario se encontraban mi madre, Bonnie, Emma, Alice, Elena, Rosalie y Caroline.

Recorrí la alfombra negra hasta llegar a los escalones y Carlisle se acercó a mi lado para ayudarme a subirlos, me tomo de la mano y haciendo un arco entre nosotros con nuestras manos subimos los escalones, dejo mi mano suelta y con una sonrisa dejo la aplanada, mire a Damon que unió su mano con la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos, nos juntamos un poco más y Damon le dio el permiso al padre para empezar, la misa se pasó muy rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta el padre nos pedía los botos.

-yo Damon Salvatore te acepto a ti Isabella Swan- dijo Damon recitando las líneas que ambos aviamos acordado- para amarte y respetarte, todos los días por toda la eternidad, sin que nada o nadie nos separe…- vi la duda reflejada en sus ojos y el temor me lleno, luego la duda fue remplazada por la decisión y agrego- Bella, amor, aquí frente a Dios, tu madre, amigos y a todos prometo amarte como el primer día que te conocí.

Mis ojos escocieron, y una lagrima solitaria rodo por mi mejilla, una mano de él se levantó y acaricio mi rostro hasta llegar a la lagrima y la retiro suavemente, sonreí mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo, tome el otro anillo que me hija me tendió y recite mis botos.

-yo, Isabella Swan te acepto a ti Damon Salvatore para amarte y respetarte todos los días por toda la eternidad, sin que nada o nadie nos separe. Y aquí, Damon, mi vida, frente a Dios, tu hermano, tu familia, amigos, frente a todos y frente a ti, prometo amarte mucho más cada día.

El padre hablo unos momentos más hasta que la frase que él y yo esperábamos sonó como eco en nuestros oídos.

-puede besar a su esposa- dijo el padre alzando las manos al aire dando gracias a dios.

Damon no espero más y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos sus labios sobraron los míos mientras su cuerpo se acercaba un poco más al mío, el ramo que sostenía en mis manos cayó al suelo y ambas manos se dirigieron a su cuello. Los aplausos sonaron y nosotros por fin nos separamos, miramos unos segundos a todos, ellos sonreían como nosotros, nos miramos una vez más y compartimos un beso cargado de pasión, un carraspeo llego desde el lugar de mi madre y nos separamos un poco, recargo su frente con la mía mientras nuestros ojos se conectaban.

-te amo- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces lo supe, mi madre estaba equivocada, no estaba destinada a ser inmortal, estaba destinada a pasar el resto de mis días junto a Damon siendo feliz. Y si el mundo se oponía, el y yo lucharíamos juntos para que nuestra familia siempre permaneciera junta.

Si, volveria a dar mi vida por el, simple y sencillamente por que sin el yo no soy nada.

**FIN**

**La cabeza me punza, no he dormido tres días seguidos, cuando les publique la nota estaba leyendo un libro pero al revisar los comentarios vi uno que me entristecio, yo iba a publicar el final el domingo pero por ese comentario decidi acabarlo, y publicarlo, pero mientras lo escribia me di cuenta que mi mente vagaba al libro que lei y decidi primero terminarlo de leer para no trabarme mas, asi que el libro lo termine a los dos días y el capitulo en uno.**

_valeria __chapter 34 . Jan 28 _

_Estoy molesta la verdad primero te desaparecees luego decis que el final se dividira en dos , estoy molesta. Lei este fic de hecho me encanta y me MOLESTA QUE el FINAL este tardando tanto y para colmo se divida EN DOS Y ademas. Quien nos asegura que no te desapareceras otra vez_

**Bien Valeria espero no haberte defraudado, sé que tienes razón por molestarte, muchas veces me fui sin dar explicación jejeje por lo cual por ti decidí no dividir el final, espero que te allá gustado :DD**

**Pero siento defraudar a todas las demás que les dije que el final se dividiría pero si ustedes gustan puedo enviarles el vestido de novia que Bella utilizo, el maquillaje, y los vestidos de dama de honor.**

**Les gusto?**

**A TODAS MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR LEERME**

**Un ultimo Review?**

**VECZOZ MASEN**

**Pd: posiblemente cree otra historia, pero aun no estoy muy segura, déjenme sus opiniones sobre que quieren que se trate la siguiente, denme ideas jejeje**


	32. EXTRA!

**A VALERIA, FABIOLA y A LOS DEMAS**

_**Fabiola.**_

Lo que sucede es que borre todas las notas que había publicado, jejeje, así para las personas que gusten empezar a leer o releerla, la historia las lean sin las molestosas notas jejeje espero que no te cause mucho conflicto jejeje

_**Valeria.**_

Espero de todo corazón que puedas leer esto. Si es así ponte en contacto conmigo! Jejejeje no te juzgo ni lo are jamás, pero solo quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que gustes, podre yo ser una hija de ****** pero tengo mi corazón y también he pasado por el infierno no una ni dos veces si no demasiadas, cuenta conmigo para hablar en todo momento, ya sabes mi correo y si no aquí esta:

veczoz _ 1412 Hotmail . com

Todo junto, sin espacios.

No te preocupes por nada, la presión me hiso hacer el final que leíste Jejejeje y a mi ver está muy bien.

_**A todos**_

Sé que es un poco inusual pero me gustaría que mi historia sea traducida a inglés, a comparación de otros yo quiero que mi historia sea conocida por todo el que sea posible jejeje, solo pido que sea una persona que realmente se comprometa, así que a cualquiera que le llame la atención hacerlo pónganse en contacto conmigo, lo único que pido es que me traduzcan los comentarios y mantengan al tanto de los comentarios jejeje gracias!

Si veo que son mas de dos personas interesadas are un concurso, Jejejeje pondré en una nueva nota al final de "¿A QUIEN?" con los datos si se llega a hacer concurso, el día 8 de febrero.

GRACIAS

VECZOZ MASEN


	33. EXTRA

**Jejejeje**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo Jejejeje**

**Empiezo**

**Valeria, no me aparece tu correo, tienes que poner algunos espacios para que me sea visible Jejejeje**

**Nadie más me pidió si podía traducir la historia "¿A Quién?", solo tengo a una persona que es Valeria jejeje, pero necesito ponerme de acuerdo contigo, para eso necesito o tu correo o Facebook, Jejejeje depende de cual quieras tu darme jejeje**

**Quiero anunciarles que he publicado una nueva historia, a mí me parece fabulosa, pasen a darle un vistazo, ahorita estoy publicando 1 capitulo por día, porque ya tengo avanzado algunos capítulos, seguiré tratando de seguir así!**

**Pasen! Tengo muchas sorpresas con Bella! Jejeje**

**Si alguien mas se interesa en traducir "¿A QUIEN?" todavía esta a tiempo! Solo que no pase de la siguiente semana por favor!**

**Las quiero!**

**Veczoz Masen**


End file.
